Huecos Amanecer y algo mas
by helencity94
Summary: Llenando los huecos de Amanecer...varios PV y alguna sorpresas!Momentos donde siempre quisiste saber que habia pasado pero la mente de Bella se desconectaba...o simplemente ella no estaba presente en ese momento!Algunos cambios..pero no malos.. personajs
1. Isla Esme Round 1 x Edward

Primero decir que esta historia no me pertenece, la escribió Bellalice y los la mayoria de los personajes a Stephenie Meyer.

UNO- Isla Esme. Round 1... [x Edward]  
La tome en mis brazos y la lleve a la casa. Su corazon latia desvocado y evitaba mi mirada intencionalmente, me moria por saber lo que estaba pensando pero tenia miedo de saberlo al mismo tiempo. Se habra arrepentido?, se habra dado cuenta del peligro?, una parte de mi deseaba que fuera asi y mi parte menos noble me pedia lo contrario. La deseaba, mas que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo; pero estaba tan aterrado de que, despues de todo acabara matandola de esta manera. En cuantas formas mas podia arriesgar su vida?.

Me detuve en la puerta hasta que ella volteo a mirarme, en sus ojos pude ver temor, pero no era el que yo pensaba, era mas timidez y nerviosismo. No dije nada mientras entramos en la casa, ni siquiera me detuve a mirar lo que ya me era familiar, habia estado demasiadas veces aqui. La lleve a la habitacion, pero necesitaba tiempo y tranquilizarme, asi no iba a lograr nada bueno.

-Ire... por el equipaje- dije y sali rapidamente de ahi sin esperar respuesta, afuera la brisa del mar y el sonido del agua me ayudaron un poco. "No seas cobarde", pense, "Lo prometiste, al menos intentalo".

Cuando regrese ella estaba junto a la cama; sumida en sus pensamientos, no me escucho llegar; no era dificil adivinar en donde estaba su mente en ese momento, su cuerpo transpiraba por lo sofocado de la habitacion, extendi mi dedo y quite una gota que corria por su nuca, ella temblo.

-Aqui hace un poco de calor... yo pense que seria lo mejor"  
-Perfecto- respondio tan nerviosa que me hizo reir, esto era nuevo para los dos y eso me hacia sentir bien de alguna manera, aunque no lo suficiente.  
-Intente pensar en todo lo que haria esto mas facil... - ella no respondio.  
-Me preguntaba, si... primero... te gustaria darte un baño nocturno conmigo?. Esto estaba saliendome muy torpe, porque estaba dandole tantas vueltas al asunto?. Respire profundo para tranquilizarme y puse la platica un poco mas casual. -Este es el tipo de playa que tu aprobarias.-  
-Suena genial- dijo otra vez en el mismo tono. Ella tambien necesitaba tiempo. Y yo necesitaba darme valor.  
-Estoy seguro de que necesitaras un par de minutos humanos, ha sido un viaje largo-  
Asintio y yo ya no podia mas, me acerque un poco mas y acaricie con mis labios su oreja lentamente los fui deslizando sintiendo el calor de su piel en su cuello y sus hombros, tenia que parar.  
-No tardes demasiado Sra. Cullen, te espero en el agua.- Me aleje de ella rapidamente; para mi cuerpo frio todo se sentia calido en comparacion, pero esto era diferente, me sentia arder, me quite la camisa antes de salir de la habitacion y el resto de mi ropa justo al llegar al agua, la deje por ai sin preocuparme por ella, tenia muchas otras cosas en la mente de que preocuparme.  
Entre en el agua, era parte del plan, no iba a ser del todo util pero al menos iba a ayudar a que no hubiera tanto contraste entre mi temperatura y la suya.  
No queria pensar en lo que Bella podia estar haciendo. Ya tenia suficiente con mis propias fantasias. Asi que me hundi en el agua y nade lo bastante lejos como para no oir lo que pasaba. En las profundidades me puse a pensar en lo mucho que la amaba, en cuanto la deseaba y en que por fin era mia. Habia deseado tanto este momento con ella. Que importaban las circunstancias?... Pero importaban... Sali del agua y me quede de espaldas a la playa contemplando la luna, no podia ignorar el historial de Bella para hacerse la fuerte y la valiente, ni tampoco el hecho de que siempre tratara de cargar con todo y dejarme fuera de la responsabilidad, pero si ibamos a hacer esto, tenia que ayudarme, por lo menos una vez en la vida. La escuche llegar y caminar al agua, no me voltee, segui contemplando la luna, planeando... deseando... y temiendo.  
-Que hermoso- dijo, refiriendose a la luna.  
-No esta mal...- conteste y entonces voltee a verla... estaba desnuda igual que yo, su cabello se movia con el agua y su piel era blanca casi tanto como la mia, el agua apenas alcanzaba a cubrir sus pechos, era perfecta. Tome su mano bajo el agua y aprete sus dedos entre los mios, -... pero yo no usaria la palabra hermoso contigo en comparacion".  
Ella levanto su mano y la puso sobre mi pecho, estaba ardiendo; su mano, mi piel, mi mente, todo mi ser estaba en llamas.  
-Te prometi que lo intentaria, pero si...- (no queria ni pensarlo) -hago algo mal, si te hago daño, debes decirmelo al instante.- Si mi voz no reflejaba mi panico, mis ojos seguramente si, ella me miro fijamente y luego apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho; dijo justo lo que necesitaba escuchar.  
-No tengas miedo, nos pertenecemos.-  
Y era cierto. Ella era mia asi, como yo le pertenecia, ahora no habia nada que pudiera separarnos, ahora podia permitirme pensar en la eternidad con ella. La abrace fuerte y me aferre a esa idea. -Para siempre- le dije, y la lleve mar adentro.

Comence a besarla suavemente con delicadeza, con devocion, pero pronto la pasion que habia contenido empezo a desbordarse, ella respondia con intensidad, en el agua no fue dificil rodear con sus piernas mi cintura. Mis manos recorrian su piel y memorizaban cada centimetro; ella hacia lo mismo. Cuando no pude mas la lleve a la casa y la tendi en la cama, sus labios recorrian mi cuello, mi pecho, y con sus manos me invitaba a acercarme aun mas, como si no estuvieramos lo suficientemente cerca.  
Y realmente no lo estabamos, para mi tampoco era suficiente queria mas, la queria toda. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, no habia dolor, solo mas deseo. Asi que hice lo que mi cuerpo y el suyo pedian, ella gimio, yo la mire con preocupacion, pero no habia dolor en su rostro, aun asi tenia que preguntar:  
-Estas bien?-  
-Si- respondio en un suspiro, y se apreto mas fuerte en mi -Te amo- dijo en mi oido.  
-Y yo a ti- le respondi.

Y entonces me desconecte. Mi mente dejo de controlar lo que mi cuerpo hacia, y era solo impulsos. Miles de emociones nuevas y desconocidas me recorrian y me llenaban por completo, solo una pequeña parte de mi mente permanecia, y guardaba todo en mi memoria: su piel contra la mia, sus manos acariciandome, su respiracion en mi oido, sus labios, mi nombre entre susurros, encajabamos perfectamente, todo era natural y perfecto.  
Una sensacion muy poderosa me tomo por sorpresa cuando sus dientes rozaron delicadamente mi piel, en lo que imagino para ella eran mordiscos, esto me provocaba muchisimo, el impulso crecia y crecia, queria morderla, no con las mismas intenciones de hace ya algun tiempo, pero las intenciones no importaban, el efecto seria el mismo y este no era el momento; la misma pequeña parte que quedaba de mi mente me hizo girar la cabeza en el ultimo segundo y mis dientes se cerraron en la almohada junto su cuello, una y otra vez. No fue suficiente, tome otra almohada mientras ella me mordia la oreja, las plumas volaron por la habitacion y cubrieron todo. Yo gruñi de desesperacion y ella me callo con un beso.

Temblabamos, juntos, eramos uno por primera vez. No podia haber algo mas satisfactorio que esto, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que jamas podria ser suficiente, siempre querria mas.

Su cuerpo se arqueo contra el mio una vez mas, pero esta vez se relajo al final, solto un suspiro contra mi piel y la senti aflojar el cuerpo completamente y su respiracion se hizo mas lenta. Mi mente volvio a tomar el mando y aunque mi cuerpo seguia pidiendo mas, sabia que tenia que parar. Ella era lo unico que me importaba. La abrace tiernamente y la bese, con dulzura, despacio: en las mejillas, en los parpados, en la frente. Me detuve rozando sus labios con los mios, solo paseandolos, disfrutando su aroma, acariciando su piel.

Ella se quedo dormida sobre mi pecho, con su mano sobre mi cara. Por primera vez pude disfrutar y sentirme completamente feliz, sin presiones, sin miedos, en paz. Con mi dedo roce su mejilla suavemente, la luz del sol empezaba a entrar por la ventana y daba directamente en su rostro y entonces, contra el blanco de mi piel y su piel, vi lo que habia hecho.


	2. Isla Esme round 2xEdward

**DISCLAIMER:**_**esta historia no es mia, es de Bellalice y la mayoria de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**_

Isla Esme Round 2! -primera parte- (x Edward)  
-Quieres volver a casa?...  
-No, no todavia. ¿Podemos quedarnos un poco mas?  
-Podemos quedarnos aqui todo el tiempo que tu quieras, Bella.- le asegure  
-Cuando comienza el semestre?...- Por favor! pensaba seguir con eso?... Solte un suspiro y empece a cantarle, cuantas cosas estaba dispuesta a hacer con tal de que hicieramos el amor otra vez?... Ya habia rogado, inventado cualquier excusa con tal de que nos quedaramos en la casa, y hasta habia intentado con la ropa que le empaco Alice, pero ninguna cosa como hoy!... Esta noche verdaderamente me tomo por sorpresa.

Ahora estaba durmiendo, pero aun asi era irresistiblemente hermosa. Sin necesidad de provocarme o intentar algun truco, ya era bastante dificil resistirme a ella. Me estaba costando un esfuerzo enorme simplemente decir: No. Pero es por su bien que no lo entiende?. Dios!! la deseo tanto!!... quiza mucho mas de lo que ella a mi. Porque tiene que hacer las cosas mas dificiles siempre?.  
Me acurruque junto a ella y la abrace aun mas fuerte, la ropa que se puso esta noche es la mas provocativa que he visto. Empece a enredar mis dedos en su cabello, extendido por toda su espalda.  
Esto era demasiado, su cuerpo junto al mio, dormida en mis brazos en absoluta confianza. Una confianza que no merecia, pero que no haria yo por merecerla!.  
Sus labios entreabiertos estaban a centimetros de los mios, no seria dificil despertarla con mis besos y dejarme ir con este deseo que me estaba consumiendo. No, no era deseo, era una necesidad; como una vez me dijo ella, esto era como respirar, como el alimento, aun mas que eso porque yo no necesitaba de esas cosas, pero si necesitaba de ella, de sus besos de sus caricias!... Esto me estaba matando!!... Porque la noche pasaba tan lento?...  
Trate de concentrarme en otras cosas, en el papel tapiz de la habitacion, en el diseño de la cabecera, pero como si no intentara nada... Solo una vez mas... podria hacerlo!... podria?... No, es demasiado riesgo!... Que desesperante!!  
Ella empezo a estremecerse, pero una sonrisa se extendio en sus labios... Estaba soñando?. Recorde lo que me habia dicho de las pesadillas, pero esto no parecia una pesadilla... recorria con la punta de mis dedos sus mejillas, cuando de repente abrio los ojos, miro rapidamente a su alrededor y solto un grito ahogado.  
-Bella?...-  
-Oh!...- y empezo a llorar.  
-Bella?... que sucede?!!, con mis dedos trate de limpiar las lagrimas pero era imposible, a cada una que limpiaba le seguian mas y mas.  
-Era solo un sueño- dijo con la voz entrecortada. Era una pesadilla y seguramente una muy mala si la hacia llorar asi.  
-Todo esta bien, cielo, estas bien y yo estoy aqui- La meci como a una niña pequeña tratando de calmarla, pero sus lagrimas me tenian intranquilo. -Tuviste otra pesadilla?, no es real, no lo es.  
-No era una pesadilla, era un buen sueño- Pero su voz se quebro y pense que estaba mintiendo, tal vez para tranquilizarme.  
-Si es asi porque lloras?-  
-Pues porque me desperte- Me rei, sonaba logico, pero me envolvio con sus brazos y siguio sollozando, recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y sus labios rozaban mi cuello... no podia pensar en eso.  
-Todo esta bien, Bella. Respira hondo. Cuentamelo... quiza eso te ayude.-  
-Estabamos en la playa... - pero no continuo... que pasaba?... sus ojos seguian con lagrimas pero no podia hablar. Solo me miraba. En sus ojos habia ansiedad, deseo, dolor...  
-Y?- le pregunte tenia que saber que cosa la tenia asi?...  
-Oh Edward!- habia tanta tristeza en esas dos palabras!...  
y se avalanzo sobre mi, me estaba besando con fuerza con desesperacion, por un segundo mi mente se olvido de todo y respondi a sus besos con mi propia necesidad, pero reaccione, que le pasaba?... hace un segundo lloraba desesperada y ahora estaba besandome con una pasion que no habia visto en ella nunca!.  
-No, Bella- le dije y me aparte un poco.  
Dejo caer los brazos, y la cabeza pero era imposible ocultarme las lagrimas nuevas que corrian por su rostro.  
-Lo siento- dijo temblando. Dios, le estoy haciendo daño!... si resistirme a ella le causa tanto dolor porque debo hacerlo?... Pero aun tenia miedo...  
-No puedo Bella, no puedo...- me estaba carcomiendo!! esto era una agonia!!...  
-Por favor...- me suplico -Por favor Edward...- Pero que clase de hombre soy!?... tiene que rogarme para que este con ella cuando yo tambien la deseo mas que a nada?...  
Y ya no podia mas, sus lagrimas, su desesperacion se unieron a la mia, y mi necesidad tomo el control, como un hombre en el desierto que corre desesperado al agua cuando por fin la encuentra despues de tanto buscarla. Su aliento era mi aire, y sus besos mi alimento.  
La bese con furia, con amor y devocion, pero al mismo tiempo con coraje, habia perdido la guerra, pero me sentia feliz como si fuera el ganador del primer premio.  
Mis manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo pero algo me estorbaba: su ropa. La aparte con violencia, rompiendola alli donde me impedia el paso. Ella empezo a quitarme la ropa tambien pero era demasiado lento, queria sentirla contra mi piel, de un movimiento brusco me arranque la camisa, los botones salieron disparados en varias direcciones, pero no me importo, sus manos en mi pecho seguidos de sus labios dibujando garabatos en mi piel ocupaban toda mi mente...

Hasta ahi lo dejo ... queria poner primero la desesperacion de Edward no se si la exprese bien pero se me hace algo muy fuerte la manera en como se retuerce por dentro entre lo que quiere y lo que piensa que esta bien...  
al rato les pongo la parte dos, que me imagino que es la que esperaban leer


	3. Isla Esme round2 x Edward parte 2

**Isla Esme Round 2° segunda parte (xEdward)**  
Mis manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo pero algo me estorbaba: su ropa. La aparte con violencia, rompiendola alli donde me impedia el paso. Ella empezo a quitarme la ropa tambien pero era demasiado lento, queria sentirla contra mi piel, el roce de sus pechos contra el mio, de un movimiento brusco me arranque la camisa, los botones salieron disparados en varias direcciones, pero no me importo, sus manos en mi pecho seguidos de sus labios dibujando garabatos en mi piel ocupaban toda mi mente, me coloque encima de ella y comence a acariciar su cara, lentamente deslizando los dedos por su cuello mientras le daba besos dulces, no me detuve ahi segui hasta llegar a sus pechos, su corazon golpeaba mi mano con fuerza y el calor era impresionante. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y el color se extendia hasta los hombros. Era delicioso. Segui acariciando su cintura y sus caderas y mis labios iban siguiendo el rumbo de mis dedos. Ella aferro sus manos a mi cabello cuando mi boca toco su ombligo. Me detuve ahi rozando con mi lengua su piel y con mis manos acariciaba sus muslos, pero ella se inclino hacia mi buscando mis labios, respondi a sus besos mientras ella se retorcia buscando quedar sobre mi nuevamente. Con una agilidad sorprendente para ser Bella, desato el nudo con el que se sujetaban mis pantalones, termine ayudandola, no importaba cuan rapido fuera no era suficiente. Se coloco encima mio y comenzo a besarme en el cuello, con su lengua rozaba el lobulo de la oreja y yo recorria con mis manos su espalda, con fuerza. Tal vez demasiada fuerza me dije, era casi imposible mantener mi mente alerta a esos detalles insignificantes mientras miles de sensaciones me recorrian por completo. Y con otros detalles mas importantes como sus manos bajando lentamente por mi esomago, o el movimiento de sus caderas. No esta vez no voy a permitir que se salga de control. No voy a echarlo a perder todo otra vez!! tengo que ser fuerte!!. Con un esfuerzo enorme quite mis manos de su espalda y las puse sobre mi cabeza. Ella tendria el control esta vez.


	4. Isla Esme round2 x Edward parte 3

**Isla Esme Round 2° parte 3... (x Edward) **  
Se coloco encima mio y comenzo a besarme en el cuello, con su lengua rozaba el lobulo de la oreja y yo recorria con mis manos su espalda, con fuerza. Tal vez demasiada fuerza me dije, era casi imposible mantener mi mente alerta a esos detalles insignificantes mientras miles de sensaciones me recorrian por completo. Y con otros detalles mas importantes como sus manos bajando lentamente por mi estomago, o el movimiento de sus caderas. No esta vez no voy a permitir que se salga de control. No voy a echarlo a perder todo otra vez!! tengo que ser fuerte!!. Con un esfuerzo enorme quite mis manos de su espalda y las puse sobre mi cabeza.  
Ella tendria el control esta vez... Ja! Eso era muy facil decirlo, o pensarlo... pero conseguirlo era otra cosa, toda una odisea!. El autocontrol que estaba planeando se me escapaba de las manos continuamente y no podia evitar tocarla y acariciarla, cuando reaccionaba mis manos iban de vuelta a los lados de mi cabeza. Varias veces el impulso fue demasiado para mi y tenia que sostenerme de la cabecera, pero claro esta no estaba preparada para la violencia con la que la estaba tratando, acababa con astillas que se me escurrian de las manos.  
Pero otra vez esto era detalle menor e insignificante comparado con todo lo demas. Comparado con la inmensa felicidad que sentia y el placer de sentirme uno con ella otra vez, lo demas era nada. Tal vez no podia darme el lujo de que mis deseos e impulsos ganaran pero si podia permitirme sentirme feliz; y disfrutar mi agridulce derrota, mientras bebia la miel de sus labios. Si solo pudiera resistir un poco y controlar mis excesos esto seria totalmente perfecto. Tenia una ventaja, me conocia mejor y sabia mas o menos que esperar y que cosas mi cuerpo iba a pedirme. Pero eso no me hacia inmune al roce de su piel y la mia. Esta era una batalla terrible, pero iba a ganar, de alguna manera tendria la fuerza para resistir y merecerme de nuevo su confianza. Asi pase la noche, tambaleandome entre la felicidad absoluta y la tortura.  
La intensidad de sus besos comenzo a disminuir poco a poco, y eso me dio oportunidad para respirar profundamente y ganar un poco mas de control sobre mi mismo, aun era de noche. Cuando supe que seria capaz de controlar la situacion la abrace con fuerza y la bese nuevamente con alegria y con ternura, no sabia si esto habia salido bien pero al menos trataria de hacer estos ultimos minutos un recuerdo dulce con los cuales Bella pudiera soñar y sentirse feliz como me estaba sintiendo yo.  
La luz de la mañana empezo a entrar por la ventana, podia sentirla atravez de mis parpados, hacia un rato que ella se habia quedado dormida, pero yo no habia querido abrir los ojos por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarme solo me quede ahi abrazandola y besandola suavemente mientras ella dormia. Pero no podia escapar de la realidad, tenia que hacer el recuento de los daños. Abri los ojos y lo primero que vi fue su rostro, ligeramente sonrojado iluminado completamente por el sol, pero mas que eso, estaba radiante, entre sus sueños sonreia y reflejaba una absoluta paz. Con mis dedos fui recorriendo el camino de mi mirada, revisando minuciosamente su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mio.  
Nada... al menos, nada nuevo.  
Habia ganado!...  
No podria describir la profunda emocion que senti en ese momento, mi felicidad fue absoluta, sin nada que pudiera empañarlo, y si, tengo que admitirlo tambien me senti orgulloso, completamente satisfecho conmigo mismo.  
Por primera vez deje de sentirme un mounstruo y pude ser simplemente yo: Edward. Absoluta y perdidamente enamorado; plenamente feliz y en paz conmigo mismo.  
Si existiera un cielo para mi, seguramente seria este.


	5. Algo inesperado Visiones xAlice

Diclaimer: La historia no me pertenece, pertenece a Bellalice, a ella pertenecen también algunos personajes..pero en su mayoria son de Stephenie Meyer

___________________________________________________________________________

**Algo inesperado- Visiones (x Alice)**

Habian pasado varias semanas desde la boda y en la casa las cosas estaban como siempre, extrañaba mucho a Edward y a Bella no era tan divertido sin ese par.  
Emmet no paraba de hacer bromas y de hacer retos tontos con Jasper, Rosalie estaba dedicada por completo a su carro habia decidido hacer unas modificaciones en el motor, como si ese carro lo necesitara!. Carlisle estaba yendo y viniendo al hospital como siempre.  
Yo no tenia nada que hacer por el momento, habia cambiado la decoracion de la sala unas tres veces en la mañana hasta que quedo a mi gusto. Asi que decidi ir a ver a Esme. Estaba concentrada sobre un monton de planos.  
-Planeas renovar la vieja cabaña?  
-Alice!... grito sorprendida y despues se rio apenada -estaba muy concentrada en estos planos... emmm si, quiero hacerle un regalo a Edward y a Bella ahora que vuelvan, no sabemos si realmente iran a Darmouth para el otoño y aunque vayan, podrian utilizarla cuando esten de visita con nosotros.  
-Si creo que ese par va a necesitarla mucho- y me rei, no pude evitar recordar los trozos de visiones que me habian estado asaltando los ultimos dias y que habia bloqueado con todas mis fuerzas.  
-Alice...- me regaño con la mirada cuando interpreto mi risa.  
-Si ya se Esme pero no puedo evitar por completo tener visiones mucho menos lo que se refiere a esos dos, tu lo sabes, estoy conectada con ellos...-  
-Si ya lo se... -  
-Y que estas pensando hacer?, no puedo verlo aun...- me concentre tratando de tener alguna imagen mental de lo que planeaba pero aun no estaba definido.  
-No se creo que solo seria reforzar la estructura principal, algunos de los muros estan muy dañados y tal vez aprovechar para ampliarla un poco no se si sea suficiente espacio para ambos y renovar la decoracion, los muebles estan definitivamente inservibles!...  
Mientras ella hablaba mas para si misma que para mi, yo me concentraba en lo que ella estaba planeando, solo vistazos que cambiaban continuamente...-  
-Wooow! Esme dejame ayudarte por favor, por favor, por favor, di que sii!!!....- Esto seria genial, estaba teniendo mis propias ideas para esa casa, Bella definitivamente necesitaria de muchas cosas, que antes de ser una Cullen no habia ni pensado, como una coleccion de vestidos de diseñador y zapatos adecuados para cada uno.  
-Si Alice, todos van a ayudar pero primero tengo que terminar el proyecto-  
-No Esme!... me refiero a que me dejes ayudar con el diseño-  
-Mmmm no estoy muy segura, realmente quiero que sea una casa que Bella disfrute y tus ideas no son precisamente las mismas que tiene ella sabes?... -  
-Ella no se va a quejar, en serio, lo prometo sere buena, di que si...  
-Alice, deja a Esme, la estas poniendo muy nerviosa- dijo Jasper desde el pasillo.  
-Perdon Jasper, pero me tiene que dejar ayudarla, Esme por favor!!...  
-Alice si no me dejas trabajar, no habra cabaña ni siquiera, si realmente quieres ayudar dejame un momento para ordenar mis ideas esta bien?...- Esme hablo con ese tono que me hacia sentir como una niña pequeña regañada, aunque su voz no podia dejar de ser dulce y de derramar amor en cada palabra.  
-Perdon Esme... esta bien me ire un rato...- No me iba a dar por vencida tan facil, encontraria la manera de salirme con la mia.  
Sali al pasillo y una imagen me golpeo de repente... Diablos!!... pero que estos chicos no tienen llene!!??... Jasper estaba ahi y me tomo de la mano, al ver mi expresion comenzo a reir con fuerza, se imaginaba lo que estaba viendo.  
-No te rias mejor platicame de algo... lo que sea.  
-Te propongo una idea mejor, por que no vamos a cazar juntos, asi ocupas tu mente en algo productivo y dejas a Esme en paz un rato... te parece?  
-Si, te juro que en este momento lo que sea, me siento una voyerista indecente!


	6. Algo inesperado Visiones P2xALICE

ya saben, como siempre lo del disclaimer y todo eso no?

aunque es un caxito pekeño pero no es culpa mia

______________________________________________

**Algo inesperado-Visiones parte 2 (x Alice)**  
-Te propongo una idea mejor, por que no vamos a cazar juntos, asi ocupas tu mente en algo productivo y dejas a Esme en paz un rato... te parece?  
-Si, te juro que en este momento lo que sea, me siento una voyerista indecente!  
-Alice, tu siempre has sido una voyerista...- me miro con una mirada de complicidad.  
y era verdad -Si, un poco- reconoci -pero en esas cosas solo contigo, ademas por favor son Ed y Bella!!  
El se rio - Creme se como te sientes... he tenido que aguantar las emociones de Edward cuando esta junto a ella, por casi dos años... siempre he dicho que tanta abstinencia no ha sido buena para el chico... por Dios 90 años si que debe estar aprovechando!!-al final hablaba casi para si mismo y el pensamiento lo hizo estremecer -Anda mejor vamos a cazar o voy a acabar igual que tu.  
-Bien.  
Nos adentramos en el bosque desde la parte de atras de la casa, con rumbo a las montañas, Jasper planeaba encontrar algun león o lo que fuera que diera un poco de pelea, a mi sinceramente me daba igual, no estaba muy sedienta solo queria ocupar mi mente. Encontramos una manada de venados no muy lejos y me ocupe con ella. Jasper encontro un oso mas adelante, estaba muy entretenida riendome viendo como jugaba con el, cuando de repente una imagen me dejo helada.  
Jasper termino con el oso antes de que pudiera recuperarme, cuando me miro se rio pero luego vio que mi expresion no era la de estas semanas y se asusto realmente...  
-Alice que pasa?...- Me tomo por los hombros y me sacudio.  
Solo pude decir una palabra: -Vulturis...


	7. Algo inesperado Visiones P3xALICE

**Algo inesperado-Visiones parte 3 (x Alice)**

Solo pude decir una palabra: -Vulturis...  
-Que?!...- dijo sobresaltado, pero inmediatamente la practica de muchos años viviendo juntos entro en marcha -Dime exactamente que ves?-  
-Cayo, esta planeando venir con la guardia-  
-Porque?-  
-Vienen por Bella... creen que es tiempo suficiente... traen a Demetri...-  
-Cuando?  
-No estoy segura, pero es pronto, la vision es bastante clara...-  
-No podemos dejar que hagan eso... si traen a Demetri los encontraran donde sea-  
-Se te ocurre algo para evitarlo?...- pregunte, la vision se habia esfumado pero aun estaba de piedra clavada en el piso.  
-Nada que sea pacifico... vamos, tenemos que hablar con Carlisle-  
Corrimos a la casa y cuando llegamos Carlisle llevaba rato en casa estaba en su despacho hablando con Esme, Jasper y yo les contamos a ambos la vision que habia tenido, poco despues se unieron a la platica Emmet y Rosalie, Esme estaba preocupadisima, mientras Carlisle intentaba buscarle una solucion sin recurrir a medios extremos.  
-A mi no me preocupan Carlisle, pero no debemos arriesgarnos, por lo menos deberiamos hablarles y decirles lo que esta pasando, para que esten preparados...-  
-Espera Emmet, tal vez podamos solucionarlo sin necesidad de eso, Aro sigue siendo mi amigo y Cayo tambien, eso debe contar en algo...-  
-Si, ademas conociendo a Edward eso lo pondria muy mal, le arruinariamos la luna de miel por completo... segun Alice, tienen planeado que Bella permanezca humana un tiempo mas...- dijo Esme-...si tan solo hubiera una manera de que evitarlo sin que ellos se enteraran...-  
Se me estaba ocurriendo una idea buenisima... y tenia toda la pinta de que podria funcionar o por lo menos retrasar los planes de Cayo...  
-Tengo una idea Esme... y va a funcionar - sim esa idea iba a funcionar, no podia asegurarlo, aun faltaba la decision de Cayo pero era practicamente seguro que nos daria tiempo...  
-Dila por favor...-  
-No... antes quiero que me digas que me vas a dejar ayudarte con la cabaña!...-  
-Alice!!!!....- Cinco pares de ojos se voltearon a mirarme cuando dije eso... querian matarme-  
-Alice, esto es serio... no puedes hacernos esto es injusto...-  
-No Carlisle, yo les digo mi idea pero Esme tiene que dejarme ayudarla, es un trueque...-  
-Alice,- empezo Jasper, pero Esme lo interrumpio-  
-No... esta bien, de todas maneras el diseño de la cabaña ya esta terminado, te dejare que hagas algunas cosas pero con restricciones Alice, y sueltalo ya niña que me estas matando!...  
-Yeeeeiiii!!! gracias Esme!!!!! te quieroo...  
-No lo parece...-  
-Miren mi idea es muy sencilla pero ya he visto que puede funcionar, pienso enviar a la familia Vulturi una de las invitaciones a la boda, y anexar una pequeña nota, bastante sutil en el que se insinue que Bella ya ha sido transformada o que va a serlo pronto... Eso no va a evitar que vengan algun dia pero creo que nos dara tiempo suficiente para tomar una mejor decision, tal vez para entonces Ed y Bella esten de regreso...  
-Suena bien... y que piensas poner en la nota?-  
-Esperaba que se te ocurriera algo Carlisle...-  
El tomo una hoja de su escritorio y se puso a escribir borradores, tachaba y volvia a escribir hasta que quedo conforme... -Aqui esta la invitacion...- le dije, -Yo puedo llevarla al correo, pensaba ir al pueblo de todas maneras por una refaccion para mi carro, la dejare en el servicio de paqueteria...- Rosalie tomo el paquete y Emmet salio con ella...  
-Ahora solo queda esperar...-  
-Claro que no Jazz... hay una cabaña por remodelar, vienen?- los 3 seguimos a Esme, ella con los planos en la mano nos llevo a la Cabaña y nos pusimos todos a trabajar...

-Alice estas loca!... Bella va a matarte, si lo hacemos como tu quieres va a ser del tamaño de la sala!!...-  
-Bueno tecnicamente una mujer aprecia y pasa mas tiempo en su closet que en la sala, estamos de acuerdo Esme?... ademas como le hariamos para meter toda la ropa que le he comrpado a Bella si no es en un closet de ese tamaño?!!...  
-No Alice es demasiado...-  
-Lo prometiste!!... ademas las cosas salieron muy bien yo cumpli mi parte del trato, ahora te toca... por favor mamitaaa di que siiii....- le hice sus ojitos favoritos y ella sonrio.  
-Eres una niña tramposa y malcriada... mira que hacerle esto a tu madre!!...  
-Pero asi me quieres...-  
-Si sabes que si...- y me beso la frente, despues suspiro- Esta bien vamos a hacer ese closet a tu estilo Alice, Bella va a cobrar mi factura contigo... hizo unos rapidos bocetos sobre el plano y lo dejo como yo queria, bueno... casi, pero si pedia mas estaba segura de que ahora si me iria mal. No force mas a Esme y nos pusimos a trabajar...  
Emmet estaba en el centro de la recamara sosteniendo en alto unas vigas de madera mientras Rosalie las fijaba en los extremos. Jasper estaba entretenido cortando y colocando las piedas en el piso de la sala con el diseño de mosaico que Esme habia dibujado.  
Carlisle pintaba los muros que no necesitaban reparacion.  
Y yo me dedique a hacer la jardineria... para cuando cayera la noche la cabaña estaria practicamente terminada, nos habia tomado menos de una semana. Yo habia ido con Rosalie y Jasper a la casa por unas brochas y pintura.  
El y yo nos reiamos de la cara que Rosalie hizo cuando Emmet tratando de ser coqueto le pinto una mano en la parte de atras del pantalon de ella... y luego la cara que puso Emmet cuando ella lo baño en pintura azul...  
-Parecia un pitufo gigante! dijo Jasper riendose.  
Me pare en seco en la entrada de la cocina, cerre los ojos cuando una nueva vision entraba... similar, Ed y Bella juntos, pero algo estaba mal... Bella estaba de pie, frente a un espejo vestia un pijama de shorts su expresion me preocupo... estaba como en shock... Instintivamente busque detalles en la vision, Edward estaba sentado en el piso detras de ella completamente inmovil, sostenia algo azul, era el cuarto de baño, detras de el estaba el lavamanos y una maleta abierta... Lo que mas me horrorizo fue su cara, solo habia visto esa mirada una vez, en otra vision, cuando Bella saltaba acantilados...  
Algo estaba mal! muy muy mal....  
-Alice... estas bien?- pregunto una voz femenina, Esme  
-Que pasa amor?-  
Busque de nuevo a Bella en mi vision, ahora no miraba al espejo, por sus mejillas rodaban lagrimas y se miraba a si misma, a su estomago, y entonces desaparecio...  
-Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
La vision termino despues de eso, y yo no podia dejar de gritar....  
-Algo paso!!... pero no se que!!... Noooo noooo Dios mio que no sea lo que estoy pensando... Demonioooos... donde esta el maldito telefono!!!!...  
Emmet habia llegado y encontro mi celular antes que yo, me lo arrojo y lo atrape en el aire, marque rapidamente el numero que necesitaba...  
-Maldita sea Edward contestame!!!  
-Que es lo que pasa Alice?-  
-No lo se Jasper... no lo se... Bella... desaparecio...  
-como que desaparecio? explicate!-  
-Siiii desaparecio... esto solo puede significar dos cosas, o esta muerta o algun licantropo tiene algo ke ver... pero sabemos que lo segundo es imposible... Diablos Edward!! contestameee!!!!....-  
Una voz sono al otro lado de la linea pero no era la que yo esperaba escuchar...  
-Hola Alice...-  
-Bella?... Bella estas bien?-  
-Si, este... esta Carlisle ahi?- el iba entrando a la casa y se habia quedado helado viendo como estabamos todos en la sala  
-Si, aqui esta, cual es el problema?...-  
-Emmm, no estoy 100 % segura-  
-Edward esta bien?... Carlisle, quiere hablar contigo... Porque no contesto el el telefono Bella?... Bella que esta pasando?, acabo de ver...- pero no pude terminar, que iba a decirle?... que estaba muerta?... claramente no lo estaba, y la vision era algo inmediato, Carlisle extendio la mano - Aqui esta Carlisle Bella- le dije... esto estaba mal, muy mal...  
Carlisle empezo a hablar con Bella pero yo estaba concentrada intentando ver el futuro, podia ver claramente a Edward pero no mucho tiempo adelante, seguia sentado en el piso del baño, pero Bella no estaba ahi, ahora que estaba con mas calma podia captar que Bella estaba viva, y que seguiria viva pero no podia ver nada que tuviera que ver con su futuro, cualquier vision que venia a mi mente era terriblemente borrosa y confusa, y si intentaba ver mas alla de 10 minutos adelante las visiones desaparecian... que desesperacion!!!... tenia que saber que pasaba...  
-Edward!...- deje mis pensamientos un momento, para escuchar lo que Carlisle decia...  
-Si, puede ser posible, nunca me habia topado con algo asi, pero todo indica que esta embarazada...  
Las respiraciones de todos se cortaron en ese instante... *****


	8. Prodigio de la Naturaleza xCARLISLE

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Bellalice, lo demas ya saben...a Stephenie Meyer(creadora de nuestras locuras..y del hombre irresistible)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Algo inesperado -Prodigio de la Naturaleza (x Carlisle)**

Alice estaba como loca cuando entre a la casa, revoloteaba por todos lados buscando su celular, no entendia que pasaba pero le explicaba las cosas entre gritos a Jasper y Rosalie que no sabian como contenerla. "Bella!... muerta?... Dios mio! Bella!!... Edward no va a resistir esto una vez mas!"... senti como el aliento se me iba y un dolor muy grande se apodero de mi. Mi mente estaba atorada en la idea de como ibamos a sacar a Edward adelante si la vision de Alice se cumplia cuando escuche que Alice estaba hablando con Bella precisamente, entonces no esta muerta... por lo menos no aun... que es lo que esta pasando??...  
-Carlisle, quiere hablar contigo... Porque no contesto Edward el telefono Bella?... Bella que esta pasando?, acabo de ver...- pero no continuo... Extendi la mano para que me entregara el telefono, y ella me lo dio enseguida.  
-Bella, soy Carlisle que pasa? Al otro lado podia escuchar la respiracion entrecortada de Bella, algo la tenia muy nerviosa y preocupada, esto no pintaba bien...  
-Yo... Estoy un poco preocupada por Edward... los vampiros pueden entrar en shock?...  
-Esta el herido?... Mis temores dieron un giro y senti como si el corazon se me estrujara en el pecho...  
-No, no... solo.. esta muy sorprendido.  
-No entiendo Bella.- esto no tiene pies ni cabeza... la unica razon por la que Edward pueda estar en mal estado es que algo le pase a Bella, pero aqui esta ella hablando conmigo como si nada...  
-Creo... bueno, creo que... quiza... es que yo tal vez...- Porque no termina!!! estaba a punto de suplicarle que por favor terminara una frase coherente cuando tomo un hondo respiro y lo solto de golpe... - tal vez estoy embarazada...-  
"!!!!!!!!" mi mente quedo en blanco... solo estaban flotando en mis pensamientos las palabras de Bella... "tal vez estoy embarazada"... embarazada, de Edward?... imposible!... pero de quien mas?... la conocia bien como para pensar mal de ella... tenia que estar equivocada, confundiendo sintomas...  
-¿Cuando fue el primer dia de tu ultimo ciclo menstrual?...  
-Dieciseis dias antes de la boda...- si es asi ella estaria en pleno tiempo fertil en la luna de miel, han pasado diecisiete dias desde la boda... no puede ser es demasiado poco tiempo...aun si ella es como un reloj solo serian unos cuantos dias de retraso... como llego a la conclusion de que esta embarazada?...  
-¿Como te sientes?-Ella tardo mas en responder de lo que yo habia tardado en sacar mis conclusiones anteriores.  
-Extraña...- su voz se quebro, estaba llorando asi que me limite a escuchar y esperar su respuesta .- Esto va a sonar como una locura... mira se que es demasiado pronto para todo esto... - mientras explicaba yo iba armando conclusiones con los datos que me daba, sueños extraños: psicologico, esta en un ambiente extraño y viviendo cosas nuevas; mucha hambre es logica: ha tenido mucha actividad fisica ultimamente... mareos, vomito: alguna enfermedad estomacal... llanto inexplicable: producido por cambios hormonales tal vez... seguia escuchando tratando inutilmente de encontrar alguna otra razon para su estado cuando dijo: - y... te juro que algo se movio justo ahora dentro de mi cuerpo- Todo encajo... imposible, inexplicable... horror!, me quede helado cuando empece a considerar el posible producto que Bella estaria llevando ahora en su vientre... estaba en blanco, no habia en mi cabeza ninguna referencia... me estaba enfrentando a algo totalmente desconocido


	9. Solo pido una oportunidad xROSALIE

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Bellalice, lo demas ya saben...a Stephenie Meyer(creadora de nuestras locuras..y del hombre irresistible)**

* * *

Arroje los botes de pintura al piso y salí enfurecida a mi habitación, oi los pasos de Emmet detrás de mi pero no quería ver a nadie, cuando llegue a nuestra recamara me di vuelta y le grite:  
-LARGATE EMMET, quiero estar sola!!-  
Cerré la puerta con llave y lo deje afuera...  
"Dios mío!!! Bella esta embarazada??... como es posible???!!!"  
Sentía que me estaban aplastando.  
"Porque esta niña lo tenia todo?... Una vida, miles de oportunidades esperando, una familia, amigos, no era fea después de todo aunque jamás se podría comparar conmigo, pero aun así tenia a un montón de pretendientes humanos de donde elegir. Ella tenia todo lo que yo hubiera querido tener: jamás tendría que ocultarse o moverse de sitio constantemente, no tendría que mentir, podría llevar una vida normal y tranquila, podría casarse, tener hijos, formar un hogar...  
Pero claro, la muy estupida tenia que tomar las decisiones que la llevarían a perderlo todo. De entre todos los hombres que tenia para elegir vino a escoger precisamente al que la haría renunciar a todo: libertad, paz, vida, hijos... y aun así, la vida le seguía dando todo: esta embarazada!!... ESTO NO PUEDE SER!!!... ESTO NO ME ESTA PASANDO A MI!!!... Porque la vida tiene que darle todo a quien no lo merece ni aprecia. Bella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo, incluso a los hijos, y en cambio yo, que he deseado con todas mis fuerzas ser madre nunca podré serlo!... Y que hará ahora?... tirarlo todo a la basura, de seguro, como lo ha hecho con todo lo que se le ha regalado..."  
[Flash-back]  
Carlisle hablando por teléfono con Edward... -... no creo que el organismo de Bella pueda resistir una cosa así... necesitan volver, de inmediato, así no podemos hacer nada, aquí podría analizarla y tomar una decisión pero Edward, desde ahora te digo que no veo otra salida que un aborto…-  
[Fin flash-back]  
"Un aborto!!!???... pero que rayos le pasa a Carlisle??... el, que siempre ha defendido la vida por encima de todo; el, que nunca se ha atrevido a tocar a ningún humano por que su vida es valiosa... el moralista y el guía de todos nosotros... quiere que Bella aborte??... No lo puedo creer!!!! Para Carlisle la situación se reducía a una elección… era Bella o el bebe y al parecer la elección le favorecía a ella, otra vez!. Y el bebe?... ese bebe no contaba?... porque era mas importante la vida de Bella que la de ese bebe??!! Acaso no son igual de importantes todas las vidas?? Quien decide a quien debe dársele preferencia?? Estupida niña egoísta!!! Yo daría todo lo que tengo, mi vida, mi familia adoptiva, y aunque me avergüence admitirlo, incluso a Emmet; T-O-D-O por estar en su lugar, por poder ser madre… y ellos están pensando en un aborto?!!!  
ESTO ERA LO ULTIMO!! UN CRIMEN!!, jamás les perdonaría una cosa así!!  
El cielo sabe que yo que había puesto de mi parte para tratar de entenderla y de llevar la fiesta en paz... incluso creí que podríamos llevarnos bien... pero no!! Aquí esta de nuevo tomando la decisión equivocada y haciendo justo lo incorrecto... Y lo peor con el apoyo de todos una vez mas!!... Jamás podría entender a alguien que puede hacer una cosa así!!...  
Estaba que quería destrozar todo lo que se me pusiera enfrente!... pero en el fondo no era que estuviera tan enojada, mas bien estaba triste… triste de muerte!. Era más fácil escupirle veneno a todo lo que estuviera a la vista que desmoronarme, porque entonces perdería lo único que me quedaba: mi orgullo."  
Emmet toco suavemente la puerta, pero lo ignore.  
"Yo no pedí la eternidad, yo no quería vivir así… como una piedra: seca, infértil, muerta… me había adaptado, pero a veces he sentido que quizás la muerte hubiera sido mejor que esto, para mi desgracia tampoco eso me dio el destino…  
Si yo tuviera la oportunidad de ser madre defendería a mi hijo como una fiera, pelearía por el, no importa a quien tuviera que enfrentarme, y si pudiera morir, moriría también con tal de que mi hijo viviera.  
Claro, Bella no haría lo mismo. Edward… bueno realmente no podría imaginarme el estado en el que esta, aun más en shock que nosotros, lo había visto en la cara de Carlisle. Nunca había sido mi persona favorita pero aun así, es mi hermano y lo quiero, esta situación en sus zapatos no tiene nombre... pero el siempre ha sido un ciego, jamás ve lo que es verdaderamente importante. El haría lo que fuera por Bella, hasta matar a su propio hijo. Idiota!!"  
Me eche en la cama, y empecé a llorar, o el equivalente al llanto en este cuerpo.  
"Como no podían ver lo que estaban haciendo?... Yo podría ser una buena madre para ese bebe, lo amaría como mío, lo protegería… porque la vida no me daba a mi esa oportunidad?"  
-Amor… Bebe… déjame entrar por favor.-  
No le respondí… no quería que me viera así, Emmet era lo mejor de mi vida, la única esperanza que la vida me pudo ofrecer, no podía lastimarlo lo amaba muchísimo, por lo menos allá afuera no podía ver el tamaño de mi dolor.  
-Bebe… habla conmigo, me estas matando!...-  
-Ahora no Emmet…- ya no estaba gritando y mi cambio de animo se reflejaba en la voz.  
-solo quiero estar contigo… por favor… me quedare aquí esperando hasta que me abras, no pienso moverme...-  
-Pues entonces busca algo con que entretenerte porque no va a ser pronto…-  
Seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo… no avanzaba y no me sentía mejor. Tenia que haber otra opción, tenia que poder hacer algo, pero ese bebe estaba condenado a muerte si Bella quería ese aborto, yo tenia las manos atadas.  
Un golpeteo sordo me saco de mis pensamientos, era mi celular y estaba vibrando sobre la mesita de noche.  
Me sorprendió cuando vi el nombre en el identificador… Para que me querría Edward?.  
-Hola?...- conteste entre susurros, no quería que Emmet empezara otra vez a tocar la puerta.  
-Rosalie?... soy Bella, por favor… tienes que ayudarme!.-  
Esto era increíble, conteste conteniendo mi furia para poder mantener la voz baja.  
-Eres la ultima persona en el planeta a la que yo…-  
-Quieren matar a mi bebe …- me interrumpió,- … por favor, tienes que ayudarme!!!…- eso me detuvo, realmente se oía mal… muy mal, aterrada.  
-Rose, no tengo mucho tiempo, Edward esta por volver, el no sabe que estoy hablando contigo, Rose, por favor… no quiero que lo maten!-  
-Tu… quieres tenerlo?... en serio quieres tenerlo?.-  
-Si!... claro que si!, Rose ahora te entiendo, se que nunca he hecho lo que tu esperas de mi y que no me consideras tu amiga, pero se que tu entiendes como me siento… eres la única que puede ayudarme, yo sola no voy a poder defenderlo; solo soy una débil humana contra siete vampiros, pero créeme si tengo que hacerlo lo haré aunque se me vaya la vida en ello, solo puedo confiar en ti para que me ayudes… Se que es mucho lo que te pido, pero si me ayudas, voy a debértelo por toda la eternidad... y si las cosas fueran al revés, te juro que yo haría lo mismo por ti…-  
Esto era otra cosa, nunca había oído a Bella tan decidida, ni siquiera cuando votamos para su transformación. Pedí otra opción, y aquí estaba; el único obstáculo era Bella y repentinamente ella había tomado la misma decisión que yo si estuviera en su lugar…  
-Ok Bella… cuenta conmigo… no te preocupes por nada mas, Edward no hará nada sin la ayuda de Carlisle y además tenemos la ventaja de que no puede leer tus pensamientos, conserva la calma y si tienes que hacerlo miente, en cuanto estés aquí, ya no estarás sola, si quieren tocarte a ti o a ese bebe tendrán que quemar mis pedazos primero.-  
Solo alcance a escuchar un rápido pero ferviente: -Gracias!- y colgó.  
Mi mente giraba con tantos pensamientos, una parte trataba de armar un plan para lo que se nos venia encima pero no daba con la respuesta, tendría que improvisar. En realidad la mayor parte de mi mente estaba enfocada en el hecho de que por fin la vida me había dado una oportunidad, y no cualquiera, me estaba dando lo que yo más quería. No me importaba el como iba a defender a ese bebe, pero antes seria cenizas que le hicieran daño.  
Estaba muy conciente de la realidad, ese bebe no era mío, nunca lo seria. La vida me había arrebatado cualquier posibilidad de dar vida, pero ahora me ofrecía una manera de ser madre a travez de Bella; no era lo mismo, pero era mi única opción.  
Abrí la puerta, Emmet seguía ahí de pie, esperándome. Se le ilumino la cara con algo que vio en mi mirada y me sonrió tímidamente.  
-Rose, sabes que te amo... Estas mejor?- Le rodee la cintura con mis brazos  
-Si, perdóname mi amor, me abrazas?... por favor? -  
-Todo lo que tu quieras, te entiendo y aquí estoy.-

* * *

**En este capitulo se ve que Rose parece bipolar enseguida esta cabreada, y de repente esta feliz y dispuesta a proteger al bebe(y sin pensar en Bella en ningun momento)**


	10. Jasper y Emmett investigando xEMMETT

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Bellalice, lo demas ya saben...a Stephenie Meyer(creadora de nuestras locuras..y del hombre irresistible)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Jasper y Emmet buscando informacion sobre leyendas de incubos y sucubos en internet! [ x Emmet]  
**  
-Que encontraste Jazz?...  
-Nada... tonterias.... leyenda del hijo de la luna, de Mecano...  
-Mecano... mmm no me suena... sera de la guardia de los vulturi?  
Jasper me pego con fuerza en la cabeza! No dolio pero no entendia por que me pegaba!  
-Heeeey que te pasa??!!!  
-Es una cancion tonto!  
-Aaaa... bueno, no la he oido...  
-Jazz... tu sabes quien es Nahuala?  
-No... porque?  
-No por nada...  
-Oie Jazzz...  
-Ahora Queeeee Emmet??  
-Bueeeeno pero no te enojes... solo intento matar el tiempo...  
-Esque no dejas de decir tonterias y esto es en serio Emmet, si no encontramos algo Bella se muere y Edward con ella...  
-uuyy siii pero no hay porque estar tan tensos...  
-Intenta no estar tenso con mi don y cuando todos a tu alrededor lo estan...  
-Ya.. yaa pues... perdona...  
........ 2 minutos mas tarde.....  
-Oie Jazz...  
-Ahora que Emmet??!!  
-tu crees que el latex resista el veneno??...  
-Latex?...  
-Siii, ya sabes... condones...  
-Condones??? ...  
-Siii ya sabes los gorritos de plastico que le ponen los humanos a su amigo para... no?... tu sabes??: destrozar casas... jajaja le hubieran sido de mucha ayuda al tonto de Edward!! demasiado para ser un sabelotodo... ademas imaginate la publicidad ... Condones V... para el vampiro que llevas dentro... o no tan dentro!! jajajaja  
-Emmet...  
-Que????...  
-olvidalo Emmet no tienes remedio!


	11. Decisiones

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Decisiones...  
---------Bella PoV  
**  
-Bella... no, por favor, no me hagas esto!- Me dijo Edward con la voz entre cortada.  
Sabia que le estaba haciendo daño pero que mas podia hacer?, matar a mi bebe?... tenia que escoger entre alguno de los dos, y Edward sufriria pero sobreviviria, y con esperanza viviriamos los 3 juntos.  
-Bella escucha a Edward no puedes hacer algo asi, no vas a resistirlo.  
-Dejenla en paz!... ella hace lo correcto, no puedo creer que tu estes proponiendo esa mounstruosidad Carlisle. Se los advierto quien se atreva a tocarla se va a meter conmigo!-  
-Bebe... -  
-Tu tampoco Emmet... que estemos en un aeropuerto lleno de gente no me va a detener!  
La situacion estaba muy tensa, no sabia como reaccionar, instintivamente me acurruque aun mas en los brazos de Rosalie. Jasper fue el que rompio la situacion, esto debia ser demasiado para el.  
-Propongo que nos calmemos todos, esto no va a funcionar si nos ponemos a pelear todos aqui, hay mucha gente mirandonos.- mientras hablaba una oleada de calma nos recorrio a todos y pude ver como se relajaban. Todos excepto Edward, Rose y yo.  
-Vamos a la casa Bella, Edward y tu pueden venir conmigo en mi carro- dijo Alice.  
-Ni lo sueñes enana, Bella viene conmigo y Emmet. No pienso quitarle un ojo de encima, ni dejarla ni un minuto cerca de estos mounstros.- dijo esto ultimo mirando a Edward y Carlisle.  
Edward me tomo de la mano y en sus ojos pude ver la suplica y la desesperacion.  
-Esta bien mi amor, todo va a estar bien te lo prometo...- le acaricie el rostro con la mano libre.-Ve con Alice, yo estare bien con Rose, nada malo me va a pasar, nos vemos en la casa.  
-No quiero separarme de ti...-  
-Ya lo se, pero es mejor asi... Anda, ve.-  
Nos subimos en los coches Edward no se fue con Alice sino que subio al carro con Carlisle y Esme. Lo siguiente seria dificil. Habia ganado tiempo y Rose me protegeria cuanto fuera necesario, pero aun asi no me evitaria la discusion que estaba por venir. Solo pensar en eso hizo que me dieran ganas de vomitar.

**------ Edward PoV**  
Subi al carro con Carlisle y Esme, hubiera sido bueno ir con Jasper, pero se que por mas que el lo intentara no lograria calmarme y al final el habria acabado sintiendose peor. Ademas tenia que hablar con Carlisle. Jamas me hubiera imaginado que Bella tomaria esta actitud!... Dioooos!! pero que estaba pasando por su cabeza?!!! Cuanto daria por saber lo que piensa, por entender por que razon se esta dejando matar de esta manera!... Pero entonces recorde, licantropos, motocicletas, salto de acantilado, correr hacia un vampiro sadico. Esto era muy Bella... Si existia un peligro inevitablemente seria atraido por Bella, incluso si eso rompia cualquier regla natural!.  
Ja, natural... como si fueramos naturales!...  
Soy un mounstruo... como he podido permitir que una cosa asi suceda, como no pude ser fuerte y esperar. Ahora que hago?. Si Bella se muere por esto sera mi culpa, otra vez. No, no si puedo evitarlo.  
-Carlisle, que hacemos ahora?...  
-No lo se Edward, las cosas no son tan sencillas, yo pense que habias hablado con Bella, que estarian de acuerdo con esto...-  
-Yo tambien pense que ella estaria de acuerdo, esque... - no pude terminar, como siempre, habia terminado suponiendo lo que Bella pensaba, jamas podria tener la seguridad de conocer su mente... es como si siempre planeara hacer lo contrario...  
-No te preocupes Edward veremos la manera de convencerle.-  
Esme estaba muy seria, en sus pensamientos no habia palabras, solo preocupacion, y dudas... Bella estaba como una imagen fija en su mente y un sentimiento muy maternal se reflejaba hacia ella.  
-Como es posible que Rosalie este de acuerdo con esto... Sabia que Rose odiaba a Bella, pero tanto asi?... como para querer que muera de esta manera???!! esto es increible!! Carlisle tienes que ayudarme, tienes que hacer algo para evitar que eso suceda... no se podremos darle sedantes... lo que sea, pero no quiero que se muera.  
Habiamos llegado a la casa y por primera vez Esme hablo, en su pensamiento las dudas se habian disipado.  
-Deja a Rose en paz Edward... tu no la comprendes pero yo si... si alguno de ustedes dos se atreve a tocar a cualquiera de las dos tendra que verselas conmigo tambien, que sepan que estoy de su lado y las voy a defender.- Su voz estaba llena de ira y de absoluta decision. Pero en su mente habia mucho dolor, el dolor de una madre.  
Nunca habia visto a Esme hablar asi, Carlisle y yo nos quedamos de piedra en los escalones de la entrada, mientras Esme se quedo con un dedo amenazante mirandonos fijamente a los dos, bajo el marco de la puerta.  
-Si tu te atreves a tocar a Bella, o a quitarle a su hijo sin su consentimiento, tendras problemas serios conmigo Carlisle... -  
-Hablas, en serio?...- El dolor de Carlisle era muy grande, se sentia dividido... ella solo levanto una ceja y volvio a apuntarlo con su dedo antes de entrar a la casa.  
Cuando entramos ya estaban todos ahi, Bella estaba sentada en el sillon y Rosalie junto a ella la abrazaba. Emmet daba vueltas por detras del sofa, tan rapido que acabaria dañando el piso.  
"Que debo hacer?... Esto es demasiado complicado... es un suicidio, si eso es... pero, no puedo cambiar la opinion de Bella y Rosalie no me va a volver a hablar si me pongo de parte de Edward... pero es Edward, tiene razon para sentirse asi, esta niña esta loca!!..."  
En ese momento Bella se estremecio y se inclino al frente con una arcada! Alice habia traido un balde para que vomitara en el momento justo... Me precipite hacia ellas queriendo ayudar pero Rosalie me impidio el paso, no me dejo acercarme... Quise golpearla, le gruñi con fuerza y en ese preciso segundo Emmet estaba en medio de los dos, sujetandome las manos con fuerza.  
-Hey hey... Tranquilo muchacho!... entiendo como te sientes Edward pero aqui hay mucho en juego, lo siento hermanito pero a Rose no la vas a tocar!  
-Jasper me sujeto por detras y me arrastro al otro lado de la sala.  
Todos estabamos reunidos... mirandonos, por nuestros rostros, repulsion, coraje, dolor, miedo...  
Bella rompio el silencio...  
-Quiero a este bebe, que es mio y de Edward... si tengo que morir, lo hare para protejerlo y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto...


	12. Decisiones xEDWARD

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**... Decisiones [xEdward]**  
-Quiero a este bebe, que es mio y de Edward... si tengo que morir, lo hare para protejerlo y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto...  
-Pero Bella tienes que considerar todo... las opciones de que sobrevivas a ese embarazo son nulas... lo que esta ahi adentro... bueno, no podemos saber con seguridad exactamente que es el feto como va a desarrollarse... pero no sera un humano de eso podemos estar seguros... tu organismo no esta preparado... esto eres tu o-  
-Carlisle! por favor!- lo interrumpio Rosalie.- Ya sabemos tu opinion al respecto pero ya escuchaste a Bella... primero nos matan antes que a este bebe...-  
Esme estaba sentada en el sillon tomaba ligeramente la mano de Bella, pude ver como se estremecio con la idea de Rose y Bella muertas, en su mente podia ver que buscaba alguna opcion, no queria ver a su familia destruida pero al mismo tiempo no queria que Bella perdiera a su bebe.  
-Rosalie Callate!!... no se porque razon estas haciendo esto pero no me importa, esto es un asunto entre Bella y yo.-mire a Bella desconsolado... si tenia que suplicarle lo haria, me puse de rodillas frente a ella y la mire directo a los ojos tratando de buscar en ellos la respuesta a este problema- Bella, mi amor, por favor... no lo hagas! dejanos ayudarte dejanos salvarte la vida. Porque te aferras a "eso"?, tu dijiste que no querias ser madre, tu dijiste que eso no tenia importancia, cual es la diferencia?, que cambio para que ahora te aferres a este...?- no encontraba las palabras para describirlo... solo me quede mirandola, ella espero hasta que vio que no iba a continuar para responderme-  
-Yo no queria ser madre, es cierto, nunca habia considerado un bebe, pero ahora que esta aqui...-dijo mientras con su mano acariciaba su estomago, un dolor se me clavo en el estomago solo de ver eso...- ahora que viene, no puedo rechazarlo... yo... lo quiero Edward, lo quiero como te quiero a ti, no podria hacerle daño, del mismo modo que no podria hacerte daño a ti... es nuestro...-  
-Nooo!, no hables asi de esa cosa por favor...- hizo una mueca cuando dije eso pero no me detuve...-porque simplemente no puedes hacer lo que es mejor para ti?, porque siempre tienes que estar buscando el peligro... esto no es un juego Bella!! y no es como otras veces... no es como en el verano con todos esos neofitos... ni como con james y victoria... me estas atando las manos!!... no puedo defenderte si tu no me dejas y ...- mi voz se quebro de solo pensarlo...- no puedo vivir sin ti... - apenas y podia hablar- no necesitaba el aire pero sentia un dolor intenso en el pecho, el mismo hueco que senti cuando Bella y yo estuvimos separados... era como ahogarse.  
-Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti, pero ahora hay alguien mas sin el que no podria sobrevivir... No es una opcion Edward.-

Me aferre a sus piernas recargando mi cabeza en sus rodillas... si pudiera llorar seria un mar de lagrimas!...  
Tanto tiempo cuidandola, tanto tiempo buscando la manera de no matarla, de que el mounstruo en mi no bebiera su sangre... su preciosa sangre... y ahora habia puesto al mounstruo dentro de ella para que la devorara desde adentro... y ella queria que? que me sentara a contemplarla mientras tanto?!!.. Noo!! no podia permitir eso!!... me acaricio la cabeza, yo la levante para mirar que estaba llorando... bese su mano cada uno de sus dedos y despues la aprete contra mi mejilla...  
-Perdoname Bella!... por favor perdoname!... yo...  
-Noo... no mi amor no, no tienes que disculparte... todo va a salir bien... ya veras que si, yo se que esto no va a ser facil, solo son unos dias y ya me doy cuenta de que no es un embarazo normal pero... aun asi, si esto esta pasando es por una razon... y todo va a caer en su lugar de algun modo, como tu y yo, como siempre ha sido... tu eras el que querias ser padre recuerdas?... tu querias que yo no perdiera la oportunidad de ser madre...-  
-PERO NO ASII... NO ASIIII!!!- la interrumpi gritando mientras al mismo tiempo me ponia de pie...  
"Edward cuidado...tranquilizate"... los pensamientos de Alice estaban en la misma sintonia que los mios pero tenia miedo por la manera en que Bella se veia... mire a mi angel directo los ojos y me perdi en ese mar profundo, queria creerle... queria que fuera verdad, que todo esto fuera por una razon y que todo saldria bien... pero yo sabia que no seria asi... lo podia notar en su piel mas palida, y en los huecos que se estaban formando bajo sus pomulos.  
No habia pasado ni un segundo segui mirando sus ojos tratando de encontrar la solucion... buscando la manera de convencerle cuando sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayo en brazos de Esme...

No habia pasado ni un segundo segui mirando sus ojos tratando de encontrar la solucion... buscando la manera de convencerle cuando sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayo en brazos de Esme, en el mismo instante estaba frente a ella tratando de ayudar, pero Rosalie una vez mas se habia puesto en medio, estuve a punto de atacarla cuando Carlisle me quito de enmedio,  
-Calmate Edward!, dejame que la revise.  
Jasper tomo su lugar en sujetarme pero mi mente ahora solo estaba enfocado en Bella.  
-Que le pasa?!!- Alice hizo eco a mis pensamientos, como si no lo supiera; pero entonces pude ver que realmente no lo sabia, en su mente solo se veian borrones y de nosotros en la habitacion pero Bella no estaba ahi. Entre en panico.  
-Alice que pasa?? que significa... -  
-No lo se Edward!... es extraño no puedo verla desde ayer cuando les llame... Tal vez es esa cosa que esta adentro la que no me deja verla...  
-No se preocupen!... esta bien. Solo esta inconciente pero va a reaccionar pronto.- dijo Carlisle y luego mentalmente agrego: "Edward sigueme tenemos que hablar".  
-No!... yo no me quiero mover de aqui.  
-"ella va a estar bien, sigueme!... no iremos lejos"  
salimos de la casa pero no fuimos mas alla del jardin, los pensamientos de Carlisle eran igual de caoticos que los mios pero pude ver una resolucion formandose. Respiro profundo y cuando hablo lo hizo con una voz serena y conciliadora. Trataba de calmarme.  
-Edward, esto no va a funcionar. Ella no va a consentir un aborto ya te diste cuenta de eso.  
-No me importa su consentimiento la quiero viva. Ella es obstinada y siempre esta tras lo incorrecto. Normalmente cedo Carlisle pero esta vez no. Tenemos que hacer algo, tienes que ayudarme!.- Todo salio de golpe de mi boca y el no me interrumpio, contesto mentalmente como acostumbrabamos hacerlo, y el tono tranquilizador seguia ahi en sus pensamientos.  
"No... eso no estaria bien Edward y lo sabes..."  
-Y que es lo correcto?, dejarla morir?...  
"Respetar su decicison en esto..."  
-Es un suicidio!!... Noo... no es un suicidio... es un asesinato y el asesino soy yo!!...  
La voz mental de Jacob gritandome el dia de la boda resonaba en mi cabeza como si estuviera presente... : "-Maldita asquerosa sanguijuela!!! Vas a matarla!!! Finalmente vas a matarla y de que manera!!!... Animal!!!... estupido chupasangre!!... Pero voy a matarte yo primero!!! Te lo juro!!"- Y desee, que lo hubiera hecho, que me hubiera matado en ese momento y asi evitar todo esto. Pude ver mi rostro en los pensamientos de Carlisle, me horrorice de lo que vi... el que estaba ahi no era yo. Eran los restos de un hombre torturado hasta morir. La vision de un hombre en la tumba. A mi imagen la rodeaban todo el amor de Carlisle hacia mi, y un profundo dolor. Dolor por mi propio dolor, que aunque no podria superar jamas lo que yo sentia en ese momento, era suficiente como para llamarlo agonia. No dijo nada solo me abrazo con fuerza y yo empece a sollozar en su hombro.  
-No quiero que muera!... No quieroo!!... No puedo permitirlo!!...  
El solo dejo que me desahogara, su preocupacion no tenia palabras pero inundaba su mente entera... me deje consolar como si fuera un niño pequeño en brazos de mi padre. Aun cuando sentia que no merecia ni eso. Lo que habia hecho habia superado cualquier crimen. Por mi culpa el amor de mi vida iba a morir... y de una manera terrible. Senti como todo la tristeza y desesperacion que sentia me aplastaban y me hundian en un rincon de mi mismo, al poco rato me senti adormecido, sabia que estaba en el punto maximo del dolor que mi ser podia soportar, haciendome no sentir... no dolor, no tristeza, no nada. Pero eso no duraria asi mucho tiempo, era una tregua que se cobraria con creces.  
"Tienes que ser fuerte Edward... sabes que yo no voy a hacer nada sin el consentimiento de Bella... porque si hacemos lo contrario, no la matara esa creatura, sino la tristeza y la desesperacion... has visto a Esme sobrellevarlo y a Rosalie tratando de olvidar, pero sabes bien que no podran superarlo jamas... ellas perdieron esa oportunidad porque no tenian otra alternativa, pero Bella si la tiene... si tu se la quitas no te va a perdonar nunca... y tu tampoco quieres eso... verdad?"  
-No... pero que otra opcion hay??- Mi voz sonaba muerta.  
No contesto directamente a mi pregunta: "Lo que ha pasado ahora, esta discusion tan fuerte y las emociones que debe haber tenido Bella por eso, es lo que la ha puesto asi... No puede seguir asi, ni siquiera en un embarazo normal se aconsejan malos ratos, tienes que controlarte, por ti mismo, por ella. Por ahora no podemos ver la solucion, pero tal vez mas adelante si... estamos muy alterados esto ha sido inesperado... ten paciencia, y no pierdas la fe.  
-Me estas diciendo que espere a que muera?...-  
"No, te estoy diciendo que vamos a luchar juntos por encontrar la respuesta, y mientras tanto si quieres que sobreviva, controlate y cuidala."  
El tenia razon... tendria que ser fuerte, por ella. Resistir y cuidarla, mientras encontraba la solucion a este problema o la manera de convencerla.

Entramos juntos a la casa y Bella seguia inconciente, nuestra conversacion no habia durado mucho en realidad. Rosalie acomodaba los cabellos enmarañados de Bella y Esme le tocaba la frente. Ella se quejo un poco y luego abrio los ojos. Inmediatamente Carlisle se acerco a tomarle el pulso y revisar su respiracion.  
-Ya esta... pero no puede seguir asi, hace cuanto que no come?...- Me pregunto.  
-Ha comido varias veces en el camino de regreso, el problema es que siente muchisima hambre y despues lo devuelve todo.-  
-Tendremos que usar una intravenosa entonces...- Carlisle no pudo terminar cuando Rosalie de un golpe quito la mano que aun tomaba el pulso de Bella.  
-Ni lo pienses!... esto es un truco!, seguramente se pusieron de acuerdo alla afuera y piensan darle algo para que pierda al bebe o para sedarla y poder sacarle al niño, pero no se los voy a permitir.-  
Estuve a punto de echarmele encima pero la mirada de mi angel me hicieron pensarlo mejor.  
-Rose, esto es ridiculo!...  
-Rosalie, entiendo que desconfies, pero ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte, no vamos a hacer nada sin el consentimiento de Bella...- ella no parecia convencida asi que agrego- Si quieres puedes supervisar que le administro, solo quiero darle un poco de suero, esta muy deshidratada y no tardara en complicarse si no hacemos algo por ella ahora.-  
"Tal vez tenga razon... Carlisle no parece estar mintiendo, pero... sera bueno arriesgarnos?... por otro lado si Bella no esta fuerte el bebe tambien va a resentirlo, el bebe necesita alimento.. tal vez por eso se desmayo..."  
Era demasiado para ser verdad, claro... Rosalie estaba en esto por el bebe, la vida de Bella era algo secundario, sus pensamientos estaban completamente enfocados en esa creatura. Mi mente divago pensando de que cosa no seria capaz Rosalie...  
-Esta bien, ponle la intravenosa pero te tomo la palabra quiero supervisar lo que le administras y no puedes hacer mas que eso.  
-Tambien seria bueno un ultrasonido... no creo que eso la mate o si Rose?...-  
-No... haz tambien el ultrasonido, hay que ver como esta el bebe.  
-Bien... vuelvo en un segundo."  
"Yo quisiera ayudar Edward..." Jasper habia estado muy callado, y me sorprendio la preocupacion en sus pensamientos, debia ser todo el estress acumulado en la habitacion. Me senti mal por el, porque era el unico que podia saber exactamente como me sentia en este momento.  
-No hay mucho que hacer Jazz pero se que estas muriendo por irte de aqui... mira cuando estabamos en la isla una mujer me hablo de... de eso... era una mujer Ticuna, me dijo que: ...


	13. Conversacion con la sirvienta xEDWARD

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

___________________________________________________________________________

**LA MALDITA CONVERSACION DE LA SIRVIENTA! [x Edward]**

-No hay mucho que hacer Jazz pero se que estas muriendo por irte de aqui... mira cuando estabamos en la isla una mujer me hablo de... de esa cosa... era una mujer Ticuna, me dijo que: ...  
Los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir por mi mente mientras intentaba explicarle a Jasper que podiamos hacer...

Flashback  
(-Buenas tardes Señor, venimos a hacer la limpieza.  
-Gracias Gustavo pero la verdad es que ya nos vamos de aqui y no vamos a necesitar sus servicios, no pude avisarte antes, disculpa.-  
-Se van? Porque?...-pregunto la mujer.  
-Motivos personales.  
"motivos personales?, a quien cree que engaña?, seguramente la ha matado ya, pobre muchacha!... y si esta viva aun? podria ayudarla decirle que huya, tal vez ella no sabe en que se mete si se va con el..."  
-Puedo ver a la muchacha?-  
-Ella no se siente bien, ademas en este momento estamos por irnos y tenemos prisa-  
"No se siente bien, y quiere llevarsela asi?... algo esta mal... muy mal!  
-Solo quiero despedirme y dejarle esta comida que le traje-  
-No, no queremos nada en serio...  
-No me voy a mover de aqui hasta que no la vea... no me importa lo que diga, si como dice ella no se siente bien yo podria ayudarla.-  
Definitivamente no me iba a dejar en paz, yo no queria molestar a Bella, habia estado llorando y no seria buena idea que tuviera que lidear ademas con una vieja tonta, pero tambien tenia prisa y no tenia cabeza para soportarla ahora asi que fui a buscarla, la mujer me siguio sin que se lo indicara hasta la cocina donde Bella se encontraba.  
Ella me miro sorprendida y tenia los ojos rojos de llorar. Tenia que sacarla rapido de aqui, mejor acabar pronto con esto.  
-Insiste en dejarnos la comida que preparo, Es solo un pretexto, solo quiere asegurarse de que aun no te he asesinado. - Si esa mujer supiera que esta mas cerca de la verdad y que cada segundo que pasamos aqui Bella puede morir por mi culpa...  
La mujer se acerco al marco de la puerta y se quedo mirando a Bella un momento.  
"Aun llora, y se ve palida pero no como este libishomen, mas bien se ve verde y debil... no la hizo una de ellos..." -Vaya! realmente esta enferma!...- dijo en portugues como conclusion a sus pensamientos.  
-Pues claro que esta enferma...- le grite exasperado- y si usted nos dejara irnos podria llevarla al medico!-  
"Hmmp! y todavia me grita el muy descarado... me voy de aqui, por lo menos se que esta viva."  
Se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitacion, pero en ese momento Bella se inclino sobre la barra a vomitar, una vez mas; mi atencion se fue inmediatamente a ella, pero no habia mucho que hacer, estar aqui me desesperaba me hacia sentir un inutil. Me di cuenta de que un olor muy desagradable invadia la cocina: la comida; se la arrebate de las manos a la mujer y la meti en el refrigerador. Fui a revisarla, no parecia haber fiebre solo se refrescaba por causa del vomito. No podia mas, tenia que llevarmela ahora, ella deberia estar sufriendo por todo esto, la abrace con ternura dispuesto a consolarla un poco, pero ella no me abrazo sino que mantuvo sus manos entre nosotros en su estomago.  
"Oooh! no... esto no puede ser!... ella trae un demonio!... le ha metido un demonio!"  
La mujer tenia los ojos desorbitados, las manos extendidas hacia Bella, no sabia cuanto habia adivinado su mente estaba en blanco pero por las ideas que le cruzaban por la mente sospeche que sabia demasiado.  
Senti como el aire se me iba del pecho, instintivamente me di la vuelta para quedar entre Bella y la mujer.  
-Que le has hecho!!?? - empezo a gritar- Le has hecho daño!! Has soltado una maldicion sobre ella y va a caer sobre todos nosotros tambien! Porque has venido a esta tierra?, mas te vale largarte ahora mismo de aqui espiritu maligno!!  
No tenia tiempo para sus gritos ni para sus supersticiones tenia que irme y llevarmela de aqui cuanto antes!  
-Por favor.. ella esta... enferma, muy enferma, necesito llevarmela de aqui, pronto.  
-Ella no esta enferma verdad?, su salud estaria perfecta si no hubiera sido por ti, porque la tocaste y la sedujiste como lo hacen los de tu especie verdad?, ella no esta enferma... esta embarazada!  
Que podia hacer?... negarlo y estar horas discutiendo, solo asenti con la cabeza.  
Ella hizo una cruz sobre su cuerpo, y dio un paso atras en la sorpresa, una cosa son las sospechas y otra las certezas, senti la necesidad de compartir con alguien mi dolor, pero era imposible, solo acaricie a Bella en la mejilla, pero Kaure se puso como loca cuando vio eso.  
-Maldito Libishomen!!!, yo lo sabia!!... Liberaste al demonio! Lo has metido en esta pobre muchacha! Que daño te ha hecho la pobre?. Como te atreves a hacerle una cosa asi? Y todavia tienes el descaro de seguir tocandola y hacer como si nada pasara!! Que haras ahora? tirarla en el primer lugar desolado que encuentres mientras el demonio crece y la devora viva?!?! Mejor hubiera sido que la mataras de un principio! Ahora hay que liberarnos de esta maldicion!!-  
Liberarnos... hay manera de liberarnos?... Esa ultima frase fue una esperanza... Que sabe ella de esto? si sus leyendas tambien incluyen casos como el nuestro puede ser que no somos los primeros ni los unicos?... en su mente estaba la imagen del cuerpo de Bella distorsionado, con el estomago abultado y herido, bañada en sangre... muerta. No! que vision tan terrible!  
-Yo nunca quise hacerle daño, ella es mi esposa y la amo, esa es la verdad. No tengo ni idea de como solucionarlo. Ni siquiera tengo una idea de como paso. Si usted sabe algo por favor digamelo que puedo hacer?!- le suplique en voz baja hablando en su lengua nativa, era conciente de que con esa respuesta me delataba, pero ella ya sabia lo que yo era, que mas da que lo confirmara, si con eso conseguia una pista. Algo que me dijera que hacer.  
-No sabes lo que hiciste... - Ella estaba sorprendida, en su mente aun habia sospechas y desconfianza, pero comenzaba a creer que yo era diferente... yo tambien queria creer eso. -quieres saber lo que dicen nuestras leyendas?.  
-Si...- Se lo penso un poco y lentamente empezo a acercarse susurrando su leyenda.

- El Libishomen, busca a la bella, seduce a la bella, radiante de luz,  
La toma en sus brazos, le canta al oido, con sus labios prueba, escupe y mata.

Si no mata, mancilla; si no mancilla, hiere; si no hiere, corrompe;  
baja el demonio y su corte maligna, de diabolicos desastres.  
Destruyen la tierra: pestes, enfermedad y muerte.  
No se retiran hasta que terminan sus quehaceres.

Cuidado muchacha, esconde tu rostro y cierra tus oidos,  
al angel, diabolico, que te habla de amor.  
No es un angel, no es un dios, es el Libishomen que quiere tu flor.

Hubo un breve silencio cuando termino, y me pregunto:  
-Cuanto tiempo lleva asi?  
-Supongo que unos dias, dos semanas cuando mucho.  
-Sabes que hay que sacarlo de ahi verdad?-  
-Si.- claro que lo sabia pero no tenia idea de como, apenas podia responder a sus preguntas, mi mente daba vueltas tratando de darle orden todo este sin sentido.  
-Hazlo pronto, no queda mucho tiempo, para ese demonio solo hay una opcion, destrozarlo y quemarlo.  
-Y a ella?...- tenia que preguntar aunque esperaba la respuesta.  
Kaure no respondio inmediatamente, se acerco a Bella, mirandola con una profunda tristeza, desde sus pensamientos pude ver los hermosos ojos chocolate de Bella y me traspasaron. Puso una mano sobre la que Bella tenia en su estomago y dijo solo una palabra.  
-Muerte ) Fin flashback

-Asi que Jazz... yo no se que tanto podamos hacer, pero si ha habido otros casos como el nuestro deben haber tambien otras leyendas y otras soluciones escondidas por ahi...  
-Quieres que investigue?...  
-Si por favor, y llevate a Alice, se va a volver loca tratando de ver el futuro, y a mi de paso, me esta poniendo muy nervioso.  
-Como quieras hermano!... Me llevo a Emmet tambien, va a ayudar mas en eso que aqui revoloteando y viendo la tele.-  
Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a llevarse al otro par.  
-Jazz...  
-Si?  
-Gracias...  
"De nada Ed, para algo estan los hermanos"


	14. Pensamientos xEDWARD

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Pensamientos [xeD] (si otra vez ed... y no sera la ultima)**  
-Me gustaria golpearte hasta que mueras!-  
"Ja... a ver si puedes Blondie!"...  
Jacob se acomodo en el sofa y se dispuso a dormir su mente empezo poco a poco a divagar. Solo rompian el silencio, 4 respiraciones, los pensamientos encolerizados de Rose, el palpitar del corazon de Bella, y mi propia revolucion de ideas dentro de mi cabeza. Quedaba poco tiempo y aunque habiamos decidido seguir el plan de Bella yo sabia que eso podria no funcionar. Ella iba a morir... y yo con ella, pronto, 4 dias tal vez menos.  
-Me puedes traer un poco mas Rose?-  
-Si, claro...-  
Rose salio de la habitacion hacia la cocina con la copa de Bella, un ruido menos. mi cabeza seguia dandole vueltas a lo mismo, que iba a ser de mi cuando la perdiera...? Podria decir que me volveria loco, pero en el estado en que estaba, no se si se podria estar mas enfermo... En otras circunstancias, en otro mundo, en un mundo en el que yo solo fuera un hombre me habria sentido el mas feliz sobre la tierra... Ser padre... Un hijo mio y de Bella... un pequeño ser que tuviera sus ojos, su cabello, sus mejillas sonrosadas... me gustaria que tuviera mi sonrisa y que le gustara mi musica asi podria enseñarle tantas cosas...  
Me habia permitido divagar, pero la verdad es que esa posibilidad era nula... el ser que estaba ahi adentro era mas mounstruo que yo, por las investigaciones de Jaz y Emmet... las creaturas no tenian piedad ni para sus madres... ocurriria lo mismo con Bella... el "demonio" (como dijo esa mujer), que yo puse adentro de Bella, acabaria matandola cruelmente y sin piedad.  
-Jajajajajaja  
Una vocecita, muy queda y melodiosa me saco de mis cavilaciones, era una voz tierna, no era de Jacob seguramente puesto que este estaba practicamente dormido.  
-Dijiste algo?- le pregunte a Bella, abia que no habia sido ella pero que otra opcion habia?.  
-¡Yo?- No, no fue ella ademas esa no era una voz corporal... era un pensamiento... sera que?... no, eso seria demasiado bueno...  
-Que estas pensando ahora?  
-Nada, que pasa?  
-Que estabas pensando hace un minuto?  
-Pues... solo, en... Isla Esme... y las plumas...- Se ruborizo un poco mientras decia eso, y volvi a oir la vocecita-  
-Jajajajaja- Era una pequeña risa... venia de Bella, pero no era su voz... aun que su voz mental fuera diferente a su voz corporal, Bella no estaria riendo, avergonzada como se siente. Asi que solo quedaba una posibilidad... pero era tan remota!!  
-Di algo... lo que sea- intentaba comparar la pequeña voz con lo que ella dijera.  
-Como que?, Edward, que ocurre?-  
-lindo...- definitivamente pensamientos... no era una palabra lo que oia era una idea... algo era le parecia lindo: la voz de Bella...  
Y la unica opcion de origen de esos pensamientos estaba justo enmedio de nosotros  
Me incline un poco y roce con mis manos el vientre de Bella...  
Al contacto de mis manos el feto se movio un poco y una ola de felicidad mental me abrumo cuando paso de su mente a mi mente.  
-El fet... - no, este ser era mas que eso, sus pensamientos eran similares a los nuestros...- Al bebe, le gusta el sonido de tu voz...  
De los pensamientos del bebe solo se escuchaba lo mismo le agradaba lo que escuchaba del exterior.  
-Cielo santo!! puedes oirlo- grito Bella.  
El bebe se estremecio entre mis manos y sus pensamientos se tornaron grises, estaba asustado. Movi mis manos suavemente sobre el vientre de Bella hasta cerca del ombligo y acaricie el punto como si el bebe estuviera afuera... mi bebe. Se relajo inmediatamente con las caricias de mis manos...  
-Shhh, calla... lo asustaste...- le dije en una voz baja a Bella.  
-Lo siento peque...-  
Podia escuchar el eco de la voz rebotando desde su interior hasta mis oidos y al mismo tiempo la reaccion del bebe a su voz, sus pensamientos eran hermosos, todo color, no habia palabras puesto que aun era un pequeño pero habia emociones, ternura, alegria, algo diferente que no habia notado en nadie a mi al rededor, que interprete como infantiles ganas de jugar, curiosidad y asombro por todo... eran pensamientos felices, los mas felices que habia podido escuchar, inocentes, no habia ni una gota de malicia en aquellas ideas que revoloteaban en mi mente.  
-Que esta pensando ahora?  
-El...- mmm no me parecia un el, habia un cierto toque femenino en sus pensamientos... aunque no habia escuchado muchos pensamientos de niños asi que que sabia yo!...- El o ella, esta... - la mire a los ojos sintiendo en los mios toda la incredulidad y sorpresa que me embargaban en el momento...- creo que esta feliz!.- Le dije.

En los ojos de Bella pude ver lo que yo estaba sintiendo tambien, sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo admiracion y respeto. Como algo si es tan malo, puede tener pensamientos tan puros, tan limpios y felices?. No hay en este pequeño ser ni una gota de odio... Si es asi, si sus pensamientos son... buenos, como puede entonces ser malo?.

Bella estaba hablandole al bebe entonces...  
-Te quiero mucho pequeño EJ...  
-Como lo llamaste?- ella se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.  
-Bueno, le puse un nombre, no pense que tu... bueno... ya sabes...  
-EJ?  
-Si, tu padre tambien se llamaba Edward no?  
-Si, asi es, que significa... - pero no pude terminar... algo inesperado paso...  
-Vaya...- podia oir mi propia voz, repitiendose como un eco, en los pensamientos del bebe...  
-Que?...

A el también le gusta mi voz...- Era un sentimiento intenso, el que rodeaba mi voz en sus pensamientos, una profunda alegría, y admiración... como cuando haz descubierto algo sumamente bello y agradable. Tenia que admitirlo, estaba maravillado. Sus ideas eran fuertes y autenticas, había un matiz de la terquedad de Bella en ellas, y también un tinte de orgullo; me sorprendí a mi mismo sonriendo un poco, era la clase de mente que hubiera deseado en un hijo mío… Que inesperado, pero al mismo tiempo que maravilloso!. Era una extraña combinación, podía escuchar en ese flujo de pensamientos un poco de mi propia nota mental… Era en una pequeña parte como escucharme a mi mismo, pero debía ser la mezcla con la parte que Bella había aportado lo que hacia esa pequeña mentecilla tan única y especial…  
Bella me acariciaba el rostro y con la otra mano su barriga, Rosalie estaba concentrada en Bella, le preguntaba sobre alternativas para el nombre, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado en este nuevo descubrimiento, si el bebe tenia pensamientos buenos, si era una creatura buena, tal vez también seria capaz de aprender, de respetar, y de...  
Me quede helado, porque al mismo tiempo que consideraba la posibilidad, la voz de Bella resonó en los pensamientos del bebe... "Renesmee". Pero no fue eso lo que me dejo congelado, sino la repentina y abrumadora ola de amor que rodeo la voz de Bella... Era un sentimiento tremendamente fuerte, al que solo podría comparar con el amor que yo mismo sentía por ella. Era devastador. Era lo más hermoso que había escuchado a alguien pensar sobre Bella.  
-Que?... Que piensa ahora?  
Una nueva oleada de amor me inundo desde la mente de mi pequeño bebe. De mi hijo, de nuestro hijo... Deje apoyar mi cabeza sobre el vientre de Bella recargando aun mas mi oído en su vientre, podía escuchar el palpitar de dos corazones ai... Los corazones de las dos personas a quien amaba. Como no amar a alguien que es capaz de sentir un amor así?... y aun mas... como no hacerlo si ese pequeño ser, ama a la persona que mas has amado, de una manera tan extraordinaria.? Una ternura infinita, hizo sentir calido a mi muerto corazón.  
-El... te ama... absolutamente te adora!  
Gire mi rostro sin despegar mi oído totalmente del vientre de Bella para encontrarme con sus ojos. No sabia como decirle, como explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo. Iba a ser padre... Por fin ya no me sentía el monstruo, ni el hombre miserable que había sido en todas estas semanas... Iba a ser padre, en las condiciones más extremas, increíbles, y atemorizantes que hubiera podido imaginar, si; pero ahora sabía que esto no era algo malo. Pude entenderla completamente, cuando dijo que no podría hacerle daño. Ella en su intuición, había descubierto lo que yo no podía en ese momento, porque estaba ciego por el miedo, la culpa y el dolor; pero ahora veía una luz.  
En sus ojos pude ver como éramos uno. Ni la unión que tuvimos aquella primera noche en Isla Esme fue tan intensa como este momento. Ningún beso, ninguna caricia, ni ninguna palabra superaría la fuerza de saber que los dos éramos uno, en ese pequeño ser. Nuestro hijo.  
Estaba completamente absorto en estos pensamientos cuando un calor diferente me invadió, era la mente de Jacob la que se entrometía en mis pensamientos y vi un dolor tremendo. Iba a explotar en su forma de lobo de un momento a otro.  
Mire sus ojos y estaba destrozado. Pobre Jacob... esto era durísimo para el, se sentía traicionado por mi, por las circunstancias... en este momento ninguna explicación ayudaría así que le di lo único que podía darle en ese momento. Un escape. Busque en el cajón las llaves de mi auto (si, mi favorito, el Aston Martin) a nadie se lo confiaría tanto como a Jacob, y si lo destrozaba, habría pagado mi traición por cruzarme al otro lado. El había sido el único que realmente había entendido y compartido mi dolor en todo este tiempo, le arroje las llaves: -Vete Jacob, sal de aquí- Si explotaba, seria incontrolable.  
Las atrapo en el aire y salio corriendo.  
-Que paso?...  
-Nada amor, solo necesita aire y tiempo para pensar...  
-Pero porque? que pasa?...  
-No entiende todo esto, se siente... traicionado por mí.  
-Oh...- Fue todo lo que comento, pero en sus ojos pude ver el dolor que le causaba que Jacob se hubiera ido. De la mente del bebe se desprendía un sentimiento de nostalgia. Era curiosa la manera en que Bella y el bebe estaban conectados, era como si uno sintiera lo que el otro. Pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso... había muchas cosas nuevas que considerar... y muy poco tiempo que perder... Ahora me podía permitir pensar que había una oportunidad... por primera vez confié en que Bella no iba a morir.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Espero que os haya gustado...y ya visteis que ultimamente va capitulos largos eh??**

**Bueno ahora solo digo k os pongais a temblar x llega LEAH**


	15. Una Leah enfurecida

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**-Una Leah enfurecida! - Ed. PoV**

-Ya no te preocupes mas por ese... perro, Bella, le va a hacer daño al bebe. Si el no entiende o no quiere entender es su problema! No tienes porque ponerte mal por el.  
La expresion de Bella se puso aun mas triste cuando Rose dijo "perro"... pero no hizo ningun comentario. Yo tampoco dije nada. Rose estaba equivocada con Jacob, pero no tenia caso una discusion ahora.  
-Dime que esta pensando ahora?- Me dijo Bella, con un poco de brillo en los ojos.  
-Esta muy quieto, tranquilo... no hay nada en especial, solo... colores y formas sin sentido.-  
-Me encantaria poder escucharlo como tu.- Dijo en un suspiro.  
-Es hermoso, ahora mismo es una mezcla entre rojos, naranjas y violetas. Es como olas, como un mar purpura.  
-Mmmm... dejame adivinar... tiene sed?.  
-Jajaja si, tu tambien me imagino.  
-Si y mucha.  
-Bien, ire a rellenar tu vaso.

**.... Leah POV....**

-Vamos Seth! eres un cobarte, tienes miedo de que te gane otra vez?.  
-Si Leah... no puedo vivir sabiendo que corres mas rapido que yo. Me ire a dormir un poco-dijo bostezando-te importa si vigilas un rato tu sola?  
-Ya sabes que no.  
-Si necesitas algo aulla.  
-Ya, largo o vas a caer muerto aqui mismo.  
Seth salio corriendo a buscar un arbol donde recostarse. Yo segui corriendo el perimetro, sabia que no vendrian, Sam no era tan estupido. Pero se sentia bien correr y ultimamente estaba si no, mas feliz, si mas tranquila. Era agradable correr por correr.  
Estaba cerca de la casa cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta de un coche golpearse y a Jacob maldiciendo.  
-Maldita sea! Solo tu te metes en esto Jacob, porque no la dejas ir de una vez por todas!  
Me quede parada junto al camino que daba a la casa de los Cullen. Jacob venia conduciendo un carro que seguramente valia mas que mi casa y la suya juntas.  
A donde iba?...  
Cuando paso junto a mi en el camino nuestros ojos se encontraron.  
Pude sentir el golpe de tristeza traspasandome cuando vi su rostro.  
-Jacob!  
El desvio la mirada y siguio su camino como si no me hubiera visto. Pero no hacia falta sentarnos a platicar bajo un arbol para saber lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo.  
Me senti furiosa!. Como es posible que el muy tonto se deje tratar de esta manera?. No tenia idea de que habia provocado todo esto. Pero para el caso daba igual, Solo habia un nombre para todos los problemas de Jacob y era Isabella Swan.

Me sentía furiosa!. Como es posible que el muy tonto se deje tratar de esta manera?. No tenia idea de que situación exactamente había provocado todo esto. Pero para el caso daba igual, solo había un nombre para todos los problemas de Jacob y era Isabella Swan.  
Esa niña estúpida... pues quien se cree?!!  
Por lo menos Sam era una mejor persona, se alejo de mi cuando ya no pudo corresponderme, me dio mi espacio, me trato bien. Y cuando lo inevitable llego, trato de no molestarme ni aun en sus pensamientos, si íbamos a compartir mentes por lo menos trataba de no restregarme en la cara que amaba a mi prima.  
Trataba con todas mis fuerzas de controlarme, de bajar un poco mi furia y así cambiar de fase. Me llevo mas tiempo del que normalmente pero cuando estuve en mi forma humana salí corriendo a la casa de los chupasangre. Esa idiota me iba a oír! Me vestí como pude entre un paso y otro, antes de llegar a la orilla del claro.  
-giak! como apesta!! menos mal que no estoy en forma de lobo!  
Subí corriendo los escalones y no me moleste en tocar, respirando profundo tratando de controlarme lo suficiente como para no explotar pero sin tranquilizarme demasiado como para no poder decirle todas sus verdades...  
Nunca había estado en esa casa, pero no fue difícil encontrar a Bella. Su olor me guió hasta ella.  
Estaba recostada en un gran sofá blanco, sonriendo y acariciando su abultado estomago. Feliz!... Feliz la muy cínica!  
-Si... anda!... ríete!! debes estar muy satisfecha verdad?  
-Leah... tu...  
-Siiii yo... Leah.  
-Que haces aquí?- dijo la rubia.  
-Tu cierra la boca que esto no es contigo!!- La rubia no relajo su postura defensiva junto a Bella pero guardo silencio, tampoco es como que la haya dejado hablar.  
-Solo vine a advertirte que si no dejas en paz a Jacob te las vas a ver conmigo. Ya estuvo bien de este juego Isabella. Quien te crees para jugar así con el?.  
-Leah yo no...  
-Si, tu si!. Conozco a las que son como tu, carita de niña buena, de yo no rompo un plato, pero sacan las uñas y lastiman a todo el que se le pone enfrente. A Jacob lo has engañado, lo has utilizado a tu antojo, pero a mi no. Ya basta!. El te ha dado todo, renuncio a su familia, a su manada, a su casa, incluso a su vida por ti. No te basta con tu chupasangre! Tienes que tenerlo a el también arrastrándose ante ti!... Que clase de mujerzuela eres?...  
-Leah! No voy a permitirte que le hables así a mi mujer...-Edward apareció por una puerta contigua un vaso opaco en la mano que reventó al cerrar su puño. El liquido me mojo un poco la cara al salir volando en todas direcciones en la habitación. Sangre!... que mas podría ser!. Me limpie con el dorso de la mano, y escupí en su refinada alfombra lo que había alcanzado a entrar a mi boca antes de voltear y contestarle a la maldita sanguijuela  
-"Tu" mujer?... seguro!! esta estupida es de todos y de ninguno, no se decide por uno o por otro, no sabe que hacer una elección es tomar UNA opción. Yo me se controlar parasito dile a ella que se controle y deje en paz a Jacob!- Mientras hablaba resto del clan de chupasangres llego a la sala, y rodearon el sofá donde estaba Bella.  
-Basta Leah!- Dijo el grandote, Emmet.  
-No! a mi ningún maldito chupasangre me dice que hacer! No soy tu perro! Y tu… deja ya de intentar tranquilizarme eso solo me pone peor los nervios.- Jasper y Emmet, me miraron desafiantes, pero yo no venia a pelear con ellos.  
-Confórmate con tu sanguijuela y el engendro que cargas; tu decidiste a quien querías, hiciste tu elección ahora paga las consecuencias; se muy bien que no voy a poder sacar a Jacob de aquí en contra de su voluntad, es demasiado ingenuo para darse cuenta de la clase de persona que eres, pero si vuelvo a ver a Jacob de la manera en que salio hoy de esta casa te juro que si no te mata el chupasangre que traes adentro te voy a matar yo misma!-  
-Leah!!... que haces?... sal de aquí!- Esta vez la voz vino de mis espaldas... era Seth claro. El muy vendido había venido a defender a sus amiguis del alma.-  
-Cállate Seth, no te metas…-  
-Leah no sabes lo que estas haciendo… ya vamonos...- me sujeto de la cintura y me saco arrastrando de la casa.  
-No te vuelvas a meter con el!!!... Me oíste????.- Le grite desde afuera. Atravez del vidrio podía verla sentada con las manos en la cara mientras su chupasangre la consolaba.  
-Basta Lea!... Por Dios!!... que rayos fue eso??!!  
-Ni me digas nada Seth! Alguien tenia que darle una leccion a esa niña tonta!.  
-Leah, ella esta muriendo... no creo que haya sido lo mas prudente.  
-Prudente??... Y ella que? Cual prudencia ha tenido con Jacob?. Lo ha tratado como trapo viejo desde que su chupasangre llego de nuevo. A todos nos consta lo que lo ha hecho sufrir. No se tu Seth pero a parte de ti, y mi mama, Jacob es mi familia ahora, si alguien se mete con mi familia se mete conmigo. Quien es tu familia Seth? A quien vas a defender? A esos parásitos? A costa de Jacob?...  
-Nadie tiene a Jacob aquí a la fuerza y lo sabes… Aquí no hay buenos y malos Leah… todos somos personas.  
Respire profundo, Seth tenia razón, por lo menos en la primera parte, el muy tonto de Jacob se lo había buscado todo, era un maldito masoquista!.  
-Si ya se, Jacob es un idiota tamaño mundial!. También a el tengo que darle unas buenas patadas en su peludo trasero... cuando vuelva... -  
"si es que vuelve... y si todavía estoy enojada... y si no trae la misma cara de muerto que cuando se fue... la misma cara que tenia yo cuando Sam me dejo..." Estaba divagando preocupandome horrores por Jacob, cuando reaccione Seth me miraba con ternura y comprensión.  
-Vamos al río, a que te limpies esa cara; tal vez podamos pescar algo y que comas como la gente.- me dijo mientras me abrazaba ligeramente por los hombros. Me mire en el reflejo de las ventanas de la enorme casa. El pelo desordenado, manos y pies sucios, ni hablar de mi ropa. Y una gran mancha de sangre atravesándome el rostro desde la frente a la barbilla.  
-Vaya!... si que parezco una mujer lobo salvaje!…  
-Bueno, en este preciso momento… me pareces un cavernícola!.- Se escapo por un pelo del golpe que iba a darle, mientras corría se sacaba la ropa listo para entrar en fase…  
-Ya veras en cuanto te alcance, bestia peluda!! aun puedo patearle el trasero a mi hermano pequeño!.-

___________________________________________________________________________

PRONTO VOLVEMOS CON BELLA Y EDWARD.......pulsa en botoncito verde y escribe algo que no cuesta nada eh??


	16. Culpas y promesas

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Culpas y Promesas [B&E!]**

-------- Bella PoV

-Confórmate con tu sanguijuela y el engendro que cargas; tu decidiste a quien querías, hiciste tu elección ahora paga las consecuencias; se muy bien que no voy a poder sacar a Jacob de aquí en contra de su voluntad, es demasiado ingenuo para darse cuenta de la clase de persona que eres, pero si vuelvo a ver a Jacob de la manera en que salio hoy de esta casa, te juro que si no te mata el chupasangre que traes adentro, te voy a matar yo misma!-

Seth entro y saco a Leah casi arrastrándola, Edward estaba a mi lado en ese mismo segundo y me abrazo, yo estaba aterrada. Si Leah antes me daba miedo, verla gritandole a 5 vampiros con la cara manchada de sangre, y a punto de agarrarme a golpes, era aterrador!. No pude evitar llorar, porque debajo del miedo tambien estaba la culpa y la tristeza.  
-ya! ya no pasa nada.  
Nada?... Leah tenia toda la razón, yo era una persona de lo peor, porque no podía dejar ir a Jacob?, era extraño e irracional, no tenia dudas respecto a Edward y a la vida que quería llevar, pero no podía alejar a Jacob de mi vida, era como si tuviera que estar con el, cada vez que lo veía entrar por esa puerta, sentía como un impulso de correr a abrazarlo, como si fuera un imán atrayéndome, era como la gravedad.  
Te estas volviendo loca Bella, debes parar esto ya, pronto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Debes decirle que se vaya, liberarlo de todo lo que esta sufriendo; me dije a mi misma. Si, eso es lo que deberia hacer, pero estaba segura de que cuando entrara por esa puerta nada iba a evitar que volviera a sentir esto que viene de muy adentro de mi. No lo entiendo. Jamás me había sentido así con el. Ni cuando nos vimos el dia de la boda, ni cuando me beso en el verano, ni cuando era mi unico apoyo en el momento mas oscuro de mi vida. Era algo totalmente diferente, y lo mas extraño es que dejaba de sentirlo cuando el salia de la habitacion. Si tan solo hubiera una manera de no lastimarlo. El bebe se empezó a mover compulsivamente…  
-Aaaaiii… aaaiiiii

------- Ed pov

-Aaaaiii… aaaiii- Bella trataba de no gritar para no asustarme pero sabia que eso debía estarle doliendo horrores.  
El bebe estaba demasiado inquieto percibía la ansiedad de Bella y la escuchaba llorar, eso lo tenia nervioso, sus pensamientos eran todos ansiedad, nostalgia y tristeza; además de eso se sentía atrapado. Pobre debe ser muy incomodo sentirte mal y además estar encerrado en un espacio tan pequeño.  
-Shhhh, shhhh… tranquila respira.- Le dije a Bella mientras acariciaba su estomago suavemente, el bebe noto el frío de mis manos atravez de la piel de Bella y me reconoció en seguida, en sus pensamientos algunas frases que había escuchado de mi, se repetían.  
-Si, soy yo, papa.- Le hable ahora al bebe rozando con mis labios el estomago de Bella, mientras seguía frotando suavemente con las manos. "papa… papa…" al instante dejo de moverse.  
-Muy bien, quédate quieto, a mama- hice énfasis en esa palabra- le duele cuando te mueves así.  
-Ya no se mueve…  
"mama… mama…"  
-Si, así es, quédate quieto. Ya no se mueve porque tú dejaste de llorar, lo pusiste nervioso.-  
-Te lo dije Bella, ya no llores.  
-Perdóname bebe, ya no voy a llorar.- Bella puso sus manos sobre las mías en su estomago y entrelazo un poco los dedos.  
El bebe reacciono a eso también.  
-Es curioso, es como si entendiera lo que pasa afuera. No ha visto nada prácticamente, así que lógicamente casi no veo imágenes, pero reconoce las voces, y las sensaciones, sabe exactamente cuales son tus manos y cuales las mías, en este momento me esta haciendo una antología de frases de ambos… Tu voz se oye linda en su cabeza.- Se sonrojo un poco con mi comentario, y lo dejo pasar.  
-Claro, va a ser inteligente como su padre, por eso entiende todo.  
-Si entiende lo suficiente como para quedarse quieto cuando se lo pides, o calmarse un poco, tal vez las cosas pueden ser más fáciles ahora.  
-Crees que me reconozca?- dijo Rosalie.  
-Siempre puedes intentar- Bella libero una mano indicándole que se acercara. Rosalie puso la mano sobre el ombligo de Bella. Y delicadamente empezó a trazar círculos con su pulgar.  
-Hola bebe soy tu tía Rose!  
Al principio el bebe se sintió confundido por el cambio, pero luego la voz de Rosalie fue un eco en sus pensamientos. "Rose… Rose…"  
-Ya sabe quien eres!...- le dije.  
Rosalie no dijo nada, pero su mente estaba llena de ternura y emoción. Algo nunca visto en Rose!. Bella y ella se veían con un brillo especial en los ojos.  
-Pobre bebe, tener que quedarse muy quieto ahí adentro, en algún momento tendrá que moverse o estirarse.- Hizo una mueca de dolor, ante la sola idea del bebe estirándose dentro de ella, pero la quito enseguida.  
-Tienes razón no aguantara mucho tiempo, pero si su cerebro es capaz de pensar y entender, a ese nivel, tal vez este mas desarrollado de lo que pensábamos. Tal vez no deberíamos esperar tanto.  
-Que tratas de decir?...-A Rose no le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo, en su cabeza intuía lo que pretendía decir, y lo tomaba con desconfianza.  
-Rose, piénsalo, si el bebe ya esta completo, no tiene caso esperar, seria una locura, arriesgaríamos a Bella y al bebe por algo que no vale la pena. Además, con la ventaja de que el bebe nos entiende tal vez podríamos hacer el parto mas fácil.  
-Puede ser…- dijo mientras miraba a Bella.  
"Edward puede tener razón, pero por mas que haya estudiado medicina jamás va a ser un medico como Carlisle"  
-Yo pienso que deberíamos esperar a Carlisle, por lo menos…- dijo Bella haciendo eco de los pensamientos de Rose- tu que dices?.  
-Por mi esta bien…  
-Así será entonces…- dije tratando de sonar confiado, pero aun a pesar de todas las ventajas que se habían puesto para nosotros, no pude evitar que mi voz reflejara mis temores.  
-Todo va a estar bien, ya veras.-  
-Si… tu solo mantén tu corazón latiendo quieres?, Carlisle y yo haremos el resto.  
-Te lo prometo.- y sello su promesa con un beso.

___________________________________________________________________________

ya saben pulsen el botoncito verde!!

x cierto el proximo caxito creo k os va a gustar bastante....en fin solo puedo decir RENESMEE


	17. Ojos negros xRENESMEE

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ojos Negros... [X Renesmee]**

"Mmm mucha luz!... Que es eso?, Que pasa?, no puedo respirar..."  
-Renesmee-  
"papa?... ese es papa!... auush, eso duele un poco... mmm pero ahora puedo respirar que bien."  
-Damela... damela...-  
"mama?, donde esta mama?... wow! que linda eres!... tus ojos me gustan, son cafes y brillantes... te quiero mama"  
-Renesmee... tan ... hermosa....-  
"Tu eres hermosa mama!!... me siento tan feliz!!... mmm huele rico, tengo hambre..."  
-No, Renesmee...-  
"No que?... que hice??... Nooo, quiero a mama!!... Porque me llevas papa?... A donde vamos?"  
-Que estas esperando?...-  
"Esa voz la conozco... quien es?... esta enojado?... mmm su piel es diferente a la de papa y a la de mama pero me gusta, es lindo ese color, es como los ojos de mama pero tiene un poco de rojo tambien... me gusta el rojo"  
-Toma a la niña...-  
-Tirala por la ventana!-  
"Si... esta enojado... porque me quiere tirar por la ventana?... eso es bueno o malo?"  
-Damela a mi.-  
"Rose!!..."  
-Grrrrr!!!...-  
"Eso da miedo, ahora papa tambien esta enojado... porque?"  
-Estoy bajo control, dame a la niña Edward. Me encargare de ella hasta que Bella...-  
"Papa?... Ahhh hola tia Rose... mmm hueles rico, hueles a tia Rose... y tus brazos son comodos... tengo sueño, pero tambien hambre... a donde vamos?"  
-Mira Renesmee... este es tu tio Emmet-  
"Emmet... uuyyy eres grandote!!"  
-Es bonita... mira sus manos, se le hacen hoyuelos...-  
" Hmm! es cierto, tengo hoyitos en las manos... mira tia Rose, si abro la mano se quitan."  
-Ves su mirada?... es diferente... es como si entendiera lo que dije...-  
"Claro que entiendo!... no soy tonta!..."  
-Aaaiii nooo... la hiciste enojar Emmet... Que pasha mi amur? nu le hagas casu a tio Emmet, esh un tontu vedad?...-  
"Jaja... Rose porque hablas asi? es chistoso!..."  
-Wojaaa!!! que fue eso??-  
-Que fue que?-  
-Estoy viendo cosas...-  
-Si amor estas un poco loca ya lo se...-  
-No tonto!... es en serio estoy viendo cosas... -  
-Que?...-  
-Soy yo... solo que... Es como si...-  
-Que?...  
-Es como si estuviera viendome a mi misma... como un video de lo que acabo de decir... Es...  
-Que?...-  
-Es Renesmee... Es como si pudiera ver lo que ella esta viendo... o... o pensando...-  
-Que!!...  
"Porque Emmet solo dice -Que?-... no sabe decir otra cosa?... mmm es raro... pero es divertido me gusta la cara que ha puesto ahora...-  
-Jaja.... Ahora se esta riendo de ti...-  
-Porque?...-  
"Vaya... si dice otra cosa!"...  
-No estoy segura pero al parecer piensa que solo sabes decir: "que?"-  
-Mmm... que te pasa enana!... yo se decir muchas cosas!!... Rose eso es raro... como es que puedes ver lo que ella piensa?-  
-No lo se... tal vez es un don, ella es una personita muy especial eso ya lo sabiamos... Mmm ahora ya no veo nada...-  
-Es demasiado raro!... lo bueno que Carlisle y Esme estan en camino...-  
-Donde estan Alice y Jazz?  
-Fueron a la cabaña a traer unas cosas de Bella... tu crees que ella?...-  
-No lo se Emmet... espero que si... OhOh!... tiene sed... creo que ire a alimentarla... quisiera poder ayudar a Edward y a Bella...  
-No hay mucho que hacer bebe...  
"Que pasa?... hay algo mal?..."  
-Si... creo que la unica manera en que puedo ayudar a Bella ahora es cuidando a Renesmee... y esperar...-  
-Lo se... yo si ire a ver en que puedo ayudar a Edward... por lo menos estar ahi sirve que le cuento lo que creo que estas viendo tal vez el tenga una idea mejor...-  
"Si... hay algo mal... Que pasa tia?, Quiero ver a mama!"  
-Bella!!... quieres a Bella?... quieres a mama?-  
"Si... quiero ir con mama..."  
-Ahora no puedes amor... primero vamos a que bebas algo si?-

"Mmm huele rico... que es eso tia?... auu mi boca... aaaahhhh comida!!!..."  
-Te gusta Renesmme?-  
"siii"  
-Me pregunto si es asi como sabe la sangre humana... mmm linda niña te voy a cantar una cancion...-  
"hey... eso se oye lindo... pero me da un poco de sueño... mmm que ese olor?... huele diferente... no mal... huele extraño... no es Rose... ni Emmet... ni papa... ni mama... tampoco es comida... Aiii porque me levantas Rose?... mmm ahora huele mas, que es?... Oooohh!! eres tu!!, ya no estas enojado conmigo?, ya no me vas a tirar por la ventana?, Vaya. que lindos ojos tienes!!!, son negros como el pelo de Emmet... pero mas oscuros... muy negros y mas brillantes!!... son los mas bonitos que he visto despues de los de mama pero tu me miras diferente que todos los demas... eso me pone feliz... Heey!! eso es divertido! hazlo otra vez!!"  
-Sueltala perro!!..-  
-Que?... ahh no!!... no le voy a hacer daño lo juro!...-  
-Ni creas que me trago ese cuento!!-  
"Porque gritas asi tia?... que pasa?"  
-Sueltala Jacob!-  
"Jacob... asi que tu eres Jacob el de los ojos y la piel bonita... ademas eres calientito... me gustan tus brazos son cómodos... porque tu piel es diferente a la de Rose?... es mas blandita y huele bien..."  
-Nessie... que haces? Auush nooo no me muerdas… jaja vaya niña, ya soy tuyo no necesitas ponerme una marca!  
"Mi Jacob!... Me gusta tu sabor es igual que como hueles!"  
-Suéltala ahora!!-  
-No, Emmet... en serio no le voy a hacer daño... te lo juro... yo... no puedo hacerle daño... no se como explicarlo...-  
-Suéltala o te rompo la cara!-  
-Esta bien esta bien... tengan... pero están equivocados... y no me voy a mover de aquí aunque me saquen a patadas!-  
-Tu lo pediste perro!... Que?... Renesmee?... no entiendo... porque veo...?-  
-Que? que pasa? le pasa algo malo?... Demonios!! donde esta el doc cuando se le necesita!!-  
"Todos están enojados con Jacob... porque??... Nooo no quiero que le hagan nada... el es mi amigo, además quiero saber que pasa cuando te tiran por la ventana!!... Rose nooo!! no le hagas nada!! Quiero a mi Jacob!!"  
-Te quiere a ti... quiere que la cargues...-  
-Déjamela...-  
-No!!...-  
-Rose que pasa?...-  
"Quienes son ellos?..."  
-Carlisle que bueno que llegaste!!... es este perro que quiere a la niña!-  
-No... doc, esta bien, que bueno que llego! revísela por favor!... esta bien??... no le falta nada importante??... algún dedo... o la lengua… o estomago?... los colmillos parecen de talla normal… pero usted es el doctor, usted sabra!-  
-Jacob que te pasa?... porque...?  
-Carlisle!!... te necesito aquí arriba tienes que venir ahora!...-  
-Edward!... ya voy!... Dame a la niña Rose... en cuanto vea a Bella la reviso allá arriba...-  
"a donde me llevas?"  
-Carlisle... es Bella... yo no se si hice lo que debía... no despierta... y no... yo...-  
"papa... que pasa? porque estas triste?...."  
-Estoy bien mi niña no pasa nada... mama va a estar bien… verdad Carlisle?-  
"mama?... que le pasa a mama?..."  
-Bella esta bien Edward ya no te preocupes, hiciste las cosas bien ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo, dame a la niña...-  
-Si doc... revísela! Dios, porque no hizo eso primero? obviamente Bella estaba bien!-  
-Jacob... que?... NO TU NO!... Oh por Dios esto no esta pasando...!!-  
"Aaaii... porque nadie me explica nada?, que tienen todos con mi Jacob?"  
-Yo... Edward...-  
-Sal de esta habitación ahora mismo!-  
-No es lo que tu piensas en serio...  
-No me interesa en este momento Jacob, sal de aquí!...-  
"Porque?... yo quiero que se quede!...Hey que haces?.. Tu eres Carlisle verdad?..."  
-No puedo irme Edward... no puedo estar lejos de ella... -  
-Aaaarrgggghhh... esta bieeeen!!! quédate en la sala o donde quieras pero sal de mi vista AHORA!!!...-  
"Ahora papa esta muy enojado, porque?"...  
-Heeeyy!!! que es estooo!!-  
-Que es que doc?... esta bien?, le pasa algo a Nessie!...-  
-Nessie??... Jacob largo de aquí!!!!-  
-Eres tu... es... Edward que esta pensando Renesme ahora?-  
-Mmm... en mi... en que estoy enojado...-  
-Interesante!...  
-Que cosa?  
-Estoy viendo lo que piensa... mmm bueno ya no...-  
-Si hace rato pude verlo yo también... pero luego ya no pude...-  
-Te toco?-  
-si... varias veces...  
"tu también quieres ver los hoyitos de mis manos?..."  
-Jajaja! me muestra sus manos!... creo que le gustan...-  
-Es hermosa, sus pestañas son larguisimas, y sus deditos tan pequeños y rosados. Me dirás abuela verdad pequeña?  
"Abuela… que bonita eres!... me gusta tu boca, es pequeña, y tu voz es bonita como la de tia Rose"  
-Woow! me la prestas?...-  
-Alice, que haces aquí... tu cabeza...-  
-También es mi sobrina! Y ahora que esta fuera de Bella ya no me duele la cabeza!... Vaya Edward!! Que pacto con el diablo hiciste para que saliera idéntica a ti??!!, Pero tu eres mas linda claro… mira esa sonrisa!! Que bien que no eres una malhumorada como tu padre…  
"jaja yo también quiero sacarle la lengua a papa como tu…"  
-jaja bien! Aprendes rápido! Te voy a enseñar tantas cosas Renesmee!… Por lo menos saco los ojos de Bella son tan bonitos!! y mira su cabello!!... tengo unos listones para esos rizos que te van a encantar!! te vas a ver preciosa!!  
"que son listones??... además tu quien eres??..."  
-Vaya!! jajaja ahí esta!!... por lo menos si no puedo ver el futuro por tu culpa tenia que obtener alguna visión a cambio no?...-  
-Que ves?...  
-A mi, creo que no sabe quien soy!... Soy tu tia Alice tontita!!... la que de ahora en adelante te va a enseñar que es la moda... Dios nos libre que hayas salido igual a tu madre en eso!!!...-  
"Todos son tan lindos!! los quiero a todos... Heeyy a el no lo conozco!!..."  
-Que quiere?...  
-A Jasper...-  
-A mi??... yo... no Alice no la acerques… no estoy seguro... su corazón late... yo...-  
-No seas tonto... no vas a hacerle daño.-  
-Esta bien, pero quédate cerca...-  
"Tu cara es diferente... tienes muchas líneas que son mas blancas que tu piel... porque es eso?..."  
-Eso es algo que no tu no tendrás nunca pequeña!... yo no voy a dejar que las tengas…-  
-Que te mostró?...  
-Mis cicatrices… le da curiosidad... pero no les tiene miedo… esta feliz, muy feliz! Y nos quiere a todos…-  
"Si, yo los quiero mucho a todos! … Ahora quiero ir con Jacob… Puedo ir con el?..."  
-Ahora quiere a Jacob… tu que dices Edward?...-  
-Aaaarrggghhh!! porque a mi??!!... Maldito perro!! Esta es tu venganza??...-  
-Calla chupasangre… tenia otra clase de venganza en mente, esto yo no lo pedi…-  
-Si, ya lo se hubiera preferido la otra...-  
-Que pasa Edward?...-  
-Jacob esta imprimado de Renesmee…-  
-Que?...-  
-Increíble!...  
-Que te pasa perro es una niña!?  
-Grrr!!!  
-Yo… yo no quiero hacerle daño… yo solo quiero que este bien y feliz... en serio… no es algo que se pueda evitar… solo pasa y ya…  
-Cállate Jacob! Ahórrate el discurso no vas a hacer que me agrade la idea… es mi hija!!...-  
"Jacob… Jacob… quiero a mi Jacob…"  
-Y tu que?... tienes complot con el en mi contra Renesmee?-  
"Jacob… por favor… quiero ir con Jacob…"  
-ahhh esto no puede ser!!…  
"Jacob... por favor..."  
-Bueno ya Renesmee esta bien!... tómala Jake… supongo que es inevitable… pero no estoy de acuerdo y no la saques de la casa, me daré cuenta y te quedaras sin brazos… Rose estará contigo todo el tiempo entendiste?-  
-Bien! Ven acá Nessie!  
-Y deja de ponerle apodos a mi hija!!


	18. Apuestas!

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**esta capitulo es mas de humor y un poco corto espero que les guste**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**----Apuestas?.-----**  
Todos menos Carlisle y Esme en el pasillo afuera del estudio de Carlisle. (donde esta Bella en la hoguera) la puerta abierta...

Jazz: Cuanto vas a que Edward le parte la cara al chucho en cuanto despierte Bella… yo apuesto 50 dolares!  
Emm: Naah.. yo no creo… Edward se ha vuelto voluntario de la perrera de Forks en estos días… $50 a que no lo hace y que ademas manda a Bella por delante... aparte de protector de animales el niño es un mandilon!.  
Jazz: Vas a perder Emmet…  
Emm: Preparate para la derrota hermanito!  
Jazz: Ya veremos!... y si pierdo aun esta la otra apuesta, Bella no me va a dejar morir… teoricamente!...  
Emm: Entonces corrección! vas a quedarte 300 dolares, un dvd de Madagascar y el juego de BiteFight, mas pobre Jazz!.  
Alice: Yo pienso que si Edward le pega al chucho, Bella se va a enojar muchísimo!  
Rose: Renesmee es su hija.. Tu crees que a Bella le va a gustar que ese perro este imprimado de ella?... Yo estoy con Emmet, apuesto a que Bella le patea el trasero ella misma, cuando sea vampiro no va a necesitar ayuda.  
Alice: Quizás tengas razón… pero Jacob ha sido su amigo de toda la vida… y después de todo lo que ha pasado… No es que me moleste que le peguen al chucho!  
Rose: Tú no entiendes lo que es ser madre Alice…  
Alice: Tu tampoco…  
Rose: mejor que tu si…  
Alice: Pero yo conozco mejor a Bella no se que manía tiene con ese Jacob así que, sostengo mi apuesta... $100 dolares a que Bella no mata a Jacob por esto…  
Rose: Yo voy 100 dolares a que le arranca el cuello a mordidas cuando se entere…  
Carlisle: Que apuestan?  
Emmet: Que Bella o Edward mataran a Jacob por esto en cuanto ella despierte. A quien le vas?...  
Carlisle: A ninguno… Aunque Bueno… Bella tendría posibilidades… va a ser una neófita y el autocontrol no ha sido uno de sus fuertes…  
Alice: Como puedes pensar eso de Bella?  
Jazz: Yo le voy más a Edward.  
Esme: Edward no le haría eso a Bella… ella sufriría si algo le pasara a Jacob.  
Edward: Ya cállense…!  
El resto: Oooops!...  
Emmet: Tu que dices? Bella le partirá la cara al chucho?.  
Edward: No se Emmet eso no me importa ahora… Quien esta vigilando a Jacob?… saco a Renesmee al jardín… voy a patearle el trasero a ese lobo!  
Rose: Ya voy Ed!.  
Jazz: jejeje ves? Tengo las de ganar Emmet! Edward ya le trae mucha mania al perro.  
Carlisle: Mantengo mi apuesta… $100 dolares a que ni Edward ni Bella matan a Jacob. Si Bella ataca a Jacob a lo mucho será algo verbal o una cachetada pero no un ataque en serio. Tengo las de ganar… si pasa será interesante verlo, y si no pasa también será increíble. Un neófito que no ataca a la mejor provocación!. A Edward no le apuesto, es más inteligente que eso. No va a atacarlo así nomás.  
Esme: No me gusta que apuesten con esto, son personas, no una partida de cartas!  
Alice: Bueno pero y tu que opinas Esme…estas de acuerdo con lo que Jacob hizo?...  
Esme: No es algo que el pueda evitar… son cosas que pasan.  
Alice: No puedo creerlo!!... como puedes pensar así… es una niña…  
Esme: Según lo que me han dicho no funciona así… que tiene de malo que la quiera?… todos la queremos no?… y Jacob es un buen muchacho, no creo que vaya a hacerle daño, imprimación o no imprimación… somos 8 para vigilar cualquier cosa, aunque no creo que eso sea necesario.  
Alice: Vaya!... Team Jacob: 1  
Esme: Ya Alice aquí no hay equipos todos somos familia… porque no vienes a ayudarme con la cabaña y te dejas de esas cosas?.  
Carlisle: Yo iré a revisar a Renesmee.  
Emmet: Te juego unas vencidas Jazz.  
Esme: Nada de vencidas! Se vienen conmigo a trabajar… niños flojos!  
Jazz: pero mama! solo una y yaa, por favor!…  
Esme: Nada… cuando terminemos la cabaña entonces será!  
Emmet: esta bien como digas

Resumen:  
Bella ataca a Jacob y lo mata= Rosalie y Emmet.  
Edward ataca a Jacob y lo mata= Jasper.  
Nadie mata a Jacob pero Bella le da una buena sacudida= Carlisle y Alice.  
No importa lo que Jacob haya hecho, somos 8 y todos podemos patearle el trasero en caso necesario, lo cual no pasara= Esme.

Resultado:  
Bella ataco a Jacob, pero no lo mato, aunque si se le fue encima y si no hubiera sido por Seth lo deja malherido (minimo!)  
Emmet y Rosalie, vs Carlisle y Alice tuvieron una larga discusion durante la "fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella", puesto que Bella si lo ataco, pero el resultado fue inconcluso. Al final anularon esa parte de la apuesta...  
Jasper tuvo que pagar los 300 dolares, el dvd de madagascar y el juego de bitefight porque Edward es un mandilon y manda a su esposa por delante!... (no culpo a Edward debe haber sido divertido ver a Bella atacar a Jacob, nada tonto el niño!) ...  
Esme preparo vasos de sangre donada tipo O+ para brindar por que nadie mato a Jacob... a este ultimo le toco una hamburguesa doble con papas y soda!

Fin de las apuestas... !

* * *

**Mañana hay doble capitulo en compensacion xq este no lo creo importante para la historia les parece??**

**Bueno no lo prometo ...lo intentare!!**


	19. Burning

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Cuando este entre comillas son pensamientos vale?Y espero que disfruteis porque es un trozo muy largo....y en algunos momentos te ries y otros prometen ser muy tiernos..y no os preocupeis xk esto no es a lo k me refiero con doble capitulo xq ademas este finde no voy a poder subir nada sorry...pero dejemonos de charla que aki viene el super capitulo..mas de 3.000 palabras!!!**

* * *

**_Burning!_ [x Ed]**  
-_Alice dime que va a estar bien por favor_…- Esta espera me tenia muy nervioso, porque no abría los ojos y me decía algo?, lo que fuera. Recuerdo perfectamente la sensación de estar quemándote vivo… No es algo que le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo… mucho menos a la persona a quien mas amas. Si no fuera la única opción, jamás hubiera permitido esto.  
_"Ya no te preocupes, ella va a estar bien."_  
-_Si pero_…  
_"Pero nada… Edward no puedes seguir así, por lo menos deberías ir a cazar te ves horrible hermano."_  
-_No… no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que ella despierte. Debe estar sufriendo mucho!_.- Me incline un poco para tomar su mano entre las mías- _Bella despierta por favor! ..._  
_"No puedes hacer nada aunque estés aquí. La transformación seguirá sin ti."  
_-_No importa, quiero estar aquí. Y Renesmee?..._  
_"Con Jacob junto al río creo… Rosalie esta con ellos no te preocupes."  
_-_No se que hacer al respecto Alice._  
"_Es un caso complicado, supongo que ahora es como de la familia no? Aun así yo le arrancaría la cabeza al perro!..."_  
-_Es Jacob…  
"Y?..."_  
Le hice una cara. Jacob y yo habíamos estado del mismo lado luchando hombro con hombro por demasiado tiempo como para no considerarlo mi amigo. El había sido el único que había entendido mi dolor y lo sentía como yo.  
Pero ahora con lo de Renesmee… esto era extraño, demasiado… Jacob ya no odia a los vampiros como antes, por lo menos no a los Cullen eso tiene que ver con Renesmee, claro el hará de hoy en adelante lo que ella quiera… y el no ve a Renesmee con morbo o de una manera inapropiada... por ahora. Aun así, es mi hija!... Saber que alguien tiene un vínculo extraño y casi mágico sobre ella es algo que no me gusta para nada, no podía esperar unos años a que creciera para imprimarse con ella como un pretendiente normal?... Ni siquiera he terminado de asimilar la idea de que soy padre y ya tengo un hombre-lobo adolescente rabo verde por... yerno??... ¡!Ewww!!  
Pero una vez mas… es Jacob, y nada es normal en mi existencia así que, que mas podía esperar?.  
_"Esta bien esta bien… ya tendrás tiempo de decidir eso después."  
-Quiero verla, la puedes traer por favor?_  
_-Si claro, voy por ella...  
_-_Gracias Alice…-_ Ella salio de la habitación dando brinquitos. Su humor era totalmente diferente al mío, todo por la confianza que ella siente de que Bella va a estar bien, (cosa que yo no podré compartir hasta que ella abra los ojos) y también por el proyecto que se traen entre manos desde hace algunas semanas… juran que no me he dado cuenta pero Emmet lo echó a perder conmigo desde que Bella y yo llegamos de la luna de miel… Ahhhh (suspiro)… Como te extraño Bella, despierta por favor!... Perdóname, por este dolor… te amo y te necesito… no se que hacer con todo esto yo solo.

**-_-_-_-xRENESMEE-_-_-_-**

_"Wow!, me encanta la casa es tan grande y tan blanca, que es eso que se ve allá afuera? Me llevas Jacob?"  
-Eeemmm no estoy seguro de eso Nessie, tu papa no quiere que salgamos de la casa…  
"Por favor llévame…"  
-Esta bien, pero si nos regañan sera tu culpa ok?...  
-Hey perro, a donde crees que vas?... Edward te dijo que no salieras de la casa…  
-Cálmate "barbie FBI", no me la voy a secuestrar solo la saque para que le de un poco de luz a falta del sol, a ver si toma un poco de color, esta igual de blanca que todos ustedes, ustedes!. Puedes quedarte con nosotros si quieres…-  
"Si Rose vamos a ver que hay mas allá, cosas nuevas, de colores y brillantes!"  
- Mira Nessie… ese es un colibrí, te gusta?... su corazón late muy rápido como el tuyo, y son los únicos pájaros que pueden volar hacia atrás.-  
"Colibrí… es del color de mi vestido, azul-verde… y que es eso?"…  
-Ese es el río, quieres ir?...  
"Siiii, suena divertido!"  
-Nooo ni se te ocurra meterla al río!!!  
-No soy tonto no quiero que se enferme solo la voy a llevar a ver a los peces…-  
-Eso esta muy lejos… te estas pasando perro, iré a traerle algo abrigador!  
-Si por favor… me preocupa el viento frío que esta soplando…-  
"No me gusta cuando tía Rose le dice perro a Jacob, no se oye lindo… aunque que es un perro?..."  
-Jaja… eso te lo mostrare luego! Cuando no haya peligro por rubias escandalosas y chismosas!, o bueno… quizás no tan luego!...-  
"Que es eso Jacob?..."  
-Eso es precisamente el "perro" del que hablaba Rosalie, o algo parecido, es un lobo, y este lobo en particular se llama Seth…-  
"Que le pasa?, porque tiembla… Oh!!... ahora no es un perro, ahora es un muchacho como tu!"…  
-Si… nosotros también somos especiales no?-  
"Guaaay!!"  
-Hey Jacob!, que ha pasado contigo hermano?... Por Dios!! Esta es…? es la bebe de Bella?... tu que haces con… ?? ... No!!... no me digas que..!!  
-Cielos bro!... termina una frase cuando menos! No estas diciendo nada!!  
-Tienes mucho que explicar hermano!... nos has tenido a Leah y a mi preocupados primero te vas como un loco, luego regresas y nos dices que no pasa nada pero traes una cara de muerte! Y ahora esto…!! Es lo que estoy pensando??  
-Eemm sii…  
"Los cachetes de Jacob están mas rojos… me gustan, los voy a morder… aaaaaaaaarrrr!!"  
-Jaja! … No Nessie… eso duele pequeña!...  
- No puede seer!! Esto es increíble!! Como paso?? … Yo… Leah… Sam…  
-Que rayos tiene que ver Sam en todo esto??  
-Pues que debes decírselo!... Hermano no me aguanto; estas peor que Quil!!... y Quil es un extremo muy grande!!... No lo puedo creer!!...  
-Porque tengo que decírselo a Sam?  
-No se que en que extraño mundo te haya metido la imprimación a ti, pero en el mundo real, Sam aun tiene guerra declarada contra nosotros recuerdas?...  
-Si… pero no se en que va a cambiar las cosas si se lo digo… Sam aun piensa que Nessie es una amenaza, pero mírala…  
"Mmm no entiendo nada quien es Sam?..."  
-Si… es linda la verdad!... Se parece mucho a Edward… Que cosas hermano… ya te diste cuenta de la ironía… de todas las que podías escoger vienes y te imprimas de alguien que tiene la cara de tu peor enemigo! Jajaja  
-Muy gracioso Seth…  
"Mmmm Jacob no se ve muy divertido…"  
-Ya en serio, tienes que decírselo a Sam… no le pueden hacer daño a… como dijiste que se llama?...  
-Nessie…  
-A… pues a Nessie, porque es ley.  
-Tienes razón tal vez deba ir…  
-Grrr…  
-Leah! Que haces?  
"Wooow!! Otro lobo!...  
-Leah no…!!  
-Tómala Seth!  
"Que pasa?... Jacob! Noooo!!!... que?... Woooow!! Jacob es un lobo también!! Que divertido!! Yo también puedo hacer eso?... Nooo no peleen! Que pasa Seth??"  
-Eee!! Que… que es esto??... me estoy volviendo loco! Veo cosas!!... tanto tiempo sin dormir afecta!...  
"mmm… tonto Seth!..."_

**-_-_-_-xJACOB-_-_-_-**

Logre entrar en fase en el momento justo en que Leah saltaba dispuesta a atacar!  
_-Leah alto, no vas a atacar a nadie ahora!!_- Era la primera vez que usaba la voz de alfa… con quien fuera. No me gustaba hacerlo pero Nessie estaba de por medio.  
Ella inmediatamente dejo de atacarme pero no dejo de gruñirme ni de mostrarme los dientes enfurecida… Rascaba el suelo con las patas y aunque sus pensamientos no tenían palabras podía ver las ganas que tenia de pegarme una paliza!.  
_-Leah! Basta!!... Cielos Leah… que te pasa?...  
-Que es lo que te pasa a ti Jacob Black!!... hasta que punto haz llegado!! Hasta donde vas a dejar que Bella te humille??…ahora que? te vas a hacer cargo del pequeño monstruo ahora que ella esta muerta?...  
-Leah no es lo que piensas… además Bella no esta muerta!  
-Peor aun!! Significa que ahora eres la niñera mientras ella se transforma en un chupasangre??... Desde cuando te hiciste tan marica Jacob Black!... como puedes dejar que esa mujer te trate de esa manera!!??  
-No Leah… escúchame!!..._- Deje rodar mis recuerdos, mientras, Leah observaba… El momento en que creí que Bella había muerto, la furia incontrolable contra todos los Cullen, el fuego consumiendome y pidiendome atacar al ser que habia matado a la mujer que habia amado, y el nuevo fuego… el fuego del cambio que habia hecho de mi un Jacob diferente.  
Podía escuchar todos los sentimientos y pensamientos encontrados que pasaban por su cabeza mientras le daba un tour por las ultimas horas… dolor por mi dolor, entendimiento y compasión, furia, sorpresa, incredulidad, repulsión… mas dolor y tristeza…

-_Si… lo se… esto es cada vez mas raro… yo… no sabría como explicártelo si no fuera por que me lees la mente, bueeeeno …  
-Raro???... Que clase de mundo es en el que vivimos Jacob??!!! Yo… no puedo con esto…  
-A donde vas?...  
-No te preocupes no haré nada estupido solo voy a dar una vuelta por ahí…  
-Leah espera!…  
-Que quieres Jacob?...  
-Yo… este… perdóname.  
-Perdón?... porque Jacob?... Esto no es algo que puedas evitar, no es tu culpa…  
-Si lo se pero se lo que se siente cuando te quedas solo…  
-No estoy sola.  
-No, eso es lo que trato de decirte… me tienes a mi, soy tu amigo y lo sabes no?.  
-Si lo se… gracias Jacob… me voy, tengo que pensar.  
-No te vayas lejos.  
-No Señor Alfa! Pero pido permiso para quitarme esta greña un rato… quiero mi mente para mi misma.  
-Adelante.  
_Leah cambio de fase y empezó a vestirse mientras yo hacia lo mismo… Recogí mis ropas del piso y me vestí rápidamente Alice venia saliendo de la casa en el momento justo en el que me subía el pantalón, y Leah se perdia entre la masa verde de arboles del bosque. Y Seth… bueno… tenia una cara de tonto que no podía con ella… Renesmee tenia su mano en la mejilla de Seth y lo miraba con una cara que no podía tener otra explicación: que te pasa?? Eres tonto??...  
No pude evitar reírme un poco, en parte porque eso quería Renesmee y en parte porque el chico estaba para partirse de la risa… Pero una partecita de mi, en el fondo de mi antiguo ser, se había ido a correr con Leah… Ella era mi amiga y ahora estaba sufriendo, lo mismo que yo sentí cuando Edward se paso del otro lado y me dejo solo con mi dolor… Me prometí que haría algo por ella, y que no la dejaría sola nunca mas, esto que ha pasado no va a evitar que seamos amigos y que estemos juntos como una familia… o manada.  
_-Dámela Seth… yo la cargo..._

**-_-_-_-xRENESMEE-_-_-_-**

_"Wooow!... ahora ella es una mujer como mis tías, pero tiene la piel como mi Jacob… Que bonita es!! Uy… pero esta enojada, que miedo!... Jacob, ahora ya no eres lobo!"  
_-_Dámela Seth… yo la cargo… si, si… ves cosas… no eres tu, grandísimo tonto, es Nessie… ella te muestra lo que piensa…  
-En serio???!! Nena eres increíble!...  
"Vaya hasta que lo capta!"_  
-_Jacob!... Edward quiere ver a Nessie… toma nena, esta haciendo frío.  
_-_Gracias enana, yo se la llevo_.  
-_Que tal si mejor Alice la lleva, tu tienes un asunto pendiente con Sam…  
"Jacob… te vas?... no te vayas…"  
-Solo sera un momento estarás con papa… jaja mira ese puchero!.  
"Te quiero Jacob!"  
-Eres mi todo Nessie… volveré enseguida.  
"Pronto… aaaaaarrgggg…"  
-Ya te gusto morderme verdad??...  
"Jacob sabes rico… y eres mío… te como! aaarrrrgggg"  
-Te quiero pequeña… tómala Alice vuelvo enseguida, dile a los demás que iré a habar con Sam… que estén preparados para lo que sea.  
-Le dirás sobre… esto?...  
-Si, tengo que hacerlo…  
-Esta bien yo los pongo sobre aviso…  
-Adiós Alice, Adiós bebe… Vamos Seth._

_"Tía Alice, Vamos con papa?"  
-Si… esta cuidando a Bella… Renesmee, ya no te queda este vestido. Tendré que cambiártelo, y ya se cual va a ser perfecto, pronto tendremos que ir de compras porque lo que pudimos comprar en Forks no va a ser suficiente.  
"mmm… tía Alice esta medio loquita… a mi me encanta este vestido… Papaaaaaa!! "  
-Llego la princesa!  
-Renesmee…  
"Que pasa papa?... todavía estas triste?"  
-Jaja… te pareces tanto a Bella, no se te escapa nada no?  
-Bueno yo los dejo solos Ed, si necesitas algo… ya sabes.  
-Gracias, sigues sin poder ver mucho?  
-Cada vez es mas claro pero aun no puedo decirte cuanto más Edward…  
-No importa… gracias de todos modos._

**Esto es una especie de capitulo dentro de capitulo dentro de capitulo raro eh....xD**

**-_-_-_-Burning-Melodia xEDWARD-_-_-_-**

_"Papa, que pasa?"…_  
-_Mama esta…_- que le digo? Siendo transformada de humano a vampiro?… Sufriendo el tormento mas horrible que pueda imaginar… convirtiéndose en un muerto viviente en un ser de pesadilla… - _Mama esta enferma_…- si eso sonaba apropiado para mi hija recién nacida…- _pero se pondrá bien. Ya veras. Yo estoy cuidándola, para que pronto este mejor.  
"Mama… enferma…"  
_Ella se quedo mirando a su madre un momento, preocupada igual que yo y asimilando lo que le estaba diciendo…  
-_No pasa nada mi amor, todo esta bien. Solo esta dormida, pero pronto despertara y podrás estar con ella.  
"Eso suena bien… tal vez pueda hacerlo sentir mejor… Papa hoy fui con Jacob al río… me enseño los peces y los colibrí, y también conocí a un lobo y una loba que se llaman Seth y Leah… Seth me cae bien, es gracioso, pero Leah estaba enojada… ella me da un poco de miedo…, y Jacob es un lobo también, fue increíble primero temblaba y luego era un lobo!… "  
_Cuando termino su historia, quito su pequeña mano de mi rostro, pero claro yo seguía escuchando y viendo sus pensamientos: imágenes de Jacob entrando y saliendo de fase flotaban en su mente, y un tono de admiración y nostalgia también… lo extrañaba aunque hace un momento había estado con el…  
Vaya… todo esto va a ser mas complicado de lo que pensé… Piensa decirle también que esta imprimado de ella?... Suspiramos al mismo tiempo, aunque por razones distintas y eso la hizo reír… a mí también un poco.  
No había tenido tiempo de estar con ella, de contemplarla y de abrazarla… La acune en mis brazos… era absolutamente hermosa.  
Es curioso como funcionan las cosas, era casi una broma que, siendo yo el que más me opuse a que ella naciera, el parecido conmigo fuera tan grande. Alice tenia razón, si hubiera querido que saliera mas parecida a mi no lo habría conseguido. Tenia el color de mi pelo, la forma de mis cejas, mi nariz y mis orejas. Ella me miro fijamente así como yo a ella, preguntándose el porque de mi mirada.  
Yo solo seguí contemplándola… trazando con la punta de mis dedos la línea de su rizado cabello. Hay mucho de Bella en ella también, sus ojos para empezar es lo mas notorio, pero también sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios, el inferior un poco mas grande que el superior, la forma de los dedos de las manos, y la manera en que estos se curvan al cerrarse alrededor de mi dedo.  
Que hermosa sensación, en medio de la ansiedad y la preocupación, Renesmee es lo único que me mantiene a flote. Mi hija. Me incline un poco hacia ella hasta besarla suavemente en la frente. Su boca se curvo en una media sonrisa, mi sonrisa.  
Que poderoso sentimiento! No tenia palabras para describirlo, jamás creí que mi corazón fuera capaz de amar más de lo que ya amaba.  
Cuando encontré a Bella y supe que estaba enamorado de ella, cuando supe que la amaría hasta el último segundo de mi existencia, fue como una explosión, tan grande que yo creí que mi corazón estaba al tope. Pero en ese momento, viendo a Renesmee en mis brazos, escuchando su corazón, y viendo sus ojos, sentí mi corazón explotar de nuevo con un sentimiento igual de intenso pero diferente. Y el amor que sentía, se multiplico.  
Jamás pensé que la vida me daría todo lo que siempre soñé, pero mucho menos pensé que me daría lo que no me atrevía a soñar. Estaba tan feliz que podría llorar, pero al mismo tiempo cantar, y reír, y gritar, y bailar, y salir a la calle a correr, solo por correr, a dar brincos por los charcos de Forks…. Emmet podría decir con razón que me he vuelto loco, pero no me importaría porque esta locura es la más grande y mas hermosa que me hubiera podido pasar.  
De fondo en mi mente algo quería abrirse paso, pero tantas emociones no se lo permitían, poco a poco fue tomando forma y me sorprendí a mi mismo tarareando una canción. Una nueva canción. Una nana para mi Renesme. La melodía era dulce y feliz, serena como el vuelo de una mariposa, como el sonido de los árboles al mecerse con el viento en una tarde de otoño. Feliz como el canto de los pájaros en primavera, como las ranas saltarinas que cantan sus canciones junto al río. Me lamente no tener el piano cerca y así poder interpretarla en toda su gama de sonidos. Mi simple voz se quedaba corta para la imposible canción que estaba naciendo para mi pequeña.  
Pero eso no importo cuando ella puso su pequeña mano llena de hoyuelos en mi mejilla, una vez más, veía mi rostro, y el de Bella conforme nos miraba a uno y a otro, y en el fondo su canción, Bella y yo, rodeados de admiración, respeto y amor.  
Un resumen de lo que ella era, Bella y Yo, en un nuevo ser, hecho de nuestro amor.  
-_Te amo mi Renesmee… tu y tu madre son los regalos mas preciosos que la vida pudo hacerme, jamás podré pagarlo._- Le dije justo antes de que cerrara los ojos.  
Si no hubiera visto a Bella dormir tantas veces me hubiera asustado, pero en Renesmee, me pareció lo mas normal del mundo, automáticamente mis brazos se acomodaron a su alrededor de la manera mas natural, como si hubieran sido hechos solo para que ella pudiera dormir en ellos. Me quede ahí contemplando, dando gracias, y esperando a que mis dos amores despertaran.

* * *

**Y fin del super capitulo!!!!espero que os haya gustado intentere subir mas tarde el otro aunque no prometo que sea muy largo,si que se descubriran algunas cosas interesantes....y dejar comentarios pulsando el botoncito verde para hacerme feliz...o tan solo por lo largo del capitulo ok?**


	20. Mixing chapters

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Por aqui empiezan alguno cambios que Bellalice les dio a la historia...tranquilos que a mi x lo menos me gustaron estos cambios...fueron interesantes**

* * *

**Dignidad.- [xLeah]**

Verde... calido, humedo e interminable, verde.  
Me detuve junto al rio despues de correr hasta donde me lo permitia mi forma humana. Por una vez hubiera querido transformarme y dejar que mis cuatro patas grises me llevaran aun mas lejos y muchisimo mas rapido. Pero no queria compartir mi mente en este momento.  
Gruesas lagrimas saldas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas. No era tanto el hecho de que Jacob estuviera imprimado... no Jacob en si, sino todo el rollo de la imprimacion lo que me ponia mal.  
Apoye mi mano en el arbol mas cercano necesitando mas que nunca ese respaldo, y deje caer mi cabeza sobre mi brazo. No queria pensar, no queria recordar... pero era inevitable.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

-_Yo... emm me llamo Sam y tu?  
-Leah...  
-Es un lindo nombre..._

_*************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_-Te quiero, mas que a nadie, mas que a nada...  
-No podria estar con nadie mas..._

_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_-Quiero que seas mi esposa y que estemos juntos para siempre... tu que dices?  
-Que te amo y que claro que acepto! Soy la mujer mas feliz!!!_

_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

-_Solo dime que te pasa Sam... yo se que lo podemos arreglar, habla conmigo por favor...  
-Lee-lee, yo... perdoname... no te lo puedo explicar.  
-Porque Sam? Yo puedo entender lo que sea... si estamos juntos podemos superar cualquier cosa...  
-Intentemos esto Leah... no quiero perderte no por esto... pero ya no me preguntes, no puedo decirte nada, no es importante si estas conmigo en serio... solo abrazame quieres.  
-Te amo Sam... sabes que estoy aqui para ti, para siempre.  
-Yo tambien te amo, mas que a nadie_

_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_-Es Emily verdad?, La otra por la que me vas a dejar.  
-Si...  
-Como pudiste??... yo... pense que me amabas... y Emily... ella es como mi hermana!  
-Yo siempre te voy a querer Leah, pero...  
-Pero?...  
-No, no hay peros... yo... no puedo decirte mas Leah lo siento...  
-No lo sientas, ella es lo que quieres no?... casate con ella entonces... pero yo... no me busques mas no quiero verte nunca mas.  
-Lee-lee...  
-No!!. Ya no me digas asi... no soy nada tuyo. Me has lastimado de la manera mas cruel... pero, nunca mas me veras llorar por ti...  
-Nunca mas te hare llorar, te lo prometo. Ya no voy a molestarte. Eres alguien especial, y...  
-Y nada!... Vete Sam... todo esta dicho no?._

_**************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Ojala no lo hubiera vuelto a ver despues de ese dia. Pero las cosas han seguido peor... Y ese fue el principio de todo, y el final de todo.  
Cambios, y mas cambios, mi mundo se habia ido rodando cuesta abajo en una colina que no parecia tener final. Nada estaba en mis manos, habia sido marcada con un destino que jamas imagine y que jamas hubiera pedido para mi. Ser una mujer lobo no seria tan malo, si no fuera por todas las cosas que he tenido que dejar atras por esto.  
Sam en un principio, mi Emily, mi hermano, mi identidad...  
Ha habido momentos en que no se quien soy.  
La Leah que yo era, la mato Sam y la enterro la loba que exploto una tarde en el jardin trasero de mi casa. Es casi un año ya. Y por fin, hoy tengo el control. No fue facil decidir dejar a Sam. Entendia perfectamente porque Jacob no podia dejar a Bella, cuando amas a alguien es inevitable querer estar cerca... aunque sea tras bambalinas, aunque el no te ame, aunque sepas que no van a amarte nunca.  
Es inevitable pero no era sano. Y aun asi no tenia otra opcion, hasta ahora.  
Venir con Jacob fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, las cosas han sido extrañas, y dificiles, echo de menos a mi mama y mi casa.  
Aun recuerdo la nota que le deje a mama en la mesa de la cocina.  
Mama:  
No te preocupes por mi, estare bien, debo buscar mi lugar y ese no esta aqui.  
Jacob es mi unica opcion en este caos.  
Cuidare a Seth y te lo devolvere sano y salvo, lo prometo.  
Te quiero mama, gracias por siempre estar conmigo.  
He dejado todo, estoy en la ruina pero en ningun lugar me he sentido mas digna que aqui, con un solo cambio de ropa, sin casa y corriendo en el bosque para proteger a unas estupidas sanguijuelas que tanto odio. Porque nada se compara con la paz de saber que soy yo misma. Que puedo hacer lo que quiera, y que Sam... que el es feliz, sin mi.  
He sido la amargada Leah por mucho tiempo, He visto a Sam preocuparse por mi, por el daño que dejo, mucho mas de lo que es posible soportar. Ya no.  
Jacob esta imprimado, uno mas... yo no tendre esa suerte, pero no voy a dejar que eso decida mi futuro.  
Jacob merece ser feliz... como siempre escoge la manera mas desagradable, pero quien soy yo para negarle la felicidad a alguien como el. Mi unico amigo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el, no tiene que gustarme la idea, pero puedo respetarlo.  
Ahora tengo dos opciones, seguir adelante mi camino como lo habia planeado, o quedarme con Jacob... Es ovio que Jacob no se ira de aqui, y mi plan de estudiar y renunciar a esto queda olvidado si me quedo con el. Pero no se si estoy lista para irme por mi cuenta. Jacob no me lo impediria estoy segura, pero dejar a mama y Seth... abandonar a Jacob ahora... No puedo irme, no aun.  
Un olor y ruido de pisadas, capto mi atencion.  
_-Quien anda ahi?..._

* * *

**Tranquilas...que aqui no acaba solo decir que he decidido juntar algunos capitulos para compensar el fin de semana ok?**

**Imprimacion... [x Jacob!]**

-_Que tal si mejor Alice la lleva, tu tienes un asunto pendiente con Sam…  
_La verdad era que no queria separarme de Nessie ni un segundo, era algo demasiado fuerte, no me habia apartado de ella ni un solo momento desde que nacio, desde que me perdi en sus ojos cafes, desde que me atrapo con sus pequeñas manitas extendidas hacia mi, mirandome desde el hombro de Rosalie.  
_"Jacob… te vas?... no te vayas…"_ Y asi menos ganas tenia de irme!  
-_Solo sera un momento estarás con papa…-_ Nessie hizo un puchero hermoso no queria que me fuera y estaba reclamandomelo... -_jaja mira ese puchero_!-. Era preciosa.  
_"Te quiero Jacob!"_ Su pequeña manita se apreto aun mas fuerte en mi mejilla y podia ver imagenes de los dos juntos de las cosas que habiamos hecho hoy.  
-_Eres mi todo Nessie_…- Todo y mucho mas... eres el centro de mi universo... -_volveré enseguida_.-  
_"Pronto…!!"-_ era una orden, y despues de eso me mordio en la muñeca de la mano con la que acariciaba su cabello.  
_-Ya te gusto morderme verdad??...  
_Lo que siguio en sus pensamientos fue una cosa extraña... no era desagradable... era mi sabor. La sensacion que le producia el sabor de mi piel y mi sangre en sus labios. Si esto lo hubiera escuchado hace unos meses... o mas bien dias, me hubiera parecido repulsivo pero en los pensamientos de renesme no habia malicia, para ella era algo natural y le gustaba mi sabor, era algo agradable y la hacia feliz morderme. Mi mente divago un poco pensando en como era posible que yo permitiera todo esto. Solo habia una explicacion, yo, ya no era yo... Ahora era el Jacob de Renesmee... mi vida habia cambiado radicalmente y ahora todo era nuevo gracias a este pequeño ser que tenia entre mis brazos.  
-_Te quiero pequeña…-_No te imaginas cuanto!- _tómala Alice vuelvo enseguida, dile a los demás que iré a habar con Sam… que estén preparados para lo que sea.  
_-_Le dirás sobre… esto?...-_ Dijo mientras sus ojos se movian entre Nessie y yo.  
_-Si, tengo que hacerlo…-  
-Esta bien yo los pongo sobre aviso…-  
-Adiós Alice, Adiós bebe…- Que dificil era decirle adios... - Vamos Seth._  
Seth no dijo nada pero me siguio al bosque. Cuando llegamos al lugar donde las sombras cubrian lo suficiente comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa.  
_-Querras que te acompañe con Sam?...-  
-No estoy seguro, por un lado no quisiera ir solo, pero por otra parte no se si Leah te necesite...-  
-Yo no estoy seguro de querer ir con Leah en este momento...  
-Es tu hermana... nos necesita.-  
-Lo se pero... ya sabes como es...  
-Si y tambien se porque es asi..._- La entendia perfectamente, la imprimacion tambien habia cambiado eso, ahora que veia que Renesmee habia sido un acierto y no un error de la naturaleza... ahora podia entender todo lo que Leah y yo hablamos el otro dia... podia ser que solo hubiera sido ayer?... Muchas cosas, demasiadas habian cambiado de un segundo a otro... aqui estaba yo con una manada a mi cargo, imprimado, con Leah por amiga, esperando a Bella que despertara como un vampiro, y sin que esto me hiciera sentir mal en lo mas minimo.  
-_Ven conmigo primero, deja a Leah tener su momento a solas y que piense, los Cullen estan avisados y estaran alertas por si cualquier cosa. Ahora tenemos que ir con Sam._

Entramos en fase y empezamos a correr rumbo a la frontera, antes de llegar alli nos topamos con un rastro desconocido, era fuerte pero no le dimos importancia, debia ser algun excursionista o algo, si habia problemas Leah estaba en la zona.  
Cuando llegamos a la frontera nos frenamos y empezamos a olfatear, habia rastro de licantropo pero llevaba ya un tiempo, seguramente la manada de Sam habia cerrado el perimetro lo mas cercanos a La Push.  
_"Y ahora que hacemos Jacob?"  
"Aullar..."_  
Comenzamos a aullar con fuerza, dos minutos despues escuchamos otro aullido lejos al Norte, Quil probablemente, Diez minutos despues escuchamos los sonidos de la manada acercarse, Jared y Paul a los flancos del enorme lobo negro. Avanzaban con precaucion y no nos quitaban la mirada de encima, Sam se veia preocupado y pasaba la mirada de Seth a mi y de regreso, como preguntando.  
_"Jacob, y ahora que?..."  
"Espera a que ellos hagan el primer movimiento... se ven tensos y eso no me gusta"_  
Sam dio un paso al frente y les indico a Jared y Paul que permanecieran donde estaban, no podia oir sus pensamientos pero el movimiento de cabeza que hizo fue bastante claro.

Se acerco lo suficiente como para rozar nuestras narices si nos inclinaramos en direccion del otro, era una señal de confianza bastante clara... por supuesto el tenia la ventaja eran cinco contra dos.  
_"Que haces aqui Jacob?"...  
"Wojaaa... puedo oir a Sam!!..."  
"Que?..."  
"Si puedo oir sus pensamientos... mmm pero no como antes... es como si hubiera querido decirme eso pero al mismo tiempo es como si lo hubiera pensado para si mismo..."  
"Y si intentas decirle algo tu tambien..."  
"Si... puede ser... dejame lo intento" "Sam...?" Nada... "Me siento tonto Seth"  
pero los ojos de Sam se abrieron un poco como en sorpresa... tal vez estaba funcionando mas de lo que creia... lo intente de nuevo... "Sam... me escuchas?"  
"Jajaj es como si estuvieras hablando por uno de esos radios..."  
"Callate Seth... esto ya es demasiado raro..."  
"Jacob?..."  
"Wooow parece que funciona!"  
"Esto es raro..."  
"Dime que cosa no es rara a estas alturas Sam"  
"Me da gusto verte de nuevo!... en serio..."  
"Si, a mi tambien... "  
Se hizo un silencio incomodo ninguno de los dos dijo nada y podia sentir la impaciencia de Seth... En el otro lado de la linea Jared, Paul, Quil y Embry se movian ansiosos de un lado a otro, hasta que Sam los hizo calmarse.  
"Y bien Jacob... tu nos llamaste, que es lo que pasa?"  
"Seth... " mis preguntas y peticiones se quedaron sin palabras pero Seth podia ver todo lo que me estaba costando decir lo que tenia que decir.  
"No seas cobarde Jacob... solo muestraselo."  
_Tome un respiro profundo y empece a recordar todo lo que habia pasado en las ultimas 48 horas, con toda la intencion de que Sam lo viera, esperaba que funcionara asi y que pudiera leer mis ideas como cuando perteneciamos a la misma manada... al parecer solo habia que tener la intencion de comunicarnos para que funcionara... Recorde el momento en el que Edward habia aceptado a Renesmee, y la furia que senti por eso, a Leah preocupada al verme salir del estacionamiento en el Aston Martin, las calles de Port Angeles, la desilusion por no encontrar a alguien que me quitara la agonia de perder a Bella, el regreso y la sensacion de estar completo en cuanto estuve junto a ella. La escalofriante escena del parto; Sam aullo un poco y enseño los dientes cuando vio a Edward morder a Bella en tantas partes pudo, pero no me detuve, segui mostrandole todo, Edward y yo tratando de revivir a Bella, la sensacion de vacio y el sin sentido, y por ultimo el momento en el que me encontre con los ojos de quien ahora es la razon de mi existencia.  
El aire se le fue de los pulmones a Sam cuando vio a travez de mis recuerdos y emociones algo que el ya conocia perfectamente, Paul estaba junto a el en el mismo segundo enseñando los dientes y gruñendome...

Pero Sam lo hizo a un lado. Y se preparo para cambiar de fase.  
Yo hice lo mismo, a los pocos segundos los dos estabamos en nuestra forma humana vistiendonos lo mas rapido posible, mientras lo haciamos Sam aun tenia el rostro fijo en una expresion de sorpresa.  
-_Jacob... es cierto??... es lo que estoy pensando?... eso no es posible!... como? no lo entiendo... yo....  
-Yo menos que tu, creeme...  
-Es cierto entonces??...  
-Si, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero mira, las cosas son diferentes,-  
-Ni me lo digas!_- me interrumpio, mientras hablabamos los demas habian cambiado de fase tambien.  
-_Jacob! ... me da mucho gusto verte hermano!-  
-A mi tambien Embry no sabes cuanto en serio te he extrañado mucho!!-  
-Que pasa Sam?_- Fue Jared el que pregunto.  
-_Jacob... esta imprimado...  
-Que??... como?? con quien?.._.- Quil me miraba con sorpresa pero habia en su mirada un brillo de gusto, estaba feliz por mi, pero ibamos a ver cuanto le duraba nada mas supiera quien era ella.  
-_Se llama Nessie, eemmm... es la hija de Bella y Edward_.- dije mirando al piso no queria ver sus caras.  
Todos se quedaron como muertos, podia oir el agua del rio correr y el vuelo de un ave no muy lejos de nosotros.  
-_Si... ya se, es... nuevo_.- Ni un murmullo.  
-_Ella es linda, se parece mucho a Edward pero tiene los ojos de Bella... no le pide nada a Clair, Quil!_- dijo Seth tratando de aligerar la tension.  
-_Siempre supe que eras raro... pero esto?... Jacob ahora si te pasaste!!_- Embry empezo a reir con ganas, y cuando lo hizo los demas empezaron a relajarse tambien.  
-_Jacob intentaba matarla cuando sucedio... y ahora esta peor que Quil... cuanto tardara en vestirse de princesa?.._.- Todos reian y yo sentia que me hervia la cara... mas que de costumbre...  
-_Bueno ya!... se divirtieron??... pues ya estuvo bien, esto es serio y cambia las cosas estamos de acuerdo Sam?.  
-A que te refieres?  
-A que tu podrias hacerle tanto daño a Nessie como el que yo puedo hacerle a Emily, o a Clair, o a Kim, o a Rachel... ninguno de nosotros sobreviviria sin ellas, y lo sabes. Aun eres mi hermano Sam... como hermanos te pido que dejemos a un lado esta guerra. No hay ningun peligro, Nessie es una niña adorable, si tan solo la conocieras, es inofensiva, es hermosa y maravillosa, ella...-  
-Ven lo que les digo que esta peor que Quil?...-  
-Seth..._ - dijimos al mismo tiempo Sam y yo  
-M_e callo!...-  
-Entiendo tu punto Jacob, realmente esto cambia las cosas... no se en que punto estamos realmente...  
-Porque lo dices?  
-Bueno porque ahora soy que?... Cuñado de un semi-vampiro?...  
_Otra ronda de risas empezó...  
-_Supongo que algo así… bueno entonces que dices?  
-Eres mi hermano Jacob… siempre lo haz sido. Me da gusto que esto termine.  
- Gracias Sam!-  
-Bueno, creo que tendremos que agregar algunas cláusulas al tratado. Muchas cosas que nuestros ancestros nunca imaginaron están pasando, a veces pienso que esto ya se puso demasiado raro, pero siempre termina siendo peor…-  
-No creo que haya algo mas raro que esto!... Un licántropo y un semivampiro??... que van a tener? Vampilobitos mutantes?...  
_No había pensado en eso… y en realidad no era algo que me preocupara en este momento. Las risas de unos callaban los chistes de los otros, al punto que todo era un bullicio de bromas a mis costillas, mi mente estaba con Nessie… solo queria verla y saber que estaba bien, tendrá hambre?, o sed?... sera hora de que duerma ya?... Sam me saco de mis pensamientos.  
-_Jake, donde esta Leah?...-  
-Se quedo vigilando la casa, y asimilando las cosas.  
-Dile que…_ - se quedo callado un largo rato pensando- _nada, no le digas nada… esta bien verdad?.-  
-Si, en realidad esta muy cambiada, no es la misma Leah amargada… de hecho ahora somos muy unidos, he estado pensando, ya que yo no voy a volver a tu manada y que Leah y Seth quieren quedarse conmigo, tal vez debería hacer las cosas bien, ya sabes, formalidades y eso… tal vez seria bueno tener un… "Beta". Leah podría ser buena en eso.  
_-_Si, tiene don de mando_…- ambos reímos un poco… cuando Leah quería algo se hacia como ella quería….- _Quil y Embry han querido irse contigo desde el primer momento, ahora que las cosas son seguras tal vez podrían unirse a tu manada.  
-Yo, no se no estoy seguro… tendrían que dejar mucho, sobre todo Quil.  
-Pero ahora tendrían libertad de ir y venir… porque no dejamos que sea su decisión… ahora, vamos a hablar con Carlisle y arreglemos esto de una vez por todas.  
-Si, tienes razón… Seth porque no te adelantas y le avisas a Leah que estamos en camino?...  
-Como digas jefe!  
_Sam junto a la manada y todos nos preparamos para ir a la mansión.

**Y ahora el que seria el capitulo del Domingo....y si es muy corto alomejor pongo de otros capitulos...**

**Acuerdos... p1 [ x Seth ]**

Corri a buscar a Leah en cuanto Jacob me dio la orden, al parecer todo habia salido bien de la reunion con Sam y ahora las cosas serian mucho mas faciles. Eso no le quitaba que todo fuera extraño, pero si no fuera asi todo seria mas aburrido.  
Disminui la velocidad cuando llegue cerca del claro donde estaba la mansion y me puse a buscar el rastro de Leah, su olor estaba por todas partes, pero no me fue dificil ubicar el rastro con el aroma mas fuerte, me guio hasta una vereda que iba hacia el rio, Pude escuchar la voz de Leah, desde lejos, aunque hablaba muy bajito y no podia entender claramente lo que decia. Aun estaba un poco lejos de ella cuando cambie de fase, me vesti y me aproxime un poco mas. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca la escuche decir:  
_-A donde?..._  
No hubo respuesta.  
-_Con quien hablas Leah?_- le pregunte, ella se volvio enseguida a mirarme, sorprendida, pero habia algo mas en su mirada algo estaba... diferente.  
-_Seth!... me asustaste._  
-_Con quien hablabas?..._ -  
-_Con nadie...-_  
-_No me digas que con nadie yo te escuche hablar...-  
-Como eres tonto Seth... de seguro debo haber estado pensando en voz alta y ni cuenta me di.._.- No me engaño, ella estaba ocultandome algo, pero no lograba adivinar que. Tomo un respiro profundo y miro hacia el rio para evitar mi mirada.  
-_Bien, Jacob me mando por ti, viene Sam con la manada a hablar con Carlisle y quiere que estemos todos ahi. Al parecer vamos a renovar el tratado.  
-Eso significa que Sam se tomo bien lo de Jacob?... Claro, como no hacerlo. Bueno vamos.-  
Yo me aleje un poco de ella para desnudarme y cambiar de fase otra vez. Ella no lo hizo en su lugar empezo a caminar por la misma vereda que habia tomado para encontrarla, en direccion a la casa.  
-Piensas irte asi?... no vas a cambiar?...  
-No, yo... quiero caminar.  
-Pero necesitamos estar alla pronto y es mas rapido en forma de lobo.  
-Lo se pero... no tengo ganas de correr Seth... estare ahi a tiempo lo prometo.  
_Esto no me gustaba, algo muy grande tenia que estar ocultando Leah, no era correr lo que le preocupaba siempre le habia gustado correr, no queria compartir sus pensamientos conmigo. Aun asi, no le dije nada, en respuesta solo me encogi de hombros, cuando estuviera lista me lo diria.  
Mientras corria rumbo a la casa encontre otra vez el rastro que Jacob y yo nos habiamos topado unas horas antes cuando ibamos de camino a ver a Sam, estaba oscureciendo ya y habia empezado a lloviznar, pero aun con el viento y la lluvia el olor era fuerte, fresco. Era un olor humano. Quien andaria tan lejos de los caminos usuales para excursionistas?... Seria esta persona con la que Leah estuvo hablando?... Si estuvo hablando con alguien porque no me lo diria?... Que tendria de malo como para ocultarlo?... Estaba alucinando... Seguramente era un rastro de algun cazador que habia pasado algun tiempo antes por aqui pero se habia quedado un rato en el lugar y por eso el aroma era fuerte aun. Mire a mi alrededor... no habia nada interesante que pudiera atraer la atencion de un cazador o de un excursionista... Un par de aullidos me sacaron de mis conjeturas. Ya tendria tiempo para analizar todo esto o para hablar con Leah seriamente, por ahora tenia que llegar a la mansion y hacerlo rapido....

**-_-_-_-xSAM-_-_-_-**

Cuando todos dejaron de reirse de Jacob... algo que tardo demasiado, nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen. Jacob nos condujo por una parte del bosque que yo no conocia aun. Era una vereda amplia rodeada de arboles frondosos a los que no podia verles las copas, era como caminar por un gran tunel verde. Eso me puso un poco nervioso, no habia estado tan cerca de la casa de los Cullen nunca, ni siquiera cuando perseguiamos a Victoria, siempre habiamos dejado un margen para no meternos en problemas despues; Jacob por el contrario se veia totalmente relajado, incluso ansioso y apurado por llegar; yo sabia que el no encontraba ningun problema en estar rodeado de tanto vampiro, pero a mi aun me daba desconfianza, por mas diferentes que intentaran ser, no pueden negar su naturaleza y los accidentes pasan. Ademas habia cosas que considerar nuevas, Bella Swan habia decidido ser una de ellos, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, ellos rompieron el acuerdo que habiamos hecho. Prometieron no morder a ningun humano y lo hicieron, que pasara el proximo año cuando haya alguien mas que "decida" unirse a ellos?...  
Despues de un rato las ramas espesas que formaban el tunel comenzaron a diluirse, la luz del sol empezo a entrar por todas partes y el olor a vampiro nos golpeo con fuerza a todos.  
-_Bien Jacob, yo se que tu estas muy confiado con ellos, pero aun asi yo no pienso entrar en dos pies. Por mas civilizados que sean.  
-Ha! Como quieras Sam pero en serio, no es algo necesario.  
-Tal vez no para ti pero yo no voy a arriesgarme, ni a mi manada, porque no le dices a Edward que venga a traducir?.  
-Se supone que Seth avisaria que venimos...  
_Cuando entramos al claro eramos 5 lobos y Jacob.  
-_Donde esta Seth?... -_dijo Jacob, mientras buscaba con la mirada en los alrededores.  
Rapidamente entro en fase, y empezo a aullar... llamando. Los demas lo imitamos.  
Antes de que tuvieramos tiempo de considerar llamarlo de nuevo Seth estaba junto a nosotros y Jacob estaba en dos pies de nuevo.  
-_Donde esta Leah?...  
-Viene caminando...  
-No le dijiste que era urgente?  
-Si lo hice, pero quiso caminar. No se que le pasa, esta... rara.  
-Dejen de hablar de mi, ya estoy aqui.  
_Jacob miro a Leah un momento, Leah simplemente levanto una ceja, se enocgio de hombros y miro hacia otro lado. Si, estaba rara y mucho. Era una Leah extraña a mi, totalmente, pero no lograba identificar la diferencia, se veia mucho mas tranquila, y en su mirada ya no habia el resentimiento que habia antes, pero era una mirada cautelosa, algo no encajaba. Nunca miro en mi direccion, solo a Jacob y a la casa. Me dio gusto ver que ya no se veia retorciendose en si misma y en su dolor, si tan solo pudiera verla completamente feliz otra vez, bueno, eso me haria completamente feliz a mi tambien.  
-_Bienvenidos, Jacob, Sam...  
-Que hay Doc, eemm Sam quiere hablar con ustedes... donde esta Edward?.  
-El... no puede dejar a Bella en este momento... me temo que tendremos que buscar otra manera Sam..._  
Jacob me miro directo a los ojos y dijo: _-Que? eres lobo o gallina?..._ Yo resople, que remedio!... _"Quedense como lobos, tendre que hablar con Carlisle..."- "estas seguro?"-_dijo Jared. _"No te preocupes por mi, pero esten pendientes a cualquier señal".  
_Mientras cambiaba de fase, Jacob llamo a la adivina, Alice, y le pregunto algo.  
_-Es bueno poder hablar contigo Sam. Me imagino a lo que vienes, Alice nos dijo que Jacob iba a contarte las nuevas noticias_.- Carlisle se veia relajado y tratando de que me relajara tambien, pero no iba a conseguir sacarme de mi punto tan facil.  
-_Si, unas noticias muy inquietantes y que hacen necesario este encuentro.  
-Bella, dio a luz ayer...-_ En ese momento Alice salio con una bebe en sus brazos. Jacob practicamente se la arrebato, y la trajo junto a mi.  
-_Esta pequeña es Renesmee, la hija de Edward y Bella, yo entiendo tu postura hacia ella Sam, pero como podras ver, Renesmee no es ningun peligro, ...-  
-Sigue siendo un misterio,_- lo interrumpi dejando claro que no iba a dejar que suavizara las cosas, pero despues me arrepenti, no queria iniciar algo y tal vez ser diplomatico resultaria mucho mejor, asi que agregue-..._ aunque por el momento no veo que exista un peligro inminente. Y al parecer la imprimacion de Jacob indica que es mucho mas parecida a nosotros de lo que pensabamos.  
-Si nosotros tambien pensamos eso. En cuanto a Bella, Jacob dio permiso para su transformacion._..- Yo mire a Jacob con reproche, el no me habia dicho eso, el bajo la mirada en señal de disculpa...  
-_Perdon, estaba mas preocupado por... el otro asunto...-_ Ya me di cuenta.  
-_Bien, eso les quita una parte de responsabilidad en el asunto, pero no quita el hecho de que violaron el tratado. Por la razon que haya sido...  
-Si Bella no hubiera decidido esto, y si no hubiera sido la unica manera de salvarle la vida no lo habriamos hecho y eso te consta Sam.  
-Si, pero que pasara despues?... va a convertir en uno de ustedes a cada paciente que este en peligro en el hospital de Forks... o si alguien toma la decision, va a darle inmortalidad a quien la pida?...  
-No, jamas ha sido nuestra intencion. Años de trabajo en el hospital y de vivir aqui demuestran lo contrario. El caso de Bella es unico y especial, ella es la pareja de Edward y aunque lo intentamos conservando la humanidad de Bella, las cosas no fueron posibles de esa manera. Ahora con Bella nuestra familia esta completa, en ese sentido. No hay necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo. Eso puedo asegurarlo.  
-Tendran que comprometerse, y esta vez cumplirlo. Su palabra Doctor quedo rota, se que Jacob confia en ustedes, pero aun queda mi voto, y mi confianza en ustedes es debil despues de esto. Si voy a confiar una vez mas, sera solo por Jacob, Leah y Seth, y porque se que en todo esto ha habido una buena intencion. Pero si el tratado se rompe una vez mas sea cual sea la razon. No habra una tercera oportunidad, ni tregua que los salve... Queda eso claro?. -  
_-_Lo hare, me comprometo a nombre de mi familia. Nunca mas morderemos a ningun humano.  
_-_Que se cumpla!.  
_Renesmee me miraba con una extraña expresion, era raro, una niña con mirada de adulto. Parecia que entendia todo lo que estabamos diciendo. De pronto extendio una de sus manos en mi direccion. Jacob la acerco un poco mas y si no me quito ella hubiera puesto su mano en mi mejilla.  
-_Jacob, ten cuidado con ella!  
_-_Quiere tocarte, ella... tiene un don para mostrar cosas.  
_-_A que te refieres?..._  
-_Es mejor si lo ves por ti mismo. No seas cobarde Sam, no es como si te fuera a dar toques electricos o algo asi..._  
Con desconfianza me quede quieto, esperando la minima señal de peligro para entrar en fase. Ella acerco su mano hasta que puso sus pequeños dedos en mi mejilla. Eran calidos, casi habia esperado la piel fria de los neofitos que habiamos cazado en el verano, pero no, el contacto era tibio mas que el de un humano pero no tanto como mi piel. Y entonces algo extraño paso. Sabia lo que era eso, era como ver en la mente de mis hermanos cuando estabamos en forma de lobo. Eran pensamientos, pero no eran los mios. Eran los de ella. Una imagen en particular se repetia, con intencion de preguntar.  
Era ella, mordiendo una y otra vez a Jacob y este riendose... riendosee??... Dios hasta donde llega esto!!!... senti el panico recorrerme entero, ella habia mordido a Jacob y no una vez sino muchas...  
-_Que es lo que ves??...  
_-_Ella te mordio??.. Como es que no estas muerto??...  
_-_Ah.. eso... facil, ella no tiene veneno... Porque te habra mostrado eso?...  
_La que respondio fue Alice mientras tomaba a la bebe en sus manos...-  
-_Seguramente despues de la platica que estamos teniendo, se esta preguntando si ella rompio el tratado!..._  
Seth empezo a reirse y despues de el todos los demas, hasta los lobos.  
-_Claro que no pequeña, tu puedes morderme cuando quieras!..._ dijo Jacob revolviendole los rizos, la pequeña mostro un juego de perfectos dientes blancos de leche, en su sonrisa llena de hoyuelos y rubor.  
-_Bueno.._.-tenia que admitirlo-... _ella es linda en verdad... Y Seth tiene razon... estas peor que Quil!!!_

**Y como hoy me siento realmente feliz y no se xq...voy a ser realmente amable y os voy a poner una de las sorpresas del fic....lo siento si a alguien no le gusta...**

El encuentro...

Que bien se siente volver a casa, tenia 14 años cuando mi mama me llevo a vivir a la reserva de los Makah, de eso ya hace casi 7 años. Mi pobre madre, tal vez ella no aprobaría este viaje si estuviera viva. Pero tenía dos asuntos pendientes en este lugar, y era hora de afrontarlos como un hombre. Antes de morir mi madre me entrego una carta y un amuleto, lo he traído colgado en mi pecho desde que me lo dio. Es un simple lobo de madera; me dijo:  
-_Anthony, este perteneció a tu padre, y al padre de tu padre, y no se cuantas generaciones mas atrás…_ - ella vio mi cara de descontento, mi árbol genealógico no era precisamente algo que me agradara demasiado… por lo menos no por la parte paterna, como si leyera mis pensamientos me dijo - _si, ya se que no te agradaba pero no deja de ser tu padre y en algún momento este pequeño lobo puede tener un significado especial para ti, escúchame bien, el lobo será un aliado y un amigo, nunca tengas miedo del lobo, déjalo que forme parte de ti y tu de el…-  
_Dijo otras cosas, pero no le puse mucha atención, no supe que habrá querido decir; la pobre en sus delirios de las últimas horas de esa larga y penosa enfermedad, hablaba cosas sin sentido, revolvía cosas, recuerdos con sucesos presentes, no sabía ni en que día vivía. Aun así, yo conserve el lobo porque era mi legado, lo único que mi madre me había podido dar.  
Ella era una Quilehute, como yo, dejamos la reserva parar irnos con los Makah por problemas con el hombre que me dio la vida. No podría jamás llamarlo padre, nunca me reconoció, mi madre jamás fue su esposa, aunque lo amó mas que a nadie, y sacrifico todo por el; a veces el amor puede ser muy ciego. El venia a visitas ocasionales, destrozaba lo que encontraba a su paso, y luego se iba; recuerdo haberle tenido mucho miedo de niño.  
Tengo al menos un hermano, lo conocí de niños, íbamos a la escuela elemental juntos, pero el no sabia que yo era su medio hermano, aun no lo sabe y esa es la razón por la que vuelvo a casa. Sam siempre me pareció alguien muy agradable.

Me instale apenas ayer en la tarde en una casa que había apalabrado por teléfono, para rentar, hace unos días. La señora que será mi casera parece muy amable. Mi nueva casa es pequeña y cómoda, solo 3 piezas, sala-comedor-cocina, una recamara y un baño, no necesito mas por ahora. Me instale rápidamente, no había traído nada, lo único importante era la carta de mi madre, un poco de ropa, mis documentos, el poco dinero que me pagaron de liquidación de mi empleo anterior, y nada mas.  
No sabía si me iba a quedar mucho tiempo. Yo esperaba que si, pero eso no dependía de mi, sino de una persona que iba a buscar y pronto.  
Me di un baño y cuando termine de vestirme decidí salir a dar un paseo, hace mucho que no andaba por ahí simplemente. Recorrí el pueblo, siguiendo la línea de la carretera, viendo como habían cambiado las cosas, reconocí a algunas personas, pero ninguna me reconoció a mí.  
Cuando me fui era casi un niño, media 1.60 y era tan flaco que si no usaba cinto los pantalones se me caían. Ahora mido casi 2 metros y en el trayecto de mi adolescencia los músculos hicieron presencia. Mi madre solía bromear conmigo diciéndome - todo es cuestión de tiempo y ya veras como todas las jovencitas de la reserva van a andar tras de ti. – Yo nunca le hice mucho caso, nunca me he considerado un galán, y aun asi, mis ojos eran solo para una persona. Son verdes, mis ojos, lo saque de mi abuelo por parte de madre que era un pescador irlandés, es una extraña combinación con mi piel morena clara, no tan rojiza como otros de la tribu, pero me agradan. Mi cabello es oscuro hace poco tiempo lo corte, lo habia traido hasta los hombros ahora es solo una melena corta.  
Hacia rato que había pasado las últimas casas, yo seguía caminando solo por caminar pero si seguía así llegaría a Forks y no era mi intención, así que me desvié del camino y me disponia a entrar en el bosque, cuando un policia dio vuelta en una curva del camino y me hizo señal de que me detuviera con sus luces.  
-_Pasa algo oficial?..._  
-_No, es solo que te vi que ibas a entrar al bosque, piensas acampar o algo?..._  
-_No, solo pensaba caminar un poco…  
_-_No te alejes mucho, de la carretera, por esta zona hay osos, y hace un tiempo tuvimos problemas con lobos por los alrededores.-  
_-_Gracias… eemmm…_ -busque su nombre en la placa que tenia puesta en la camisa.- _Jefe Swan, lo tomare en serio, no pienso alejarme demasiado.  
_-_Eres nuevo por aquí verdad?... no recuerdo tu cara._  
-_Algo así, digamos que estoy de nuevo en casa._  
-_Donde vives?...  
_-_En la reserva Quilehute, aquí nací y me fui unos años pero ahora he vuelto.  
_-_Ah si, donde vivías antes?._  
-_Emm… por la avenida 5 enfrente de los Clearwater._  
-_Enserio?... Oh por Dios, ya se quien eres!!. Eres Anthony verdad?… pero mira que has crecido chico!... Como esta tu madre?._  
-_Murió hace unos meses.  
_-_Es una lastima, el pobre de Harry también murió esta primavera sabes?.  
_-_Harry… el papa de Leah y Seth?  
_-_El mismo… era uno de mis mejores amigos.  
_-_Lo siento…-_ en verdad lo sentía, si hacia tan poco que había muerto entonces Leah debía estar aun triste por eso.- _Jefe, los demás… Seth, Leah, Sue… siguen aquí.  
_-_Si, y viven donde mismo… Seth esta casi de tu tamaño. Es un buen chico. Y Leah… bueno, es una niña hermosa aunque tiene su carácter.-_  
No quise preguntar a que se refería con eso ultimo, si ella seguía aquí lo averiguaría por mi mismo. Por un momento sentí el impulso de correr de regreso y buscarla, pero algo mas fuerte me hizo quedarme donde estaba. Como seria Leah ahora, la reconocería si la viera?... Si, estoy seguro que si, pero ella me reconocería a mi?... Una persona cambia muchísimo con el tiempo, tal vez ella no es la misma Leah que yo conocí, tal vez ya no quiera ser mi amiga… Tendría que averiguarlo pero por ahora era lo bastante cobarde como para posponerlo, me quede contemplando el bosque y sentí una sensación extraña como un imán atrayéndome hacia el. Caminaría primero, pensaría las cosas y esta tarde buscaría a Leah o Sam.  
-_Ten cuidado… Yo me tengo que ir, cuídate Anthony nos estaremos viendo._  
-_Hasta luego Jefe.  
_-_Llámame Charlie.  
_-_Esta bien_.- Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa pero cuando se volvió para mirar el camino note en su mirada que algo no estaba bien con el. Tal vez una preocupación, pero tenia que ser una muy grande porque su mirada era casi agonizante.

Me di la vuelta y entre al bosque, a los pocos pasos encontré una vereda.  
La mañana era reconfortante, no hacia tanto frío como otros días y el bosque me pareció protector.  
Obtuve lo que quería, un lugar a solas para pensar, apenas empecé a andar por el bosque fue Leah la que inundo mi mente. Como era costumbre no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en sus ojos, su sonrisa, en la manera tan tierna en que me abrazaba y lo bien que me hacia sentir cuando platicábamos y reíamos. Nunca había conocido a alguien así, y aunque para ella solo era un amigo de la infancia, el vecino con quien jugar y reír, para mi siempre había sido algo mas; ella me escondía en su casa cuando papa llegaba borracho, jugábamos juntos, me contaba chistes; cuando me fui ella ya era parte de mi, aunque no fuera correspondido, ella no se fijaba mucho en chicos en ese momento, y yo, bueno era un fideo, nada especial para que se fijara en mi; íbamos a entrar a la preparatoria, no íbamos a la escuela juntos, pero aun así muchas veces nos juntábamos a hacer tareas y estudiar, ella estaba muy preocupada por salir bien en las clases y porque la admitieran en ese nuevo colegio, como si no fuera lo bastante lista, se pasaba estudiando, decía que algún día conseguiría una beca para la universidad y se iría muy lejos, yo temblaba con esa idea, porque sabia que no podría seguirle el paso, yo no podía dejar sola a mi madre.  
Pero aun después de todo este tiempo Leah seguía aquí, por un momento me permití fantasear con la idea de que estaba aquí por mi, porque me había extrañado lo mismo que yo a ella, y que cuando nos encontráramos seria algo hermoso. Mi burbuja se reventó cuando se colaron en mi mente escenas del día que me fui.  
Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella, cuando nos fuimos era de noche y la decisión fue tan repentina que no me dio tiempo de nada, le había prometido vernos en la plaza el día siguiente, no supe ni siquiera si fue a la cita. Que le diría cuando la viera?... no queria pensar en esto todavia.  
Escuche el ruido de agua, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que sin pensarlo me había alejado demasiado, no tenia miedo, pero tampoco tenia idea de donde estaba. Decidí seguir el ruido del agua, tal vez me llevara al río, y el río al puente de la carretera, otra vez sentí esa sensación extraña. La que se siente cuando vas a recibir algo que has esperado por mucho tiempo, o lo que se siente los minutos en los que esperas la respuesta que tanto has buscado. Esa sensación parecía crecer conforme el ruido del agua se hacia mas fuerte. Y entonces la vi.

**Y creo k lo voy a dejar aqui...si lo siento soy mala y que?se acabo mi buena fe x hoy**


	21. El encuentro P2

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, Me teneis que perdonar por el retraso pero esque si queria segur subiendo capitulos tenia que comprarme un USB uevo, porque vale que a mi madre le guste la saga crepusculo pero no creo que le hagan mucha gracia algunos capitulos que hay...por ejemplo los de Isla Esme. Asique ayer mismo me lo compre y espero poder seguir subiendo capitulos antes de irme de vacaciones!!y ahora sigamos con la continuacion de "el encuentro"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**El encuentro p2 [xanthony]**

... Y entonces la vi.  
Con la espesura del bosque y mi distracción, no me había dado cuenta de que en algún momento el día dejo de estar nublado, el reflejo del sol en el agua, bañaba la piel morena de sus brazos y en general toda su figura; era un ángel brillando en todo su esplendor, deslumbrándome con su belleza. Estaba de espaldas a mí, y murmuraba; probablemente hablaba consigo misma, y su voz, a pesar del tiempo la identificaría donde fuera. Me extraño poder escucharla, estaba a bastante distancia de ella como para poder oír que ella dijera algo, sobre todo porque no parecía hablar en voz alta.  
Di unos pasos al frente, tratando de no asustarla, el tiempo había pasado pero en ella no, habia algo en ella que me decia que era la misma Leah de la que estaba enamorado, aun asi estaba diferente, jamás pensé encontrarla en este lugar, sola, y cuando me repuse del primer golpe de verla me di cuenta de cosas a las que no les había tomado importancia al principio. En el radio en la mañana dijeron que estábamos a 5 grados centígrados, yo no se si se habrían equivocado, yo no tenia nada de frío, pero siempre se me había dado bien este clima; ella en cambio siempre había sido friolenta, hasta donde mis recuerdos alcanzaban; aun así, solo tenia puesta una camiseta sin mangas blanca, de esas delgadas de algodón que se usan debajo de la camisa; un pantalón de mezclilla recortado un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, y nada mas; estaba descalza, y su ropa así como sus pies y manos se veían llenas de tierra. Como si hubiera llevado puesta la misma ropa por bastante tiempo. Su pelo era corto, mucho más corto de lo que se lo había visto alguna vez. Le caía en una pequeña melena a la base del cuello solo un poco mas largo que el mío. A ella le encantaba su cabello, que la habría hecho cortarlo así?.

No sabía como aproximarme, no sabia que decirle, en ese momento solo era emociones. Me sentía feliz, completamente; por estarla viendo después de tanto tiempo. Estaba tan emocionado que sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba. Mire mis manos y era cierto, estaban temblando, jamás me había sentido así, era muy extraño, como si quisiera explotar. Un calor muy fuerte empezó a fluir del centro de mi cuerpo, cada vez mas intenso.

Y entonces ella volteo a mirarme. Me vio justo a los ojos, esos ojos negros que me habían perseguido por años. Se quedo mirándome con extrañeza pero había algo más que no sabia identificar. Y el calor que sentía se hizo mas intenso y mas partes de mi cuerpo se sentían quemar por esa sensación. De pronto sentí como mi ropa se rasgaba y yo, ya no era yo. Estaba en cuatro patas y una capa gruesa de pelo blanco cubría lo que antes eran mis brazos y piernas, y hasta donde podía mirar era todo igual, una mata de pelo blanco. Que me había pasado?... En que me había convertido?... Me asuste de muerte. No podía entender nada, porque ahora era un animal enorme??… que clase de animal era ahora??.

Leah tomo aire de golpe, como si se hubiera quedado sin aliento por un largo tiempo, eso me saco un momento de mis pensamientos sobre mí mismo y me trajo otros aun más terribles. Como me podía estar pasando esto frente a ella precisamente?. No quise ni mirarla. Rogué al cielo que en el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron, antes de este horror; ella no me hubiera reconocido.  
-¿Hey…? Dijo ella. Me di media vuelta y cuando empecé a correr, la escuche decir  
-A donde…?.-  
A donde sea, a donde no me mires, a donde no veas que ahora soy algo que ni siquiera se que es. Que me pasa?... Porque es esto?... Tengo tanto miedo!

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero podía sentir que corría muy rápido, los árboles me ayudaron a medir mi altura, probablemente seria algo como un oso o un caballo; no caballo no, porque mis patas eran mas bien como garras, algo un poco mas canino tal vez, pero mi cabeza estaba a la misma altura que cuando aun era un hombre, aun estando en cuatro patas. Necesitaba buscar algo donde mirarme; un espejo en estos momentos no era una cuestión de vanidad era cuestión de identidad.  
¿!!!Que rayos soy!!!??? … Seguía sintiéndome como yo mismo. Podía pensar con claridad y si lograba serenarme lo suficiente para dejar de sentir miedo podría tomar una decisión coherente estaba seguro. Pero no podía quitarme el pánico que me invadía!!... Que me pasa? Porque es esto??

Al principio no pensaba a donde iba, corrí tanto que llegue de nuevo a la carretera en pocos minutos, pero no podía salir así… Que iba a hacer?... pedir un aventón a mi casa??... Ni siquiera sabía si en esta forma podría entrar en mi casa. Probablemente no.  
Corrí de regreso, pero me imagine a Leah asustada de mí, de este nuevo y enorme ser en el que me había convertido y me detuve en seco. No quería que ella supiera que era yo, que ahora era esto. Como podría acercarme a ella ahora?... Entonces corrí en paralelo al río, pero en dirección opuesta a Leah, podía escuchar el agua correr, y el bosque; toda la actividad del bosque: los pájaros, los animales, grandes y pequeños, las ramas de los árboles meciéndose con el viento, incluso aunque me había alejado lo suficiente, seguía oyendo el ruido de los autos en la carretera… tanto ruido me estaba matando!!... también podía oír voces, que yo supuse venían de la carretera también o tal vez me había acercado en algún punto al pueblo, era como si mis oídos se hubieran hecho mil veces mas sensibles, no podía identificar nada, solo el ruido del agua me mantenía alerta y cuerdo. De pronto me di cuenta que estaba siendo muy tonto, necesitaba un espejo… lo tenia a la mano.

Corrí ahora directo hacia el río, cuando llegue me quede quieto un momento en la orilla, sin mirar el agua. Estaba aterrado. Que tal si lo que viera fuera realmente algo monstruoso. Que tal si mi reflejo era peor de lo que estaba temiendo. Tome un respiro profundo, para darme valor. Nada era peor que no saber, me dije a mi mismo. Y me incline con los ojos cerrados hacia mi reflejo.

Vamos Anthony!!... tu puedes hacerlo. No puede ser tan malo, después de todo, sigues siendo tu. Tal vez mas alto y mas peludo pero tu mismo, sea lo que sea!  
Abrí los ojos lentamente, llevaba tanto tiempo con los ojos cerrados que la luz me deslumbro un poco, lentamente mis ojos fueron ajustándose, pero solo veía el reflejo blanco de mi pelo en el agua intranquila del río, poco a poco fui reconociendo mis nuevas facciones, era todo blanco, una mecha de pelo me cruzaba los ojos, "mis ojos", estos no parecían haber cambiado, me miraban desde el reflejo con el mismo tono verde jade que habían tenido siempre, mi mirada era de angustia, pero aun así, era mía. Seguía siendo yo al menos en esa parte, me detuve un tiempo, en mis ojos temeroso de ver mas allá; cuando me decidí a mirar me di cuenta de mi nueva forma, era como un perro, el hocico, las orejas, incluso mis patas, y la figura, pero mis colmillos eran demasiado grandes y mi tamaño también, era demasiado musculoso y mi imagen era mucho mas imponente que la de un perro, mas agresiva y poderosa.  
No, no era un perro, era un enorme lobo blanco. Entonces recordé las palabras de mi madre: -"en algún momento este pequeño lobo puede tener un significado especial para ti…" que sabia ella que yo no sabía?... ella estaba conciente de que algún día podría pasarme esto?... Porque no me lo dijo?. Con tristeza me di cuenta que no le habría creído, lo habría tomado como todas las cosas que ella me contaba, como desvaríos de una persona enferma. Ahora viendo los hechos estaba dudando si todas las cosas que mi madre decía en realidad eran más ciertas, y si ella estaba más lucida de lo que pensaba. Me lamente de no haberla escuchado mas y mejor, de no haberle preguntado mas sobre sus historias. Impulsivamente mire a mi pecho buscando el pequeño lobo que ella me había regalado. Con mi pata trate de alcanzarme el pecho con dificultad y sin éxito, esta nueva forma no me permitía eso, así que con el hocico rebusque entre mi pelo. No estaba. Antes de entrar en pánico de nuevo recordé que mi ropa tampoco estaba, había sido destrozada cuando explote en este nuevo ser. Probablemente la cadena se rompió como la ropa, y el lobo estaba en el suelo junto con el resto de mis pertenencias. Pero no podía volver por el… En realidad no había ningún lugar al que pudiera ir. Que iba a hacer ahora?.

**-_-_-[xLeah]-_-_-**

Un olor y ruido de pisadas, capto mi atención.  
-Quien anda ahí?...- Nada, las pisadas estaban lejos y cambiaron de dirección, seguramente era un excursionista, no le di importancia y yo me concentre de nuevo en mis pensamientos, Seguí considerando las opciones, seguir en la manada de Jacob, conservar mi familia, mi casa, mi vida aquí. Lejos de Sam las cosas no eran tan difíciles, quizás incluso la distancia y el tiempo podría hacer que nos viéramos algún día sin dolor.  
La otra opción, era renunciar a todo, irme lejos, estudiar, como había planeado desde pequeña, como había querido antes de que todo este lío lobuno se interpusiera. Mi sueño de estudiar leyes en la universidad se quedo en el olvido cuando Sam rompió conmigo, y estaba considerándolo de nuevo para este otoño cuando papa murió y todo se complico. Tuve que recordar los difíciles meses en los que me encontré conmigo misma, con esta nueva Leah, la lobo. No podía dejar esa realidad atrás tampoco, me seguiría a donde fuera, porque ahora esto era parte de mi también. Jacob me estaba ayudando a reconciliarme conmigo, a entender que ser lo que soy no es malo, solo tengo que aceptar quien soy. La única mujer lobo de la historia, y las consecuencias de eso. El desamor de Sam, los cambios en mi cuerpo, la imposibilidad de ser madre… Quisiera pensar que en algún momento podría encontrar a alguien a quien pertenecer, como Jacob, como Quil, Paul y Jared… como Sam… pero cuales son mis posibilidades?. Según lo que todos piensan, eso no será posible para mí. Así que solo me pertenezco mi misma, eso contradictoriamente, me hizo sentir paz y tristeza. La soledad puede ser tu mejor amiga, pero al mismo tiempo es fría y cruel.  
Empecé a divagar, a soñar con lo imposible, con un hombre increíble; no podía ver su rostro, solo plasmaba en mi mente como seria el color de su voz, su risa, la manera en que me trataría, con delicadeza y ternura, pero al mismo tiempo con la suficiente fuerza para hacerme sentir segura, dibuje en mi mente el hombre que me querría a pesar de lo que soy, a pesar de todo, por siempre y para siempre. Alguien que siempre estuviera ahí, alguien que no me dejara sola. Alguien en quien pudiera confiar y a quien pudiera amar sin miedo, porque sabría que seria correspondida.  
… "Ven tenebrosa noche, amiga de los amantes, devuélveme a mi Romeo, y cuando el muera convierte tu, cada trozo de su cuerpo en una estrella relumbrante que sirva de adorno a tu manto, para que todos se enamoren de la noche"…  
No me di cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta hasta que un ruido opaco mi propia voz.  
El sonido de una rama crujiendo cuando es aplastada me hizo borrar a mi Romeo imaginario y salir de mi sueño, me volví a mirar lo que me había traído de vuelta a la realidad. De pronto lo único que pude ver eran dos hermosos ojos verdes, dulces y transparentes; me miraban con adoración, con una profunda emoción que no pude interpretar mas que como alegría, un movimiento capto mi atención, y fue entonces cuando lo vi por completo, estaba de pie, temblando, de una manera que me era inconfundible, pero el parecía por completo inconciente de ese hecho, solo me miraba en un momento que me pareció eterno. Mi mente se concentro en el completamente, y el resto por el momento parecía dejar de tener sentido, era como si el mar de sus ojos me hubiera atrapado irremediablemente, ya no sentía dolor, ni angustia, ya no estaba enojada con nada ni con nadie, en el segundo en que mire sus ojos, supe que tenia que estar con el, no lo entendía, era una locura, pero era irremediable, sentí en mi cuerpo una necesidad enorme por el, necesitaba saber quien era, como era, todo de el; pero ese segundo fue muy corto, de pronto el temblor tuvo su efecto, las convulsiones se llevaron al hombre y me trajeron un hermoso lobo blanco, era enorme, fuerte e imponente, su figura me recordó un poco a Sam, pero este lobo blanco era muchísimo mas grande y musculoso, se veía poderoso, imponente; el sol bañaba su blanca figura, haciendo que su cabello brillara alrededor como un aura, la emoción que sentí no tenia precedentes, la sensación en mi cuerpo era como cuando entras en fase, cada celula de mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo un cambio, pero no era algo que pudiera verse, solo sentirse, era como si cada parte de mi ser estuviera ahora unida al hermoso ángel que tenia frente a mi.  
Me quede helada, todo esto era increíble. Un nuevo golpe de sorpresa me invadio cuando lo mire mas detenidamente y esta vez, no fue el lobo lo que me sorprendió, esperaba ese cambio desde que lo vi temblar; era su expresión: sorpresa, horror, reconocimiento, mas horror; era la expresión de aquel que se transforma inesperadamente por primera vez. Este chico era un novato. Su mirada ya no estaba en la mía, recorría rápidamente su nueva forma, tratando de entender lo que pasaba, igual que lo habíamos hecho todos, sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas y respire profundamente, me di cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración por la sorpresa. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos solo una fracción de segundo mas, antes de que el reaccionara y desviara la mirada.  
-Hey!?...- no te vayas, quería decirle, quédate puedo ayudarte, se lo que pasa contigo, no es nada malo, pero mi voz se quedo atrapada en mi garganta. Trate de respirar profundo pero me era muy difícil, el iba a irse; sentía la garganta seca y casi no podía mover la lengua por la sequedad, eso no me dejaba hablar.  
El dio la media vuelta y empezó a correr.  
-A donde…?- conseguí decir… A donde vas?… donde te encuentro? Pero no pude terminar la pregunta había desaparecido como había llegado. Y sentí como si me quedara a medias, como si una parte de mi se hubiera ido corriendo tras ese lobo blanco, estaba a punto de sacarme la camiseta para ir corriendo a buscarlo cuando una voz familiar me dejo quieta.  
-Con quien hablas Leah?...- me volví para ver a mi hermano.  
-Seth!… me asustaste. – Sus ojos cambiaron en el instante en que se encontraron con los míos, no se cual era mi expresión, lo único que podía pensar y sentir era que los ojos que estaba viendo no eran los que quería ver, no sabia como, pero sabia que seria pronto, volvería a verlos. Seth me miraba como si no me conociera, mas valía mostrarme cautelosa, no entendía que estaba pasando conmigo, y antes de armar un lío con esto primero tenia que entenderlo.  
-Con quien hablabas?... - vaya, me escucho!  
-Con nadie...-  
-No me digas que con nadie yo te escuche hablar...- Seth siempre ha sido demasiado perceptivo para mi gusto, pero esta vez no podía darme el lujo de que supiera que algo estaba diferente, no mientras yo misma no supiera que pasaba.  
-Como eres tonto Seth... de seguro debo haber estado pensando en voz alta y ni cuenta me di...- esperaba que eso funcionara, pero creo que no lo engañe. Siguió comiéndome con la mirada, y yo trate de analizar como me veía desde el exterior, estaba alterada, mi respiración era muy superficial, mi cara estaba encajada en una expresión de sorpresa y algo mas, algo que no lograba identificar ni yo misma. Cerré un segundo los ojos y respire profundo tratando de serenarme, cuando abrí los ojos busque un punto neutro, para no encontrarme otra vez con los ojos de Seth.  
-Bien… Jacob me mando por ti, viene Sam con la manada a hablar con Carlisle y quiere que estemos todos ahí. Al parecer vamos a renovar el tratado.  
-Eso significa que Sam se tomo bien lo de Jacob?...- mientras decía eso caí en cuenta, Sam iba a entender perfectamente a Jacob, pensé en la manera en que Jacob me había mostrado como se imprimo, en la sensación que tuvo cuando miro los ojos de Renesmee… no, no podía ser eso para mi. Eso no era una posibilidad en mi caso, yo era un punto muerto… pero entonces, que me estaba pasando?... Porque no podía sacarme de la cabeza esos ojos… porque en lugar de irme con Seth estaba muriéndome por ir corriendo tras mi lobo blanco, por un momento sentí que entendía como Jacob se sentía, y aunque lo mío se sentía diferente, era similar… entendí a Jacob, porque en este momento yo haría lo que fuera por esos ojos. - Claro, como no hacerlo.- Seth ni siquiera noto mi vacilación, pero seguía esperándome, tendría que ir con el primero, para no levantar sospechas y después buscaría a mi Ángel.  
-Bueno vamos.- Seth empezó a prepararse para cambiar de fase. Yo no me podía dar el lujo de compartir mis pensamientos con el, así que empecé a caminar en dirección a la casa.  
-Piensas irte así?... no vas a cambiar?...  
-No, yo... quiero caminar.  
-Pero necesitamos estar allá pronto y es más rápido en forma de lobo.  
-Lo se pero... no tengo ganas de correr Seth... estaré ahí a tiempo lo prometo.  
No me detuve a esperar una respuesta lo perdí de vista rápidamente, el paso junto a mi a los pocos segundos corriendo con su melena color arena volando con la velocidad. La ropa atada a su pata trasera con una cuerda me hizo recordar. El, no tendría ropa… tal vez algo quedo rescatable de lo que traía puesto. Me regrese corriendo a donde El se había transformado revise rápidamente entre los restos de su ropa, pero nada era útil. Una pequeña figurita capto mi atención, un lobo de madera con una cadenita de plata rota. Como el que Billy sabia hacer, como el que Quil Ateara padre sabia hacer, como el que Sam traía colgado al cuello siempre. Mis suposiciones estaban equivocadas entonces?... El sabia lo que era?... No. Su expresión era inconfundible, esto tenía que tener alguna otra explicación.  
Me guarde el pequeño lobo de madera en el bolsillo de mis pantalones, y corrí; la velocidad que alcanzaba en esta forma jamás se compararía con la que tendría con mi forma de lobo pero era suficiente.  
Oí los aullidos de Sam y Jacob, y me apresure aun mas, cerca del borde del claro pude escuchar la conversación.  
-Donde esta Leah?...- le exigía Jacob a Seth seguramente.  
-Viene caminando...-  
-No le dijiste que era urgente?  
-Si lo hice, pero quiso caminar. No se que le pasa, esta... rara.- Tenia que intervenir antes de que esto se hiciera mas grande.  
-Dejen de hablar de mi, ya estoy aquí.-  
Jacob me miro con desconfianza y pude ver que había tomado en serio las palabras de Seth… solo levante una ceja indicándole que me dejara en paz, y así lo hizo, después de todo el asunto que seguía era más urgente… para ellos.  
Mi mente seguía dándole vueltas al plan que tenia para en cuanto esto acabara, iba a escaparme y lo buscaría, si esto salía bien podría pedir permiso para ir a ver a mama, aunque mama no era a quien quería ver, por raro que fuera, por mas que hace unos minutos eso es lo que mas hubiera deseado hacer, ahora no importaba para nada. La mirada de Sam sobre mi me sorprendió, pero tampoco me importo, en otro momento, hace unos minutos eso habría hecho que los pedazos de mi corazón roto brincaran dentro de mi pecho y se partieran en pedacitos aun mas pequeños, con el respectivo dolor que esto traería, y estaría gritándole a medio mundo, o desesperada por buscarle un alivio; ahora no, me sentía entera, mi corazón latía con fuerza dentro de mi, solo estaba impaciente… como desearía que esto terminara ya. Recordé los versos que había estado pensando en voz alta hace un rato… "Ven tenebrosa noche, amiga de los amantes, devuélveme a mi Romeo…" O por lo menos deja que corra a buscarlo.  
No preste atención a lo que pasaba, vi a Sam salir de fase para hablar con Carlisle y por lo que alcance a pescar, el tratado se había renovado, Renesmee se gano a Sam y a la manada por completo, yo no tenia cabeza para ella. En cuanto se dispersaron, y las risas y pláticas informales comenzaron, me acerque a Jacob.  
-Jake…  
-Que pasa?...-  
-Yo, quería pedirte un favor.- El solo me dejo continuar, pero algo en mi tono de voz lo puso en alerta, trate de actuar lo mas "normal" posible. - Según lo que entiendo, ahora tenemos transito libre por la frontera verdad?.  
-Si, porque? Que pasa?...  
-Quisiera ir a mi casa, ver a mi mama.  
-Esta bien, deberías llevarte a Seth también debe tener ganas de…-  
-No, no, no!!...- lo interrumpí y eso lo hizo sospechar aun más, me miro con los ojos entreabiertos. Yo me apure a darle una excusa.  
-Quiero ir sola, además, puedes necesitarlo aquí, volveré pronto lo prometo, y entonces que vaya Seth… te parece.  
-Bueno, como quieras… ahora, yo quiero hablar contigo de algo…  
-En otro momento Jake… en serio, quiero irme ahora.  
-Porque la prisa?... Te pasa algo?...  
-La extraño… mucho… además mírame… me siento fatal con esta ropa.  
-Mujeres!... esta bien vete, pero vuelve pronto y repórtate, cualquier cosa aúlla esta bien?.  
-Gracias Jake!!!...- mi alivio fue tal que me avalance sobre el y bese su mejilla. Me sorprendí de mi misma. Yo?... le di un beso en la mejilla a Jacob??... Que me esta pasando??...  
No me detuve a esperar que Jacob saliera de su estado de shock y que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad. Salí corriendo por el bosque, aprovechando que en este momento Jacob y Seth estaban en su forma humana, entre en fase rápidamente, buscando con mis sentidos de lobo algún rastro nuevo y particular, un rastro de licántropo. Lo encontré cerca de la carretera y comencé a seguirlo, iba a donde nos habíamos encontrado, pero de pronto se desviaba en paralelo al río, A donde quería ir?...  
Seguí buscando su rastro y lo encontré junto al río. Miraba su reflejo en el agua, y su postura y actitud me hizo saber que había estado en lo cierto. Era nuevo en esto. No sabia como acercarme a el, no sabía que decirle ni que hacer. Mi presencia lo alerto, pero no se volvió a mirarme instintivamente empezó a correr, paralelo al río, y después se interno en el bosque, lo seguí entre la masa espesa de arbustos y ramas. Corría muy rápido, increíblemente era más rápido que yo. Esto en lugar de hacerme sentir mal como hubiera sido con cualquier otro me hizo sentirme mas atraída por el. Tenia que alcanzarlo. De pronto se paro en seco, y yo también, metros lejos de el. Estábamos en un claro del bosque, no muy grande, uno de sus extremos estaba recortado por una pared de la montaña, debió ser eso lo que lo detuvo, pensé. Pero entonces se desplomo al suelo, aun no me había visto, en ningún momento en toda la persecución había volteado a mirarme. Se dejo caer en el suelo, y se tapo la cabeza con las patas, había tanto dolor en el, sentía que me traspasaba, quería consolarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien. Casi había esperado oír sus pensamientos, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, supuse que era porque ahora habiendo dos manadas, el tenia que decidir a cual unirse. Estando así no podría hablar con el así que me concentre y salí de fase. El no levanto la cabeza, y mientras me ponía los pantalones, sentí la pequeña figura en el bolsillo. La saque y con cuidado para no sorprenderlo me acerque a El.  
Al principio no dije nada, solo me senté junto a el, lentamente puse mi mano sobre una de sus patas, y con la otra deposite el pequeño lobo, en el suelo frente a El. Solo unos segundos pasaron, el no se movía.  
-No tengas miedo, esto es quien tú eres y esta bien. Eres hermoso, no te asustes. Te entiendo, Yo también soy como tu.-  
Solo eso basto para que el levantara la cabeza y me devolviera la mirada que tanto deseaba. Mi corazón se sintió explotar de emoción

**-_-_-[x Anthony]-_-_-**

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, contemplando mi nuevo rostro, preguntándome si así sería de ahora en adelante o si había alguna manera de volver a ser quien era antes?.  
Una parte de mi estaba con Leah, pero no quería pensar en ella porque era demasiado doloroso, sentia que la iba a perder, un sentimiento tonto porque ella ni siquiera era mía, pero al mismo tiempo, haber estado tan cerca, haber sentido que podía hablar con ella, tocarla, abrazarla. Y las nuevas sensaciones que me llenaron cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Ahora todo eso estaba perdido.  
Mis sentidos ahora muchísimo mas alertas, me avisaron de la presencia de algo a mis espaldas, unas pisadas que venían en mi dirección. No lo pensé, no quería saber que o quien era, yo nada mas quería estar solo.  
Corrí por correr, al principio seguí la línea del río pero aun me seguía, sentí la adrenalina fluir por mis venas impulsándome a ir mas rápido. Si seguía por este camino, no iba a perderlo, me adentre en el bosque y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la velocidad a la que estaba corriendo, todo a mi alrededor pasaba como una mancha verde, aun así, no era difícil identificarlo todo, mis ojos y mi mente estaban preparados para asumir la velocidad a la que corría, y podían registrarlo todo en la misma frecuencia. Era muy emocionante pero también aterrador. Mi perseguidor, parecía tener la misma velocidad, lo sentía justo detrás de mí, no me gire a mirarlo, estaba demasiado preocupado buscando una ruta de escape, un escondite; sea lo que fuera, yo era la presa.  
Sus pisadas eran muy poderosas, de pronto un muro de piedra me corto el paso y la luz del sol me deslumbro. Había entrado en un pequeño claro irregular del bosque. Esto no tenia sentido, podría correr en otra dirección, pero realmente quería hacerlo?... Una parte de mi me decía que no, que no importaba lo que fuera, si era la muerte la que venia tal vez seria mejor que enfrentarme a esto... No sabía como manejarlo, tenía mucho miedo y sobre todo sentía que me estaba volviendo loco. Esta era una pesadilla, yo solo quería despertar. Pero el sueño no terminaba, me deje caer al suelo, y me rendí, ahora quería encontrarme con el, una fuerza irresistible me empujaba hacia lo que fuera que estaba a mis espaldas, como la sensación que tuve cuando sentí que debía ir hacia el río en un principio.  
¿Qué sentido tenia luchar contra esto? Era más fuerte que yo. Y era irracional además, la adrenalina me decía que debía correr o luchar. Pero algo adentro de mi me decía que no, que me quedara ahí, que no me moviera. Obedecí lo segundo, porque era mucho más fuerte y crecía con cada latido. Me quede quieto, y pude escuchar el sonido de una brisa calida pasar junto a mi. La respiración entrecortada del otro, latidos acelerados; después supe que estaba junto a mi, se acomodo a mi lado y sentí una mano calida sobre mi garra.  
Una mano?... Humana!... Su pulgar acariciaba en círculos mi pata. Y luego una voz.  
Su voz.  
-No tengas miedo, esto es quien tú eres y esta bien. Eres hermoso, no te asustes. Te entiendo, Yo también soy como tu.-  
Y ahí estaba ella junto a mí, sus ojos negros sobre los míos, con una expresión de infinita confianza. Y de pronto no importaba nada mas, no importaba quien era yo, ni en lo que me había convertido. Que acababa ella de decir?... "Yo también soy como tu…" era eso posible?... Si eso fuera cierto, si ella pudiera entenderme ya no habría nada que me detuviera, excepto si ella no me amaba como yo, eso en realidad tampoco importaba porque no cambiaria la forma en la que la veía.

Pero ahí estaba en sus ojos, el brillo que había esperado, y sentí que por mi cuerpo corría una corriente eléctrica. Casi podía ver la maravillosa conexión entre nosotros, y si antes sentía que la amaba ahora era mil veces mas fuerte, jamás me creí capaz de sentir esto. Cada parte de mi, anhelaba esta mujer que tenia enfrente, quería verla feliz, saber que era yo quien podía lograr eso en ella.  
Ella se quedo con la boca entreabierta mirando mis ojos también, de una manera que me hacia sentir que volaba, de pronto se abrieron un poco mas en sorpresa y reconocimiento.  
-Anthony??... Anthony!! Eres tu!!  
"Siii"… quise responderle, pero no podía… Ella sabía quien era y no me tenía miedo, al contrario me miraba con entendimiento. Había dicho que era como yo, pero ella estaba en dos pies y un par de manos, hablando conmigo completamente vestida, como si nada. Como se hace eso?... Como vuelvo a ser yo?...  
Como si adivinara mis pensamientos ella puso sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza. Y me acaricio.  
-Shhh… shhhh tranquilo. No pasa nada… si te relajas volverás a ser tú. No te asustes, tranquilo, tomara un tiempo acostumbrarte, pero estarás bien, en serio.  
La clave era tranquilizarme, pero como?... Como dejaba de tener miedo?... Por un momento mire mis patas enormes y sentí de nuevo pánico.  
-Mírame Anthony… mírame… no pasa nada, te prometo que estarás bien, no dejes de mirarme, respira profundo… Así, tranquilo.  
Sus ojos eran lo único que podría calmarme, así que me concentre en ellos, en explorar su profundidad, en tratar de leer los pensamientos y emociones detrás de ese brillo especial. Ella se veía feliz, preocupada por mí pero aun así feliz. Mas feliz de lo que no la había visto jamás. Sus dedos enredándose en mi pelo empezaron a hacer su efecto. Y sentí como el calor se iba concentrando en un solo punto, en el centro de mi cuerpo. No dejé de mirar sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando ella quito sus manos, y de pronto era yo otra vez. Renuente, quite la mirada de sus ojos para ver de nuevo mis manos. Seguía "a cuatro patas" en el suelo, ella estaba hincada junto a mí con la cara a la altura de la mía. Las lágrimas me sobrepasaron y me hice una bola, abrazándome las rodillas. Ella se acostó junto a mí y me abrazo con fuerza. Trate de ocultar mi rostro para que no me viera así, yo había aprendido a ser fuerte, a no dejarme llevar, no me consideraba un cobarde, pero esto era demasiado.  
Ella me beso la frente, y me dijo: -Llora, yo también llore mucho cuando me paso a mí. No es algo que se pueda dominar fácilmente, y no eres un cobarde por llorar.- Siguió besando mi frente, mis cabellos, como cuando éramos muy niños y yo me escondía en su sótano.  
Eventualmente logre calmarme lo suficiente y entonces la abrace. La apreté a mi pecho desnudo y la bese en la coronilla. Ella se estremeció un poco.  
-Leah!... no sabes que bien se siente estar contigo de nuevo. Aunque sea de esta manera, no me importa, si con eso puedo estar contigo otra vez.  
-Me creerías si te dijera que no me había sentido tan feliz, nunca?.  
-Si, porque en este momento soy el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.  
Y la bese. Desesperado bese su frente, sus mejillas, sus parpados cerrados, ella me besaba a mi también donde sus labios alcanzaban mi piel, y entonces nuestras bocas se encontraron una con la otra. Mi cuerpo reacciono a la sensación de sus labios moviéndose junto a los míos. Su sabor era único, embriagador. La apreté aun mas a mi cuerpo desnudo. Ella hizo su abrazo mas fuerte también y sentía sus manos recorrer mi espalda, con mi lengua delinee el contorno de sus labios y ella solto un suspiro pero no se alejo de mi, al contrario, senti como sus uñas se clavaban un poco en mi cintura atrayendome mas a ella.  
Rodé dejándola presionada entre el pasto y mi cuerpo, podía sentirla contra cada parte de mi piel. Despues de todo no habia mucha oposicion al roce de su piel contra la mia, ella apenas tenia ropa y yo me habia quedado sin ella.  
No podia creer la manera en que respondía a mis besos y caricias, como si supiera exactamente lo que yo esperaba recibir, sin siquiera pedirselo. Mis manos tambien la tocaban de una manera que no entendía, se movian sobre su piel como si no me pertenecieran, no hacían lo que yo quería sino lo que ella necesitaba. Enganche una de sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, mientras besaba camino abajo por su cuello.  
Mis manos y piernas temblaban con la emoción del momento, era algo tan grande que no podía controlar; ella también temblaba, pero no de la misma manera. Lo de ella era placer, lo mio era otra cosa. De pronto ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y relajo su abrazo inmediatamente, sus labios se quedaron congelados junto a los míos.  
-Anthony relájate!- me dijo con la respiracion entrecortada, sus labios aun rozando los mios-... si sigues así serás lobo otra vez.  
Trate de obedecerla, mantuve los ojos cerrados fuertemente, e intente serenar mi respiración, pero era imposible, sentía que mi cuerpo ardía de muchas formas distintas. Ella quiso safarse de mi abrazo, y romper así el contacto entre nosotros, pero al intentarlo su piel rozo la mía, de una manera que no estaba preparado para soportar y eso basto para hacer que explotara otra vez.  
Mi cuerpo se convulsiono sobre Leah y yo sentí pánico de hacerle daño, el enorme lobo en el que me estaba convirtiendo era mucho mas grande y poderoso, y hace un momento al tenerla entre mis brazos la había sentido tan pequeña tan frágil.  
Noooo!!!...

Pero Leah también estaba explotando. Nuestros nuevos cuerpos eran demasiado grandes para el espacio reducido entre nosotros y yo era demasiado torpe aun; ella ágilmente se aparto de mí pero, por accidente, mis garras alcanzaron una de sus patas. La escuche soltar un pequeño aullido de dolor. Y su dolor me hizo daño. Como había podido ser capaz de lastimarla?.  
Ella me miro, solo había dulzura, nada de reproches, pero yo me sentía fatal, me acerque a ella, con la cola entre las patas y la cabeza abajo, rompí su mirada para ver la enorme herida. Su pelaje gris estaba empezando a teñirse de rojo.  
Como podía haber sido capaz de algo así?... Verla herida y por mi culpa hizo que mi corazón doliera, tenia que pagar con algo. Daría lo que fuera por verla bien. Ella lamía la sangre que corría por su pata trasera. Me acerque y acaricie su frente con mi nariz, quería decirle mil cosas, pero con este cuerpo no podía, de mi garganta solo salio un quejido, me miro con angustia, pero yo no me detuve, comencé a lamer la sangre que seguía brotando, en un intento de curarla. Me respondio lamiendome la cara en agradecimiento, la mirada dulce nunca se fue de sus ojos.  
Cuando vi de nuevo sus heridas, estaban cerradas. Como si tuvieran horas en vez de minutos. Como era posible?, yo había visto las heridas profundas que tenia, había sentido con mi lengua la magnitud del daño que le había hecho. Siguió lamiéndome la cara, y con sus patas delanteras me daba golpecitos ligeros en las mías. Nos quedamos ahí quietos bastante rato, hasta que fui capaz de controlarme y ser yo mismo, otra vez. Hasta entonces ella no volvió a su forma humana, un poco apenada, buscó y rescató la camiseta que había alcanzado a sacarse en el último minuto, era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir lo necesario y nada más. Pero aun así, ella estaba sonrojada. Yo también estaba apenado por lo mismo, pero aun más por lo que le había hecho. Me quede sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y tapándome con las manos lo que podía.  
-Bueno…- empezó ella, bastante nerviosa, no quería ni mirarme…- La parte nudista es inevitable, sobre todo en las primeras semanas… Cuando aprendes a controlarte mejor, puedes dejar de invertir en ropa. Por lo pronto, por el bien de mi escaso closet, y de ti mismo. Porque no mejor nos dedicamos a platicar?- se rió un poco de su propio comentario pero yo no me sentía como para reírme, aun estaba apenado por lo que había pasado.

-Perdóname, yo no quería lastimarte, no se que me paso.  
-No te preocupes, no es nada, mira. Ya esta sanado, para mañana no habrá nada aquí.  
-Para mañana?...  
-Si, parte de esto, nos curamos rápido, ya veras.- Cuatro líneas gruesas y rosadas bajaban desde la rodilla hasta media pierna. Había otras cicatrices en su cuerpo pero ninguna como esa.  
-Tengo tanta pena contigo, yo no creo que pueda perdonármelo.  
-Puedes, y debes, porque lo que ha pasado no es tan grave, al contrario es natural, y no ha tenido ninguna consecuencia. Además me acabas de ayudar a entender algo que nunca había podido...  
- Esto es tan extraño…  
-Si lo se, la vida para ti va a cambiar, igual que nos paso a todos, pero pronto te vas a acostumbrar a esto.  
-Todos?... eso significa que hay mas como nosotros?... Donde?... Como paso esto?... Porque?...- Una enorme sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y me di cuenta de que estaba balbuceando no podía terminar ni una idea, pero esque era tanto lo que necesitaba saber.  
-Una por una. Primero, si hay más como nosotros, contigo en total hasta ahora somos once. Estamos divididos en dos manadas, cada una la dirige un alfa, uno es Jacob Black y el otro es Sam Uley; tal vez los recuerdes, Sam creo que estaba en la misma escuela elemental que tu, y Jacob es el hijo de Billy Black el que preside el consejo …-  
-Sam?... el también es un lobo?.  
-Si, el fue el primero de hecho…- Note una extraña mirada pasar por sus ojos, pero fue muy rápida y continuo explicando.  
-Como paso?… bueno lo traemos en los genes, es algo que forma parte de quienes somos, de la esencia de la tribu, no se si alguna vez escuchaste nuestras leyendas…- Yo negué con la cabeza- bueno, son largas de contar ahora, te las iré diciendo poco a poco… El porque, también es parte de lo mismo... pero ahora, te toca a ti, donde habías estado?... No se de ti desde hace… ummm que son?... siete años mas o menos.  
-Estaba en la otra reserva, con los Makah, hasta hace poco mas de un año, cuando mi madre murió; luego me fui a Alaska conseguí un trabajo, nada importante pero tenia que venir, tenia que verte. No sabes todo lo que he pensado en ti. Y además tengo otra misión que cumplir, y el destino no puede estar guiándome mejor. De una manera muy extraña pero segura.  
-De que hablas? Cual misión es esa?...  
-Hay algo que tu no sabes, tu no lo conocías entonces y yo no quería hablar de eso, pero ahora tengo que hacerlo, porque es un cabo suelto en mi vida y tengo que recuperarlo.  
-No te entiendo, explícate por favor…  
-Sam… es mi medio hermano.- La extraña expresión que había visto hasta hace un rato volvió a su rostro.- Soy hijo de Levi Uley, tu nunca lo viste, el siempre iba a mi casa por las noches, cuando me escapaba a tu sótano recuerdas?... Nos hizo mucho daño, pero Sam, no tiene nada que ver con eso, el siempre fue bueno conmigo, y el no sabe el lazo que nos une, por eso he venido…- Ella no respondió de inmediato, cuando lo hizo su voz era muy baja, casi como si estuviera hablando consigo misma.  
-Bueno, eso puede explicar muchas cosas, la primera es segura; esa es la razón por la que tu también eres un licántropo… lo demás no podría asegurarlo, es tan extraño… tal vez todo esto sea por esa razón…  
-Que mas hay?...- Ella no me veía a mi, miraba concentrada el suelo que tenia en frente.  
-No se como contártelo, hay tantas cosas que pasaron cuando tu no estabas…- seguía mirando el suelo y no poder ver sus ojos me mataba, algo le molestaba y yo necesitaba saberlo, porque todo mi ser pedía a gritos confortarla, solo que no sabia como. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la obligue a mirarme a los ojos.  
-Que pasa Leah?… puedes contarme lo que sea.  
-Lo se, es solo que no se como empezar.- Tomo un gran respiro sin dejar de mirarme…  
-Recuerdas la preparatoria a la que quería entrar?... - Yo asentí,- Bien pues, lo logre... los primeros días, conocí a Sam… - hizo una pausa esperando mi reacción… - y nos enamoramos…- Yo controle mi expresión lo mejor que pude, pero no pude evitar sentir el ligero cosquilleo en las manos previo al temblor- … las cosas entre nosotros, bueno… era como si hubiéramos sido hechos el uno para el otro, decidimos casarnos para irnos a la universidad juntos cuando empezábamos el ultimo grado, pero no lo hicimos oficial en ese momento, solo nosotros lo sabíamos… Realmente nos amábamos.  
-No sigas… - No sabia si quería escuchar el resto. Ella estaba casada o comprometida por lo menos, y nada más que con mi hermano… Que podía hacer en contra de eso?, y ella merecía ser feliz, yo solo quería eso para ella, aunque eso me doliera, pensar en irme y no volverla a ver hizo que mi corazón doliera.- Leah yo te entiendo… no debí llegar así contigo, no te preocupes por mi.- Estaba a punto de levantarme pero ella me detuvo…-  
-No… espera, aun falta mucho por contar, y tiene que ver con nosotros.- Me quede en mi lugar esperando- Sam y yo no estamos juntos, hace mas de un año que rompimos nuestro compromiso. Esto, toda esta magia que hasta hoy no tenia sentido para mi, fue la que nos separo. Hay entre nosotros los licántropos una… "ley natural" no se como definirla, la conocemos como imprimación. El lobo que la tiene, queda atado irremediablemente a otra persona, jamás hará voluntariamente algo que la lastime y será todo lo que el otro necesite para ser feliz. Dará todo, su vida incluso, no es algo voluntario, es como si ya no te pertenecieras mas, como si todo tu universo fuera esa persona. Eso le paso a Sam; recuerdas a Emily Young?...  
-Tu prima?...  
-Ella misma…  
-Es ella?... pero… como pudo Sam?... eran como hermanas… Dios mío!...Leah como debes haberte sentido!! Debes haber sufrido muchisimo!!.  
-No es algo voluntario como te dije, Sam no tuvo opción, pero si, como tu dices he sufrido mucho. No he sido la Leah que tu conociste, por mucho tiempo, hasta hace muy poco era una sombra, y una muy molesta… Ahora tampoco soy la Leah de antes.  
-Esto de la imprimación, nos pasa a todos?.- Ella solamente sonrió…  
-No estoy segura, pero viendo los hechos, estoy empezando a pensar que es así.  
-Y a ti… te ha pasado?...- no me respondió inmediatamente, solo me miro a los ojos, profundamente, quería acercarme a ella y besarla como antes, pero tenia miedo de que fuera una mala idea, tal vez ella era de alguien mas y yo estaba importunándola con mis sentimientos… eso no parecía hace rato, pero tal vez yo estaba equivocado, tal vez ella solo se dejo llevar por el momento y la realidad era otra.- Necesito saberlo, necesito saber si perteneces a alguien, yo te entendería… yo solamente quiero verte feliz…-

Su respuesta tardaba demasiado…  
-Si, le pertenezco a alguien, por completo, mi ser entero me pide a gritos estar con el, y no es algo que pueda evitar, no lo esperaba, yo creía que eso jamás podría pasarme a mi, pero me paso, y es lo mejor que pudo haberme sucedido.-  
-Eres feliz…- no fue una pregunta, podía verlo en sus ojos que estaban fijos en los míos.  
-Si, soy la más feliz. Siento que voy a estallar…  
-Con eso me basta…- le dije mirando al suelo, aunque era en parte una mentira, porque mi cuerpo me pedía estar con ella, mi mente, mi alma también; pero si yo no era para ella, la dejaría ser feliz.  
-Anthony… mírame, - lo hice con un poco de temor, tenia miedo de sentir el dolor que amenazaba con atacarme, pero sus ojos eran dulces, amorosos, acerco su rostro al mío, nuestras narices rozándose un poco, sus manos en mis hombros temblaban ligeramente…  
-ese alguien eres tu, por ti ahora soy realmente feliz, y pensar que te había tenido tan cerca, pero ahora se que tu eres mi destino, la vida nos junto desde pequeños, y después nos separo por alguna razón, yo había perdido el rumbo, pero ahora te he encontrado de nuevo.  
No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tome su rostro casi con violencia.  
-Te amo… no, eso no cubre todo lo que siento por ti, pero no se como explicártelo.  
Ella me dio una mirada antes de cerrar los ojos, era una advertencia; y después completo la distancia entre nosotros, me beso con dulzura; en mi seguía habiendo la desesperación de antes, pero era como si ella estuviera empeñada en hacer que esto funcionara, sus labios se movían despacio, sobre los míos, con delicadeza, sin hacer ningún movimiento inesperado, obligándome a mantenerme en control, suavemente acaricio mi mejilla con una mano mientras seguía besándome y la otra se deslizo para poner su brazo alrededor de mi cuello. Odiaba la distancia que había entre nosotros pero tenia miedo de hacer algo estúpido otra vez. Así que solo la imite, con la punta de mis dedos memorizaba su rostro. Fue un beso largo, dulce. A veces la sentía sonreír y yo tampoco podía evitar hacerlo, me sentía tan inmensamente feliz… más allá de cualquier descripción.  
Solo nos detuvimos cuando yo no pude más y empecé a temblar de nuevo.  
-Rayos!... tenia que arruinarlo!...  
-Esta bien, no te preocupes, estas mejorando, ya tendremos tiempo para perfeccionarlo, tenemos casi una eternidad créeme.  
-A que te refieres?...  
-Luego te explico, ahora tenemos algo urgente que hacer, Seguramente Jacob esta preocupado por mi, yo soy de su manada,- dudo un poco... - quieres ver a Sam ahora?, o prefieres que busquemos un poco de ropa primero?...  
-La ropa no estaría mal… aunque esta situación tiene sus ventajas… - le dije mientras miraba sus largas piernas, que estaban casi completamente descubiertas.  
-Anthony… pórtate bien… por ahora...  
Mmm... "por ahora", eso me gusta.  
-Esta bien esta bien… soy un niño bueno.  
-Bueno… vuelvo en seguida.  
-A donde vas?  
-A hablarle a Jacob, y a Seth… te explico en cuanto vuelva.  
Entro en el bosque, pero no fue lejos, yo aun podía verla, no estaba seguro de que ella estuviera conciente de eso, de un movimiento lento y pensado, como si no quisiera hacerlo, se saco la camiseta, su figura era delgada, esbelta como una bailarina, pero los músculos aunque largos se veían fuertes y marcados. Sus curvas eran perfectas, el cabello corto no ocultaba nada, cayo en cascada y después se balanceo un poco a la altura de la nuca cuando termino de sacarse la camiseta.  
Hay en el mundo una mujer mas bella?... No lo creo!  
Sabia que siempre la había amado, pero ahora era diferente, será el cambio de hombre a lobo lo que ha hecho que mi amor por ella se intensifique como los demás sentidos.  
O será que hay algo mas… será que yo también estoy imprimado de ella?.

**-_-_-[x Leah]-_-_-**

Intente serenarme lo mas posible, no iba a contarles todo así de golpe, sabia que debían estar alertas y aunque no los había sentido en mi mente hace un rato que había entrado en fase, yo que sabia, quizás ahora si estaban en forma de lobo. Por eso trate de concentrar mi mente en el bosque que me rodeaba, trate de pensar en Anthony lo menos posible pero me estaba costando muchísimo, el ocupaba el primer plano en mi mente, en todo mi ser, y así seria de ahora en adelante. No podría ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo solo esperaba que fuera el suficiente para que me dejaran explicarlo.  
Me quite la camiseta lentamente, no tenia nada de ganas de entrar en fase, siendo sincera, solo quería volverme y besar al hombre que estaba sentado en medio de ese claro. La deslice hacia arriba con un movimiento ágil, y la arroje al piso, no me importo donde cayera iba a pedir un repuesto.  
En segundos era una enorme loba gris, algo estaba diferente en mí pero no lograba identificar que era, tal vez era la sensación de mi cambio y nada mas, deje de pensar en eso o me delataría. Aullé una vez… nada, al parecer no estaban en fase. Donde estarían este par de locos?. Aullé otra vez… mas segundos pasaron y nada aun. Aullé una tercera vez… y entonces los sentí, primero Jacob y luego Seth, aunque este ultimo empezó a gritar primero.  
"Leah!! que rayos pasa!!? Donde estas!!?... Mama esta histérica, quedaste de ir con ella hace horas, donde te metiste?!!!".  
"Leah te exijo una explicación ahora mismo"… Era la voz de alfa, Jacob debía estar muy enojado conmigo como para utilizarla.  
"Yo… estaba haciendo algo importante," no dije mas pero una imagen de Anthony sentado desnudo en el pasto se escapo de las barreras que había puesto.

"Mas te vale explicar eso ahora mismo Leah… que rayos pasa??"  
"Bien… creo que necesitaran verlo por ustedes mismos, pero por ahora necesito dos cambios de ropa, uno de tu talla Jake y otro para mi, perdónenme estoy bien, no puedo decirles mas por ahora, vengan por nosotros."  
"Nosotros?... Leah esta es una orden, me vas a decir ahora mismo todo lo que sabes. No estoy para juegos no sabes la tarde que he pasado!!!"  
Y ante una orden directa de alfa no te puedes resistir. "Tu tampoco sabes la tarde que he pasado yo…" Mi mente empezó a recorrer todo, desde el primer momento en el río, mi huida después del tratado, como lo encontré y lo ayude a salir de fase, me detuvieron en cuanto se dieron cuenta que las cosas se ponían un poco intensas…  
"Eeeww!! Yo no quiero ver esas cosas de mi hermana!!!"- y eso que solo vio la mitad!...  
"Leah creo que podemos ahorrarnos eso… hasta ahí esta bien. Ya tengo una idea general!"  
"Bueno, entonces que?... tendremos un cambio de ropa y un lugar para Anthony…"  
"Vamos para allá, ya hablaremos…"  
"Sigan nuestro rastro hacia el Oeste. Estamos a unos 200 km de la frontera. Yo tengo que salir de fase, no puedo comunicarme con Anthony por la mente..."  
"Bien pero no se muevan de ahí, creo que se donde están. Leah, ten cuidado, aun es muy inestable…"  
"Lo se, créeme que lo se…" contuve la imagen que delataría el accidente que tuvimos. "Lo haré, no te preocupes."  
Y me fui, busque mi camiseta en el piso y volví con Anthony, el me esperaba en la misma posición, concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Me senté en su regazo y me recosté contra su pecho.  
-Que pasa?... en que piensas?...  
-Como se siente?... eso, la imprimación?...  
-En mi?... Bueno, yo solo se que era terriblemente infeliz, y de pronto mi mundo era completo de nuevo y en el centro absorbiéndolo todo estabas tu. En Jacob fue algo similar, pero en otros ha sido diferente. El común denominador es, que ya no puedes existir sin esa persona, y nada mas tiene importancia, es como si flotara y lo único que me mantiene sin irme a la deriva eres tú… Porque me lo preguntas?...  
-Estaba pensando, si a mi también me esta pasando eso… Yo siempre te he mirado diferente, siempre has sido especial, pero desde esta tarde en el río, todo es mas intenso, yo siento que no puedo estar sin ti, que tengo que hacerte feliz.  
-Las leyendas nunca han hablado de una imprimación doble, pero nunca ha habido una mujer lobo hasta ahora, como para hacer parejas.  
-Eres la única?...  
-Si, puedes creerlo?...  
-Debe ser muy difícil, me imagino que te has sentido muy sola…  
-Mucho, demasiado.- Sus brazos me apretaron y yo acomode mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla.  
-Hey, mira, dejaste esto olvidado allá en el río- Me incline un poco para alcanzar el pequeño lobo que estaba aun en el piso.  
-Oh si, que bueno que lo encontraste, me lo dio mi madre, era de Levi…-  
-Si, Sam también tiene uno, y el papa de Jacob sabe hacerlos también, es un bonito detalle.  
-Yo lo conservo porque es lo unico que tengo de ella, pero ahora creo que hay un mejor lugar para el.- Me lo colgó al cuello, y le hizo un pequeño arreglo a la cadena para que quedara sujeta.- Para que te acuerdes de mi, y sepas lo mucho que te amo.- Me beso tiernamente.  
-Bueno niños, ya estuvo bien!... chiflando y aplaudiendo…  
-Seth!!! Déjame en paz quieres?... Me asustaste!!- Estaba parado en la orilla del claro mirándonos con ojos de desaprobación.  
- Si ya me di cuenta que estabas muy concentrada, y tú, más te vale quitar las manos de encima de mi hermana…  
-Seth cállate, deja los asuntos familiares para otro momento, esta bien?…- Jacob entro en el claro entonces.  
-Jacob!!... bendito seas, trajiste la ropa?.  
-Si aquí esta, vístanse!- Nos arrojo los cambios a cada uno. Mi ropa olía a mi casa, me hizo sentir mejor instantáneamente.  
-Oye tu… deja de mirar a mi hermana, voltéate para otro lado que te estoy vigilando!!...  
-Seth!! Por favor!!...- que vergüenza con este niño… -Desde cuando te volviste tan protector???...  
-Desde que pude ver a un perfecto desconocido seduciendo a mi hermana, no es una hermosa visión, gracias Leah!!...  
-Que!??...- dijo Anthony desconcertado.  
-Gracias Seth!!!...- era sarcasmo puro!  
-Seth…- Jacob le hizo una seña con la mano de que cerrara la boca.  
-Bien Leah… esto es lo que estoy pensando verdad?...  
-Si, y al parecer, por partida doble!... justo ahora comentábamos eso…-  
-Es eso posible?...  
-Hay algo imposible a estas alturas?....-  
-Supongo que no…- Anthony y yo estábamos vestidos y listos.  
-Bueno y que van a hacer ahora?...  
-El tiene un asunto pendiente que resolver con Sam…bueno…- mire a Anthony esperando su aprobación para contar el resto, el asintió con la cabeza…- resulta que Levi Uley es padre de ambos… empiezo a sospechar que el padre de Embri también, después de todo sigue siendo el candidato mas probable no?.-  
Jacob, Anthony y Seth me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Cada uno por sus propios motivos.  
-Quien es Embri?... -  
-Un amigo de Jacob y parte de la manada de Sam, no sabemos quien es su padre, probablemente sea tu hermano también.  
-Vaya!!... Levi no tenia limites!  
-Bueno… Anthony, mucho gusto, soy Jacob Black, quiero que sepas que eres bienvenido a mi manada, si así lo deseas, supongo que Leah no querrá estar lejos de ti y si sus sospechas son ciertas tu tampoco; pero si prefieres estar con tu hermano, es tu decisión. Con nosotros eres bienvenido.  
Seth hizo una cara que mostraba lo contrario.  
-Lo tomare en cuenta, esto es demasiado raro, hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo, les parece bien si lo tomo con calma y primero voy a mi casa a bañarme y descansar…  
-Como prefieras…  
-Necesitas algo?... Quieres que te acompañe?...  
-Hey hey jovencita!! Pero que es eso!!??... y en mis narices!!  
- CALLATE SETH!!!...- Jacob y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.  
-No quiero estar solo, pero no se si sea buena idea…- dijo Anthony mirando a mi hermano.  
-Yo me llevo a Seth… chicos repórtense en cuanto puedan. Sobre todo tu Leah aun tenemos una plática pendiente.  
-Yo no me muevo de aquí!!...  
-Si te mueves! Vamonos Seth!!!... Leah…  
-Si?...  
-recuerda lo que te dije… cuídate.  
-No hay problema Jake, y gracias.  
Se perdieron en el bosque en un momento, Jacob siempre sujetando a Seth firmemente de un brazo. Espero que Seth no me arme algún problema con mama por esto.  
-De que te tienes que cuidar?... Yo me reí un poco antes de contestar a eso.  
-Emm… pues de ti, de lo que paso hace un rato. No les hagas caso, creo que podremos arreglárnoslas.  
-Vamos a mi casa entonces?...- Dijo pasando sus manos por mis hombros.  
-Primero daré una vuelta por la mía…si no te molesta. Mama debe estar preocupada por mi. Que te parece unas carreras?… de aquí a la carretera.  
-Como lobos?...  
-Si, tienes que aprender a entrar y salir de fase, mas te vale ir practicando, porque...- me calle en seco, el resto me daba mucha vergüenza decírselo.  
-Porque…?  
-Porque… no creo tener mucha paciencia… para esperar tu autocontrol.- dije mirando al piso, sentí que la cara me ardía más que de costumbre.  
-Mmm… eso quiere decir que entonces debo practicar ya, ahora mismo, me muero por poder controlarme y así estar contigo...- esa ultima frase la dijo en mi oído, su voz ronca me hizo sentir mariposas de anticipación.- Bueno y ahora que recuerdo… me tienes que explicar eso de las visiones seductoras.  
-Ah… eso…-Seth me las va a pagar!-... lo haré pero mas tarde en tu casa esta bien?...  
-Bien…

Llegamos a los límites del pueblo en unos minutos, Anthony no soltó mi mano hasta que estuvimos frente a mi casa En el camino lo puse en antecedentes de la situación general... que éramos licántropos, que nuestra misión era atrapar vampiros, que los Cullen eran una excepción, y que por la imprimación con Renesme ahora estábamos ligados a ellos. Caminábamos despacio, tomándonos el tiempo para estar juntos. Un rato antes mientras corríamos como lobos, pensaba que iba a decirle a mama.  
"Mama recuerdas a Anthony?... si el que era vecino de enfrente… a pues fíjate mama, que estamos imprimadados… Y hoy pienso pasar la noche con el…"  
Bueno esa última parte no pensaba decírsela. Tenía muchísima confianza con mama pero no creo que su tolerancia fuera tanta. Además aunque mis deseos tuvieran ciertas intenciones, la realidad era que muy probablemente haríamos lo que mama querría que hiciéramos. Cual era la necesidad de mortificarla sin sentido?...  
-Estas lista?...  
-El que debe estar listo eres tu… que no recuerdas a mi madre?...  
-Me las voy a arreglar…- Cuando mi casa estuvo a la vista, lo primero que llamaba la atención era un auto patrulla estacionado en la calle justo frente a mi casa,- Charlie es amigo de tu mama?...- me pregunto.  
-Lo conoces?...  
-Si, lo vi hoy en la carretera… -  
-Pues si, se conocen, me pregunto que hace aquí a estas horas…  
Entramos a la casa, las luces del vestíbulo y la sala estaban apagadas, solo la luz del televisor iluminaba esa habitación. Encendí las luces y, Oh sorpresa…  
Charlie y mama estaban en una situación, bastante comprometedora, no tanto como la que habíamos tenido Anthony y yo hace unas horas, pero… lo suficiente como para darme una excusa.  
-Leah!... – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, brincando cada uno a su lugar en el pequeño sillón de la sala... Charlie empezó a abotonarse la camisa y su cara tenia un color que casi era morado.  
-Pensé que no ibas a aparecer jovencita…  
-Ahórratelo mama, todo esta bien… yo no vi nada, no te preocupes… todo bien.- me acabas de dar armas mamita querida!.... - Es un gusto verte de nuevo Charlie.- Mas vale quedar bien, con la que voy a soltarle a mama en un rato mas…- Te vas a quedar a cenar?...-  
-Nosotros, ya cenamos…- contesto con la voz muy baja…  
-Si ya me di cuenta… - no pude evitar reírme un poco, y también Anthony a mis espaldas, me dio un beso en la cabeza para ocultar su risa.  
-Yo… Sue… creo que mejor me voy. Tengo que ir a ver si localizo a los Cullen…  
-Si, emm… llámame en cuanto llegues si?... y cualquier cosa que yo sepa te aviso. Seth es muy amigo de Edward…  
-Si… hasta luego chicos.- Aun intentaba fajarse la camisa y llevaba el cinto desabrochado cuando abrió la puerta de la entrada, espere el sonido del motor antes de voltear a ver a mi madre con una mirada de complicidad, muy a mi conveniencia, mas me valía jugar bien mis cartas.  
-Y bien… Sue… con que Charlie Swan eeeh??... Ya había pensado que iba a ser hermanastra de Jacob, con eso de que Billy prácticamente se la vivía aquí… pero que escondido te lo tenías…-  
-Leah… aun soy tu madre…- me dijo con reproche, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada como para que fuera un regaño en serio y yo me aproveche de eso.  
-Si, una madre muy hormonal… no es como que te lo reproche, no, tu tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras, y papa querría que tu fueras feliz otra vez.  
-Lo dices en serio?...-  
-Si, claro… y por Seth no te preocupes, yo le doy sus buenas nalgadas si dice algo.  
-Gracias hija. – Muy bien, mordió el anzuelo, en realidad todo lo que le dije lo sentía de verdad, pero no podía haber pasado algo así en un mejor momento.  
-Bien mama, este es Anthony… te acuerdas de el?...  
-El chico de enfrente?... Vaya muchacho pero como has crecido!!...  
-Es un gusto volver a verla.  
-A mi también me da gusto, vienes con tu madre?.  
-No,- intervine,- La mama de Anthony murió hace poco, de hecho mama, venia a decirte que lo voy a ayudar a instalarse. Rento una casa aquí cerca y por complicaciones no ha terminado de hacerlo.- Le guiñe un ojo a Anthony sin que mama se diera cuenta, el sonrió…  
-Y porque no te quedas con nosotras esta noche, es tarde Seth va a quedarse con los Cullen así que hay un cuarto libre…-  
Vaya… si tonta no era!...  
-Yo, preferiría irme a mi casa, quisiera ordenar unas cosas y tomar algo de ropa, además Leah y yo tenemos que reportarnos con Jacob mas tarde, para relevarlos y que puedan dormir…-  
Vi la mirada de mi madre, y sabia que estaba preguntándose…  
-Si, Anthony es uno de nosotros…- tome impulso y le solté el resto, mas valía tenerlo afuera…- Y, antes de que Seth te lo diga, Estoy imprimada, de Anthony… y el de mi… si muchas cosas nuevas no?... Bueno mama, me voy, regreso por la mañana si puedo, no sabemos que va a pasar con Bella aun, te aviso mañana esta bien.-  
Dije todo con una sola carga de aire, ni siquiera le di tiempo de asimilarlo todo y recuperarse, tome a Anthony de un brazo y lo saque de la casa, apenas habíamos cerrado la puerta cuando escuche gritar a mama.  
-Leah Clearwater!!! a donde crees que vas???...-  
-Corre!!... - le dije- antes de que nos mate!!...- Llegamos a un codo del bosque en un segundo.  
-Cuanto crees que le tome a tu mama saber donde esta mi casa?...  
-No lo se pero no creo que mucho…  
-Bien, entonces creo que no dormiremos ahí no?...  
-No me importa, yo no pensaba dormir… Ya se… tengo el lugar perfecto a donde podemos irnos, necesitas un curso intensivo y se donde podría dártelo.  
-Curso intensivo?...  
-No me conocen por paciente créeme…

**Tengo que avisar!!!lo que continua es HOT!!!yo solo digo que voy a ser buena y no voy a hacer como la autora que lo fue escribiendo al pedazos cortos y que siempre te dejaban con intriga. Y tengo que añadir que posiblemente este curso intensivo os guste**

**[x Anthony]**

Fuimos caminando y a veces corriendo por el bosque, ella me tomaba firmemente de la mano y platicábamos de mil cosas, me llevo a la playa, caminamos por la orilla largo rato, las olas nos mojaban los pies descalzos, el agua estaba fría, pero no me molestaba su contacto como habría pensado que lo haría. La playa estaba recortada por las montañas, era como siempre lo habia recordado, recodos del bosque estrechandose hasta llegar a la playa rocosa, y por el otro lado los cerros cortando el paso al agua, las olas se estrellaban contra las piedras y hacian un ruido muy fuerte pero agradable. Era relajante. Nos acercamos a la montaña, a un lugar donde habia acantilados, debajo escondida por la misma formación de la roca estaba una cueva.  
-Ven… aquí me gusta venir cuando quiero estar sola, en unas horas mas subira tanto la marea que nos dejara aislados, no hay nadie que pueda entrar o salir de aquí por lo que dura la noche. Solo en aquel pedazo… lo ves?...- Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad enseguida, otra cosa que me sorprendio porque estaba oscureciendo y era muy poca la luz que entraba a la cueva. En el fondo de la cueva habia una plataforma que quedaba mas alta que el piso natural de la cueva.- Ese lugar no lo alcanza el agua. Aquí podemos quedarnos.-  
Ella busco madera seca arrojada por el agua y prendió fuego. Me impresione de la habilidad con la que lo hizo considerando la falta de herramienta.  
-Cuantas veces has hecho esto?...-  
-Bueno cuando tienes que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo al aire libre, aprendes algunos trucos…-  
Nos sentamos en la plataforma, habia arena asi que la superficie era mas blanda de lo que esperaba, la luz azul de la fogata ilumino la cueva por completo…  
Mientras arreglábamos nuestro refugio improvisado la cueva se inundo como ella habia predicho, era como si tuviéramos nuestra propia playa para nosotros solos. En el fondo de la cueva habia un agujero en el techo, se podía ver que las olas la golpeaban por el otro lado de la pared de montaña y se colaba agua por ahí, formando una pequeña cascada intermitente. Ademas el hueco era lo suficientemente grande como para ver el cielo. Era una noche despejada, rara de la zona. La luz de la luna era la mas fuerte que entraba por esa ventana natural. Pero tambien algunas timidas estrellas se asomaban por la delgada capa de nubes pasajeras.  
-Este es el lugar menos esperado, pero el mas hermoso en el que he estado.  
-A mi tambien me gusta mucho…-  
Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, ella entre mis brazos sentados junto a la fogata, escuchando el sonido de las olas golpetear dentro y fuera de la cueva. El sonido del bosque a lo lejos, la quietud de la noche.  
Ella se retorcio en mis brazos para quedar frente a mi y me dijo  
-Quítate la camiseta- … así?, sin mas?...  
-Vaya, te vas a tomar lo de intensivo en serio no?...  
-Quieres conservarla para mas tarde, no podremos pisar nuestras casas en un rato, así que mientras tenemos que cuidar lo que hay.- Ante su lógica no pude mas que obedecer… Me saque la camisa, y la puse a un lado en el suelo.  
-Ahora cierra los ojos… -  
Cuando los cerré se acerco a mí y puso una mano sobre mi pecho desnudo, empujo un poco para que me recostara, no sabía que su rostro estaba tan cerca hasta que sentí su aliento en el hueco en la base de mi cuello.  
-Respira profundo… -lo hice-… sientas lo que sientas, no dejes de respirar, concéntrate en eso.  
-Esta bien…-  
-Shhh… no hables… solo siente.-  
Quito su mano de mi pecho y yo casi abro los ojos de no ser porque el calido roce de su boca empezó a moverse ligeramente por mi piel, era como el volar de una mariposa, al mismo tiempo, sentí sus dedos empezar a subir despacio, empezando en las puntas de los dedos, las palmas, dibujando las líneas de mis manos. Cada movimiento era lento, paciente, pero no menos erótico para mi,cada movimiento era deliberado y cuidadosamente hecho para ser erotico y placentero.

La sentía oler cada centímetro, disfrutando cada segundo, mi cuerpo reaccionaba al mas pequeño roce, con descargas que me recorrian de arriba a abajo, la punta de su nariz se acomodo en mi clavícula antes de iniciar el recorrido de un beso ligero. Y su mano seguía subiendo, recorriendo el camino de las venas en mis brazos, mi respiración empezó a acelerarse un poco. Y ella se detuvo,  
-Anthony… si quieres que siga, tienes que respirar… -  
Solo asentí, y cuando baje la respiración lo suficiente ella continuo, ahora sus labios eran mas insistentes, podía sentir como se arrastraban por mi piel, bajando desde la barbilla, lentamente sus labios entreabiertos dejaban un rastro humedo en mi piel… se entretuvo un poco en el cuello, mi quijada, el hueco debajo de mi oido; su calido aliento hacia que mi estomago se estremeciera, y era una sensación muy placentera. Sus dedos habían llegado a los hombros siguieron su curva y comenzaron a descender por mi pecho, no así su boca, que empezó a caminar de regreso, hasta rozar mis labios, sin presionarlos, se entretuvo jugando con ellos, haciendo que se abrieran y siguieran el ritmo de los suyos, sin llegar a ser jamás un beso completo. Mis manos se cerraron en puños, quería tomarla de las caderas y besarla como nunca. "Como es posible que aguante tan poco??!!! Ella apenas esta empezando que vergüenza Anthony!... Leah va a pensar que no aguantas nada!!"... Seguí respirando lo más pausado que podía, pero los músculos de la espalda estaban demasiado tensos, esta anticipación era mucho para mí. Cuando sus dedos pasaron la línea de mi ombligo me estremecí… y de pronto ya no solo era yo el que respiraba entrecortadamente...  
Mi brazos la atraparon para sentarla sobre mi, solo en ese momento me di cuenta que ella tampoco llevaba puesta camiseta. Abrí los ojos y sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos, entre abiertos, provocativos. Sus ojos mostraban la excitación del momento.  
-Rompiste las reglas, - me dijo en un susurro. - Pero avanzaste, tienes puntos por eso.  
-Te cambio puntos por besos… cuantos me he ganado?...  
-Dos… donde los quieres?...-  
-El primero en la boca…  
Se acerco a mí lentamente y empezó a besarme despacio, tomándose el tiempo, sus labios amoldándose a los míos, calientes, y húmedos, nuestros alientos se mezclaban, aunque ella intentaba hacerlo pausadamente, su respiración no seguía el ritmo de su beso. Acaricie con mi lengua sus labios abiertos y me encontré la suya, deseosa, esperándome. Pero no fue así por mucho tiempo. Se separo de repente y me dijo,  
-Gastaste tu punto… donde quieres el otro?...- Es mala!... cree que me va a dejar así?...  
-Quiero la continuación…-

Sin darle tiempo a pensárselo aferre su cabello con una mano y con la otra me impulse para sentarme, ella quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre mi, su pecho contra el mío. Nuestros labios abiertos tenían una lucha a un ritmo mucho mas acelerado... Con mi mano libre tome su cintura, la acaricie un momento, siguiendo su contorno, Al llegar a la columna comencé a descender, lentamente, jugando en sus caderas con el borde del pantalón. Ahora fue ella la que dejo de respirar, me tomo unos segundos darme cuenta de porque lo había hecho, la mano que aferraba su cabello había empezado a temblar, y por la espalda sentía que bajaban pequeños calambres.  
-Respira… - lo dijo con tan poco aliento que tuve que reírme y ella conmigo…  
-Gane mas puntos?...- pregunte cuando tuve un poco de control sobre mi mismo.  
-Si… dos mas.  
-Ya se que quiero de premio por ellos… solo dame un segundo.- No tarde ni eso, comencé a besar el lóbulo de la oreja, la mandíbula, camino abajo por su cuello, mientras besaba su clavícula, ahora no fui yo quien tembló, y el movimiento hizo reaccionar otra parte de mi. Me detuve, no sabia si podría ir mas lejos, por lo menos no todavía…  
-Con eso cobraste tu punto?...

-… espera.  
-Como digas… yo cobrare los míos por aprendiz de paciencia.  
Y sentí sus manos bajar de mis hombros a mi pecho, con movimientos firmes e insistentes, delinear cada línea de músculo, a la altura del ombligo apoyo toda la palma con los dedos marcando el rumbo, hacia abajo...  
La detuve cuando empezó a bajar el pantalón.  
-Respira…- le dije; ella rio, su aliento dulce entro directo en mi boca y baño mi rostro embriagandome…- yo también puedo torturarte… Y la mano que tenia apoyada en sus caderas se deslizo aun mas abajo, apretándola más contra mi.  
-Anthony… crees poder seguir con esto?...- su pregunta parecía una suplica.  
-Tu que crees?…- en ese momento los temblores eran del hombre no del lobo. Me moví para quedar recostados en la arena, ella sobre mi, eso me permitía tener el control para lo que quería hacer.  
-Quítate la ropa…- le dije. Ella dudo.  
-Hazlo o lo haré yo y no creo que la puedas rescatar después de eso.- Mis manos ya habían empezado a bajar su pantalón corto de deporte. Ella me ayudo a terminarlo, después me rodé para quedar sobre ella y siguió con el mío.  
- Me gustan las cosas parejas.- me dijo.  
-A mi también…- mi pantalón era de esos de deporte que tienen botones de presión a los lados, no fue difícil sacarlo de un tirón, no había mas entre nosotros...

Y volví a besarla, sus labios me esperaban ahora ella era la que estaba impaciente, no era difícil hacer lo que a ella le gustaba, era como si todo mi cuerpo me dijera que debía hacer, y cada movimiento era placer para ella. También era algo confuso. Una parte de mi deseaba hacer y recibir ciertas cosas, pero acababa obedeciendo a otra parte mucho mas fuerte, y cuando lo hacia le daba a Leah justo lo que ella esperaba. Eso no significa que yo quedara sin recibir lo que yo quería al contrario, era como si ella obedeciera lo que yo quería, sin pedírselo, sin buscarlo. Los dos dábamos lo que el otro necesitaba, sin más ni menos. Sus manos fueron como una descarga eléctrica.  
Y eso lo arruino. El lobo amenazo con aparecer…  
-Respira otra vez… podemos lograrlo…-  
-Si, lo se… Solo dame un segundo.  
-Solo uno, me dijo besándome despacio en los labios, sin dejar de tocarme, suavemente. Me tome un tiempo para respirar y analizar, sin dejar de acariciarla y besarla; a pesar de lo difícil que me estaba resultando, este curso intensivo estaba funcionando; estaba notando que cosas debía esperar, a diferenciar entre los temblores de hombre que ella provocaba en mi, y los marca lobo que arruinaban todo. Podía hacerlo, podía saber cuando dejarme llevar y cuando respirar y disminuir un poco el ritmo para no hacerle daño. Ahora era momento de dejarme llevar. Tome sus tobillos y empecé a deslizar mi mano lentamente, disfrutando de la piel suave de sus piernas. Dándome el tiempo para espantar al lobo, y darle a Leah al hombre. La lentitud en lugar de aburrirla o molestarla parecía excitarla más, con la anticipación.  
-Eso se siente bien… - dijo en un suspiro, cuando llegue a sus muslos.

-Me estas… torturando… sabes?... pero me encanta!...  
-No sabia que fueras un poco masoquista…  
-Yo tampoco… Anthony… ya no puedo mas… en serio…  
Mi cuerpo temblaba pero era algo bueno, sabia que no le haria daño y que podria lograrlo, me deje llevar y uni nuestros cuerpos. Nos moviamos a un ritmo unico, los dos juntos, como si danzaramos en una musica que solo podiamos oir nosotros. En un mundo para nosotros dos, donde nos perteneciamos y eramos uno. Me olvide del mundo alrededor, de la cueva, de las olas, del fuego. Me fui en un viaje a nuestro mundo personal. Solo Leah y yo.

En nuestro mundo había demasiado calor, su piel contra la mia ardian, esto no podia ser normal…  
-Sientes el calor?...- le dije?  
-Si… creo que es parte de lo mismo… no tenemos una temperatura normal… te molesta?-  
-No, al contrario… hace que quiera aun mas…  
-Puedo darte lo que quieras…-  
-Tengo todo lo que podria querer.- le respondi mientras la miraba a los ojos.- Tu eres lo unico que quiero y necesito.-  
-Soy tuya y lo sabes…-  
-Y yo de ti…  
Sumergidos en nuestra propia burbuja no nos dimos cuenta cuando la fogata se apago, la luz del sol se colo por entre las nubes y nos baño directamente desde el agujero del techo, justo sobre nuestras cabezas, era medio dia. El agua del mar ya no estaba, las olas iban y venian pero a metros de distancia de nosotros, pero aunque la cueva era otra vez accesible eso no nos preocupaba porque no había ningún ruido, por lo menos no algo que pudiera preocuparnos, a lo lejos se escuchaba el cantar de pajaros, y el ruido de animales pequeños caminar, podia escuchar las gaviotas y el ruido de los árboles meciendose con el mismo viento que debio haberse llevado por un corto tiempo las nubes.  
En ningún momento deje de besarla, de acariciarla, su piel era adictiva, ni siquiera después de que juntos llegamos al punto máximo, y quedamos complacidos, aun necesitaba mas de ella y supe que ella seria todo lo que iba a necesitar de ahora en adelante.  
-Me encantan tus ojos, sabes?... – me dijo asi, de la nada, después de haberme estado mirando intensamente…- siempre me gustaron. El verde en contraste con tu piel es increíble, fue por ellos que supe que eras tu, estas tan cambiado…  
-Si lo se, soy otro, la increíble eres tu… no sabes lo que hiciste conmigo mujer!...- bromee.  
-Creo que tengo una muy buena idea.- Dijo con una sonrisa picara.  
-No, no sabes…y aun hay mas… pero tenemos tiempo no?...  
-Si, tenemos el tiempo que queramos juntos. A menos que…- la sonrisa se le fue del rostro…  
-Que pasa?...  
-a menos que llegue el dia en que tu ya no me quieras…  
-Te voy a querer siempre, no hay nada que pueda hacer que me aleje de ti-  
-Ya lo veremos…- la mirada de tristeza seguia en sus ojos y yo no entendia porque de pronto estaba pensando eso.  
-Dimelo, lo que sea… que es lo que te tiene asi?... porque piensas que voy a dejarte?... es por lo que te hizo Sam?...

No, Sam no tiene nada que ver, el pensar en el y lo que me hizo ya no me duele, ahora soy feliz por el, y por mi porque mi felicidad depende de ti... todo esto es por mi, porque se que llegara un dia que querras mas y yo no podre dartelo...-  
-De que hablas?... tu eres todo lo que quiero…-  
-Anthony… yo…-  
-No llores… dime que te pasa??... no entiendo nada Leah por favor…- Cuando respondio lo hizo lentamente, mirandome a los ojos, las lagrimas derramandose lentamente.  
-Yo... soy esteril… jamas podre darte un hijo… todo esto de la licantropía, me ha quitado esa oportunidad…  
Me quede callado un rato, meditando sus palabras… no habia pensado en hijos antes, no se si era el hecho de que estaba imprimado con ella, o si era que la amaba mas que a nada, pero ahora que lo mencionaba, un hijo de Leah y mio sonaba bastante tentador, pude imaginarlo, ver su rostro en mi mente, podia escuchar su risa y ver todas las cosas que me gustaban de Leah en ese niño, podia verlo correr a mis brazos gritando papa, y cuando senti que casi era algo real, algo que podria tocar y abrazar, se desvanecio.  
Las lagrimas de Leah corrian sin control por sus mejillas, observaba detenidamente mi reaccion, pero mi rostro estaba frio, inexpresivo con la sorpresa y después al ver sus lagrimas y el profundo dolor que ella sentia, fue demasiado, la abrace tan fuerte que sentía que le iba a hacer daño.  
Su dolor era mi dolor, porque sabia que no iba a querer un hijo con nadie mas… Yo no era como mi padre, y Leah era la mujer de mi vida... Yo tambien sentia su necesidad como mia, necesitaba hacerla feliz, y parte de su felicidad era ser madre pero eso era algo que jamas podria darle… jamas podria hacerla completamente feliz… me senti vacio, incompleto, tanto como seguramente ella se estaba sintiendo.  
-No importa…- le dije, era un impulso que venia del nuevo Anthony, del que reaccionaba a los deseos de Leah, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta que era cierto, no me importaba…- Jamas te voy a dejar, por eso ni por nada. Tu eres mi vida… Cuanto daria por poder darte lo que necesitas, por poder cambiar lo que te esta haciendo infeliz…-  
-Seguro que no te importa?... tal vez mañana cambies de opinion...-  
-Me duele, y me entristece, pero porque no podré darte lo que tu necesitas, y no es algo que este en mis manos cambiar… si pudiera cambiarlo lo haria… te daria lo que fuera… Si tu quieres ser madre, buscaremos la forma… tal vez haya alguna manera de arreglarlo, y si no es posible adoptaremos y tu seras feliz y yo sere feliz viendo que tu lo eres.-  
-Lo dices en serio?...  
-Te parece que bromearia con algo asi?... o que lo diria a la ligera?... estoy hablando en serio, mas en serio imposible… no quiero nada mas que a ti.  
-Gracias… - en su voz había un alivio infinito, recosto su cabeza en mi pecho, y sonrio… yo cumpliría mi promesa, la haría feliz no importaba como lo consiguiera.

* * *

**Bueno y aqui terminamos con esta pereja , de momento!!!Ahora voy a empezar a guardar los siguientes capitulos!!!Nose si lo recordais pero Bella esta apunto de despertar...**

**Y ya sabeis unos cuantos reviews no hacen daño a nadie!!**


	22. superficialdades y platicas privadas

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Superficialidades.... **

Alice: -Tu crees que este sea buena opción…  
Rose: -Mmm… no lo se, el rojo combinado con sus nuevos ojos no creo que la haga sentirse muy cómoda, demasiado diabólico no crees?...  
Alice: -Tienes razon, es solo que pense que seria llamativo…  
Rose: -Porque no lo dejas en algo simple?... Un conjunto basico, falda corta y blusa. Unos zapatos de tacon corrido. No quieras hacerlo tan drastico Alice…  
Alice: -Las dos estamos de acuerdo en que necesita un cambio de look. Mas vale empezar ahora!. Y si ya va a cambiar que cambie en serio no crees?  
Rose; -Si Alice, pero es Bella… no puedes forzar algo que no tiene, el ser vampiro no le va a dar buen gusto. Esta con Edward, eso no te dice algo?...  
Alice; -Ardida!...  
Rose: -Que dijiste?...  
Alice: -Nada!... que te parece este vestido azul?  
Rose: -Muy entallado, lo rompera al primer intento de caminar o a la primera caida jajaja.  
Alice: -Sera vampiro, tal vez no aumente mucho su sentido de la moda, pero si su equilibrio…  
Rose: -Eso esta por verse… igual pienso que va a romperlo.  
Alice: -Arrggg!! Rose, ayudame un poco si??...  
Rose: -Bueno esta bien, ponle ese, esta bonito, y creo que se le vera bien en contraste con su cabello, ademas como es un tono pastel sera angelical, mucho mejor que el rojo.  
Alice: -Ok, y se los zapatos perfectos… dejame los encuentro… aaah! Aquí estan!...  
Rose: -Jajajaja, tacones de aguja!!... estas loca Alice, Bella va a intentar sacarte un ojo con ellos!!  
Alice: -Mmmm…  
Rose: -Esta bien esta bien, haz lo que quieras no se porque me pides mi opinión si vas a hacer lo que quieras de todos modos. Eres un pequeño duende muy molesto a veces sabes?...  
(Alice, saca la lengua)…  
Rose: -Bueno, ire a traer a Renesmee… ya fue suficiente de jugar con el perro, no le vaya a pegar las pulgas… tendre que bañarla después de eso. No quiero ni pensar en el olor que ha de tener la pobre…  
Alice: -Jacob es bueno, la quiere bien al parecer no?... creo que nos estamos equivocando con el.  
Rose: -Tu crees?... jajaja para mi sigue siendo un perro; bueno, faldero, pero perro!. Y los perros apestan y muerden, asi que por si las dudas, voy por Renesmee.  
Alice: -Bien, yo ire a vestir a Bella, y a hacerle compañía al pobre de Edward. Su estrés tiene a Jasper en el limite. Necesita relajarse.  
Rose: -Si… pobre Ed, le llevare a Renesme después de bañarla.  
Alice: -Ok … te veo en un rato.

* * *

**Y como saben que son un buena persona...aki no acaba!!**

* * *

**Platicas privadas [x Edward]**

"Mmm… huele limpia"- No queda ningun rastro del olor a morfina-  
-Ya lo se.  
"Edward, tranquilizate porque no le hablas?... seguro ella puede oirte."  
-Bella, ¿Puedes oirme?  
Nada, ni siquiera el mas minimo movimiento.  
-Bella? Amor? Puedes abrir los ojos?, puedes apretar mi mano?.  
Nada aun, esta espera era una agonia, esto no era normal, todos habiamos estado concientes, gritando de dolor, pero ella, era como si estuviera dormida, como hace casi dos años en el hospital en Phoenix, cuando casi muere… No,no, no… no puede morir…  
"Esto es algo muy diferente, no habia visto a nadie pasar la transformación asi…"  
Interrumpi los pensamientos de Carlisle,  
-Quiza llegue demasiado… tarde…  
"No, no me lo parece…" –Escucha su corazon Edward. Late con mas fuerza que el de Emmet. Nunca habia escuchado algo tan vital. Va a estar bien no te preocupes. " Me pregunto como estara siendo para ella todo esto…"  
No queria escuchar las conjeturas medicas de Carlisle, ni queria imaginarme la tortura que estaria siendo para Bella…  
-Y … la columna?  
-Sus heridas no eran peores que las de Esme, asi que el veneno la curara igual que a ella.  
-Pero esta demasiado quieta… debo haber hecho algo mal.  
-O quiza algo bien… Hiciste lo mismo que yo hubiera hecho hijo, y mas. No estoy seguro de que yo hubiera tenido tanta persistencia, ni la fe necesaria para salvarla. Deja ya de culparte, Bella va a estar bien. "Solo hay que mirarla, se esta poniendo hermosa…"  
Ella siempre habia sido mas que hermosa para mi, es cierto, habia cambios pero, yo solo podia pensar en la hoguera, en la sensación de ser quemado vivo.  
-Debe estar pasando un infierno…- literal!...  
-No lo sabemos, le dimos muchisma morfina y no sabemos como sera para ella.  
Morfina o no, fuego es fuego!... y es mi culpa, si no fuera porque me cruce en su vida ella no tendria que estar sufriendo, pero la amo. Egoístamente, pero la amo. Tome su brazo y me acerque a su oido.  
-Bella te amo. Bella lo siento.  
"La manada de Sam viene para aca… no se que pase, probablemente es sobre Jacob y ademas sobre Bella. No se que pasara, tal vez vengan a atacar por haber roto el tratado. Necesitamos que traduzcas… vienes?"  
-No, yo me voy a quedar aquí, Ya se las arreglaran como puedan.  
Que se transformen o que hagan lo que quieran, no podemos darles gusto siempre, ahora me toca a mi, lo mas importante es Bella.  
-Una situación muy interesante y yo que pense que lo habia visto todo…- "Un metamorfo y un semivampiro… se te viene una responsabilidad muy grande, sera una situación complicada…"  
-Me ocupare de eso mas tarde. Nos ocuparemos.  
"Bueno, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice y yo, saldremos a atender la situación con Sam, no espero que sea facil, pero espero que todo se arregle de una forma diplomatica. Tu que crees?... Sam querra pelea?..."  
Solo me encogi de hombros pero mi rostro le dio a entender que lo tenia como algo posible.  
-Bueno, estoy seguro de que entre nosotros cinco podemos evitar que esto termine en derramamiento de sangre.  
Que complicaciones, después de todo lo que estamos pasando tener que soportar a una manada de perros supercrecidos, con ganas de pelea… Solo quisiera que esto terminara … porque no puedo tener un solo minuto de paz?... Un suspiro se escapo de mi boca.  
"Los muchachos siguen con las apuestas… Esta situación de Jacob ha generado polemica, la verdad es que la imprimacion es un tema delicado… Que lado tomarias?..."  
-No lo se…- Matar a Jacob suena muy tentador, pero seria un error… - Quisiera poder estar de ambas partes… bueno, después.- Después habra tiempo para pensar en eso.  
-Me pregunto que pensara Bella de esto… de que lado se pondra…- Lo interrumpio mi mirada… no queria que Bella supiera nada aun, pero luego imagine a Bella, trate de pensar en su reaccion y mil cosas locas e imposibles se me vinieron a la mente. Bella rompiendole el cuello a Jacob, Bella lanzandolo al rio, Bella poniendole un bozal y metiendolo en una caja para perro con etiquetas de viaje a Australia… no pude evitar reirme. Pero… por mas que imaginara…  
-Estoy seguro de que me sorprendera. Siempre lo hace…- espero que esta vez me de un poco por mi lado.  
Rosalie se quedo de pie en el pasillo, sin hacer ruido, con un movimiento de cabeza le indique a Carlisle que ella lo esperaba. El solo asintio.  
"Bueno, parece que han llegado, Rose y Esme cuidaran a Nessie, mientras tanto…" le hice una cara por el apodo, pero el no la comprendio… "Ya no te preocupes tanto Edward… estara bien lo prometo"…  
Solo tome la mano con la que me confortaba dandome palmadas en el hombro, en señal de agradecimiento.  
Carlisle se fue, podia escuchar la platica afuera, los pensamientos de la manada, la desconfianza en general, me asuste un poco cuando Alice saco a Renesmee, Jacob es una cosa, pero Sam y el resto… como lo tomarian?, pero escuche los pensamientos de los lobos y habia sorpresa, esperaban algo mounstruoso y mi hermosa hija con su sonrisa quito sus temores, es tan inocente y tan buena. La preocupación en los pensamientos de Seth, me hizo enfocarme en Leah… estaba muy acostumbrado a la mente de Seth, desde que me dio su amistad era muy facil leer su mente y agradable, no asi la de Leah, su cabeza no habia sido un lugar muy feliz nunca. Pero ahora, habia un cambio enorme, su mente era toda ansiedad, pero una ansiedad feliz. Leah estaba… enamorada?... no, algo mas fuerte… no lo puedo creer… esta imprimada!!!. Pero de quien!!!?... Quien es ese lobo que se ve en sus pensamientos, no lo puedo ver en la cabeza de nadie mas, es un secreto, y un misterio. Leah tapoco sabe que pasa… Bueno, ya sabre mas adelante. Por ahora la platica esta terminada. Jajaja, mi Renesme… como puede pensar eso?. Jacob no cuenta! Ojala tuviera veneno me ahorraria el trabajo con el… No, bueno… eso es demasiado, tampoco quiero que Jacob muera. Que complicado, a pesar de todo, quiero a Jacob… ironico y sin sentido, pero es cierto.  
La cabecita loca de Alice se acercaba al estudio, sus pensamientos eran cada vez mas fuertes… Ella era a quien queria ver. Ni siquiera la deje entrar…  
"Hey Ed, como vas?"  
-Cuanto mas falta?...  
"Que desesperado!..." –Ya no debe ser mucho, cada vez la veo mas clara, y mejor… lo ves?-  
Sus visiones sobre Bella eran un poco mas nitidas, pero se interrumpieron con un pensamiento…  
"Arrghhh malditas visiones borrosas!... como las odio!! Ya quiero ser anormal otra vez!!"  
-Aun un poco molesta?  
-Si gracias por recordarmelo… tu te sentirias igual si te dieras cuenta de que estas maniatado por tu propia naturaleza…  
-Centrate Alice.  
-De acuerdo, mira Bella ya se ve demasiado bien…  
Habia muchas visiones de Bella, podia ver la transformación como en modo de adelantar de un video, cada vez mejor, pero aun dormida.  
-Parece que es verdad… se va a recuperar.- senti un alivio instantaneo.  
-Claro que si!  
-Hace dos dias no eras tan optimista!  
-Hace dos dias no podia verla. Pero ahora que ella esta libre de todos los puntos ciegos es pan comido.  
- Podrias concentrarte un poco?... dame un estimado de tiempo. Por favor, por mi…  
Alice suspiro,… "Estas loco Ed…" –Que impaciente!... Esta bien, dame un segundo…  
Alice busco en el futuro, concentrándose al máximo… doce horas… Solo doce horas!! Muchísimo mas rápido de lo que esperaba, aun era una tortura, pero era una esperanza saber que quedaba poco.  
Gracias Alice…  
"De nada…"- Va a ser una belleza deslumbrante ya te diste cuenta?-  
-Ella siempre lo ha sido para mi…- porque no lo entienden?...  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero…- "pero mira la ropa que trae aun, Ed, deberias vestirla mejor!!... estos hombres son todos unos inútiles!!... parece salida de una película de horror, toda esa sangre!!... Bueno Esme hizo lo suyo con el piso, pero hay que vestirla enseguida… tiene que ser algo espectacular… algo que…"  
salio de la habitación pensando en que ponerle a Bella… Abajo Esme, Carlisle y Jasper planeaban una fiesta de cumpleaños para Bella, y pude oir los pensamientos de Jacob y Renesmee subir a la habitación.  
No le dije nada, no tenia ganas de hablar con el.  
"Edward??..."  
Solo lo salude con la cabeza…  
"Yo… aquí esta Nessie…" mi cara lo dijo todo… "esta bien Renesmee… es un nombre raro y lo sabes, Nessie es lindo y es mas facil…" Extendi los brazos y tome a mi hija…  
"Esto va a ser un monologo entonces?"… me encogi de hombros…  
"Bien… sii ya se, tienes derecho a no hablarme después de todo esto, solo quiero decirte que… entiendo que es difícil para ti, y que, jamas le haria daño a tu hija… en serio… no tienes de que preocuparte…" Solo levante una ceja mostrandole mis dudas…  
"Puedo pedirte un favor…?" Que descarado!!... "Me lo debes… después de todo, Bella esta aquí aun porque permiti que la transformaras y la manada no ataco hoy por… bueno tu sabes… lo que siento por Nessie… asi que... mira solo quiero pedirte que me dejes decirselo a Bella… no se como se lo va a tomar, pero no le gusto mucho lo de Quil, asi que tengo una idea de cómo va a ser… y yo…" Aaarrrghhh… tanto balbuceo mental me estaba enfermando!!... no literalmente… le hice una seña con la mano para que se callara… y después asenti con la cabeza… lo que fuera para que me dejara en paz, no tenia tiempo para eso.  
"En serio…??" Volvi a asentir…  
"Gracias… ya me voy"… rode mis ojos.. ¡Gracias al cielo que ya se va!!!... "Puedo?..." Que remedio!!... se la entregue de nuevo. Aunque me hubiera negado Renesmee abria sus brazos impacientes para irse con el. Era un caso perdido!  
Abajo Emmet veia la televisión con Rosalie, ella pidio el turno para alimentar a Renesmee tan pronto como Jacob se acomodo a ver el partido con Emmet… sin éxito; con el carácter de Rose… bueno:  
"Maldito perro, no te parto la cara porque al parecer me echaria encima a media familia, si no fuera por eso… Aaaarrrggg!!!.."  
Oye tu!... Emmet defendio a Rose oviamente… esto se iba a poner feo…  
-Ya basta!! Parecen niños… Jacob deja a Rose que la alimente, es tiempo…- lo dije en una voz muy baja pero estaba seguro de que me oirian.  
Todo fue silencio a partir de entonces, pensamientos errantes iban y venian…  
Los bloquee todos, solo habia unos pensamientos que deseaba impaciente escuchar, pero habia sido asi desde hace dos años, y aun no podia hacerlo, segui concentrandome tratando en vano de obtener las respuestas de la mente de Bella… pero ella seguia ahí, como mi Blanca Nieves personal, piel blanca como el marfil, cabello oscuro como el ebano, sus mejillas sonrosadas desvaneciendose poco a poco: dormida, envenenada...

**bueno ya saben que un review no hace daño a nadie...y a mi muy feliz!!!**


	23. reencuentros

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**REENCUENTROS [xSam]**

-Sam, que haces?... llevas ahí sentado toda la mañana…-  
-Alguna vez has sentido, como que algo no encaja?...-  
-Si, pero hace mucho tiempo que no me pasa eso… mas o menos desde que llegaste a mi vida… hay algo que me quieras contar?...-  
-No, es solo… es algo muy raro es como si estuviera pasando por alto algo… y no logro saber que es…- Ella me tomo de la mano acariciándola un poco, tratando de reconfortarme…  
-Ya llegara a tu cabecita… pero con estar ahí sentado no vas a conseguir nada, porque no vienes a comer?, los demás ya están adentro esperando…-  
-Tal vez tengas razón… Que prepararon tus hermosas manos hoy?...-  
-Espaguetis con queso, si les doy carne tendría que comprar una vaca entera!...- me reí … muy probablemente era cierto, sin exageración, con la manada tan grande y todos devorando como lobos hambrientos…  
-Pobrecita de ti, estas cansada?... yo lavare los platos hoy.  
-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Tu tienes muchas cosas que hacer, con todo eso de la manada, que paso con Bella?... ya...?- No termino la frase, pero no era necesario…  
-No, pero no debe tardar… No creo que sea algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos demasiado, ellos son siete y Jacob, Seth y Leah también están para hacer algo en caso de que sea difícil de controlar.  
-Viste a Leah?...-  
-Si… ella esta bien, se ve que está bien con Jacob… hasta se llevan bien tu crees?...- en mi cabeza daba vueltas su rostro… tan… tan… diferente… Emily no comento mas, ya de por si el tema era difícil entre nosotros, y ahora mi rostro reflejaba una tensión diferente, y era porque podía sentirlo, toda esta sensación de algo que no encajaba tenia que ver con Leah… pero no lograba entender que era… Tal vez era la manera en que se fue de la manada, sin decir nada, sin explicar… o tal vez era lo mismo de siempre, la sensación de culpa y tristeza por haber roto todas mis promesas… no, esto era algo diferente… mas bien tiene que ver con su imagen de ayer por la tarde… con el hecho de que no volteo a verme ni siquiera un segundo… con el brillo en sus ojos, un brillo diferente que no habia visto en ella jamas… Emily me tomo de la mano, y me jalo para que la acompañara a la casa, el tema de Leah paso a un segundo plano cuando vi la sonrisa en sus hermosos labios, era una invitacion que no podia rechazar… Tal vez iria a hablar con Leah pronto y averiguaria que era lo que me estaba molestando pero ahora, nada importaba mas que Emily… Le di un beso, en la frente. Ella solo sonrio y entramos a la casa.

**[x Leah]**  
-Tenemos que irnos...  
-No, otro ratito mas... estamos muy agusto- me dijo, sus labios estaban en mi cuello, no habia intencion de nada mas, solo estabamos disfrutando el estar juntos...  
-Si ya se, estamos muy agusto, pero tenemos que comer...- todo esto era tan irreal, que cosas como comer, dormir, respirar... todo parecia inecesaio en el momento, como si estuvieramos pensando lo mismo me dijo  
- En serio? tenemos que hacerlo?...- se rio un poco- no se si sera todo esto de ser un hombre lobo pero siento que podria pasarme la eternidad aqui sin moverme y estar asi, abrazandote nada mas tu y yo-  
-Aun eres un hombre Anthony...-  
-No tienes que decirlo contigo me siento mas hombre que nunca...-  
-Mmmm...- fue todo lo que pude contestar porque habia atrapado ligeramente con los dientes el lobulo de mi oreja.  
Pasamos otro rato ahi, sin movernos escuchando el ruido de las olas y del viento...  
-Anthony en serio, tengo hambre, debemos irnos.- suspiro...  
-Vamos pues... te ayudo a vestirte?...- Ropa, otra cosa a la lista de cosas que parecen innecesarias estando con el... el pensamiento me hizo enrojecer...  
-Emm.. no creo que sea una buena idea... no si queremos irnos ahorita y no mañana...-  
-jaja tienes razon.

Estuvimos vestidos en un momento...  
-A donde vamos?...  
-Bueno, creo que por primera vez tendre que aceptar algo de los Cullen...  
-Los vampiros raros que me contaste?... Bueno y porque no vamos como lobos?...  
-Tardariamos menos, y quiero estar un poco mas contigo. Ademas, como lobos, no puedo hablar contigo... todavia.  
-Todavia?... eso significa que podras hacerlo?...  
-Eso depende de ti, pero... te lo explicare luego, es complicado, no tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora.- No queria que nada lo presionara a tomar una decision, habia dos manadas, y aunque realmente yo quisiera que el estuviera conmigo, tal vez el quisiera estar con su hermano. Lo dejaria decidir libremente sin presion.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen en una hora y media, aun como humanos era demasiado rapido, la cueva estaba bastante lejos, pero habriamos hecho menos de cinco minutos en nuestra forma de lobo. Platicamos de muchas cosas, de lo que paso en su ausencia... y aunque era mucho tiempo el que llevabamos separados era como si nunca se hubiera ido, casi me sentia en el sotano de mi casa, tomando refrescos y papas fritas, y riendonos hasta que doliera el estomago. Era comfortable... era como estar en casa. No llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, encontramos arboles frutales en el camino y comimos algo, antes de seguir caminando.

Apenas entramos en el gran claro donde estaba la casa de los Cullen Anthony dijo:  
-Eeeww... apesta!!...- me doble de la risa al ver su cara.  
-Te lo dije!...  
-Bueno, ellos son nuestros aliados... supongo que tendre que acostumbrarme...  
-No tienes porque, puedes ir al pueblo con Sam ahi no tendras que soportar esto...- no pude evitar mostrar la tristeza en mi voz... el me miro fijamente a los ojos tratando de decifrar lo que no estaba diciendo. Yo desvie la mirada y trate de parecer normal y que la intencion del comentario habia sido totalmente casual... no lo engañe, me obligo a mirarlo antes de hablar.  
-Ya lo veremos niña, pero realmente creo que tendre que acostumbrarme, yo quiero estar donde tu estes...- y me dio un beso en la frente.

Jacob y Seth se veian a travez del gran muro de vidrio. Jugaban con Renesmee. Ella no paraba de morder a Jacob y sonreir... Si no supiera que la pequeña mounstrito era mitad vampiro podria parecerme gracioso. No podia evitar sentir un poco de repulsion por lo que veia. Aun asi, Jacob se veia tan feliz. Senti un poco de paz, tanto sufrimiento y tantas complicaciones que habiamos compartido, esto jamas hubiera sido lo que habia deseado para Jacob, yo esperaba que encontrara una mujer, humana como minimo, de su edad, alguien que lo hiciera feliz... nada de lo que esperaba para mi amigo se dio, excepto al parecer lo ultimo... y eso era lo que importaba. Jamas habia visto a Jacob tan feliz, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos, cuando Bella aun era su amiga-novia. Y podia entenderlo, Renesmee le daba, lo que Anthony a mi. Con un poco de contradiccion, sonrei.

-Vaya... creo que yo tambien tendre que acostumbrarme a algunas cosas.- le dije a Anthony mientras señalaba a Renesmee.  
-Es linda la nena... se ven felices.-  
-Si, es bonita... aunque me recuerda a su madre y no puedo evitar relacioanrlas y enojarme con ella tambien... sin mencionar el hecho de que despierta mis instintos de licantropo... bueno, por el bien de todos creo que tendre que dominar esa parte.  
-No es para tanto Leah... es solo una nena... sera que yo aun estoy tan maravillado con lo que soy que no puedo evitar maravillarme con esto tambien...  
-Anthony... seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza o algo asi?...  
-Jajaja, no que yo recuerde... porque?  
-Porque si no fuera por el nuevo instinto sobre protector de Seth, creo que ustedes dos podrian llevarse bien. Huele el ambiente... que no te dan ganas de morder y de explotar en forma de lobo?...  
-Bueno, si... pero creo que he estado luchando con esas ganas todo el dia desde ayer... asi que no lo siento diferente.  
Seth nos habia visto atravez de la ventana y estuvo frente a nosotros en segundos.  
-Donde crees que estabas jovencita!!??...  
-Basta Seth... yo soy mayor que tu recuerdas?... no me trates como si fuera una pequeña...  
-Seth... podemos hablar?.- Mire a Anthony incredula... ademas de amante de los vampiros era un suicida?... Con quien me vine a imprimar?!!! Seth parecia igual de incredulo, pero habia mas enojo, todo su cuerpo temblaba.  
-Hey... no vayan a pelear!.... Yo tambien puedo golpearlos a los dos si es necesario.  
-No, yo... solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas con tu hermano...- Me quede viendolos a los dos fijamente.  
-Esta bien, que quieres?...- dijo Seth.  
-Mira, yo se que estas preocupado por Leah, por lo que le hizo Sam y todo eso, no debe haber sido facil para ti ver a Leah sufrir; se que la quieres y estas preocupado, pero no es necesario en serio  
-Ah no?... y como lo aseguras?... Tu no viste a Leah hace unas semanas, no la viste llorar por meses, y odiar a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente, no compartiste su dolor... que tal que te encuentras a otra y te vas como lo hizo Sam.  
-Eso no va a pasar, primero, porque yo tambien la quiero. La he querido siempre, desde antes de que tu tuvieras edad para saber lo que es estar enamorado. Y aparte esta esto otro, que es nuevo para mi. La quiero mas de lo que tu podrias entender ahora porque tu no estas en la situacion en la que estamos nosotros. No voy a lastimarla como Sam, ni la voy a dejar, porque estoy tan irremediablemente atado a ella, como ella a mi, como Jacob con Nessie, y como todos los demas que no conozco. Puedes estar seguro que la voy a hacer feliz, asi se me vaya la vida en el intento.  
-Anthony tambien esta imprimado conmigo Seth... - intervine  
-No quiero verte sufrir otra vez. Papa ya no esta para defenderte y se que el no hizo lo suficiente por cuidarte con lo que paso con Sam, pero yo estoy aqui Leah y no voy a dejar que nadie te rompa el corazon otra vez.- El arranque de sinceridad de Seth me conmovio muchisimo, jamas pense que el sintiera toda esa responsabilidad en los hombros para conmigo. Yo era la mayor y siempre habia tratado de protegerlo, nunca pense que el sintiera lo mismo. Solte el aire de golpe en un suspiro.  
-Seth... eso... bueno, es muy lindo de tu parte. Yo nunca pense que te sentias asi. Pero... esque a ti no te toca ser mi papa, te toca ser mi hermano. Papa hizo lo que pudo, yo tampoco lo deje hacer mucho. Y lo que tenia que sufrir en cuanto al amor, ya paso, tuvo su razon de ser. Querer a Anthony habria sido inevitable, pero no se si habria lo valorado igual, si Sam no me hubiera dejado, por Emily. Ahora estoy completa, estoy feliz, y sobre todo estoy segura que es lo que te preocupa a ti. Esto no es igual que con Sam.  
-La quiero en serio...  
-Mas te vale!... si veo la mas minima sombra de tristeza en Leah por tu culpa, puedes irte olvidando de tu larga vida...  
-No pasara... me caes bien Seth... yo haria lo mismo que tu estas haciendo.  
-A mi... todavia no me caes bien... pero puede que me caigas bien...- Anthony y yo reimos por la cara de Seth, era una mezcla entre niño testarudo haciendo berrinche y sonrisa reprimida.  
-Bueno, ire a correr y a darme un baño al rio... los veo luego.- dijo resignado Seth antes de irse.  
-Ahora sigue Jacob...-  
-Jacob?... que tienes que hablar con el...  
-Bueno necesito que me acompañe a buscar a Sam, y quiero integrarme a la manada...  
-Estas seguro?... -  
-Si, no puedo estar donde tu no estes...-

Jacob, se asomo por la ventana, aun con Nessie en los brazos y Anthony le hizo señas para que saliera.  
-No te precipites, aun puedes meditarlo y tomar una decision despues... Sam es tu hermano.  
-Y tu eres mi vida...- Sus ojos brillaban de un modo tan especial que no pude contestarle.

-Que pasa chicos?!!... Tuvieron una buena noche?... Sue estuvo aqui en la madrugada, creo que Seth se llevo lo peor pero no les aseguro un buen panorama!... Pobre de ti Anthony... esa suegra es una fiera!  
-Hey... no hables asi de mi mama...  
-Y su hija es peor! no sabes donde te metiste...- se movio para esquivar el golpe que de seguro le hubiera hecho una fisura en el hueso.  
-Creo que me las arreglare con ambas!...-respondio Anthony riendose.  
-Jacob, que necesito para estar en tu manada...?- Jacob lo miro con sorpresa, y Nessie noto el cambio en su mirada al instante, puso su pequeña mano en la mejilla de Jacob, y los dos se miraron un largo rato, en una comunicacion solo de los dos.  
-No, pasa nada Nes...- y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella volteo a mirarme con desconfianza y un poco de miedo. Pero despues algo encontro en mi y me sonrio. Una dulce y deliberada sonrisa. Casi como si hubiera una intencion de fondo, pero era solo un bebe, los bebes no sonrien asi... Recorde lo que me habia propuesto hace un momento, y tome una gran bocanada de aire por la nariz, su olor no era tan desagradable como el del resto de los Cullen, era el olor limpio de la sangre humana corriendo por sus venas y solo un pequeño toque del dulce empalagoso de vampiro, olia como a jarabe de fresas. Intenso, y muy molesto, pero no tanto como el resto. Mis manos temblaron un poco en respuesta al aroma. Trate de concentrarme en la sonrisa que aun mantenia en su rostro, en vez del aroma. Por Jacob, por el bien de todos, y timidamente le devolvi la sonrisa. Su sonrisa se hizo aun mas ancha y aplaudio, visiblemente contenta por su conquista. Bueno, era tierna... como dijo Anthony, no es mas que una nena. No habian pasado mas que segundos, la voz de Jacob me interrumpio.  
-Solo necesitas quererlo, como te dije ayer por mi no hay problema, sera un poco complicado compartir tus- lo iterrumpi con un codazo...- aaauuuu... porque me golpeas??...- le lance una mirada de advertencia, no lo entendio muy bien pero se habia perdido en el pensamiento y no termino la frase...- bueno Anthony, no hay problema, solo que no quieres considerarlo mejor?... digo, ya hablaste con Sam?...  
-No, pero eso es irrelevante, ya tome mi decision.  
-No te precipites amigo, habla con Sam primero, y ya veremos despues...  
-Eso, emm quisiera pedirte de favor que me acompañaras a ver a Sam...  
-Yo?... porque?...  
-Bueno, hay cosas que no sabria bien como explicarle ... todo esto de ser licantropo es demasiado nuevo...  
-Mmmm entiendo, bueno quizas podria presentarlos... te parece?  
-Si, con eso me basta... linda nena!... Nessie verdad?...  
-Si, ella es!.  
-Puedo?...- me quede asombrada viendolo extender sus brazos hacia Nessie, y mas aun cuando Nessie le sonrio y extendio sus brazos tambien hacia Anthony... el la cargo y ella le toco la cara, igual como habia hecho con Jacob hacia un momento...  
-Heeeyy...!!  
-No te asustes, deja que te muestre...  
-Ella hace esto?...- Jacob asintio... y anthony tomo la pequeña manita de renesme presionandola aun mas contra su mejilla, cerro los ojos concentrandose, Un minuto entero paso y luego Nessie bajo su manita lo miro fijamente.  
-Gracias, pequeña... es bueno saber eso sabes?... cuidare bien de Leah...  
-Que te mostro?...- pregunto ansioso Jacob, como si quisiera saberlo todo de Nes, lo cual probablemente asi era.  
-A Leah... su rostro cuando la conocio, y su rostro ahora. Al parecer esta feliz de que tu estes mas feliz ahora...- Nessie me miraba con alegria... bueno... que linda!...  
-Wow... puedo imaginarmelo, y es una diferencia enorme... - dijo Jacob. No quise comentar que cuando Nes y yo nos vimos la primera vez, no habia sido mi peor dia, me imaginaba que habia visto Anthony y porque razon me miraba asi ahora, con ternura, compasion y amor.  
-Cuando vamos con Sam?...- Dijo Anthony aun jugando un poco con Renesmee.  
-En un momento... primero tengo que hablar con Leah.  
-Conmigo?... ahora que hice?... - Jacob tomo a Nes en los brazos otra vez, no podia concentrarse en nuestra platica mientras Nes estaba lejos... Dios... si era peor que Quil!!!...  
-Nada, no hiciste nada... pero podrias... bueno yo... esto... estuve pensando que, ya que me voy a quedar aqui, y ya que tu querias quedarte en mi manada, y todo eso... y ahora con lo de Anthony y tu, y que supongo que ya no te iras pronto... bueno...  
-Ya sueltalo Jacob, me estas matando...  
-Bueno queria pedirte si querias ser mi Beta...?  
-Tu que?...- dijimos Anthony y yo al mismo tiempo...  
-Ahh si... emm se me olvidaba que tu no sabias ese nombre... bueno Beta, lo que sigue del Alfa... mi mano derecha pues... que dices?  
-Me estas ascendiendo?... ya no voy a estar por debajo de Seth?...  
-No... podrias callarlo cuando quieras!...  
-Eso suena bien!!... jajaja... muy util en realidad...  
-Eso es un si?...  
-Si claro!... gracias Jacob!!...- realmente me sentia feliz por eso, era muy petulante de mi parte tal vez, pero me hacia sentir bien que me tomaran en cuenta asi.  
-Bueno entonces tu primera tarea como Beta sera encargarte de todo mientras Anthony y yo vamos con Sam...  
-Como quieras aunque las cosas van a estar aburridas... tal vez vaya a darme un baño como Seth.  
-Lo que quieras... nos vemos en un rato va?  
-Ok... cuidense.  
Anthony y yo nos dimos un beso de despedida, bueno, fue un poco mas que eso. Jacob nos regaño.  
-Heeey... mantengan las cosas en clasificacion A, mientras Nes este aqui ok?... ya bastante tiene con la rubia queriendole matar las neuronas para que sea como ella.  
-Perdon Nessie, le dije y le pellizque una mejilla...- casi esperaba que fuera fria y dura como los neofitos del verano, pero no, era calida, casi como mi piel, y no era tan dura, su piel cedio un poco ante la fuerza que aplique. Era como una bebe humana, solo que mas apestosa y al parecer mas inteligente, sonrio y puso su mano sobre la mia, pude ver mi rostro feliz de hace un momento, habia visto como hacia eso atravez de los pensamientos de Jacob, pero aun asi me sorprendio, un poco. Nessie estaba feliz de que yo estuviera feliz.- Gracias...- le dije, y la tome en brazos... Jacob se despidio de ella con un beso en sus manitas y el y Anthony se perdieron en la espesura del bosque.  
-Bueno pequeña... solo estamos tu y yo...- pero no por mucho tiempo... mi tolerancia tenia limites. Se la entregue a Alice, que estaba parada en la puerta. La rubia llego despues, con una mamila llena de un liquido rojo... ewww... demasiado para mi...  
-Me voy...  
-Hasta luego...- dijo Alice...  
-Si,- como sea... - Jacob vuelve pronto.  
-Quien es el que estaba contigo hace un rato?...  
-Anthony, es uno de nosotros, puede que forme parte de la manada pronto. Cuando lleguen les explicaran ok?...- el olor me estaba matando, solo queria irme.  
-Te ves bien Leah...- Alice me sorprendio, era un comentario calido, casi como los pensamientos de Nessie.  
-Emm... gracias Alice...- me despedi con una seña con la mano y me fui.

**[x Anthony]**

Entramos al bosque y jacob comenzo a desnudarse... asi, sin mas... era extraño ver que alguien hiciera eso completamente sin pudor... supuse que seria algo a lo que me acostumbraria yo tambien. Como dijo Leah, el nudismo era inevitable, a mi me llevo mas tiempo entrar en fase que a Jacob pero en unos minutos estabamos los dos corriendo en forma de lobo rumbo al norte a La Push.  
Me puse a pensar en lo que iba a pasar en un momento mas, en que hablaria con Sam, y le diria lo que durante años no habia podido. Estaba muy nervioso tenia que admitirlo. No sabia como se lo tomaria.  
El rostro de Leah entro en mi mente, y supe que tambien tendria que decirle unas cuantas cosas mas. Pero esa parte era aun mas complicada y no sabia como hacerlo. Sentia celos, coraje... como Sam podia haber hecho eso?. Leah era la mejor, la mas buena y Sam la habia lastimado en lo mas profundo.  
"No seas tan duro con Sam... tu mejor que nadie deberias entenderlo..."  
La voz de Jacob me tomo por sorpresa... me pare en seco, y Jacob tuvo que regresar a donde me habia quedado congelado... Jacob no puede hablar... no en este momento... es un lobo... los lobos no hablamos...  
"No, pero pensamos tonto!... jajaja esto es raro lo se, pero yo puedo oir lo que piensas y al parecer tu tambien lo que yo pienso, eso significa que ya te decidiste supongo..." No le respondi, lo que decia era muy irreal, oir los pensamientos de alguien mas, y mas que eso que alguien mas escuchara los mios... que incomodo!. Pero que decidi??... A que se refiere Jacob con eso?...  
"A que realmente decidiste estar en mi manada... al parecer nada de lo que pase con Sam te hara cambiar de opinion..."  
"No, yo quiero estar con Leah, y Leah no va a estar donde este Sam..." el pensamiento lo dije pensando en Leah pero tambien porque yo no iba a permitir que Sam estuviera cerca de ella otra vez. Si Jacob percibio esta otra intencion no dijo nada.  
"Es lo mas sano para Leah, aunque no se si sea lo mas sano para mi... tener que oirlos a ustedes va a ser mas dificil que la escenita XXX que estaban empezando hace rato... a eso me referia cuando Leah me golpeo para que me callara, no se porque no queria que te lo dijera..."  
"Yo tampoco..." No lo imaginaba, que de malo tendria que supiera esto...  
"Bueno supongo que lo sabras muy pronto, si escuchas mis pensamientos, podras escuchar los de Leah tambien... pero volviendo al punto... no deberias estar enojado con Sam... el es un buen chico..."  
"Dejo a Leah por su hermana... eso no te parece suficiente?..."  
"Sam no tenia opcion, asi como tu y yo tampoco la tuvimos..." De pronto muchas imagenes empezaron a inundar mi cabeza, recuerdos ajenos, ni mios ni de Jacob, pasaban de su mente a la mia; algunos ni siquiera eran recuerdos de Sam.  
Sam un poco mas grande de como lo recordaba, en pasillos de un colegio mirando a Leah, el amor que sentia por ella.  
Palabras, promesas, ilusiones. La locura y la soledad, de la primera transfromacion; me senti viendome en un espejo, porque los recuerdos de Sam eran muy similares a los mios: solos en el bosque, sin ayuda, sin entender lo que pasaba, sin haber escuchado antes sobre esto... El tormento del silencio, no poder compartirlo con la unica persona con la que querrias hacerlo. Y luego el golpe imposible de la imprimacion. Pude ver a Emily, lavandose la cara en una orilla del lago. Sus largos cabellos negros cayendo sueltos, ligeramente ondulados. Un rostro hermoso, diferente a como la recordaba, el aura de bondad en sus facciones, y la sensacion de que todo existe por ella... Irracional, Inevitable... el choque de dos vidas en el encuentro de sus miradas. Eran recuerdos demasiado intensos, demasiado intimos... me sentia un intruso. Jacob percibio lo mismo pero siguio mostrandome... El intento de acercarse a Emily, la confesion y el rechazo... -"Leah es mi prima como puedes pretender que yo te crea que me quieres cuando hace unos dias la amabas a ella...? Eres un canalla Sam... un cobarde y un patan... Leah no se merece que le hagas eso y lo sabes... no vas a jugar con nosotras..."- -"Emily tu no lo entiendes, esto no es lo que tu piensas... yo..." Pude sentir mis musculos contraerse en reaccion a los recuerdos de Sam, podia sentir mi cuerpo temblar por una emocion incontrolable: la agonia del rechazo.  
Pude ver la mano de Sam extenderse hacia Emily, pude ver sus dedos temblando, tratando de detenerla cuando ella daba un paso atras, pude verlo como en camara lenta. Y mis propios recuerdos empezaron a fluir al mismo tiempo que los de Sam pasaban a mi mente. Leah y yo besandonos, la pasion que siento por ella consumiendome y el temblor de mi cuerpo que no tenia nada que ver con lo que Leah provocaba en mi... Sam y yo temblando en nuestros recuerdos, junto a las personas que mas nos importaban, incapaces de controlarlo y de evitarlo... Vi las dos garras, la mia y la de Sam, herir el cuerpo de Leah y Emily al mismo tiempo... de mi boca salio un aullido de dolor, de desesperacion...  
"Noooooo!!!"  
Jacob aullo en respuesta a lo que estaba viendo, compartiendo el dolor que yo sentia...  
Lo que vino despues en su mente era algo comprensible... el remordimiento, el sufrimiento de haber lastimado lo que mas quieres, el saber que lo que eres, hiere... Las lagrimas de Sam se mezclaron con las mias, lo que yo hice como dijo Leah no habia sido nada en comparacion... la sangre de Emily se regaba por el suelo, mientras que Sam era incapaz de hacer algo por ella... el hermoso rostro de Emily era ahora solo surcos sangrientos... era el fin del mundo, por lo menos el de Sam... Aullidos y llanto inundaban el aire hasta que un cazador buscando al lobo, su presa; encontro a Emily... Sam queria ir con ella, pude ver en sus recuerdos la desesperacion de no poder seguirla saber si estaba bien, si sobreviviria y seria feliz despues de esto. La culpa y la angustia. Y ahi estaba yo de nuevo, como en un espejo, sintiendo mi propia angustia, viendo la pata herida de Leah, el pelo gris manchado de sangre y los surcos dejados por mis garras. Queria gritar!!  
"Porque me muestras esto Jacob??..."  
"Porque quiero que entiendas, que Sam no la tuvo facil, y si vas a hablar con el, es mejor que lo hagas con el corazon en la mano, que con corajes que no tienen caso..."  
Los recuerdos que vinieron despues fueron diferentes, las lagrimas de Sam cayendo sobre la mano de Emily inconciente en una cama de hospital... Dias pasando sin cambio alguno... sollozos contra una sabana blanca, el consuelo y el perdon... pero aun asi, mas culpa... todo esta completo, pero aun habia un hilo suelto... Leah.  
"Sam siempre se preocupo por ella... aunque ya no era capaz de corresponderle... tu puedes entenderlo verdad?... todo lo de Emily y eso... hay cosas en todo esto que son inevitables... solo hay que aceptarlas y continuar... es tu hermano puedes entenderlo verdad?..."  
Mis pensamientos no fluian correctamente, todo era una espiral de sentimientos encontrados como pude respondi... "Si..." y era verdad... entendia a Sam, pero eso no me hacia facil lo que tenia que hacer...

**[x Sam]**

Emily y yo estabamos viendo una pelicula juntos, recostados en el sillon de su pequeña sala, despues de comer, los muchachos se habian ido cada quien a sus obligaciones, Quil se habia llevado a Claire a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, Paul estaba con Rachel en casa de Billy, Embry habia ido a ver a su mama porque ella necesitaba algunos mandados, Jared estaba con Kim, y los mas chicos estaban haciendo deberes de la escuela, poniendose al corriente despues de tanto dar vueltas con la manada.  
Por fin, un dia de paz despues de tanta tension; abrace a Emily con fuerza y ella se acurruco en mi pecho.  
Todo era tranquilidad... casi.  
Aun pensaba en Leah, ella era mi unico asunto pendiente como para poder sentirme tranquilo. Pensaba en su mirada... en el nuevo brillo que habia en sus ojos.  
Yo ame a Leah, realmente la habia amado con todo lo que mi humanidad era capaz, mi vida, mis sueños, mis metas, eran todas compartidas con ella. Con que ilusion habiamos buscado escuelas juntos para irnos a estudiar, yo tenia un buen promedio, nunca como el de Leah, pero suficiente como para conseguir una media beca y seguir estudiando. Para ella era el sueño de su vida, salir de La Push y ver el mundo. Todo lo habiamos planeado juntos. Me encantaba su sonrisa, verla siempre con una mirada soñadora y siempre dispuesta a hacer de todo. No le tenia miedo a nada. Era mi mejor amiga, y no me imaginaba vivir sin ella. Mi vida humana giraba al rededor de Leah, ella era mi sol.  
Pero yo no soy humano, nunca lo fui del todo, y no podia evitar el cambio. Mi vida humana termino, y empezo la del lobo. Trate de aferrarme a la humanidad con todas mis fuerzas, me aferre a mi sol y gire al rededor de ella mas cerca, sin darme cuenta de que eso no funcionaria. Con el lobo llego otro sol, uno mas potente que consumia todo a su paso, que me atrajo irremediablemente; con una fuerza imposible: Emily; no pude evitar seguirla, un nuevo Sam surgio en mi, y mi antiguo sol se apago. En su lugar quedo una luna muerta, girando en el espacio vacio que deje al irme detras de Emily. No podia evitarlo, yo era como un pequeño alfiler atraido por un gran magneto.  
La vida no siempre nos da lo que esperamos, pero siempre nos da lo que necesitamos; y Emily era todo lo que yo podria necesitar. Mi nueva luz lo lleno todo, me cambio para siempre, hizo de mi un hombre diferente, el hombre que irremediablemente esta ligado al lobo, y me dio nuevos sueños, nuevas metas, nuevas ilusiones.  
Pero Leah aun estaba ahi, girando sola en el espacio vacio, y eso era algo que no me podia perdonar. Ya no sonreia, ya no soñaba, su vida se quedo flotando en el espacio. Y la amargura la ha consumido desde entonces. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para hacerla feliz. Si pudiera cumplirle mis promesas... pero eso nos haria infelices a ambos.  
Solo podia confiar en que en algun momento yo haria algo que remediara el daño que habia causado. No solo a ella, tambien a Emily.  
Las imagenes que vinieron a mi mente entonces, eran unas que me perseguirian toda la vida.  
La sabana blanca del hospital cubriendo solo los vendajes que menos importancia tenian. El brazo de Emily descansando sobre la sabana, entre gasas manchadas de sangre.  
Lloraba desconsolado, por haber arruinado mi propia vida, por haberle hecho daño a lo unico que tenia sentido para mi en medio del caos. Emily no habia abierto los ojos en dias, la tenian sedada para que el dolor fuera soportable, aun asi se quejaba entre sueños, y cada quejido era una espada atravezandome el alma. Y si no volvia a mirar sus ojos abiertos?. Decian que iba a recuperarse, pero eso no garantizaba que me dejara estar con ella.  
Como pude hacer esto?... Como pude lastimarla?... soy un mounstruo que destruye todo lo que se le pone en frente, lastimo a todos los que mas quiero, primero a Leah, y ahora a Emily, yo no deberia existir... maldito sea el momento en el que todo esto paso. Malditos sean esos asquerosos chupasangres. Porque tenian que venir a cambiarlo todo. Porque tenian que hacer que mi vida fuera otra. Ahora no puedo cambiar nada, pero no quiero vivir asi, no voy a poder soportarlo.  
-Emily, perdoname!... no puedo vivir sin ti, yo se que tu piensas que soy un idiota, que no merezco tu amor, y tienes toda la razon, soy de lo peor, no merezco que me quieras, pero te amo... aunque no me merezca que me ames... esta vida no tiene sentido para mi sin ti... Soy una creatura despreciable. Como pude... ? como te hice...? - las lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas y mojaban su mano tibia. Me costaba respirar y las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta, pero tenia que decirselo, aunque fuera asi dormida, porque no sabia si cuando despertara aceptaria que le hablara. Tenia todo el derecho para no escucharme, para no perdonarme, aunque yo me muriera con eso. - Yo deberia estar muerto despues de lo que te hice... -  
Unos dedos, largos y delicados se movieron para limpiar las lagrimas en mi rostro. Estaba tan cerca, que no tuvo que moverse muy lejos...  
-No...- dijo -no digas eso...-  
-Emily... despertaste, te duele algo?-  
-Si...-  
-Que te duele?... quieres que venga la enfermera?...-  
-No... no me duele el cuerpo... me duele el alma de verte asi.-  
-Solo dije la verdad... yo no deberia seguir...-  
-Calla...- me interrumpio, su voz aun debil por los sedantes, pero firme. - No quiero volverte a oir que dices eso.-  
-Emily perdoname, se que no me crees, y que... despues de todo eso, no me merezco nada, pero te amo... en serio, no te pido que me ames tu tambien, solo te pido que me dejes estar cerca, verte, si no quieres hablarme esta bien... lo merezco, pero no me pidas que me ... -  
-Shhh... shhhh... ya, calmate....- no me habia dado cuenta de que estaba llorando de nuevo, y ahora con mas fuerza, fuertes sollozos se agolpaban en mi pecho, como el llanto de un niño pequeño. De rodillas junto a la cama tome su mano entre las mias, y la mire a los ojos antes de besarsela. Ella levanto su otra mano y acaricio mi cabello.  
-No te preocupes por el mañana... ya veremos que pasa, por ahora, podrias quedarte?, no quiero estar sola, tengo mucho miedo...-  
-Lo que tu quieras...- Se hizo un momento de silencio, que solo era interrumpido por el sonido de los aparatos que la monitoreaban y mis sollozos... ella seguia limpiando las lagrimas con sus dedos y acariciando un poco mi cabello...  
-Sabes... me gusta el color negro... - dijo y despues de eso se quedo quieta, solo apreto fuerte su mano contra la mia...

Mi memoria se mezclo con la realidad, Emily apretaba fuerte mi mano, me miraba con sorpresa y preocupacion...  
-Te pasa algo?  
-Nada... yo... recordaba.- No era la primera vez que me pasaba eso, ella supo de que hablaba.  
-Nada... dejalo, es pasado; estamos juntos, y te amo.-  
-Y yo a ti eso no hace que deje de querer borrar ciertas cosas...- le dije mientras acariciaba sus labios, beso la punta de mi dedo con dulzura.  
-Todo esta ahi por una razon, cuando borras algo, lo demas desaparece tambien... y yo no quiero que lo nuestro desaparezca...- La abrace con fuerza contra mi pecho y la bese, no queria nada mas que estar con ella.  
Unos aullidos en el bosque nos interrumpieron...

**[x Jacob]**

Cuando Anthony se recupero de la impresion de todo lo que habia visto y sus pensamientos se quedaron relativamente en calma, seguimos caminando rumbo a la reservacion. Seguramente Sam estaria con Emily, planeando la boda o algo asi. La han pospuesto tantas veces que ya no se si sea algo que tenga caso. Practicamente viven juntos, no duermen juntos al mismo tiempo porque Sam hace las guardias nocturnas pero... es igual.  
Llegamos al limite del bosque, no sabia si Sam estaba con Emily y buscarlo a pie de forma humana seria mas molesto. Asi que aulle y deje que fuera Sam el que nos buscara.  
"Estas listo?" le dije a Anthony.  
El solo movio la cabeza. Bueno hermano, yo te ayudo con los generales y despues los dejare solos esta bien?.  
"Si muy bien, gracias por esto Jacob..."  
"De nada... sabes, me caes bien, casi no te conozco pero, ahora que compartimos mentes puedo ver como eres y me agrada. Tu mente es un poco como la de Seth, si te quedas con nosotros va a ser un verdadero placer, en serio"  
"Emm... gracias creo..." "Esto es incomodo, tambien me cae bien, pero... no se demasiada intimidad... demasiada emotividad para lo que nos conocemos... no sera Gay?... "  
"Te estoy oyendo... y no no soy Gay..."  
"Ups! perdon!"  
"Nah no hay problema, no me molesta y ademas ya te acostumbraras..."  
La mente de Sam entro a mis pensamientos,  
"Jacob eres tu? que pasa? Bella ya desperto?, hay algun problema?..."  
En cuanto escuchamos la voz de Sam Anthony se puso rigido.  
"Tranquilo, no te va a comer, Sam es muy buena onda..."(guay, curado, chido...) le dije a Anthony, y luego me dirigi a Sam de nuevo. "No hay ningun problema solo quiero hablar contigo y presentarte a alguien... Porque no nos vemos en la playa? y alla cambiamos de fase..."  
"Esta bien, pero porque tanto misterio?..."  
"Nada malo, ya veras."  
Corrimos los tres juntos al mismo punto pero desde diferentes direcciones, Sam permitio que viera sus pensamientos para seguir comunicados, yo hice lo mismo pero trate de ignorar por completo a Anthony, no lo consegui del todo, Sam pudo ver que estaba acompañado pero no pudo distinguir quien era. Tampoco pregunto, creyo que era Leah, y una nota de ansiedad coloreo sus pensamientos.  
Llegamos a donde el bosque se mezcla con la playa... La impresion de Sam de ver el enorme lobo blanco a mi lado hizo que se le alzaran los pelos de la espalda. Saco los dientes y comenzo a gruñir, era puro instinto. Anthony tomo una actitud defensiva, no sabia como reaccionar. Era extraño ver el contraste entre estos dos lobos, Uno negro como carbon, enorme y aterrador. El otro blanco, mas blanco que la nieve, conteniendose de atacar, y yo en medio: la tierra entre la luz del dia y la noche. Vaya!...  
"Vamos Sam!!... que te pasa?... relajate y cambia de fase que necesitamos hablar los tres!..." le dije.  
Anthony y yo empezamos la transformacion primero, aunque el titubeaba al principio.  
Cuando Sam vio esa muestra de confianza, lo hizo tambien y ahi estabamos de frente los tres. La expresion de Sam aun no se relajaba, pero cuando vio el rostro de Anthony se reflejo la duda en el.  
-Yo te he visto en algun lado...  
-Si, nos conocemos, pero hace mucho tiempo de eso ya...  
El parecido no era muy ovio, pero tampoco sutil, habia ciertos rasgos compartidos, la forma aunque no el color de los ojos y las cejas; y la manera en que ambos torcieron la boca para sonreirse...  
-Anthony... eres Anthony verdad?... Años sin verte, eramos unos pequeñitos...  
-Literal!!... tu eras un enano y yo era un fideo!...  
-Bueno pues mira las cosas que trae la vida, pero cuando volviste?... ni siquiera me entere cuando te fuiste o a donde, todo fue tan rapido y ahora mirate!... y eres uno de nosotros ademas... como paso?... cuando?...  
Vi una sombra correr por la frente de Sam...  
-Bueno, muchachos, los dejo solos... Anthony... emm necesita hablar contigo Sam, le di la opcion de decidir que manada quiere, ya el te dira-  
-Oye Jacob, no es necesario que te vayas...- me dijo Sam, sin saber lo que pasaba.  
-Jaja, si es necesario, pero de todos modos emmm ya no aguanto llevo casi todo el dia sin ver a Renesmee... tu me entiendes...  
-Bueno que te vaya bien.- Me di la vuelta y empece a caminar, Sam me detuvo.  
-Jacob... este... que me dices de Leah?... esta bien?... crees que pueda ir a hablar con ella mas tarde o por la mañana tal vez?-  
Mire a Anthony solo una mirada rapida era una advertencia, y una muy necesaria porque Anthony habia cerrado las manos en puños y sus ojos reflejaban el enojo que sentia, cuando me vio respiro profundo y se relajo, Sam no se dio cuenta de esto.  
-Ella... esta mejor que nunca creeme... y no veo porque no puedas ir a verla, si ella te recibe adelante... por mi tienes paso libre, les dire a ella y a Seth para que no se alarmen si te ven por alla te parece?...  
-Si, gracias!...  
Me di la media vuelta. Escuche el silencio incomodo que se quedo detras de mi y mientras intentaba entrar en fase, oi a Sam decir,  
-Bueno, querias hablar conmigo??-...

**[x Sam...]**

-Bueno, querias hablar conmigo??-... le dije despues de un silencio muy incomodo.  
Anthony miraba al piso, su piel no era tan morena como la mia por eso podia ver el color rojo en sus mejillas... Bueno pues que se traia este chico?!...  
-Porque no caminamos?...- me dijo, titubeando un poco.  
-Claro como quieras...- empezamos a caminar por la orilla de la playa, yo tome varias piedras y me puse a tirarselas al agua rompiendo las olas incluso aquellas que estaban a muchos metros de distancia.  
-Recuerdas cuando estabamos en la escuela?...  
-Si claro!! eran buenos tiempos...- los tiempos en los que podia estar tranquilo...  
-Si, nos la pasabamos bien no?...-  
-Bueno, yo me la pasaba bien... a veces... cuando no tenia que estarte defendiendo de los demas chicos... eras un flacucho!!...-  
-Cierto...-  
-Nada que ver con ahora no?... mirate! estas mas alto que yo!-  
-Te apuesto a que mas fuerte tambien.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.  
-Unas vencidas?...- lo rete.  
-Va!.  
Jugamos vencidas un rato, me gano todas las veces hasta que me canse de jugar. En una ocasion me parecio ver una sonrisa presumida.  
-Vaya hermano! ni hablar, estas mas fuerte que yo!. Que te daban de comer a donde te fuiste?... por cierto... nunca me dijiste donde habias estado?...-  
Suspiro, miro un rato hacia el mar, y empezo a hablar sin muchas ganas.  
-Mi mama y yo tuvimos que irnos... tuvimos problemas aqui... con mi... padre. Se decidio a dejarlo por fin, y nos fuimos a la reserva de los Makah. El... la golpeo, como otras veces. Pero esta vez ella fue lo suficientemente valiente como para llevarme lejos. Alla vivimos todo este tiempo, queria venir a buscarte pero... no me atrevia.-  
-Bueno, al parecer no salimos muy afortunados en cuanto a los padres que nos tocaron no?... coincidencias de la vida...- mi padre tambien habia sido un estupido. Maltrataba a mi madre, pero nunca se habia atrevido a golpearla, llegaba borracho, supe que tenia otras mujeres aunque nunca las conoci, aun me pregunto si Embri es mi hermano... no lo dudaria.  
-Mas coincidencia de lo que te imaginas.- dijo interrumpiendo mis recuerdos.  
Sus ojos me decian que habia algo mas... que su comentario no era casual.  
-Porque lo dices?...  
-Sam, recuerdas cuando niños que... siempre nos decian que teniamos los mismos ojos?. Recuerdas cuando te dije que me gustaria que fueras mi hermano mayor?... Que yo siempre te habia visto de ese modo?... Lo decia en serio... Tu y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, siempre me defendiste cuando tenia problemas y siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo...-  
-Si, tu tambien eras como un hermano para mi...- a donde iba?... porque me decia todo esto?.  
-Sam, Joshua Uley es mi padre... si le pudiera llamar padre. Soy tu medio hermano...-

... !!!

Ahora entiendo porque estaba nervioso y avergonzado de hablar conmigo... Me llevo unos minutos tomar aire y poner en orden mis ideas...  
-Como?... Cuando...? Desde cuando lo sabes?... Desde cuando sabes que eres mi hermano?.-  
-Desde que eramos niños...-  
-Lo supiste siempre?... jugabamos juntos, platicabamos, haciamos la tarea... pero?... y tu?- el solo asentia a cada pregunta.  
-Porque nunca me lo dijiste?...- era un reclamo, yo tenia derecho a saberlo, porque me habia engañado?, no era un secreto que mi padre era de lo peor, yo lo habria tomado... como lo habria tomado?...  
-Yo... pense que no lo tomarias bien, que te enojarias conmigo, era muy niño y no sabia como decirtelo. Ademas, es tu padre, tu eres su hijo legitimo, yo... bueno... no soy nadie, ni siquiera tengo su apellido, el nunca acepto que yo era su hijo. Sam...- puso su mano en mi hombro y yo se la quite. Estaba demasiado impresionado con todo que no sabia lo que hacia. El dejo de hablar hasta que lo mire a los ojos.  
-Sam perdoname, yo... tu puedes entender no?... Que habrias hecho tu en mi lugar?...-  
El tenia razon, pero solo en parte, la idea de que Anthony fuera mi hermano siempre habia sido algo agradable para mi, incluso cuando eramos niños, yo siempre lo vi de esa manera, solo nos llevabamos unos meses pero yo siempre habia sido su protector, su hermano mayor. No tenia porque habermelo ocultado. Siempre hubo confianza entre nosotros para decirnoslo.  
-Ademas... mi mama nunca me dejo decirtelo, decia que no tenia porque ensuciar la memoria que tu tenias de tu padre. -  
Vaya!... pobre mujer... si supiera que Joshua mismo se encargo de no dejar ni memoria que ensuciar...  
-Perdon Anthony... esto, simplemente es... sorpresivo... sabes que hay otro muchacho que puede ser nuestro hermano?...-  
-Si, Embri me dijeron...-  
-Bueno, pues una cosa son dudas, y otra son certezas. Joshua no tenia un limite.-  
-Lo se...-  
Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, ahora fue Anthony quien comenzo a tirar piedas, me quede viendo sus manos, eran amplias y de dedos fuertes, la piel de las palmas se veia dura y curtida, como de alguien que ha trabajado mucho en cosas pesadas. Pero no fue eso lo que me llamo la atencion, sino la forma en que tomaba la pieda, y le daba vuelta antes de lanzarla. Eran las manos de mi padre, todavia recordaba una de las pocas veces en las que intento ser un padre, yo era muy pequeño, me trajo a esta misma playa y se puso a lanzar piedras al mar, tal como lo estábamos haciendo Anthony y yo ahora. No termino siendo una tarde agradable, pero era uno de las pocas cosas buenas que me había podido enseñar. Podía recordar sus manos amplias sobre las mías pequeñas mostrándome como tomar la piedra y lanzarla al mar.  
-El te enseño a lanzar no es así?...-  
-Si... igual que a ti.- se quedo callado otro rato, y después pregunto.- Que es… que te molesta?... Soy yo?... No te agrada que seamos hermanos?...-  
-No, no,- me apure a contestar, -Anthony, a pesar del tiempo yo siempre te he tenido mucho cariño, y siempre te vi como un hermano.  
-Entonces?... –  
-Nada, es solo que no me lo esperaba, y que me hubiera gustado saberlo desde entonces… Me siento un poco tonto por no haberme dado cuenta, ahora que lo pienso, era bastante obvio, incluso los maestros nos decían que nos parecíamos mucho, y como nos llevábamos juntos siempre decían que éramos hermanos… como no pude verlo entonces?.-  
-Éramos unos niños… pero entonces no tienes nada en contra mía?.-  
Su cara me dio risa, era la cara del niño que siempre recordaba, pero en un cuerpo demasiado crecido. Sus ojos me miraban con miedo y preocupación como los de un pequeño que sabe que lo van a regañar por algo.  
-No seas tonto Anthony, que puedo tener en contra tuya!... es mas, dame un abrazo, Hermano…- se río conmigo y me dio un abrazo fuerte, yo le di dos palmadas en la espalda antes de golpearle la cabeza, el se río.  
-Eso ya no me duele…- dijo.  
-Lo se, ahora tendré que cuidarme de ti, no sea que quieras vengarte por todos los coscorrones que te di de pequeño… -  
Una mirada extraña cruzo por su rostro, coraje, y mucho, casi era furia, después tristeza y por ultimo algo que no pude entender, todo eso se vio reflejado en sus ojos por una pequeña fracción de segundo, tan rápido que casi sentí que lo imagine..  
-No me vengaría de ti… no por eso,- dijo serio, pero luego sonrió. Iba a preguntarle pero el cambio de tema.  
-Y ahora resulta que regreso a casa, y me convierto en un enorme animal de leyenda, del cual no sabía nada, y que no soy el único, que tú también lo eres y otros muchos!.  
-Lo descubriste solo?... como paso?...  
-Emmm… si, fue algo… extraño, - parecía como que estaba escogiendo cada palabra, - estaba junto al río cuando paso… había ido a pensar que tenia que decirte… y entonces… paso. Anduve vagando por ahí antes de saber que era.-  
-Y como lo supiste, te encontró Jacob?...-  
-No, no fue Jacob…- dudo tanto rato que pensé que ya no iba a contestar, iba a preguntarle quien había sido cuando dijo, - fue Leah, ella me encontró. Me vio en el río cuando me transforme y me busco hasta encontrarme. Ella me explico todo.-  
-Vaya, así que conoces a Leah?... –  
-Si, la conozco desde pequeños, la conozco incluso antes que tu, yo vivía enfrente de su casa antes de que nos fuéramos...  
-En serio?... wow… ahora que recuerdo tu nunca me dijiste donde vivías cuando éramos niños, siempre que quería ir a tu casa a hacer lo que fuera tu no querías, decías que no te gustaba tu casa o que tu mama no te dejaba llevar amigos…- dio un suspiro pesado.  
-Era parte de lo mismo…-  
-Si, ahora entiendo… bueno entonces Leah ya te dijo lo que tienes que saber de todo esto, me imagino… cuando paso?...  
-Apenas ayer…-  
-En serio?... – y una pieza cayo en su lugar. -La extraña mirada de Leah en la reunión con Carlisle para hacer el tratado…- a que hora mas o menos?...-  
-Temprano por la mañana… eso importa?.  
-Emmm...- si, pero no por algo que tenga que ver contigo, es solo mi maldita obsesion con Leah que no me deja en paz... -no en realidad, es solo curiosidad, es que te veo muy calmado, es extraño, un lobo promedio no tarda tan poco tiempo en aprender a entrar y salir de fase… ni siquiera Jacob pudo hacerlo tan rápido.-  
-Si, bueno, Leah es una buena maestra, aunque una no muy paciente… - sonrió, pero había algo en su sonrisa que no entendía, era como un secreto, algo que no me estaba permitido saber, no encajaba con sus palabras perfectamente normales...  
-Si, Leah tiene lo suyo la verdad… - y la mirada extraña volvió, esta vez duro lo suficiente para saber que no la estaba imaginando. – Pasa algo?...- le pregunte.  
-No, nada… - Leah parecía ser la clave,  
-Leah esta bien?...  
-Si… perfecta.- bueno, si había algo con Leah que debiera saber lo averiguaría personalmente… aunque tal vez no ahora mismo.  
-Bueno Anthony tengo que ir con Emily ya esta oscureciendo y quede de ir a cenar con ella. Quieres venir?...-  
-No, yo… tengo que irme con Jacob.-  
-Sabes que yo también tengo una manada y que puedes quedarte conmigo… me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras de verdad.-  
-Si, pero… prefiero quedarme con Jacob. No te enfades es solo que me siento bien con el.-  
-Como quieras, si cambias de opinion la oferta seguira abierta. Entonces nos veremos mañana. Por favor, dile a Leah que quiero hablar con ella.-  
Me quito la mirada antes de contestar. -Yo le digo.- Su voz era mas ronca, pero tal vez lo creí así porque estaba volteando hacia otro lado…  
Nos despedimos con un apretón de manos, y me dio unos golpes juguetones en el hombro antes de irme. El se quedo en la playa no se cuanto rato mas.  
Me moría por ver a Emily y contarle lo que había pasado.  
Tengo un hermano...

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio??hasta aqui este capitulo!!Tengo que decir que cuando lleguemos a dialogos que si que ocurran en el libro no me hago responsable de si son o no como en el libro, porque teng entendido que la autora habia prestado Amanecer a una amiga y esta escribiendo "a ciegas" asik no sean muy duros va??**

**creo que el siguiente capitulo se llama "despetar" pero creo k no empieza precisamente con los vampiros...  
**


	24. despertar

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Lo siento mucho por el retraso people pero estaba de vacaciones....y ya le traigo un nuevo pedacito!!!y como les prometi pronto vuelven los cullen con el despertar de Bella...pero no desde el principio:(**

* * *

**_Despertar..._**

**_[xAnthony]_**

Escuche como se iba Sam, sus pasos hasta perderse en el bosque y luego el sonido de una brisa caliente correr como sombra por entre los arboles.  
Yo me quede ahi contemplando el mar, pero pensando en lo cobarde que habia sido.  
Porque no le dije lo de Leah??... Si se habia molestado porque le habia ocultado lo demas que haria cuando se enterara de que tambien le oculte esto?.  
Pero es que simplemente no puedo decirselo. Si lo hacia en este momento cuando preguntaba tan ansioso, y con tantos deseos de verla... no creo que hubiera podido responder por mi mismo.  
Me estaba quemando, queria partirle la cara hasta que no quedara manera de que tuviera un arreglo, por mas rapido que se curara... no queria hacerle un daño grave, solo que su cara tuviera otra forma... tal vez la nariz torcida o algo por el estilo... queria cobrar todo el dolor que le habia hecho pasar a Leah, demostrarle que ella ya no estaba sola, que ahora me tenia a mi. Sus palabras de preocupacion por ella solo hacian que el fuego dentro de mi se avivara.  
Pero al mismo tiempo, es Sam, es mi hermano, como puedo hacerle daño a alguien que es mi sangre, y a quien siempre he querido tanto. Ademas, Sam tambien ha sufrido y Jacob tiene razon, no es algo que el hubiera podido evitar o cambiar.  
Por todo eso, fue mejor no decirselo. Por lo menos no aun. Soy lo suficientemente cobarde como para posponerlo unos dias... o seran horas?...  
El quiere hablar con Leah. Voy a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo?.  
Que pensara Leah?... Querra ella hablar con el?.  
Un calor diferente me quemo como acido el pecho. Celos.  
Que sentiria Leah por Sam ahora?. La imprimacion podra cambiar la manera en que ella lo ve??... Y si ella aun lo quiere?... No creo que podria soportar eso.  
Tenia que verla, abrazarla, sentirla junto a mi, sentia tanto miedo de perderla. Empece a caminar hacia el bosque yo tambien, y mientras me saque la camiseta, unos turistas se me quedaron viendo cuando lo hice, era casi mediados de septiembre y estaba anocheciendo, por la ropa que ellos traian debia hacer bastante frio pero yo no lo sentia. El calor tanto fisico como emocional me protegian.  
Amarre mi ropa en una pierna y deje que el calor de todo lo que sentia me absorviera.  
No, no quiero que Sam hable con ella. Quiero que entre ellos haya cientos de kilometros de distancia. No quiero ver que el pone sus ojos sobre ella otra vez. No voy a permitir que la lastime nunca mas, y no voy a permitir que la aparten de mi lado.  
Una pequeña parte de mi, me decia que estaba loco, que no podia pensar asi. De donde habia salido este enfermo sobre protector?. Me sentia como un macho, cuidando a los miembros de su manada, marcando el territorio por encima de los de otro grupo. Cuidando a mi hembra de que cualquier otro se le acercara. Quizas era el instinto del animal en el que ahora me habia convertido y el hecho de que corria a cuatro patas, pero fuera por la razon que fuera, no importaba, esa parte animal ahora tenia el control. Leah era mia. Y Sam no iba a poder hacer nada al respecto.

[x Leah]

Jacob llego un poco despues de las 4 de la tarde, lo primero que hizo fue entrar a la casa y ver a Renesmee. Realmente no podia vivir sin ella. Cuando la rubia se puso tensa y practicamente lo corrio de la casa vino a relevarme. Seth se habia ido a dormir una siesta, el hizo la guardia de la noche anterior. Pobrecito tenia una cara.  
-Leah, como estas?.  
-Aqui, nomas pasandola nada importante, he corrido como loca por el bosque a cuatro patas toda la mañana para proteger vampiros, mientras espero a mi hombre para ver si mi exnovio no lo dejo sin cabeza, por lo demas estoy muy bien... y tu que me cuentas?...-  
Los dos nos reimos. Mi risa era mas de nervios.  
-Anthony, esta bien, creo que Sam lo va a tomar con tranquilidad y si no, el puede arreglarselas, le saca casi una cabeza a Sam y por lo que vi el chico esta bastante fuerte.-  
-No tengo malos gustos, que te crees?...-  
Volvimos a reirnos.  
-Vaya Leah, en serio que estas cambiada.-  
-Y tu no?...  
-Supongo que si...-  
Di un gran suspiro, Jacob tenia razon, me sentia muy diferente pero al mismo tiempo era yo misma. Era la Leah antes de Sam, la Leah de Anthony. La que reia, la que tenia sueños, la que queria comerse al mundo. Mi sentido del humor siempre fue sarcastico y un poco negro, pero no habia malicia como la de todos estos meses. Ahora podia respirar, podia sonreir y que mi sonrisa fuera sincera y no una mueca de dolor.  
Me sentia plena. Satisfecha. En paz.  
-Este... Leah tengo que decirte algo pero no se como te lo vas a tomar...-  
-Es sobre Anthony?... algo que deba saber?...- y si paso algo?...  
-No, es... sobre Sam... el quiere hablar contigo.-  
Me sorprendio mas mi reaccion que la noticia. Hace dos dias me habria puesto a gritar maldicion y media en contra de Sam. Como se lo habia hecho a Paul cuando intento convencerme de que eran recados de Sam lo que me decia. En su momento no le crei, pero ahora empezaba a sospechar que podria ser cierto.  
-Para que quiere verme Sam?...-  
-No lo se, al parecer, esta realmente preocupado por ti...-  
Ja!... vaya broma!... Jacob intuyo lo que estaba pensando, estabamos en forma humana pero me leyo la mente como si la compartieramos.  
-No seas tan dura con el Leah, en realidad el siempre se ha preocupado por ti. Tal vez ya es tiempo de que queden en paz...-  
-Jacob, esa no me la trago, y aunque ya no siento nada por Sam, tampoco es como que tenga muchas ganas de hablar con el, la verdad... espera un momento. Porque Sam quiere hablar conmigo ahora?... comentaron algo con el?... le dijiste de la imprimacion?.-  
-Yo no dije nada, no se si Anthony lo haria, pero Sam me pidio hablar contigo desde antes de que se quedara con Anthony asi que no creo que sea por eso.-  
Mmm... no me habia preguntado esto. Seria bueno decirle a Sam que Anthony y yo estabamos imprimados?... Mi corazon me contesto con un rotundo Si... esperaba que Anthony se lo dijera, para ahorrarme la platica incomoda con Sam, pero si no era asi, yo se lo diria.  
-A que hora vendra?-  
-No lo se, dijo que por la noche o tal vez mañana temprano... si no quieres hablar con el, por lo menos no lo muerdas cuando venga. Seth y yo nos encargamos.-  
-No, esta bien, voy a hablar con el.-  
-Como quieras, ahora vete a descansar un rato, yo cubro el perimetro.-  
-Jacob esto no tiene sentido... Vamos a tomarnos un descanso los dos, nadie va a atacar ahora... esto es mas por tu obsesion con Renesmee que por otra cosa... no le va a pasar nada en serio...-  
La mirada de Jacob era de incredulidad.  
-Dare una vuelta por si acaso. Deja dormir a Seth, le dare el turno de la noche.-  
-Esta bien como quieras necio. Ire al rio no me he podido bañar. Si vuelve Anthony dile que nos vemos ahi.-  
-Ok, y de pasada vere que Seth no se levante, o le prohibire ir al rio para que no le perviertan sus castos ojos al pobre niño... uuuhhggg!!-  
Se estremecio y yo le di un golpe en el brazo. Antes de darme media vuelta.  
-No se como le voy a hacer para compartir sus mentes... tendre que ordenarles que no piensen cochinadas!!...  
-Que?... que dijiste?...  
-Que les ordenare que no piensen cochinadas...-  
-No, lo otro. Como que compartir nuestras mentes?... Anthony ya decidio unirse a tu manada?...-  
-Al parecer si, porque tuvimos una conversacion muy interesante mente a mente hace un rato...-  
Oh, oh... esto podia ser una complicacion. Yo no queria que Anthony compartiera mis pensamientos... No porque a mi me molestara decirle algo... sino que, bueno... todos decian que mi cabeza no era un lugar muy agradable para compartir... y si no le gustaba como a los demas?...  
-Pasa algo Leah?...  
-No, nada, me voy a bañar.  
-Esta bien... como quieras.

Me meti en el agua fria del rio, era agradable a pesar de estar terriblemente helada, al contacto con mi cuerpo tomaba una temperatura agradable y al poco rato el agua a mi al rededor se sentia tibia. Y si Anthony se decepcionaba de mi cuando escuchara mi mente. Que tal que el no estaba imprimado como pensabamos?, el no habia escuchado las mentes de los demas, no podia saber si sentia algo parecido, tal vez, solo esta enamorado, como Sam antes de imprimarse, tal vez se iria, tal vez...  
Sumergi la cabeza en el agua, para limpiarme la cara, la corriente no era muy fuerte asi que me puse a flotar para relajarme un poco. Cerre los ojos.  
De pronto unas manos calidas me jalaron a lo profundo del agua. Abri los ojos asustada y entonces lo vi, sus ojos verdes brillando debajo del agua y su cabello largo flotando al rededor. Me beso al mismo tiempo que me apretaba con sus brazos fuertes y calidos contra su pecho, y nuestras cabezas salieron a la superficie. Era un beso desesperado, habia mucha ansiedad y tension.  
-Estas bien?- le pregunte como pude cuando libero mis labios solo para seguir besandome el rostro. Su desesperacion me preocupaba.  
-Ahora si...-  
No hubo mas platica, nuestros besos callaron cualquier intento de conversacion, y tal como habia previsto Jacob, hicimos el amor hasta el cansancio, hasta que el cielo dejo de estar negro y empezo a ponerse de un color azul marino. Solo entonces el se levanto de mi lado y se fue a relevar a Seth.  
Sentia que Anthony era mio. Solo mio. De eso no tenia dudas, pero seria mio para siempre?.

[xEdward](si chicas ya llega!!!)

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba aqui sentado, poco mas de dos dias, el sol estaba asomandose en el horizonte y Rosalie acababa de llevarse a Renesmee, porque Jacob queria verla. Dos dias tal vez?... sera posible que Alice se haya equivocado, lo normal son tres dias pero ella dijo que quedaban solo doce horas, y de eso ya hace ... mas o menos doce horas.  
Bella, mi hermosa Bella... cuanto me haces falta.  
Pase un dedo por su mejilla, esperando el rubor que siempre venia a ellas, pero era tan diferente ahora. No hubo rubor, y su piel era otra totalmente, firme y suave como marfil, blanca, mucho mas que antes, pero ya no traslucida como siempre habia sido, ahora ya no podia ver el pulso de sangre en su cuello que siempre me habia provocado.  
Su corazon seguia latiendo de todos modos, pero ya casi no habia sangre que bombear y por eso lo hacia mas rapido, desesperado, aferrandose inevitablemente contra la inminente muerte.  
Cada latido era un golpe que despertaba mi culpabilidad.  
Otro momento interminable paso, cuando su corazon comenzo a latir aun mas sin control. Conocia esa señal. Ya casi terminaba, y Bella despertaria, era extraño decir que alguien hubiera pasado la transformacion dormido, ninguno de nosotros lo habia hecho y no habia escuchado de nadie mas. Y si Bella no despertaba?...  
-Carlisle!!...- le llame. Tenia que venir y decirme que ella iba a estar bien.  
Subieron juntos, el y Alice.  
-Escuchen,- les dije en cuanto entraron.  
-Si, ya casi termina...- dijo Carlisle, examinandola de cerca.  
-Pronto,- dijo Alice, con los ojos enfocados en algo lejano. -Traere a los otros... Deberia decirle a Rosalie que...- vi en su mente el resto, Renesmee seria un reto para Bella, si ella despertaba ahora, estaria insoportablmente sedienta y sin control. Nuestra hija no es como otro humano normal, para el resto de nosotros la fina mezcla de su aroma humano con el de vampiro es facil de tolerar, pero para Bella...  
-Si, mantengan a la bebe lejos.- no pensaba exponer a ninguna de las dos.  
Alice salio de la habitacion en cuanto dije eso para llamar a los otros, pero apenas fui conciente de eso porque Bella movio sus dedos, torciendolos para aferrarse a algo que no estaba ahi. El primer signo de vida que daba. Y un alivio para mi corazon. Trate de relajar sus dedos, la posicion en la que estaban me preocupaba.  
-Bella?... Bella mi amor?...-  
Sus dedos no se relajaron al contrario se apretaron fuerte contra los mios, y de pronto no eran solo sus dedos los que se contraian sino todo su cuerpo, torciendose por el dolor. Los latidos de su corazon llegaban a su fin, corrian desesperados en su batalla final. Y a pesar de todo esto, ni un grito salio de sus labios. Me pregunte si no estaria ella soportando todo en silencio solo por mi. No seria la primera vez que lo hiciera, y el pensar eso me hizo sentir mas culpable aun. Ella no deberia pasar por un dolor asi.  
Por fin su corazon dio un ultimo golpeteo al compas del fuego, y se apago.  
Bella dio un respiro profundo, y solto el aire pesadamente. Ya no volvio a respirar, y eso me asusto, todos estabamos como estatuas, los demas habian entrado silenciosamente mientras todo esto pasaba, y entonces abrio los ojos.

Empezo mirando la lampara sobre su cabeza, observaba todo fijamente en contemplacion, sus ojos de un rojo carmesi, seguian los patrones de la luz. Eran los mismos ojos que habia amado, amplios, y llenos de secretos, aunque de otro color. Tomo un gran respiro entonces, para mi alivio, y pude respirar yo tambien. Ella sigio contemplando un poco mas, mirando la habitacion pero no a ninguno de nosotros. Aprete un poco mas la mano que tenia aun entre las mias, y se asusto. De un movimiento rapido y agil estaba lejos de mi, habia saltado al otro lado de la cama; arrinconada contra la pared se encogio defensivamente dispuesta a atacarnos. Un pequeño gruñido salio de su boca, y eso me sorprendio. Era nueva, era diferente, pero era extremadamente seductora. Tambien fue algo hiriente. Porque me huia?... Me quede ahi con la mano extendida, con la camilla de por medio, la distancia entre nosotros dos que habia era dolorosa.  
Una chispa de entendimiento cruzo por sus ojos, y se puso de pie. Me miro con alivio, y eso me dio el valor de acercarme. Me miraba como lo habia hecho siempre, era la mirada que jamas habia podido entender, y que daria lo que fuera por saber que pensaba en esos momentos.  
Rodee la camilla aun con la mano extendida, estaba hipnotizado por sus ojos, que me invitaban a acercarme.  
"Cuidado Edward... no tiene ni dos minutos despierta... puede atacarte"- La preocupacion de Jasper me hizo volver a la realidad.  
-Bella?,- le dije pidiendo permiso para acercarme a ella.  
Una mirada de confusion cruzo por sus ojos.  
-Bella, amor, ya se que esto es desconcertante pero estas bien, todo esta bien.-  
Ya estaba justo frente a ella, no tuve que ir muy lejos para tocar su mejilla de nuevo, delicadamente, tocando a lo mas precioso que habia para mi. Ella no hizo intento de moverse o de atacarme. Mi mano actuo por voluntad propia y se amoldo a la forma de su rostro. Pero ella seguia inmovil, sin hablar. Me quede ahi esperando a que ella hiciera algo, lo que fuera.  
Y de pronto, tan rapido que no supe como ella estaba sobre mi, me abrazo igual que siempre, espontanea, irreflexiva y pasional. Pero esta vez no fue igual, sentia la presion con la que sus brazos se cerraban al rededor de mi, ya no era como antes, ahora dolia.  
-Ow, Bella, ten cuidado... ow.  
Inmediatamente, sus brazos se habian ido. Aun sin pronunciar pude leer la palabra en sus labios. -Oops!...- Otra vez, lo unico que me hacia falta era el rubor, pero era ella, la misma de siempre, esa certeza me hizo sonreir.  
Parecia tener problemas concentrandose, como era normal, pero de pronto me miro fijamente a los ojos. Como aquel dia en el claro, como la primera vez que nos vimos, como cuando por fin me dijo "Si" a unas cuantas habitaciones de aqui, cuando repitio ese "Si" frente al altar, y como tantas otras veces. Me dejo sin aliento. Se inclino un poco y extendio su mano para tocar mi rostro suavemente, sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos ni un segundo. Su mano era agradable, su roce se sentia natural. Senti escalofrios recorrerme la espalda y el pecho camino abajo animando mis sentidos y despertando hasta la ultima celula de mi ser, no era desagradable.  
-Te amo.- me dijo.  
Eso era lo unico que me preocupaba, todo lo demas podria cambiar pero mientras ella me amara yo podia seguir existiendo.  
-Como yo te amo,- le dije. Tome su cara entre mis manos, y me incline a besarla, mis labios rozaron los suyos con dulzura y con la delicadeza de siempre, fue cuando su sabor, parecido pero distinto, me hizo recordar que ya no habia necesidad de ser cuidadoso. Mis besos ya no podrian lastimarla de ninguna manera. Años de fantasias imposibles e incumplidas, empezaron a rodar por mi mente y mis labios buscaron su curso contra los suyos, ella me respondio de forma automatica, y de pronto ya no importaba nada mas, mis manos la acercaron aun mas a mi cuerpo y ella busco lo mismo, el deseo que sentia por ella fluia libre.  
"Bueno... no comas pan enfrente de los pobres hermano, con eso de que tienes a mi mujer cuidando a tu hija..." Los pensamientos de Emmett seguidos por una tocesita incomoda, nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja.  
Bella se aparto de mi rapidamente, avergonzada, pero yo no la deje ir, estaba feliz de poder tenerla junto a mi, de saber que podria tenerla conmigo para siempre, y que ahora podria hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Aun habia tantas cosas que no le habia mostrado, ese beso fue lo minimo. Ella respiro, para tranquilizarse. Y eso me hizo sentir bien de una manera muy presumida.  
-Te has estado conteniendo...- me dijo. Pues que creia?...  
-Era necesario en su momento, ahora es tu turno de no romperme.- Eso sonaba tan raro, me hizo reir, pensar que parecia tan improbable, que alguien como Bella tan fragil, tan vulnerable, mi pequeña muñequita de cristal, fuera ahora capaz de romperme. Todos rieron conmigo. Menos Bella, estaba que no se creia nada.  
La conversacion se fue a temas sin importancia ahora... yo solo tenia ojos para ella. Para redescubrirla, para encontrar a la mujer que siempre ame y que siempre voy a amar en este nuevo y duradero cuerpo.

Lo que siguio de ese momento fue una lista de sopresas, no podia creer que el ser maravilloso que habia conocido en una aburrida preparatoria, pudiera resultarme aun mas fascinante. Alice le habia puesto un vestido azul cielo, entallado a cada curva de su cuerpo. Pero el vestido no era importante, ni siquiera tenia algo que ver con Bella. Alice no aprende de verdad. Bella es diferente a cada ser que haya conocido alguna vez en este mundo. Y ahora era aun mas perfecta para mi, sin las diferencias que nos separaban la sentia aun mas mia. Lo unico que no habia cambiado por alguna extraña razon, era el secreto de sus pensamientos. Era frustrante, pero al mismo tiempo fascinante. Y era lo mejor, ella era la unica persona con la que podria estar en paz, sin tener que escuchar todo ese parloteo mental que todos los demas tienen. Estar con ella era facil, y ahora que somos iguales, sin complicaciones.  
Alice insistio en que se mirara en un gran espejo para que viera lo maravillosa que era. Alice por mas bien que la conocia, no se igualaba con lo que la conocia yo.  
Para Bella no fue algo bueno el ver su nuevo rostro, fue... desconcertante... toco sus labios con un dedo y sonrio levemente, seguramente estaba viendo lo mismo que yo, las pequeñas cosas que habian permanecido. Desearia poder escuchar lo que ella estaba pensando de si misma.  
La tome de la mano para irnos a cazar juntos, Jasper no me hubiera dejado posponerlo ni un segundo mas.  
"La llevas tu o la llevo yo Edward, es demasiado arriesgado..."  
No, por supuesto que la llevaria yo, no me perderia este momento por nada.  
Y valio la pena. Aunque por poco lo echo a perder, ella se topo con el rastro de unos excursionistas, y por poco los ataca. Pero una vez mas me dejo sorprendido. Se quedo quieta, sus ojos primero entrecerrados mirandome con la precaucion de alguien que se siente atacado. Lista para saltar. Luego la sorpresa, cuando de sus labios salio el rugido mas sexy que he escuchado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y luego echo a correr en la direccion contraria. Tuve que poner todo mi esfuerzo en alcanzarla, yo era el mas rapido, pero ella era la mas fuerte por ahora. Cuando la alcance, todavia tuvo la cabeza fria para bromear antes de contestarme que solo habia contenido la respiracion y que de ese modo habia podido huir... Como si fuera pan comido!. Maravillosa, Interesante, muchisimo mejor que una belleza exuberante, y no estoy diciendo que no lo fuera.  
El verla cazar es una de las experiencias mas eroticas que he tenido, y al mismo tiempo de las mas aterradoras.  
Una parte de mi estaba disfrutando el hecho de verla poderosa, sus manos agiles y delicadas posandose en el punto exacto de su presa, cada movimiento elegante y preciso. Como una leona estudio a su presa, silenciosamente busco el lugar exacto de donde saltar para que no tuviera escapatoria. Sus labios llenos se cerraron al rededor del cuello de su victima, en un beso delicioso y provocador. Mi estomago se estremecio ante el recuerdo de la sensacion de esos labios contra mi cuello. Verla cazar, era como contemplar una obra maestra de la naturaleza. Una hermosa pero letal.  
Al mismo tiempo estaba en panico. Una parte de mi recordaba a la Bella fragil e indefensa que siempre habia sido. La necesidad de protegerla era irracional pero igual de fuerte. Su cuerpo se veia tan pequeño en comparacion con el enorme animal al que estaba desangrando. Aunque ella era millones de veces mas mortifera y potente. El pobre leon no tenia nada que hacer contra ella.  
No asi contra el vestido... Que Alice no penso en esto?... Alice piensa que un vestido de coctel es la moda para cazar un leon?... No es como que me importara mucho, por entre los desgarres podia ver la devastadora figura de mi mujer. Otra vez la corriente electrica me recorrio por completo.  
Seguimos cazando y cada vez habia menos vestido. Lo cual no era nada bueno para mi concentracion. Quisiera tomarla y hacerle el amor aqui mismo, pero no se si ella este lista. Sigue siendo una neofita, me dije a mi mismo, tienes que respetarla por mas tu esposa que sea. Se un caballero Edward Cullen!. Pero esque ella simplemente no hacia nada por ayudarme... como siempre. Cuando enredo sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello y me beso, senti que no podia mas, la abrace con fuerza y le devolvi el beso, sintiendo su maravilloso aroma, lavanda, fresia, y los elementos nuevos de su ser vampirico: miel y chocolate. Su aliento entraba libre por mi boca, era extremadamente liberador el hecho de poder sentir su aliento y disfrutarlo sin dolor.  
De pronto estabamos cayendo, el impacto con el pasto y la tierra fue suave, Bella quedo sobre mi y podia sentir su cuerpo contra el mio. A penas podia respirar correctamente. Queria continuar, pero no estaba seguro de lo que ella queria, hace un rato habia dicho que queria ver a nuestra hija: -Renesme?...- le pregunte, intentando saber si esa era su prioridad ahora, Dios sabe lo mucho que quiero a nuestra hija pero cuanto habria deseado que en lugar de responder: -Renesmee,- simplemente hubiera seguido besandome como lo habia estado haciendo. Yo no habria parado. Ni hablar, ella manda, le sonrei y nos levantamos para ir a ver a nuestra hija.

Ella era tan fuerte, tan letal... me hacia desearla aun mas. Y era de lo mas complejo porque seguia siendo la misma Bella, fragil y delicada que siempre habia sido, su manera de hablar, y sus reacciones, sus gestos, eran los mismos, pero su cuerpo ya no, y yo seguia amandola muchisimo.  
Como es posible que pueda amarla mas de lo que ya lo hacia?, esto seguramente me haria explotar. Y asi me sentia, a punto de explotar de felicidad.  
Cuando la vi defender a nuestra hija, y a Jacob irse de espaldas tratando de explicar, lo inexplicable, fue increible!. Estaba tan segura de si misma, tan en control de sus emociones y de sus acciones, como siempre. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el ser un vampiro fuera su estado natural y no algo nuevo para ella.  
Me aproveche, tengo que admitirlo, de que Bella podia desquitarse con Jacob, fue demasiado divertido ver como le gritaba y le gruñia, salvajemente como me hubiera gustado hacerlo yo desde un principio, pero yo no tenia una excusa tan buena como ella. Y tal vez no era tan bueno como haberle dado yo mismo unas buenas mordidas al perro pero podia conformarme con eso.  
El dia transcurrio sin mas sobresaltos que los huesos rotos de Seth, se recuperaria en un momento pero Bella y yo nos sentiamos muy culpables. Mas yo que ella, porque yo debi haber tenido mas cuidado en lugar de estar tras una diversion personal.  
Verla arrullando a nuestra hija, con la pequeña manita de Renesmee sobre sus mejillas, las dos mirandose profundamente, con intensidad, en una platica para ellas dos, fue de lo mas conmovedor que he visto. Ninguna pintura, ninguna imagen o obra de la naturaleza me habia dado tanta emocion como el ver a las dos mujeres que mas amo sobre la tierra en ese instante de ternura y paz.  
Bella se altero un poco cuando Nessie se quedo dormida, pero luego comprendio lo que pasaba. Siguio mirandola y besandola tiernamente. Y supe que habia hecho lo correcto. Fui un tonto al querer evitar esto. Como siempre.  
La noche llego y yo estaba entusiasmado por la sorpresa que venia. Era un regalo para Bella, y todos pensaban que yo acababa de enterarme. Emmett lo habia echado a perder desde que llegamos de la luna de miel. Pero aun asi les segui el juego.  
Alice, se empeño en mostrarle a Bella, su regalo primero. Y, pensandolo bien, me convenia muchisimo mas, porque si, como estaba sospechando Bella tenia las mismas ganas de estar conmigo que yo con ella, esta noche esa cabaña nos iba a ser muy util.  
Cuando nos quedamos solos, me puse a probar mi teoria... que tanto estaria Bella preparada y dispuesta para todo lo que yo queria hacerle?...  
Lo iba a averiguar muy pronto.

La tome en brazos en cuanto abrio la puerta de la cabaña, manteniendola muy cerca contra mi pecho, sus labios tan cerca de los mios que pude sentir como su respiracion comenzo a acelerarse. Extrañe los latidos de su corazon, corriendo sin control dentro de su pecho, al menor contacto con mi cuerpo o con el simple hecho de mirarla.  
Era frustrante no poder ser capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos ni siquiera ahora. La mire fijamente a los ojos, tratando en vano, de encontrar la manera de saber que pensaba, y a pesar del perturbante color rojo, ahi estaba su mirada dulce y enamorada que me habia conquistado. Por un segundo perdi mi objetivo en la profundidad de sus ojos, queria besarla como siempre habia querido pero como nunca habia podido. Ella me miraba como si tambien quisiera hacerlo, casi me dejo llevar, pero me recupere, tenia una teoria que comprobar, comence a hablarle de la casa, de como se habian esmerado en hacer lo mejor para nosotros, y en como habian pensado en un cuarto extra aun sin saber de "Nessie". Diablos! Estupido y pegajoso apodo!... No era del todo desagradable cuando te acostumbrabas a escucharlo incluso se llevaba bien con mi hija, pero Bella no lo veia de esa manera, creo que despues de invertir tanto tiempo para inventarle un nombre apropiado el hecho de que Jacob viniera y le impusiera uno diferente le parecia una ofensa muy grande. Y, yo con mi gran bocota, arruine mi prueba, y posiblemente todos los deseos que Bella pudiera tener conmigo para esta noche... que podia hacer?... bueno... tenia que ser un caballero.  
-Perdon, es solo que, lo he escuchado en la mente de todos todo el tiempo, se me pego...-  
Ella respiro profundo y decidio perdonarme al parecer... pero la mirada de deseo no habia vuelto aun a sus ojos... Tenia que hacer algo... la lleve a la que iba a ser nuestra habitacion. Esme la habia decorado para que fuera muy similar al cuarto blanco de Isla Esme, penso que como no queriamos regresar, tal vez querriamos el recuerdo cuando volvieramos... Cuando entramos los ojos de Bella se abrieron muy grandes, y la boca se le cayo abierta ligeramente, no tenia que leerle la mente para saber lo que estaba pensando esta vez. Solo falto el rubor en sus mejillas para completar el cuadro, estaba recordando lo mismo que yo.  
Un golpe de energia me sacudio internamente con la memoria de su cuerpo junto al mio, intensamente calido, casi ardiente, la sensacion de sus labios por todo mi cuerpo y el sonido de su voz... de su respiracion...  
Aparte la mirada del cuarto, para mirar a Bella, la mirada de deseo habia vuelto a sus ojos, y eso me encendio aun mas por dentro, era puro fuego... Pero aun asi... no me pude resistir en hacerla esperar... podria haberla besado ahi mismo podria haberle hecho el amor sin tener que pedirle permiso y sabia que ella me responderia gustosa. Pero queria cumplir una fantasia, queria que tomara la iniciativa, y tambien tenia que saber si ella podria manejarlo... seguia siendo una neofita...  
-Tras esas puertas esta el closet, tengo que advertirte es mas grande que esta habitacion...- disfrute viendo como ni siquiera volteo a mirar las puertas, veia mis labios mientras hablaba, esperando, deseando... bueno, le toca. Yo ya tuve mi parte de abstinencia todos estos años... no le hara daño esperar unos minutos.  
-Vamos a decirle a Alice, que corri al closet...- dijo, con sus labios muy juntos a los mios, sus ojos bailaban de los mios a mi boca, senti su aliento y empece a perder la batalla, estaba respirando mas rapido antes de que terminara la frase, en realidad creo que estaba respirando mas rapido desde que entramos a la casa... -Vamos a decirle que jugue a cambiarme de ropa, toda la noche hasta hartarme... - ahora podia sentir como sus dedos se enredaban en mi pelo, y me acercaban mas a ella, sus labios rozaban los mios, no pude mantener los ojos abiertos, lo que sentia era mucho mas fuerte... -vamos a mentir...- no pude mas... solte el brazo que tenia debajo de sus piernas, dejando que quedara de pie, y asi tomar su cara y acercarla a mi, la bese con fuerza con un deseo que aun siendo mi esposa deberia ser pecado.  
Mis labios con los suyos mantenian un juego que no habian tenido jamas, era como besarla por primera vez, lo mismo mis manos iban y venian por su cuerpo con la fuerza que siempre habia controlado, no era necesario ahora.  
Fue una bendicion que su ropa estuviera deshecha, Alice no me hubiera perdonado lo que le estaba haciendo a ese vestido. Mi ropa?... al diablo.  
La cama estaba muy lejos, demasiado lejos, y eso era bueno, con todo lo que queria hacer dudaba que esa cama sobreviviera, como si ella pensara lo mismo me empujo al suelo y se me echo encima. Si no hubiera sido tan enormemente seductor hubiera sido gracioso, estaba siendo atacado por una fiera. La mas dulce, timida, e inocente, pero fiera al fin. Y esa fiera era Bella... Contradictorio, Fascinante, completamente excitante.  
Ahora mi cuerpo y el suyo podian coexistir... sin esfuerzos, sin miedo... por fin!!!.  
Todas las fantasias que habia estado reprimiendo salieron a flote. Por mi mente daban vueltas y sabia que necesitaria una eternidad para cumplirlas todas, pero esta noche podia comenzar... y teniamos una eternidad para cumplirlas... juntos.  
Hablabamos, sin que fuera una platica, pidiendo y buscando lo que queriamos. Salvamos la cama, pero el piso era otra cosa. Varias veces escuche como crujia bajo nosotros, pero... otra vez... al diablo!.  
Que contraste!. La ultima vez... hace ya, demasiado tiempo... las caricias de Bella eran sutiles, supongo que ella hacia lo mismo que ahora, entonces, pero como su fuerza era ridiculamente pequeña comparada con la que tenia ahora, pues sobre mi piel se sentia como si me acariciaran con plumas. Aunque cada pluma mandara millones de impulsos electricos por mi cuerpo. Ahora, con su nueva fuerza, sus caricias eran otras totalmente.  
Desde que supe que estaba enamorado de ella, supe que era un masoquista, aprendi a vivir con el dolor para estar con ella, asi que no me importo mucho cuando sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, absorta y extasiada en ese momento. Era doloroso, si, pero tambien disfrute eso.  
Hubo un momento que considere hermoso; y que voy a atesorar siempre. Cuando las horas pasaron y la urgencia disminuyo un poco, me di a la tarea de conocer su nuevo cuerpo. Reconociendo cada parte, cada nueva sensacion. La nueva temperatura para empezar, que era igual a la mia, sabia que eramos frios pero nuestros cuerpos se sentian bien juntos, era muy agradable.  
La textura suave de su piel, como la seda. La nueva firmeza, que hacia que ya no tuviera miedo de tocarla. Mientras acariciaba su abdomen sintiendo esto, me tope con un pequeño relieve que iba desde su ombligo hasta un poco antes de su parte intima. Era la cicatriz de la herida dejada por el parto que habia sanado con mi veneno y se habia cerrado por completo. La huella de su maternidad, estaba ahi. La prueba del mejor regalo que ella habia podido darme. Renesmee.  
Bese la linea de principio a fin, y aun con mis labios contra su cicatriz le dije: -Gracias!- con todo el fervor y devocion que sentia en ese momento.  
-Porque?.-  
-Por no dejar de amarme, aun cuando estuve muy equivocado... por no darme la razon... por ser quien eres... por luchar por lo que crees y lo que quieres... y por darme lo mas hermoso que hay en este mundo.-  
-No se si yo hice todo eso que dices... pero... de nada... amarte es facil...-  
Volvi a besar su boca, no la deje terminar lo que iba a decirme, pero aun asi, sus labios me dieron el mensaje.  
Continuamos mucho tiempo, tanto que ella se sorprendio, descubriendo que este deseo no tenia limite. Yo ya habia descubierto eso hace tiempo... hablamos y reimos sobre la locura de pasar la eternidad haciendo el amor... y yo estaba loco... y mucho...  
Cuando el sol llevaba ya mas de dos horas en el cielo, recorde un inconveniente para mi locura...  
Es curioso como es posible amar a dos personas con igual intensidad, pero de manera distinta. Los dos amores, no se pelean tu cariño, ni el espacio dentro de ti, cada uno tiene su lugar, y su forma... pero al ser diferentes, exigen cosas diferentes. A veces no puedes tener ambas al mismo tiempo... Pensando en esto su nombre se escapo de mi boca.  
-Renesmee...- no fue voluntario, queria seguir con Bella pero sabia que tenia que ir con mi hija... la locura y la razon no pueden existir al mismo tiempo... Pero podia seguir siendo un loco unas horas mas... todos amaban a Renesmee no era un sacrificio para ellos velarla un momento.  
Los pensamientos de Bella no iban por el mismo camino que los mios. Claramente ella estaba mas decidida a seguir la razon que a mi locura.  
Ni hablar... ella manda.  
-No te preocupes amor, vistete y estaremos en la casa en un momento...-  
casi me suelto riendo por su expresion, podia ver la linea entre el 'tengo una hija que atender', y el 'no me importa... quiero mas de esto...'  
-No pasa nada... podremos manejarlo- eso espero... por el bien de Renesmee.  
-Y tenemos toda la noche no?... -  
-Crees que te dejaria vestirte ahora si no fuera ese el caso?...- vestirse... que dolor...  
Brinco de la cama y pude ver la obra maestra completa que era su cuerpo.  
A diferencia de todo este tiempo, su piel blanca estaba impecable, sin manchas amoratadas oscureciendola. Sus caderas estaban mas amplias, y sus pechos un poco mas grandes, aunque su cintura seguia siendo igual de pequeña. El ser madre le habia sentado maravillosamente. Su cuerpo era aun mas bello que antes, y no tenia nada que ver el ser vampiro.  
Abrio de golpe las puertas del vestidor, y pego un grito ahogado...  
-Alice,- dijimos los dos, contemplando de pie, desnudos, la monstruosidad que Alice habia hecho.  
Vi su expresion de desesperacion cuando no podia encontrar nada con la etiqueta 'Bella usaria esto' en la ropa colgada por toda la habitacion.  
La ayude, mostrandole como debia buscar usando sus nuevos sentidos. Se sintio feliz y yo con ella.  
Cuando estuvimos listos fuimos con los demas a la casa principal.  
Renesmee nos esperaba impaciente... y sedienta.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llega....proximo capitulo EMMETT(risas aseguradas?...puede)**

**y ya sabeis pulsar el botoncito verde y dejar algun coment ok?**


	25. arrasando

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**_Arrasando [x Emmett]_**

-Hey, Carlisle... que tal unas vencidas?...  
-No gracias Emmet, tengo que ir al hospital, papeleos y reportarme que ya voy a volver de fijo, pero primero quiero estar un rato con Esme la tengo muy abandonada...  
-Argh... nadie juega conmigoo!!!...  
-Y Jasper?...  
-Se fue con Alice a "cazar"...  
-jaja ahora entiendo...  
-Andale, andale, unas vencidas, rapido y ya!...  
-Ya sabes que me vas a ganar que caso tiene?...  
-Es divertido ganarte!... - Carlisle se rio y se dio la media vuelta para ir con Esme que estaba todavia en el rio...  
Aaaahh.. y ahora que hago??... Necesito sacar toda esta energia... que me pasaa?? porque ando tan hiperactivo?... y luego nadie me hace caso. Todos estan en lo suyo con sus mujeres y ñaca ñaca.. y yo?... pues a pan y agua.  
Si ya digo yo, por algo la naturaleza hace las cosas, si Rose y yo no tuvimos hijos era por mi salud mental!!!  
ayy nooo ya no aguanto kiero a mi sexybaby!!! Ya. Ahorita. Si, si, si...  
Mmm pero no va a querer dejar a la niña...  
Mendigo vampiro mandilon!! y me tiene a mi sufriendo... pero me las va a pagar papidracula le voy a enseñar a ser un buen padre y que se lleve a su niña con el y me deje a mi con mi baby para mi solito.  
Llegue con Rosalie y claro estaba cuidando a Nessie: "la monstruito". Estaba linda la nena pero me estaba robando a mi chikybaby y eso la convertia en "la monstruito".

-Bebe, mi amorcito bonita, chula, preciosa... quien es la mas bonita de todo el universo?- mas vale empezar con el pie derecho, si no quiero que me bateen de home-run...  
-Yo...  
-Linda...  
-Si?-  
-Preciosa...  
-Si?.-  
-Hermosa...  
-Ay ya! bueno, que quieres?...- bueno, yo nomas decia...  
-No te parece como que el bosque esta muy espeso estos dias?... como que ha llovido mucho y hay demasiados árboles... no crees que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto?...- le dije en tono de broma para que entendiera lo que queria decir...  
-Mmmm... algo como que? como unirnos a green peace y pedir que los transplanten a zonas donde no hay arboles?...- se hizo la tonta, se estaba riendo, sabia perfectamente lo que queria hacer...  
-No, yo nada mas decia algo como... no se, como... darle una recortadita...- me sente junto a ella en el piso, una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas, y la abrace de la cintura por detras, mientras recargaba la barbilla en su hombro, mirandola...-se de un lugar que tiene muchos arboles y como que podriamos hacer un pequeño prado... hace mucho que tu y yo... ya sabes pues... que no vamos a destrozar un poco por ahi...- le levante las cejas muchas veces y le sonrei con picardia.  
-Emmett... estoy cuidando a Renesmee, que no ves?... la vas a despertar y le vas a pervertir sus inocentes orejitas.-  
Nessi estaba dormida... los ojos bien cerrados contra el pecho de mi baby.  
-Ahhh!! pero que injusto!!, aquellos dos dandose vuelo destrozando la cabaña y tu aqui cuidandoles a la pequeña monstruito...-  
-No le digas asi...  
-Es de cariño, es un monstruito muy mono...- le saque la lengua a Nessie y me puse a hacerle caras feas pelioneras. Era divertido. Cuando creciera ya no podria hacerle eso... o tal vez si...  
-Mmmm...- Rose me volteo la cara...  
-Bebe...- nada.  
-Bebita... - nada.  
aaaa con que no me va a contestar... pues yo me se mis trucos... me acerque a su oido y le hable muy suavemente.  
-Niña, hermosa, no me hagas esto que no ves que me estoy muriendo por dentro?... como quieres que me contenga si yo soy puro fuego y luego con una preciosidad como tu... es que estas bueniisimaaaa...- y le mordi el lobulo de la oreja, mientras la pegaba mas a mi cuerpo por la cintura...  
-Emmett....- me regaño... pero se veia avergonzada...  
-Esta bien pues... pero luego no te quejes eeh... si hago una locura es tu culpa... ya hace mas de un mes!!!!!... ya te diste cuenta??... mas de un meeesss!!!-  
Hizo una cara de mortificacion... si bien que quiere ella tambien, nadie puede resistirse a un muñecote como yo!!... asi que me aproveche.  
-Hay otras por ahi... digo... si Edward puede con una humana yo tambien puedo ir a buscarme a alguien, por ahi hay unas que se dedican a eso... -  
-Emmett Cullen no te atrevas!!-  
-Bueno entonces que?... un beso de piquito. -vamos?..- otro, - andale...- y otro... - dime que si... - ahora si me respondio... woww que bien besa mi mujer!!...  
-Bueno dejame decirle a Esme que cuide a Nessie, porque Alice y Jasper ya se fueron a lo suyo... le tocara a la abuela...- la deje levantarse.  
-Yesss!!! ahora si... que se cuide el bosque porque ahi vamos mi nena y yo!!

**_[xNessie]  
_**Mmmm.. que sueño tan extraño... yo veo el bosque tan bonito ... muchos pajaritos, y mariposas y... como dijo Jacob que se llamaban?... a si mapaches!... porque mis tios quieren ir a quitarles sus casitas??... A lo mejor necesitan la leña... bah mejor me vuelvo a dormir y sueño otra cosa! esto no tiene sentido!...

* * *

**ya se que es muy cortito, el siguiente tambien lo es pero es lo que hay sorry no es mi culpa**


	26. nuevo enfoque

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_**Nuevo enfoque [xJasper]**_

De un salto me meti al agua, Emmett ya estaba ahi con el resto mojandonos a todos. Era divertido. Pero en mi cabeza aun daban vueltas muchas cosas. Bella me habia puesto a pensar demasiado.  
Alice se llevo a Edward y a Bella para darles su regalo. Si Bella seguia como la habia sentido todo el dia, Edward iba a recibir la mejor parte del regalo.  
Y esque no era solo el hecho de que fuera capaz de contolarse lo que me movia el piso. Las emociones que venian de Bella eran extremadamente intensas, lo cual era normal en un neofito, pero no la clase de emociones que sentia. Al principio confusion, y sorpresa, luego una oleada de deseo que me puso a temblar, cuando Edward la beso en el estudio, Amor, ternura, felicidad. La sed tambien estaba ahi pero diluida con los sentimientos por su hija, por Edward, por toda la familia, incluso por lo sentimientos por Jacob. Y aun asi, tan llena de emociones, atacada por el fuego de la sed, estaba fresca, como si estuviera en un dia de campo.  
Ninguno de los neofitos que me habia encontrado, habia sido alguien asi.  
Ninguno lograba ese control y esa tranquilidad ante algo tan espantosamente fuerte como es el ser transformado en un vampiro. Lo mismo paso mientras la transformaban. Estoy seguro que soy el unico que se el tremendo dolor que Bella sintio, lo vivi con ella. Se que fue una tortura, pero aun asi, ella no dijo nada, no se quejo, no se movio, ni siquiera abrio los ojos. Se porque lo hizo, durante toda la transformacion un intenso amor fluia de ella. Amor por Edward, claro e identificable porque lo habia percibido de ella por años. Y un amor nuevo, un amor tierno que supongo que es por Nessie.  
Increible. Insoportable tambien.  
Como lograba hacer todo eso?...  
Como podia tener un autocontrol tan grande como para estar asi, tan tranquila, tan civilizada?...  
Me estaba perdiendo de algo?...

-Hey Jazz...  
-Alice... me asustaste.  
-Estabas en otro lado. Puedo saber donde andaba tu cabecita?.  
-Mmmm... estas lista para irnos?... preferiria contarte en otro lado.  
-Estoy lista para lo que quieras.

Su amor era lo unico capaz de hacerme sentir satisfecho y pleno.  
Alice sin duda era lo mejor que me habia pasado en la vida. Sin merecerla, sin esperarla, ella llego y fue se convirtio en mi paz.  
Me tomo de la mano y fuimos al bosque, la idea era cazar y realmente estaba muy sediento, pero primero queria otra cosa. Apenas nos habiamos alejado de la casa. Me detuve en seco y a ella conmigo. Ella sabia lo que haria. Por supuesto. Se quedo mirandome a los ojos, y yo a ella, en un momento interminable, sintiendo todo lo que ella sentia por mi, su amor, su ternura, su comprension.  
Me acerque a ella lentamente, me incline hasta que mi frente toco la suya y la abrace. Solo eso, un tierno abrazo, lo necesitaba terriblemente. Ella me apreto fuerte y me acaricio el pelo.  
-Quieres contarme?...  
Suspire.  
-Si, es solo que, no se como comenzar... -  
-Te molesta lo que esta pasando con Bella...- no era una pregunta.  
-Si, pero, no es por egoismo, es solo que... no se como tomarlo. Ella llega y de buenas a primeras se toma todo con tanta calma, con tanta naturalidad. No lo entiendo... Porque yo no soy capaz de hacer algo asi?... No es envidia... Bueno tal vez si un poco, pero no es nada contra ella, sino por lo que ella puede hacer...-  
-Es natural que te sientas asi. Pero no significa que haya algo mal contigo.-  
-Y como puedo estar seguro de eso Alice?... Llevo años intentandolo, tal vez es... - mejor me callé, no queria decir lo que seguia, pero ella no me iba a dejar asi.  
-Es?...  
-Tal vez... no lo deseo lo suficiente, y por eso no puedo...- admiti con verguenza. -Tal vez pase tanto tiempo alimentandome de sangre humana, viviendo en la masacre, y en la gratificacion instantanea, que ahora no puedo cambiar mis deseos, y que aunque quiera vivir este estilo de vida ya es demasiado tarde, los vampiros no cambian Alice...-  
-No, yo no creo que sea eso...-  
-Ah no?...-  
-No, mas bien creo, que tienes tan grabado en tu mente que no podras hacerlo, que realmente no puedes... necesitas enfocarte y darte cuenta de que si eres capaz. Porque lo eres. Eres el mas valiente, el mas fuerte y el mas inteligente Teniente Witlock. - Se puso de puntillas para darme un beso suave en la punta de la nariz. -Y los vampiros, si cambian, yo lo hice cuando te conoci, y mira a tu al rededor, miranos a todos, tu tambien puedes cambiar...-  
-No se si merezco que pienses asi de mi.- Sus sentimientos confirmaban lo que decia, me admiraba demasiado, y eso a mi me daba pena porque no sabia si merecia su admiracion.  
-Claro que lo mereces. Y ademas de todo eso, eres sincero, eres dulce, y... eres buenisimo en la cama...-

-Alice...- sus emociones cambiaron radicalmente... -Eso ultimo que tiene que ver?...-  
-Nada, pero queria decirtelo... otra vez.- y me beso, muy diferente al tierno beso en la nariz. Antes de que las cosas se fueran de control, la detuve, gentilmente para no herirla. Aun teniendola cerca de mi rostro le dije que seria mejor ir a cazar algo en serio. No se lo dije pero no queria que por la sed ella perdiera la buena impresion como amante que tenia de mi.  
Cazamos bastante, llevabamos algunos dias sin salir, para ella no era tanto tiempo, pero para mi si.  
Mientras cazaba pense en Bella de nuevo. Como ella habia asumido las cosas naturalmente, simplemente ella veia esto como la manera en que las cosas tenian que ser. No habia otra opcion para ella, aunque supiera que si la habia para otros.  
Tal vez Alice tenia razon. Tal vez, solo tenia que dejar de pensar que un vampiro bebia sangre humana y punto. No tenia porque ser asi, un vampiro bebe sangre... de donde y como obtienes esa sangre es tu decision.  
Si solo pudiera ver el estilo vegetariano como mi unica opcion.  
Y luego pense en todas esas personas. El horror del asesinato. La gama tan intensa y multicolor de emociones que cada una de mis miles de victimas habia sentido antes de dar su ultimo aliento. La depresion que sentia al saberme el monstruo que habia provocado todos esos sentimientos.  
Es curioso mi don, porque puedo alterar, emocionar, poner felices a quienes me rodean y puedo calmarlos, pero cuando yo necesito calmarme, no puedo aplicar mi don a mi mismo. No puedo borrar las emociones de mis victimas, tampoco, ni siquiera de mi memoria. Y tampoco podia calmarlas lo suficiente mientras las mataba porque las emociones que yo sentia al matarlas eran demasiado intensas como para producir una oleada de clama para ellas. Cuanto quisera ser capaz de calmarme a mi mismo, pero mi don no funciona asi, funciona para los demas. Esa es una de las tantas razones por la cual amo a Alice, ella puede hacer conmigo lo que mi don no puede. Sus sentimientos siempre son tan limpios y tan intensos. Incluso cuando esta enojada, no hay malicia en ella. Sin Alice, estoy perdido. Sin ella todo el caos que hice con mi vida me cae encima.  
Y pensando en esto, sin quererlo, encontre mi razon por la cual yo tampoco tengo otra opcion. Como Bella, ser 'vegetariano', es la unica manera de poder sobrevivir, porque no puedo vivir con el peso de mi culpa, y tampoco puedo vivir sin Alice, y si ser 'vegetariano' es la unica manera de quedarme con Alice, eso hare.  
Cuando Alice me encontro, yo estaba casi hinchado de tanta sangre que habia bebido, y satisfecho pero por otros motivos, me sentia bien conmigo mismo, ella y Bella me habian abierto los ojos a una posibilidad que no me habia planteado.  
Ella vio la luz en mis ojos y se lleno de jubilo, tan grande que me traspasaba por completo. No necesitamos hablar; como siempre, ella no necesitaba palabras para decirme lo que queria decirme, y mis ojos hablaban por mi. Nos quedamos en silencio juntos, en la oscuridad del bosque, me tomo de la mano y con la otra acicio mi rostro. La tome de la cintura suavemente, y nos quedamos asi, juntos muy quietos mirandonos. Despues de un momento, ella puso una sonrisa picara y unos ojos demasiado inocentes para ser reales, sus emociones me decian lo que ella queria antes de que hablara. Aun asi espere a que lo hiciera.  
-Entonces... podemos seguir donde nos habiamos quedado alla?...  
-Lo que usted pida Señorita. Usted es mi dueña y puede hacer conmigo lo que le plazca.  
-Tanto asi?...  
-Si, yo soy su humilde esclavo...-  
Me beso de nuevo, suavemente primero y despues con pasion. Nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentiamos.  
Hacer el amor con Alice, es algo a lo que no podria comparar con nada. Mi don es util en esas circunstancias, pero lo que hace ella conmigo es otra cosa. Sentir lo que ella siente mientras la beso, y con cada caricia, tener sus emociones dentro de mi como si fueran propias es...bueno, no puedo explicarlo con palabras. No se como lo describa ella jamas me ha contado con palabras como siente ella hacer el amor conmigo, pero no es necesario que lo haga porque se lo que siente cuando le transmito mis emociones, cuando puedo hacerla sentir exactamente lo que quiero que sienta. Y tambien se que es feliz conmigo.  
Pasamos la noche fuera de casa, pero cuando comenzo a amanecer decidimos que era tiempo de regresar. Llegamos a casa justo a tiempo para que Alice cuidara un momento a Renesmee, Esme estaba al punto de la desesperacion con Jacob, que no dejaba de insistir en que lo dejaran llevarsela un rato.  
Rose y Emmett llegaron despues que nosotros y por la cara que tenian el lugar en donde habian estado debe haber quedado hecho astillas.  
-Y Edward y Bella?...- pregunte.  
-No quieres saber... solo te dire que es una suerte para ti que les hayamos construido una cabaña y que no tengas mi don en estos momentos...- dijo Alice.  
-A si?... yo no pense que Bella fuera a lograrlo... un dia y ya puede hacerlo?... estan seguros de que Edward la transformo?...- Emmett se burlo.  
-No lo se, pero mejor no me meto Emmett...-  
Rose empezo a jugar con Nessie, Jacob estaba a sus pies contemplandola con una adoracion que nunca habia sentido provenir de un humano. O bueno, casi humano. Esto de la imprimacion es un sentimiento poderoso y extraño.  
Hablamos de todo, de lo que hariamos en los proximos dias, en la posibilidad de tener que viajar... tal vez iriamos con los Denali unos meses en lo que Bella se adaptaba a esta nueva vida, aunque Emmett decia que si Bella estaba tan domada, no tendria problema con ir a la escuela, y dudaba seriamente que Edward y Bella estuvieran teniendo un encuentro salvaje en la cabaña. De pronto senti una oleada de confusion y luego determinacion que venia de Jacob... se levanto del piso y salio corriendo de la habitacion. Todos nos quedamos helados, no dijo nada, simplemente se fue.  
Rose se puso a decir tonteria y media en su contra, esos dos nunca iban a llevarse bien. Yo solo pense que tal vez olvido algo, tal vez la manada lo necesitaba.  
Lo que fuera lo averiguariamos mas tarde.

* * *

**creo que de pues de este capitulo se entiende mejor a Jasper no?**


	27. miedo

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

Miedo [x Charlie]

Beep Beep Beep Beep Pacs!!  
Las cinco de la mañana, otro dia mas, a que hora me quede dormido?... Seguro la espalda me va a matar despues de esto. Me puse de pie de la silla del comedor, y me estire, todos los huesos me tronaron. "Te estas haciendo viejo Charlie" me dije a mi mismo. Me habia traido el despertador a la cocina para no quedarme dormido, pese a todo aun tenia que trabajar. Aunque quisiera no tener que despegarme del telefono. Bella, mi pequeña... Este silencio es desquiciante...  
Ring!  
-Diga?-  
-Jefe Swan...-  
-Ah, que paso Ethan?...-  
-Nada otro pequeño incendio forestal y el guardabosques nos ha pedido que por favor acordonemos una zona en el bosque cerca de la casa de los Spencer.-  
-Si, adelantate, te veo alla...-  
Nada, no era la llamada de quien esperaba. El doctor Cullen habia quedado muy formalmente de avisarme que pasaba con Bella pero no habia mas que silencio. Hasta creo que no me contestan las llamadas intencionalmente. Como es posible que el Dr. Cullen se equivocara con el numero de telefono del hospital donde esta atendiendo a mi hija?... Aqui hay algo raro. No entiendo nada. Porque no puedo estar cerca de Bella ahora?, es mi hija por Dios!... tengo derecho a estar con ella.  
Tome el telefono y marque impulsivamente, esto se habia convertido mi rutina en las ultimas semanas y no me fije en la hora hasta que escuche la voz adormilada al otro lado de la bocina.  
-Si, diga?.-  
-Sue... perdon, te desperte, no era mi intencion... yo...-  
-No, esta bien, no te preocupes... es bueno escucharte.-  
-Para mi tambien...-  
-Sabes algo de Bella ya?... te hablo Cullen?...-  
-No, nada, Seth no te ha comentado nada?, no ha hablado con Edward?...-  
-No, lo ultimo que supe seguia igual, algo de un hospital lejos y estudios.-  
-Si, lo mismo que yo...-  
-Charlie... todo va a estar bien ya veras...-  
-No lo se Sue, siento que voy a perderla...-  
Un largo silencio, hasta me hizo pensar que se habia dormido de nuevo, cuando por fin respondio habia algo en su voz que no supe identificar.  
-No pienses eso, los hijos asi son, y seguramente Bella esta mejor de lo que piensas. Confia en mi Charlie Bella va a estar bien...-  
-Si eso espero... Sue... tu estas bien?.- no me gustaba el trasfondo de su voz.  
-Si... - espere, no le habia creido. -Bueno, no. Es Leah, ella... tiene un... novio. Pero no se que pensar de el. Lo viste el otro dia. Tengo miedo de que haga locuras.-  
-Anthony?... Hable con el en la carretera el otro dia. Realmente me parece un buen chico Sue, y por como miraba a Leah en tu casa... tal vez la quiere y la haga feliz, tu sabes despues de lo de Sam...-  
-Quiero creer eso... pero espero que no me la lastimen mas de lo que ya lo hicieron.-  
-Te devuelvo tu consejo, tal vez ella esta mejor de lo que piensas. Tal vez Anthony es algo bueno para ella.-  
-Quiero creerte... -  
-Creeme... tengo una corazonada con ese chico... -  
-Gracias...  
-No, gracias a ti... Bueno tengo que darme prisa para llegar al trabajo... - No queria colgarle... estar con ella y escuchar su voz era de lo mejor que me habia pasado, solo podia compararlo con que Bella haya venido a vivir conmigo.  
-Si, ya despreocupate cualquier cosa que sepa te aviso.-  
-Sue... te quiero.- Senti el calor en las mejillas, yo no era asi, no me era facil expresar mis emociones, pero Sue era importante.  
-Y yo a ti, Charlie, lo sabes. Ve tranquilo.-  
Colgue, y fui a arreglarme. Cuando sali del cuarto de baño casi listo y un poco apurado escuche tres golpes en la puerta, bastante fuertes. Quien seria a esta hora?... Billy era poco probable... hace unos dias que no hablaba con el, desde que... segui caminando por el pasillo para ir a asomarme por la ventana que daba a la calle, tres golpes mas, bastante impacientes, me asome por la venta Jacob?... Que hace Jacob aqui?... seguro quiere preguntar por Bella, pero porque no llamo por telefono? A menos que el tenga noticias de Bella... poco probable, pero puede ser... baje corriendo las escaleras, una esperanza brillando en el horizonte, pequeña pero esperanza al fin.  
Al pie de las escaleras un nuevo temor me golpeo... Que tal si... Que pasaria si Bella... No... no puede ser asi... Cullen me hubiera llamado, alguno de ellos, Alice o Esme por lo menos... Abri la puerta de golpe y Jacob no espero ni a que lo saludara.  
-Charlie tenemos que habar... es sobre Bella.-  
-Que pasa con Bella?...  
-Mmmm... porque no damos un paseo por el bosque y te lo cuento?.-  
-Porque no aqui?-  
-Es complicado, pero lo entenderas.-  
-Jacob a que estas jugando, suelta lo que sepas ya!.-  
-No, en serio tienes que venir conmigo.-  
-Bella esta bien?-  
-Si, mejor de lo que te imaginas... en cierto modo. Vienes o no?-  
Lo segui, cualquier noticia era mejor que nada. No fuimos muy lejos, apenas habiamos perdido de vista la casa cuando el me encaro.  
-Que pasa con Bella?. Que es lo que sabes tu?.- le exigi.  
Calmate Charlie, Bella esta bien, esta sana y fuerte como un caballo.  
-Entonces la estupida enfermedad era una farsa?... Lo sabia, lo sabia...-  
-No, ella... estuvo algo asi como enfema... pero ahora ya esta mucho mejor es solo que, para sanar... tuvieron que haber algunos cambios.-  
-Cambios?... como que cambios?-  
-Bueno...- penso un rato que a mi se me antojo eterno.- digamos que Bella ahora se parece mas a Esme que a Renee... dejemoslo asi.-  
-No te entiendo nada Jacob, ella esta bien?...-  
-Si, de hecho podras verla muy pronto pero primero, tienes que saber algunas cosas...-  
-Que cosas?...-  
-Si me permites mostrarte algo sabras lo que quiero decirte.-  
Jacob empezo a quitarse la ropa, rapido y con destreza la doblo y la puso a un lado junto a un arbol.  
-Jacob porque haces esto?... que tiene que...-  
Y entonces algo sucedio... No entendi como paso, pero Jacob empezo a temblar rapidamente y de pronto hubo un estallido, lo que antes era la piel de un muchacho alto y robusto ahora era un enorme animal, que me sacaba por mucho a mi estatura. Era un... un... un que?'... un oso?... No... de ese tamaño y color no podia ser... un caballo?... peludo y sin pezuñas??... solo podia pensar en una cosa... recorde a Bella hace mas de un año.  
"Vi al oso... es solo que no es un oso, son lobos... y son cinco"...  
Un lobo!!! Pero Dios mio esta cosa era enorme!... Bien podria pasar por un oso, pero era cierto, su forma, el hocico, las patas, el pelaje... Era un lobo!!... Senti que me faltaba el aire cuando de pronto Jacob estaba ahi de nuevo, desnudo y con una mirada cautelosa, empezo a vestirse de nuevo, dandome tiempo a respirar y a intentar controlar mis pensamientos. Cuando termino de vestirse me dijo:  
-Charlie, el mundo no es en el que tu has pensado que vivias. Lo bueno de todo esto es, que nada ha cambiado, las cosas son igual que ayer, lo unico es que ahora tu tendras que pretender que todo esto no existe.-  
-Quien eres??... Que eres?...-  
-Vamos Charlie! Soy yo Jacob, soy el mismo de siempre... si te refieres a mi especie bueno yo soy un hombrelo...-  
No lo deje terminar no queria saber eso... lo que me preocupaba era otra cosa.  
-Todo esto que tiene que ver con Bella?... Ella se transforma en un animal como tu?...-  
-Ya quisiera ser tan guay!!.-  
-Pero, entonces... no entiendo nada!...-  
-Hay cosas alla afuera Charlie que no entiendes, y que te conviene no entender... tu vida no es la que tu pensabas, pero puedes seguir con ella como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Podras ver a Bella, y podras estar con ella, pero tienes que aceptar que hay cosas que son diferentes. Si puedes pasar por alto los cambios y seguir adelante Bella se quedara, pero si no, todos se iran.-  
-Entonces lo que quieres decirme es, que si yo hago como si nada, y que si no digo nada podre estar con mi hija.-  
-Si. Asi de sencillo.-  
-Ja... sencillo. Y ese Cullen. Edward. Estoy seguro de que el tiene que ver con esto. El la metio en todo este lio verdad?. Es por su culpa!...- Jacob no me respondio. Miro al bosque y no podia saber lo que estaba pensando o si le habia dado al clavo.  
-Bella sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando se caso con Edward?.-  
-Si, Bella ha sabido todo desde hace años, desde que llego a Forks.-  
Muchas piezas cayeron en su sitio. La misteriosa huida a Phoenix de la que se arrepintio a los dias en el hospital, la desesperacion cuando Edward se fue... la huida con Alice para ir por Edward, sus extrañas palabras cuando volvieron: "No es su culpa papa dejalo en paz, culpame a mi...". De que tantas cosas me habia perdido?. Luego recorde los aullidos en el bosque cuando pescaba con Billy hace unos meses, los silencios de Bella, las confrontaciones entre Edward y Jacob y que a pesar de todo Edward veia a Jacob como si fuera un hermano. Era un secreto muy, muy grande, y mi hija lo habia guardado sola todo este tiempo, vivio con eso en mis narices y yo no sabia nada!!... De que otras cosas me perdia?? Habia vivido en peligro?. Un monstruo como el que Jacob me acababa de mostrar habia estado junto a ella... Le habian hecho daño?... Recorde, costillas rotas, dedos rotos, piernas rotas, visitas a urgencias varias veces por semana, Bella llena de lodo y una mirada de terror antes de hablarme de los lobos. Pero despues como se comporto como si nada y reanudo su amistad con Jacob... Mi hija habia estado en peligro todo este tiempo, la habia visto salir herida y no habia hecho nada de nada. Ni siquiera me habia enterado. Que estupido ciego fui!!...-  
-Tu no la habras lastimado no Jacob?...-  
-Yo?... por supuesto que no!!... Yo seria incapaz... bueno una vez se lastimo conmigo pero fue cuando la bese, tu sabes eso.-  
-Ella ha estado en peligro!!.-  
-Charlie. Ella esta bien... Siempre ha estado protegida de una u otra manera. No debes preocuparte por el pasado sino por el futuro. Podras con lo que se te esta pidiendo?.-  
Pense en lo que Jacob me estaba diciendo, tenia que aceptar que mi hija habia cambiado, que es lo peor que podia pasarle?... Que se convirtiera en un animal enorme?... y Jacob ya habia dicho que no era eso, que lo unico es que era mas parecida a Esme, tal ves habian tenido que operarla hacer alguna cosa experimental con ella para sanarla, Jacob seguramente era un tipo de experimento genetico... podria aceptarlo??. Y mi respuesta fue automatica. Bella siempre sera mi Bella. Mi pequeña.  
-Si, quiero ver a mi hija ahora, llevame con ella.-  
-Hey, tranquilo espera. Aun tengo que decirte otra cosa.-  
-Hay mas?-  
-Si, este... Edward y Bella... digamos que, obtuvieron una boca mas que alimentar...-  
-Que?...-  
-Si, una niña que adoptaron, es una huerfana, ella es especial, mas especial que Bella, mas especial que todos los Cullen, mas especial que yo mismo...-  
-A que te refieres con eso?...-  
-A que tal ves tambien tengas que pasar por alto cosas con Nessie. asi le decimos.  
-Nessie... vaya... la adoptaron?... como una hija, es decir... soy abuelo?...-  
-Si, felicidades abuelito!.-  
Vaya... abuelo... eso sonaba bien aunque no me gustaban las circunstancias, con todo el lio de la boda y de que no queria que Bella se casara tan joven no habia pensado en nietos. Me imagine a los posibles hijos de Bella en un futuro y eso me hizo sonreir.  
-Bueno Charlie, si solo me das tiempo para decirles que vas a ir a verlos, creo que podras ver a Bella hoy mismo, te parece a medio dia?...-  
-Cuanto antes mejor... solo una cosa, prefiero saber de todo esto lo menos posible, si tengo que aparentar que no se nada, es mejor que solo sepa lo necesario y nada mas...-  
-Esta bien entonces. Asi sera.- Se volteo de espaldas a mi y comenzo a quitarse la ropa otra vez.  
-Vas a hacer eso de nuevo?.  
-Si, es mas rapido como lobo, pero si te molesta no tienes que verlo.-  
No me lo dijo dos veces me di la media vuelta y corri hacia la casa, cuando entre lo primero que hice fue tomar el telefono.  
-Diga?.-  
-Sue!... voy a ver a Bella!... tengo tanto miedo!!-

* * *

**Perdon por el retraso!!!espero k os gute y que dejeis vuestras opiniones pulsando el botoncito verde!!!k se k hay gente ala que le le expresion xD**


	28. Irracional

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**_Irracional [x Leah]_**  
Jacob?... a donde cree qe va a estas horas?...  
"Hey Jake?... que pasa?..." corri para alcanzarlo pero el iba como alma que se lleva el diablo.  
"Nada, tengo algo que hacer, encargate de todo si?"...  
No pues si, 'Bueno, buenos dias, como amaneciste Leah... Muy bien Jake y tu?... Pues aqui un poco apurado con unas cosas que tengo que hacer, te encargas?... Si como no con mucho gusto, que te vaya bien... Gracias, hasta luego'... No, nada de eso. Este pobre cada dia esta mas loco. Debe ser por imprimar con un mutante de vampiro.  
Recorde a Nessie, y como se habia sentido en mis brazos. Era una linda niña la verdad, no podia culpar a Jacob, habia sacado lo mejor de sus padres. Otra imagen me golpeo con fuerza. Anthony cargando a Nessie, viendola con dulzura y jugando un poco con ella. El dolor que siguio me hizo borrar esa imagen de mi mente rapido, antes de que me hiciera sentirme mas mal.

Comence a correr la frontera. Anthony y Seth estaban dormidos, habian vigilado la mitad de la noche cada uno y a Anthony le toco la segunda mitad.  
Esto era muy estupido la verdad, no creo que haya ningun peligro, pero Jacob es un obsesivo. Es un muy buen lider, pero en esto... bueno podria relajarse un poco.

Di una vuelta completa al perimetro, y revise en mi mente antes de seguir, para ver si Anthony y Seth andaban por ahi en forma de lobo tambien. Queria darme un baño, y buscar algo de comer. No queria ir con los Cullen, ya no tenia tanto problema con ellos, pero no queria presionarme demasiado al respecto, pensaba pedirle a Anthony que fueramos al pueblo a comer algo.

Nada, debian seguir dormidos.

Cambie de fase dispuesta a meterme al rio en un area que quedaba cerca de los limites.  
Ni siquiera me moleste en vestirme, sino que desate la ropa de mi pierna y cuando iba a ponerla en un lugar limpio. Me sorprendi.  
Sam estaba ahi a algunos metros no se cuanto tiempo llevaba ahi pero me dio un buen susto. Me di la vuelta automaticamente.  
-Sam!... te importa?...- le indique que se volteara, para poder cambiarme.  
El parecia estar pensando en otra cosa porque se sorprendio tambien y se volteo.  
Perdon... no era mi intencion. Yo... venia a hablar contigo...-  
-Ah, si, me dijo Jacob...- termine de vestirme. -Puedes voltear.-  
Sam me habia visto muchas veces desnuda, por la licantropia y por otras razones. Era incomodo aun asi.  
-Y bien?... que pasa?.-  
-Yo... solo queria saber de ti. Ver como estabas?.-  
-Bueno, pues ya me ves, estoy muy bien, sana...-  
-Es mas que eso...-  
-De que hablas?-  
-Te ves diferente... es como si, fueras otra... como si no te conociera.-  
Su suposicion me puso helada. No habia hablado con Anthony sobre su platica con Sam. No sabia si el estaba enterado de todo...  
-De que hablas Sam... hace casi tres semanas que no nos vemos. Tal vez es eso...-  
-No, es... tu mirada, la manera en que te mueves... es algo mas profundo.-  
-Vamos Sam... soy yo, Leah- no sabia que mas decirle. En realidad queria muchisimo decirle la verdad, pero ahora que lo tenia enfrente no sabia como.  
-Te ves feliz...- me dijo de pronto.  
-Lo soy. Y mucho.-  
Se quedo callado un largo rato, mirando al suelo, pateo una piedra que habia en el suelo, lanzandola muy lejos en el rio.  
-Sam... ya no tienes que preocuparte por mi. Estoy...- harta, asqueada, profundamente molesta,... -cansada, de que estes siempre con el remordimiento de conciencia por lo que paso por Emily. Ya no me duele mas. Eso se acabo. Ahora soy feliz. Y mucho.- Queria decirle. Encontre a alguien que es mejor que tu, alguien que no va a abandonarme. Pero, no pude. En parte porque no estaba segura de eso. Y en parte porque la cara de Sam era para compadecerse.  
-Es porque estas lejos de mi?, porque ya no tienes que verme?... tanto daño te hago?.-  
-No, Sam... bueno si, en parte. Pero esque simplemente ya no te necesito. No como antes...-  
-Nunca vas a perdonarme.-  
-Ya estas perdonado... Es mas, no tengo que perdonarte, yo siempre te he querido mucho Sam, solo que ahora las cosas son un poco diferentes...-  
-Crees que algun dia podamos superar todo?.-  
-No solo lo creo, se que esta superado.-  
-Entonces, volveras a la manada?, te vere de nuevo?...  
-No.- No fui yo quie respondio. Fue Anthony, no se cuanto tiempo tenia por aqui escuchando...  
-Anthony?.- dijo Sam muy sorprendido.  
-Ella no se va contigo.- dijo muy severo. Nunca habia visto esa expresion en el. Era de enojo, con tristeza, con dolor.  
-Anthony que pasa, le pregunte?.-  
-Y me preguntas eso?, no voy a dejar que te vayas con el. No puedo. No me importa si lo perdonaste, pero no te voy a dejar ir con el.-  
-Y tu quien eres para decirle eso?... Leah es libre de decidir lo que quiera, si ella quiere venir conmigo lo hara, basta con que hable con Jacob.- dijo Sam

-No. Leah no se va, porque no lo voy a permitir.-  
-Que pasa?...- le pregunte a Anthony, no entendía su actitud, ni porque se había puesto tan dominante. El no tenía porque hablarme de ese modo ni tomar una decisión así por mi. Estaba claro que yo haría lo que el quisiera, pero eso no significaba que podía hablarme de esa manera.  
-Anthony tu no puedes hablar por mi. No tomas decisiones por mi, no así.- Vi su cara de dolor, y no entendía que pasaba. -Anthony que pasa?. Porque te pones así... esque no entiendo.-  
-Yo si entendiendo todo, quieres irte con el porque ya lo perdonaste… pero esque… -su voz cambio drásticamente, de furia a dolor. -yo no puedo Leah, no entiendes?... no puedo dejarte, no quiero que te vayas, siento que me estas partiendo en dos.-  
-Me pueden explicar que es todo esto?... Anthony que te pasa?... Hay algo entre ustedes dos?...-  
Tome aire para tranquilizarme, todo esto era un gran malentendido. Anthony era mucho mas importante que Sam, pero este ultimo no me iba a dejar aclarar las cosas con el. Así que...  
-Mira Sam, esta no es la mejor manera y hemos -incluí a Anthony por cortesía,- buscado la manera de decírtelo, pero al parecer no hay de otra. Anthony y yo estamos juntos... la imprimación funciono para ti, y también me dio lo mejor a mi.- Sam se quedo asombrado, no sabia que hacer con mis palabras, aproveche su distracción.  
-Y tu, pequeño tonto,- le dije con todo mi amor.- yo jamás me iría a un lugar donde tu no estés. Que no te ha quedado claro que tu eres mi vida entera?...-  
-Pero esque Sam...-  
-Sam, nada... tu y yo vamos a hablar mas tarde pero ahora, por favor, déjame que termine de hablar con Sam. - le dije en voz mas baja.  
Pero Anthony no hizo caso. Se volvió a mirar a Sam con una furia terrible. Esta situación era muy tonta. Los dos se miraban con coraje.  
-No quiero que te le acerques a Leah, me oíste?... Eres mi hermano pero, no voy a dejar que le hagas daño otra vez.-  
-Por favor! Pues quien te crees?... su dueño?... Leah hace lo que ella quiera, y además quien garantiza que tu no le hagas daño?...-  
-Eso a ti no te importa, Leah ya no es asunto tuyo.-  
-Si, lo es, Leah me importa.-  
-Si, pero no puedes dejar a Emily, vaya manera de que te importe, que piensas hacer con Leah, tenerla de repuesto?...-  
-BASTA!!..., CALLENSE LOS DOS!!...-  
Se sorprendieron por mis gritos, pero no se relajaron.  
-Mira Sam, Anthony tiene razón en una cosa, tu no tienes porque encargarte de mi, no soy tu responsabilidad. Te he perdonado por lo de Emily porque entiendo que no fue tu culpa y porque ahora siento lo que tu sentiste. Anthony es todo para mi. Y te guste o no, te moleste o no, vas a respetarlo.  
Y tu Anthony, que es todo esto?... Por Dios, es tu hermano!... Sam no quiere nada conmigo, es solo su maldito remordimiento que no lo deja en paz, y no lo deja ver que ya no tiene caso.-  
-No quiero que te vayas con el.- dijo, mirándome a los ojos muy intensamente. –No puedo vivir sin ti.-  
-Y yo tampoco me iba a ir con el. No necesitas armar todo esto solo necesitas pedírmelo…-  
-Yo pensé que… tu… bueno, es que Sam es lo que tu querías…-  
-Quería, pero ahora no hay nadie mas importante para mi que tu.-  
-Habrá que ver si a el le importas de la misma manera…- dijo Sam ácidamente.  
-Bueno Sam, tu hasta lo que no te comes te hace daño, no?... Cual es tu problema?... –  
-Yo me voy de aquí.- dijo dándose la media vuelta.  
-No, ahora te quedas, viniste a hablar no?... Pues escúchame!... Se acabo la Leah que lloraba por ti. La que andaba amargada haciéndole la vida imposible a todos. La que tenia tanto dolor que tenia que sacarlo de alguna manera. Ya no mas, ya no existe, Anthony vino a quitarme todo ese peso de encima y volví a ser yo. Ya no quiero que te sientas culpable por algo que no tiene sentido. Cásate con Emily, ten todos los lindos bebes que puedas, y deja que yo haga con mi vida lo que me plazca. Que no lo que te importaba era que fuera feliz?... Pues lo soy!... inmensamente feliz!... Ya no tienes de que preocuparte.-  
Se quedo un momento callado, mirándome con coraje aun, pude ver como sus ojos se iban enfriando poco a poco para dejar un sentimiento que no entendí muy bien.  
-Porque no me lo dijiste?...- le pregunto a Anthony. –Otra vez me ocultaste algo importante…-  
-Porque no sabia como… y porque…-  
-Explícate!-  
-Porque tengo miedo, porque si te llevas a Leah me matas!... te pusiste a hablar de ella, que querías verla y hablar. Y yo no puedo resistir todo esto. Se como ha sufrido por ti, la vi en los pensamientos de Jacob, se que te amo con su alma. Que hago yo si se quiere ir contigo?... No puedo Sam… No lo puedo permitir. –  
-En serio la amas?... –  
-Mas que eso… yo no se mucho de todo esto pero he visto en los pensamientos de Jacob como es lo que siente por Nessie, y es lo mismo. No puedo vivir sin ella. Ella es mi universo, mi centro, mi existencia. Y si tu te la llevas aunque seas mi hermano juro que voy a pelear contigo por ella. Leah es mía. Quédate con Emily y déjala en paz.-  
Le sujete a Anthony el brazo, porque se había inclinado hacia Sam en un gesto amenazador, aunque sus palabras eran más de dolor que de amenaza. No respondió, siguió mirando a Sam en una actitud muy territorial.  
Sam estaba mucho mas compuesto, que Anthony, estaba de pie, pensativo, dándole vueltas a lo que Anthony le había dicho. Y mientras que Anthony temblaba de pies a cabeza controlando la emoción que lo haría cambiar de fase; Sam estaba tranquilo, una muestra de serenidad.  
-Ya veo…- dijo, mirándome a mi ahora. –Esto es lo que tu quieres Leah?... que me aleje de ti y no volver a vernos nunca?-  
Bueno pero que extremistas eran estos dos. En serio que si son hermanos!...  
-Sabes que eso es imposible, eres casi mi cuñado por ambas partes, quiero muchísimo a Emily estoy segura que tendré que verte algún día, y aun soy la dama de honor de tu boda. Si solo pudieran entender los dos que las cosas no son como piensan. Amo a Anthony y eso no va a cambiar. Y a ti Sam te quiero mucho pero ya no es como antes, te veo de otra manera, ahora creo que podría ser tu amiga. Seremos familia de cualquier manera. Y si este loquito celoso se relaja un poco se dará cuenta de que no tiene nada que temer… - dije esto ultimo mirando a Anthony, obligándolo a mirarme. –Las cosas han cambiado para bien, es solo que esto es muy, repentino… hay que acostumbrarnos eso es todo. Y Sam no te lo ocultamos a propósito, esto simplemente esta pasando muy rápido!!...-  
-Si, me doy cuenta… lo siento, me deje llevar… Anthony, me perdonas?.-  
-Ya no te vas a volver a meter con Leah?...-  
-No, Leah es tuya, siempre lo ha sido, es su destino, pero si va a ser mi cuñada tendré que verla alguna vez… no crees?-  
-Mejor no me presiones Sam, déjame asimilarlo…- Su voz, era una mezcla de berrinche de niño pequeño y la testarudez de un hombre mayor. A Sam y a mi nos dio risa verlo, porque su cara verdaderamente parecía la de un niño.  
-Esta bien como tu digas… Hermanos?...- dijo Sam y le tendió la mano.  
Anthony suspiro. –Hermanos.- y lo jalo para darle un fuerte abrazo.  
-Vaya!... esto es cosa de hombres o es solo porque son lobos?... Porque se comportan como criados en manada… Por cierto, me gustaría mucho que para la próxima tomaran mi opinión en cuenta, por favor. No soy un objeto.-  
-Lo que tu digas mi niña.- dijo Anthony y me dio un beso suave en los labios, un poco mas relajado.  
-Gracias.-  
-Bueno, yo me voy… ya supe lo que queria saber…-  
-Y que era?-  
-Porque razon te veias tan feliz. Ahora veo que hay alguien que esta aquí para ti y me puedo quedar tranquilo.-  
-Gracias Sam… se que te preocupas por mi. Ya podemos descansar los dos, lo peor ya paso.-  
-Si, ahora podremos estar tranquilos.-

Anthony me tomo de la mano y me llevo a Casa de los Cullen ahí estaba Seth desayunando por supuesto, sentado en los escalones de la entrada con un plato que parecía como un bufete entero.

Cuando vimos llegar a Jacob, en forma de lobo y una repentina tensión en la sala de los Cullen se hizo presente. Algo andaba mal…

* * *

**supongo q ya todas sabeis dodn fue jacob no?y ya se que esta escena no esta en amanecer pero Anthony tampoco asik...espero que os haya gustado y que pulseis en botoncito verde y me hagais feliz**


	29. Mentiras

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Y aqui llega las impresiones de Charlie!!**

**

* * *

**

**_Mentiras [xCharlie]_**

La mañana paso demasiado lento. Fui con los muchachos a cercar esa zona de incendio forestal, pero en realidad no estaba ahi, mi mente estaba con Bella.  
No podia dejar de pensar en lo que me habia dicho Jacob... A que se referia con que se parecia mas a Esme que a Renee?... le harian una cirujia?... algo experimental y prohibido?... Cosas geneticas tal vez?... Experimentos extraños y porque otra razon tendrian que irse?... Porque tendrian que ocultarmelo si fuera algo bueno o legal... Lo que sea que haya sido le salvo a la vida a mi hija.  
Platique con Sue sobre esto unos minutos antes de salir corriendo a trabajar.  
-Tal vez no te encuentres con algo que te agrade, pero Bella es tu hija y los padres siempre debemos apoyar a nuestros hijos.-  
Ella tenia razon. Que podria ser tan malo como para que dejara de querer a Bella?.  
Si habian hecho algo malo o ilegal, no queria saberlo, era peor la idea de que estuviera muerta. Mi posicion como jefe de policia era comprometedora, mejor asi.  
Podia perdonarle a mi hija lo que fuera, mientras estuviera viva yo estaba bien.  
Ahora que Edward era otra cosa. Si Edward fue capaz de involucrar a mi hija con cosas turbias, de que no seria capaz de ahora en adelante. Bella es su esposa, pero eso no quiere decir que yo ya no deba que protegerla incluso de el.

Me estacione frente a la casa de los Cullen, habia estado aqui pocas veces, pero en este lugar parecia como si no pasara el tiempo, las cosas estaban iguales...  
Me detuve en los escalones dudando en que iba a decir o hacer, estaba muy nervioso. Pense en Sue, en lo que me habia dicho y respire profundo. "Vamos Charlie, no puede ser tan malo"...

Me abrio Carlisle, claro... todo era una farsa, siempre estuvieron aqui.  
No me moleste en saludarlo, basta de hipocrecias.  
-Donde esta Bella?.- le dije cortante. A lo que vengo.  
-Aqui estoy papa- escuche una voz, femenina, demasiado limpia y aguda, melodiosa como si fuera de esas voces que escuchas en un coro educado de una iglesia, como voz de un angel... Papa?... me dijo papa?... esa es la voz de Bella?... En el mismo instante busque a la persona que hablaba... Era una muchacha bellisima. El cabello oscuro le caia por los hombros hasta el pecho. Blanca como la nieve, blanca como el papel. Una piel que parecia como de esas muñecas antiguas de porcelana, solo que mas hermosa aun. Las facciones eran conocidas, pero no eran iguales, cada linea perfectamente delineada, cada curva en su lugar... Un rostro simetrico, perfecto. Si, se parecia, pero esta no podia ser mi hija... Entonces la vi hacer un gesto tan comun en ella, se mordio los labios nerviosa, mirandome con preocupacion, una pequeña arruga entre las cejas que estaban muy juntas. Ese angel me veia con ternura y con angustia.  
-Bella?... eres tu?...-  
-Sip... hola papa.-  
Cielo santo... esto no es un experimento... esto... esto... bueno no puedo explicarlo. En serio Jacob tenia razon, la piel, el cabello, las facciones, ahora Bella era como hija de Esme... Y sus ojos, habia algo diferente, no era la forma, aunque tambien la forma habia cambiado un poco... era el color... ya no tenia esa profundidad de antes, como si estuviera usando algun pupilente de color... tal vez en serio este usando pupilentes... tal vez ahora los necesite...  
Sentia que me ahogaba. Jale aire profundamente y entonces escuche a Jacob.  
-Hey Charlie... como estas?...-  
Tremendo muchacho!! Como no me explico las cosas bien!!... De haber sabido lo que iba a ver... bueno, no, hubiera sido igual... Jacob no estaba solo, estaban junto a el Seth, Leah, y Anthony... que hay entre este grupo de muchachos, estaban todos muy juntos, y tensos, Leah temblaba un poco, el unico que se veia completamente relajado era Jacob y Seth tambien, pero se veia un poco nervioso.  
Volvi a mirar al angel que decia ser mi hija... tal vez estaba muerta... tal vez estaba soñando... tal vez era su fantasma que habia venido a despedirse... Yo no creia en esas cosas... Que rayos esta pasando aqui!!??... Me acerque y vi a Edward junto a ella abrazandola por los hombros... ya arreglaria cuentas con el.  
-Bella?.- le dije otra vez, tratando de confirmar lo que no podia creer...  
-En serio soy yo papa.- su voz tan cambiada no me dejaba asimilar lo que veia.  
-Estas bien?.- le pregunte... eso era lo que me importaba.  
-Verdaderamente bien... tan sana como un caballo.-  
-Jacob me dijo que esto era... necesario. Que estabas muriendo.- Ahora lo dudaba... que clase de experimento tendria como fin hacerla ver mas como una estatua del renacimiento que como un ser humano?... En que serviria eso para salvarle la vida?...  
Ella no me respondio inmediatamente, parecia dudar, la vi apretar los ojos y la mano que sostenia con Edward antes de respirar y responderme.  
-Jacob te dijo la verdad... - y su voz era diferente otra vez, ligeramente grave, ligeramente estrangulada.  
-Vaya, por lo menos uno...- no me habian dicho mas que mentiras desde quien sabe cuando... ahora podia dudar de todo.  
Escuche un pequeño estornudo un sonido muy bajo y delicado. Mire hacia abajo y vi el pequeño bulto que sostenia Bella. Era una bebe, de unos dos o tres meses, El cabello rojizo le caia en bucles a penas a la nuca. Con sus manitas enredaba un mechon de cabello de Bella... Una mano blanca tan blanca como Edward, pero un poco sonrosada, y llena de hoyuelos.  
-Es ella?,- pregunte. -la huerfana que estan adoptando?-  
-Mi sobrina,- respondio Edward...  
Ja, sobrina... que no el tambien es adoptado?...  
-Pense que habias perdido a tu familia...-  
-Perdi a mis padres, mi hermano mayor fue adoptado por otra familia, el y su esposa murieron en un accidente automovilistico hace unos dias dejando a su unica hija sin mas familia.-  
Lo dijo con tanta confianza... pero no le crei nada. A Edward ya no podia creerle nada de lo que me dijera. Mire a la niña de nuevo, jugueteando habilmente con el cabello de Bella, mire como mi hija la miraba con devocion y ternura. Era una dulzura de imagen.  
-Bueno... ella es... una belleza.-  
-Si,- dijo Edward.  
-Toda una responsabilidad... Ustedes dos apenas empiezan y...-  
-Que mas podriamos hacer?... - se inclino a hacerle una caricia a la nena. -Tu la habrias rechazado?...-  
Bueno, puesto asi, creo que no, yo tambien era muy joven cuando Bella llego a mi vida... y habria dado todo por estar cerca de ella si las cosas con su madre hubieran sido de otra manera.

-Bueno... ella es... una belleza.-  
-Si,- dijo Edward.  
-Toda una responsabilidad... Ustedes dos apenas empiezan y...-  
-Que mas podriamos hacer?... - se inclino a hacerle una caricia a la nena. -Tu la habrias rechazado?...-  
Bueno, puesto asi, creo que no, yo tambien era muy joven cuando Bella llego a mi vida... y habria dado todo por estar cerca de ella si las cosas con su madre hubieran sido de otra manera. Asi que esto no podia discutirselos.  
-Bueno... Jacob dice que le llaman Nessie?.-  
-No no es asi, su nombre es Renesmee.- otra vez la voz de Bella era totalmente diferente, pero ahora tenia un matiz que no comprendi muy bien... estaba enojada, tomo a la niña mas firmemente en sus brazos... que pasa aqui?.  
-Como te sientes con esto?... Tal vez Carlisle y Esme podrian...-  
-No, es mia... la quiero.- tanta posesividad con una niña que ni siquiera es suya... desde cuando a Bella le gustan los niños?... jamas la vi jugar con ellos o interesarse por cosas de niños...  
-Me vas a hacer abuelo tan pronto?...- pretendi que fuera una broma, pero Bella no se rio y una mirada extraña cruzo por sus ojos. Fue Edward quien respondio.  
-Carlisle es abuelo tambien...- Mire al doctor Cullen, que a pesar de sus 33 seguia viendose como un veinteañero... Solo nos llevabamos 5 años pero el podria parecer mi hermano menor... solo en edad claro, el podria salir en una pelicula...  
-Bueno, supongo que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor...- Volvi a mirar a la pequeña... era curioso pero no podia dejar de mirarla, habia algo en ella que no identificaba que me llamaba la atencion, la manera en que movia su boca, sus mejillas sonrojadas... los rizos... y entonces me miro. Volteo sus pequeños ojos redondos, tapizados de una gruesa capa de pestañas rojizas, para mirarme directamente con unos muy familiares ojos cafe. Los ojos que mi hija ahora no tenia... los ojos que veia cada dia en la mañana en el espejo... mis ojos. Senti que me faltaba el aire otra vez.  
Que acababa de decir Bella?... Ella es mia??... No puede ser... Cuando fue la boda?... hace un mes solamente... Si esta niña tiene tres meses entonces agosto, julio, junio... estamos a septiembre entonces deberia haber nacido en julio... pero Bella nunca ha estado embarazada, de eso si me habria dado cuenta, un estomago abultado en una niña tan delgada no se puede ocultar tan facil... como es posible que... no puede ser... los rizos, la piel... el rostro de Edward, los ojos de Bella... Nada encaja!!... y todo esta ahi!!... Como?... Cuando??... No entiendo!!!...  
Una mano pesada y caliente me toco el hombro y entonces escuche la voz de Jacob en mi oido. -Solo lo que necesitas saber Charlie... recuerdas?...-  
Si, lo que necesito... pero esto es necesario!! Que rayos pasa aqui!!??  
-No quiero saberlo todo, pero ya estoy harto de las mentiras!!...-  
-Lo siento, esta es la historia publica, y es mas importante que sepas esa version que la verdad... es para proteger a Bella y a Nessie tanto como al resto de nosotros. Puedes seguir esta mentira para protegerlas?...  
Que diablos!!... Maldito mentiroso... se roba a mi hija... la convierte en algo extraño... tienen una hija en un mes!!... y quiere que confie en el?... Como confiar en todo esto??... Pero si no lo hago, si no sigo con sus mentiras entonces que?... Algo malo puede pasarles... tendrian que irse... nadie entenderia esta locura... quien podria entender que Bella se caso hace un mes, que no estaba embarazada antes de y que ahora tiene una hija, que es de su sangre pero de tres meses de edad?... quien entenderia su nueva apariencia?... Nadie... tendran que irse... No! prefiero mentir. Prefiero ayudarlos, pero que no se vayan, tal vez aun pueda hacer algo por mi hija... Lo que no he podido hacer en todos estos años. Porque Bella nunca me conto nada de esto?...  
-Podrias por lo menos haberme dado una advertencia niña!-  
-Habria servido de algo?...-  
No, mi reaccion habria sido la misma, o peor... y ella se hubiera ido con el. Porque no puede vivir sin el... porque solo con el esta viva. Porque sin el es como un zombie... mejor que este con el.  
Me hinque junto a ella, tratando de asimilar que eso era lo que importaba, que Bella estaba viva, que tenia una nueva familia, una vida diferente por vivir.  
Vi a su hija, mi nieta... me tenia hipnotizado, no era solo su belleza, sino tambien el hecho de que esa pequeñita era una parte de mi.  
Ella extendio la mano hacia mi, pero Bella no le permitio tocarme.  
Pude ver en su boca una hilera perfecta de dientes, como si tuviera años en vez de meses...  
-Hey, que edad tiene?.-  
-Tres meses... o eso es lo que aparenta, es mas joven en un sentido y mas madura en otros...-  
Y entonces, ella movio su pequeña manita de un lado a otro saludandome con sus ojos chocolate puestos en los mios, como un adulto, como si entendiera toda la platica que estabamos teniendo... Era demasiado.  
-Te dije que era especial no?...- Jacob me codeo, con demasiada fuerza, no pude evitar recordar la enorme creatura en la que el se convertia y me dieron escalofrios.  
-Oh, vamos Charlie!!... soy el mismo de siempre, solo pretende que este dia nunca paso.-  
Ninguna de esas palabras las dijo mirandome... solo tenia ojos para Nessie. La miraba de una manera... protectora, amorosa... como un padre... Sera posible que?... Mire a Nessie, su color de piel, de cabello, sus manos... No, definitivamente era hija de Edward.  
-Exactamente tu que tienes que ver en todo esto Jacob?... Que tanto sabe Billy?... Porque estas aqui?...- despues de todo el pleito que tenian estos dos y ahora Jacob esta super comodo con los Cullen?...  
-Bueno, puedo contarte todo sobre eso, Billy siempre lo ha sabido todo, pero eso implicaria contarte muchas cosas sobre los hombreslo..-  
-Ugh!.. no no me digas nada mejor!-  
-Todo va a estar bien!... Solo trata de no tragarte todo lo que ves...-  
-Woooo!! Vamos Gators!!...-  
Emmett el muchacho enorme estaba viendo un partido, ese era mi escape... Fui a sentarme con el y a fingir que veia el partido.  
Por primera vez, otras cosas en mi mente hicieron que no viera un partido... Ni los comentarios... ni las noticias despues de esto.  
Mi mente estaba en Billy... Jacob dijo que lo sabia todo, siempre lo supo. Sabia en que estaba metida mi hija y nunca me aviso... Sabia que Jacob era una creatura gigante que pudo haber dañado a Bella, y no hizo nada, al contrario culpaba a Bella de todos los problemas que habian entre ellos. Es cierto que Billy nunca quiso a los Cullen, pero esto era mayor. Debio habermelo dicho.  
Por otro lado... Que hacian Leah y Seth aqui?... Seth era muy amigo de Edward pero y Leah... ni siquiera estoy seguro de que ella y Bella se lleven bien... Porque esta aqui entonces?... Sue tendra algo que ver en todo esto?... Sue sabra lo que es Jacob?... lo que son los Cullen?... Lo que ahora es Bella?... Si es asi, porque no me lo dijo?... O tal vez si quiso decirmelo... ha estado dandome indirectas de que tal vez las cosas no me gusten... de que Bella podria cambiar pero que sigue siendo mi hija... Tal vez no la he escuchado...  
Me pase horas pensando en todo esto, dando vueltas una y otra vez, tratando de no pensar en que se habia convertido mi hija. Tratando de no pensar en que eran los Cullen...  
Seth me hizo volver a la realidad, habia quedado en ir a cenar con Sue. Pero yo no queria moverme de ahi, y nadie se movia, nadie parecia tener hambre excepto los Quileute y yo. Jacob Anthony y Leah andaban por ahi, sabe donde, se habian ido hace un rato... Los Cullen siguieron haciendo cosas sin importancia, Edward tocaba el piano, Bella jugaba con Renesmee, Emmett veia la television, Esme y Carlisle platicaban junto a la ventana... que no pensaban cenar?... No se veian ni siquiera cansados... era como si fueran las 10 de la mañana para ellos.  
Bella me acompaño a la puerta y me dejo cargar a Nessie... Renesmee, me corrigio otra vez. Era un nombre raro. La nena era pesada para su edad, se veia robusta, y fuerte, pobre niña, iba a necesitar esas reservas para toda la locura que iba a vivir, dudaba que fuera a tener una infancia normal.  
-Quieres saber cual es su segundo nombre?... Carlie. Como Carlisle y Charlie puestos juntos...-  
El detalle me encanto. Mi hija me queria, tanto que habia pensado en mi para nombrar a su hija...  
-Gracias Bella...-  
Me prometio que estaria ahi al dia siguiente, tenia tanto miedo de que se fuera, se sentia como que ya nada era seguro, como que todo lo que habia vivido era una mentira, sentia que ella era un fantasma que iba a desaparecer, o que tal vez estaba soñando y que tendria que despertar en algun momento.  
Otra vez Seth me obligo a irme...  
Subi a la patrulla, y Seth me acompaño a casa de Sue, no hablamos, solo una vez nuestros estomagos nos hicieron reir... sentia que podia comerme lo que fuera.  
Solo pensaba en Sue, y en lo que iba a decirle... tenia muchas preguntas para ella.  
Cuando llegamos, un carro negro estaba estacionado afuera... Billy estaba ahi. Perfecto.

Seth y yo bajamos de la patrulla en cuanto nos estacionamos. El entro sin llamar, y yo lo segui.  
-Mama?...- llamo, al tiempo que dabamos la vuelta para entrar a la sala. Billy estaba junto a Sue tomandola de la mano en una actitud muy intensa, mientras que Sue lo miraba, de pie y desconcertada. No se habia dado cuenta de que yo estaba aqui, pero cuando Seth la llamo volteo a mirarlo y me vio parado junto a el, su rostro paso del desconcierto a la sorpresa y quito bruscamente la mano de entre las de Billy, como si la hubiera sorprendido haciendo algo indebido.  
No... no mas sorpresas este dia por favor. Que demonios pasa aqui?. Sue se apresuro a donde yo estaba y me dio un beso rapido en la mejilla.  
-Que bueno que llegaron ya, los estabamos esperando...- tomo mi mano ligeramente al tiempo que se volvia con Seth- donde esta Leah?...-  
-No se, se fue con Anthony y Jacob a media tarde y no regresaron con los Cullen, dijeron que iban a patrullar el perimetro,- Vi como los ojos de Sue se abrian amplios y significativos para con su hijo y luego compuso sus facciones cuando vio que la estaba observando... -les deje recado con Edward y Bella de que vinieran a cenar como me dijiste.-  
-Esta bien no te preocupes...-  
-Ire a bañarme primero si no les importa, si quieren pueden empezar sin mi...-  
-No, te esperamos...anda sube.-  
Seth subio las escaleras de dos en dos hasta que se perdio de vista.  
Ahora estabamos solos, Billy, Sue y yo.  
Se hizo un silencio tan rigido que podria cortarse. Vi como Billy veia la mano que Sue me tomaba y luego nos miraba a ambos... Esto es lo que estoy pensando?... Billy pretende a Sue?...  
-Interrumpi algo?... - les pregunte en un tono acido.  
-No!,- se apresuro a decir Sue apretando aun mas mi mano. Esto no venia de parte de Sue, era Billy el que estaba interesado en ella. Porque no me lo dijo?... Sabra el que Sue y yo tenemos saliendo casi un mes?... Es un pueblo pequeño dudo que no lo sepa...  
Billy bajo la mirada hasta el piso y dijo: -Creo que mejor me voy no se que piense hacer Jacob...-  
-No, quedate. Tengo mucho que hablar contigo ya que mencionas a Jacob...-  
-Que pasa con el?...-  
-Pasa que hoy en la tarde tu hijo hizo algo frente a mi de lo que dice que tu estas enterado... - Los ojos de Billy se abrieron solo un poco, pero luego puso una mascara de serenidad...  
-No se de que me hablas, explicate...-  
-Si lo sabes... desde cuando me ocultan que Jacob puede transformarse en un lobo gigante?- me estremeci de solo recordarlo. -Que tienen Leah y Seth que ver con todo esto?... Estan enterados tambien?... O ellos tambien pueden transformarse como Jacob?...  
-Charlie calmate... estas rojo... - Trato de tranquilizarme Sue, su mirada era preocupada, pero no sorprendida... si, lo sabia. Desde cuando?...  
-Porque me lo ocultaron?...-  
-porque no te sientas para que hablemos, dijo Billy.-  
-No!, llevo toda la tarde sentado pensando en todo esto, no me quiero sentar, quiero que me respondas Billy, maldita sea! Eres mi amigo, o no?!!- mi grito resono en la habitacion y se hizo un silencio profundo, incluso en el baño de arriba el agua de la ducha dejo de correr por un momento. Todos nos quedamos como piedra, yo respiraba muy agitadamente porque estaba muy enojado con ellos y ese era el unico sonido que interrumpia la noche.  
-Asi no podemos hablar, puedo contarte todo lo que quieras, pero si vas a gritar a la minima provocacion es mejor que no te cuente nada...- dijo Billy.  
-Anda Charlie, no es como tu lo piensas... sientate y deja que te expliquemos lo que pasa.-  
Obedeci, no tanto porque me lo estaban pidiendo sino que sentia que me temblaban las piernas del coraje.  
-Dime que quieres saber...-, pregunto Billy.  
-No quiero que me digan todo, quiero que me digan porque me lo ocultaron?-  
-Vamos Charlie, me habrias creido?!...- dijo Billy sarcasticamente.  
-Y ademas, no es cualquier cosa, se trata de nuestros hijos... si, Leah y Seth son parte de esto tambien. Pero si callamos es para protegerlos, tienes que entender que no es algo que se puede decir asi nada mas.-  
-Si, puedo entender eso, pero hace unos meses, todos esos problemas con los lobos, ustedes lo sabian... yo me partia la cabeza intentando descifrar lo que pasaba y todo este tiempo fue Jacob y tus hijos... Bella dijo en aquella ocasion que habia cinco de ellos, Quiero saber quienes son?...-  
-Ya no son cinco solamente, hay mas de ellos, los nombres y la cantidad no puedo revelartela, solo pueden hacerlo Jacob o Sam, ellos son los... lideres.-  
-Sam tambien?... entonces Bella tenia razon en desconfiar de el... y tu me mentiste...-  
-No es lo que tu piensas. Los muchachos no hacen nada malo...-  
-Ah no?... y todos esos excursionistas muertos hace unos meses?... Los rastros de sangre?... Las huellas de lobos enormes que rodeaban las zonas de los crimenes... que me dices de todo eso?.-  
-Estas equivocado, nuestros hijos no son unos asesinos...- dijo Billy incorporandose un poco en su silla, sus manos se cerraron en puños.  
-Mira las evidencias... como puedo saber que lo que me dicen es cierto.-  
-No puedo demostrartelo sin decirte cosas que no quieres saber...-  
-Claro que quiero saber!!... quiero saber quien tiene la culpa de todo esto si no es Jacob, Seth y toda su secta de lobos mutantes!!...- estaba gritando otra vez sin proponermelo, pero esque todo esto me rebasaba...  
-Pues tu nueva familia!!... ellos son los que tienen la culpa!!... Los Cullen y los que son como ellos, incluida tu hija!!...-  
-No te atrevas a meter a Bella en esto!! ella no estaba involucrada en nada!!.-  
-Si que lo estaba, Bella supo todo el tiempo las cosas!!; si ellos se han quedado aqui todo este tiempo es por tu hija!!, si tantas desgracias han pasado ha sido por tu hija!!, casi pierdo a Jacob destrozado el verano pasado por culpa de tu hija!!. Pero tu tambien tienes la culpa, no quisiste escucharme, te dije alejala de ellos, pero no, eran tonterias supersticiosas mias!!! ahora ya estaras contento, ahora que viste en lo que se ha convertido, ahora que es una...-  
-CALLATE BILLY!!!- Sue se puso de pie de pronto y miraba amenazante a Billy, -CALLATE!!... No es necesario...Y es mejor que te vayas de mi casa.-  
Billy solo miro a Sue, incredulo, y arrastro su silla hasta la puerta, quise ir a cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero Sue no me dejo, fue ella a despedir a Billy en la puerta, fue una despedida silenciosa.  
-No debio hablarte asi...- dijo cuando volvio. Yo solo la mire a los ojos esperando mis respuestas aun. -Y tu estas equivocado... nuestros hijos no son lo que tu crees. Me ofende mucho que pienses asi de ellos, me duele como madre, pero como mujer, entiendo lo que estas sintiendo y lo que estas pensando. Y solo por eso voy a explicarte, pero sabes que no puedo decirte todo...- se interrumpio de pronto. -Seth, se que estas ahi, porque no vienes y me ayudas a explicarle a Charlie?.- Seth salio por el muro que daba a las escaleras,  
-Lo siento mama.-  
-No importa, no es como que haya sido una platica muy privada, apuesto a que todo el vecindario esta enterado, con semejantes gritos, ya no se quien es mas lobo si tu o ellos...- Me apene por su comentario, era cierto me habia portado muy mal, pero esque queria explotar, aun sentia como todo se me venia encima y no sabia como manejar nada de esto. Me sente de nuevo, y puse la cabeza entre las manos agachandome hasta casi tocarme las rodillas con la frente. Sue se sento a mi lado y me paso un brazo por los hombros.  
-No fueron nuestros hijos los que mataron a esos excursionistas, hay otros... seres por ahi, que son mas peligrosos y que no tienen escrupulos, esa es la razon de que nuestros hijos sean lo que son, protegen a nuestra tribu, cuidan a los humanos de esos seres que les dan caceria sin piedad. Les llamamos protectores, porque esa es su funcion...-  
-Entonces hay mas?...-  
-Si, hay muchas otras creaturas en este mundo de las que puedes encontrar en un zoologico Charlie, pero como tu mismo dijiste no quieres saberlo, y por tu propio bien, es mejor que no lo sepas.- dijo Seth.  
-Siento como que tu, estas mas involucrada que simplemente ser la madre de dos lobos gigantes... que tienes que ver con todo esto?.-  
-Harry era uno de los jefes de la tribu, con Billy, Quil y Sam se encargaba de los asuntos del consejo. Al morir Harry, la tristeza y el golpe de perder a su padre hizo que mis hijos sacaran su... naturaleza... tuve que enterarme porque lo presencie yo misma, de no haber sido por Billy Sam y Jacob no se que habria hecho con ellos. Asi que como por cosas del destino me entere de todo, los del consejo decidieron que tomara el puesto de Harry...-  
-Entonces tu lo sabes todo, lo has sabido todo todo este tiempo. Tu sabes lo que son los Cullen... Tu sabes, en lo que se ha convertido mi hija...-  
-Si,-  
-Ellos son como esos seres de los que hablaste, los que mataron a los excursionistas??...-  
-Te estas metiendo demasiado en esto Charlie,- dijo Seth.  
-Solo contestenme eso.-  
- Los Cullen son diferentes...- dijo Sue, dudo en decirme mas, y supe que tal vez era demasiada informacion la que estaba pidiendo.  
-Solo dime si puedo confiar en ellos... dime si son asesinos, si ellos son los que mataron a los excursionistas.-  
Sue y Seth se miraron rapidamente, y luego Sue me contesto.  
-Puedes confiar en los Cullen, ellos no mataron a esos excursionistas, y no han matado a nadie por lo menos no en estas tierras ni que nosotros estemos enterados.-  
-Edward es una buena persona Charlie, en serio... Bella esta a salvo con el. Solo olvida lo que somos, ella es tu hija, nosotros tus amigos y eso es lo que importa. Disfruta a Nessie, y tomate las cosas con calma.- dijo Seth.  
Tenia razon, que importaba lo que fueran, ya me habia repetido eso mil veces durante todo este dia, pero era dificil de asimilar. Mire a Sue a los ojos, tratando de encontrar la fuerza que necesitaba, tratando de encontrar un punto de apoyo, y ahi estaba. Ella me miraba con comprension, con ternura y con amor.  
-Perdoname Sue, perdon por desconfiar de tus hijos, siempre los he visto como buenos muchachos es solo que, todo es tan confuso ahora.-  
-Se lo que tengo Charlie, no son unas blancas palomas, pero no son perros rabiosos, aunque lo parezcan a veces...-  
Todos nos reimos, la habitacion se relajo visiblemente. Y entonces el estomago de Seth gruño con fuerza.  
-Creo que es hora de que todos vayamos a cenar... espero que no nos caiga pesado despues de tanto disgusto.-  
-Todo lo que tu haces es bueno, le dije y le di un beso ligero en los labios.-  
-Ayyy nooo... ustedes tambien no, ya bastante tengo con Leah y Anthony en mi cabeza todo el tiempo...- Sue lo miro significativamente otra vez, como si Seth estuviera hablando de mas... -Ooops!... me callo!... y me voy a calentar la cena... y ustedes... sigan pues... yo no estoy... yo no vi nada...-  
-Ya callate Seth...-  
-Me callo,- dijo cuando paso la puerta de la cocina.  
-Ahora que recuerdo... porque Billy te tomaba la mano cuando llegamos??.

* * *

**HOLAAAAA!!!Espero que os haya gustado..y teneis k dejar anlgun qu otro comentario anuk sea YO LEO o me gusta mucho...con eso me sirve..sobretodo los que agregan la historia a fovoritos...que yo les doy las gracias a todos enserio!!pero x fis pulsar en botoncito verde!!!**


	30. Larga vida

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

_**Larga Vida...  
[x Anthony]**_  
Las cosas cada dia eran mas raras, si hace una semana me hubieran dicho que al venir a este pueblo iba a encontrarme corriendo en forma de lobo protegiendo a un grupo de vampiros, me hubiera reido.  
Pero haber vuelto es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, Leah me necesitaba sin saberlo, y yo a ella desesperadamente.  
Corriamos juntos solo por correr, despues de lo que paso con Charlie y el momento tan tenso con los Cullen era agradable simplemente sentir la brisa en el rostro,  
No habia corrido con Leah hasta hoy, no nos habian tocado guardias juntos. Yo sabia que ella podia escuchar todo lo que estaba pensando, pero yo de ella no escuchaba nada, podia ver lo que ella veia mientras corria, pero no habia nada en concreto, solo estaba disfrutando de la brisa igual que yo.  
"Leah,?" Dudo en responderme por alguna razon que no logre ver, porque la oculto rapidamente.

"Si?..."

"Estas enojada conmigo?..."

"No, porque habria de estarlo?"

"Por el drama de esta mañana..."

"Tonto, claro que no, no me gusta como reaccionaste pero entiendo porque lo hiciste"

"Tengo miedo Leah... tengo pavor de perderte, apenas acabo de encontrarte de nuevo... ademas, no creo que pueda vivir sin ti..."

"No me vas a perder..." Pero habia un poco de tristeza, que no correspondia a sus palabras...

"Leah que pasa? que tienes?..."

No me respondio directamente, solo pude escuchar sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, Tristeza, miedo, inseguridad, recordo el dia que me vio de pie observandola, la manera en que nuestros ojos se  
encontraron; me vi a mi mismo a traves de su mente, mis ojos verdes brillando enamorados, y pude ver el pequeño cambio en ella, una pequeña transformacion interrumpida por el enorme lobo blanco que acababa de aparecer en escena.  
La desesperacion y las ganas de correr detras de mi, como si yo fuera la cosa mas valiosa, la piedra mas preciosa, el tesoro mas bello. No podia entender la manera tan frenetica con la que ella busco por el bosque mi rastro, y despues, la alegria cuando me encontro despues de horas de buscarme.  
La agonia cuando me vio derrotado en el suelo, y por ultimo la magia, la sensacion de perderlo todo y ganarlo todo, la maravillosa emocion de saber que encontraste tu sitio, que tienes todo aunque nada a tu al rededor importe excepto esa persona. Y aun mas, pude ver, pude sentir como la tristeza, el dolor, las heridas se evaporaban por completo, como la magia la sanaba, y volvia la Leah que yo habia amado. Mi Leah.  
Corri con todas mis fuerzas hasta donde sabia que ella estaba. Ella se dio cuenta y comenzo a alejarse de mi.

"No te vayas, quedate ahi, tenemos que hablar."

"No. vete por favor, no quiero que me veas asi..."

Estaba llorando, de tristeza, aguda y profunda tristeza. Porque?.  
La alcance aunque ella hizo lo que pudo para huir de mi.

"Leah, escuchame," La acorrale contra el tronco grueso de un arbol.

"Mirame... mira mis ojos por favor"

Y entonces revivi los recuerdos, pero vistos como yo los habia vivido. Desde que deje a Charlie en la orilla de la carretera, y la emocion que senti al verla ahi, de pie frente a mi, como un angel bañada por la luz reflejada en el rio.  
Todo el amor que sentia por ella, el amor humano y mortal, libre de magia, que ya vivia en mi desde que eramos muy pequeños como para entender lo que nos unia. El miedo, la verguenza de convertirme en algo que no entendia y que creia que ella tampoco entenderia. La huida, el encuentro.  
El momento en que sus ojos negros y los mios se encontraron y se unieron para siempre irremediablemente. La sensacion de volar, de que no necesitaba mis pies ni mis manos, tampoco mis ojos o mi cualquier parte de mi cuerpo siempre y cuando la tuviera a ella. La emocion de saber que ella seria lo mejor, lo unico en mi vida. La confusion, como podia amarla aun mas?... Como podia sentir que solo existia en este mundo por ella? Como podia sentir que si ella desaparecia yo me iria con ella?. Como si fueramos uno solo.  
Leah aullo, pero en su mente vi la emocion que sentia. No era un aullido de dolor.  
Deje que el fuego en mi se disipara y dejara paso al hombre en vez de al lobo.  
Ella hizo lo mismo. Y en cuanto nos fue posible la abrace firmemente a mi cuerpo.

-Te amo!... como puedes dudar eso?...-

Ella solo se acomodo en mi pecho y siguio llorando, sus lagrimas corrian por mi pecho desnudo, y me dolian como si fueran acido y no agua salada.  
Me sente y la acomode en mi regazo la abrace como una niña pequeña intentando consolarla.

**_[x Leah]  
_**Tonta! tonta!!... No podia pensar mas que eso. Me estremecia contra su pecho, llorando como una niña. No lloraba asi desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que Sam se fue con Emily, desde que deje de leer sus cartas.  
Pero ahora no lloraba de tristeza, lloraba de felicidad. Lloraba con la emocion de saber que el era mio. Mi Anthony.  
Era tan grande lo que sentia que no me dejaba hablar. Habia sido muy tonta por dudar de el. Habia sido una tonta por no querer compartir mi mente con el, por miedo a lo que el podia ver, pero mas por miedo a lo que podia encontrarme en su mente. Tenia panico de ver sus pensamientos y darme cuenta que el no me queria como yo a El... Pero despues de las palabras de Sam esta mañana, supe que el unico que podria asegurarme de que Anthony me querria para siempre como yo, era el mismo, su mente y sus pensamientos abiertos.  
Histerica comence a besarle la cara, con una desesperacion que me sobre pasaba. Ni siquiera lo dejaba responderme porque me movia demasiado rapido como para que el pudiera reaccionar a tiempo. Tuvo que detenerme la cara con las dos manos para obligarme a verlo a los ojos. No dijo nada, aunque esperaba una respuesta... yo tampoco hable, deje que mis ojos le dijeran todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Que lo amaba con locura, que mi vida habia empezado a tener sentido en el momento en que volvi a estar con el. Que no habia nada en este mundo que yo quisiera mas que El.  
Me beso la boca, con dulzura, y la ternura de ese beso no coincidia con la respiracion agitada de ambos.  
Disfrute ese beso mas que ningun otro, lento, suave, el contacto de nuestros labios abiertos era muy superficial, pero la emocion que sentiamos era la mas profunda que podia haber sentido, parecia que iba a romperme. Con las dos manos Anthony recorria mi rostro una y otra vez. Estaba sintiendome tan completa, tan llena, que sentia que no existia nada mas. Como si flotaramos en el aire.  
La respiracion de Anthony estaba quebrandose de una manera extraña, abri los ojos y vi los suyos apretados con dos gruesas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Volvi a besarlo con mas intensidad, deje que mis labios le dijeran sin palabras lo que sentia por el, deje que el amor mas puro que habia sentido en mi vida fluyera de mi boca a su boca y lo inundara porque a mi me desbordaba.

-Te amo,- le dije cuando pude hablar -te amo, te amo, te amo. Ya no voy a dudar de ti nunca mas. No dudes de mi tampoco. Tu eres mi vida, mi presente y mi futuro...- No me dejo seguir, me beso de nuevo.

-Tu siempre lo haz sido todo para mi, ya no dudes eso. Voy a estar contigo hasta que se nos acabe la vida. Y por lo que se, esta es una vida muy larga. Asi que tendras que soportarme por mucho tiempo.-

-El que sea, no quiero vivir sin ti.-  
Seguimos besandonos. No intentabamos ir mas alla, eran besos dulces, felices.

-Ah, que bueno que me acuerdo!- dijo de repente y empezo a desatar la ropa que tenia aun anudada en su pierna. No sabia que intentaba, rego la camisa y el pantalón por el suelo, buscando entre los bolsillos del pantalón. Saco algo pero no pude ver que era.

-Que pasa?.- le dije.

-Leah, - me dijo muy serio, tanto que me dieron nervios, el tambien se veia nervioso- quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, quiero que vivamos juntos cada dia de ahora en adelante, despertar contigo por las mañanas y ser el que bese tus ojos por las noches para dormir. Quiero ser el que te cuide, quiero envejecer contigo, quiero que tengamos un hogar….y dentro de muchos muchos años, cuando la vida se vuelva demasiado pesada, cuando hayamos vivido todo lo que queramos, quiero que sea tu mano la que tome antes de cerrar los ojos y descansar- Tomo mi mano entre las suyas, y me miro profundamente a los ojos. -Te casarías conmigo?- Senti entre su mano y la mia, un pequeño objeto como una moneda, separo nuestras manos para revelar que era un pequeño anillo, hecho de madera, tallado mano. Lo tome con los dedos incapaz de hablar observando la pequeña obra de arte, a pesar de ser una piececita pequeña y delicada tenia grabadas líneas que se enredaban en un diseño intrincado. Y por dentro nuestras iniciales. Era sencillo, era natural, lo había hecho el mismo pensando en mi. Era simplemente hermoso.

-No tenia dinero, para comprarte uno ahora,- explico- pero prometo darte el definitivo en el altar, si me dices si.-

-Que mas podría decirte?. Claro que quiero pasar mi vida contigo. Y no quiero otro, este es perfecto.- Me puso el anillo en el dedo, y encajo perfectamente, no se como pero el supo la medida exacta.  
Me abrazo fuerte, y podía sentirlo temblar de alegría contra mi cuerpo. Duramos así mucho tiempo, solo abrazados, disfrutaba su olor su calor. No quería separarme de el ni un segundo.

-Anthony?,-

-Si?.-

-No quiero esperar.-

-A que te refieres?.-

-Quiero que estemos juntos ya, desde hoy. No quiero una gran boda, no quiero una fiesta, no me importa si la gente se entera o no. Te quiero a ti para mí, quiero dormir contigo, quiero abrazarte y tenerte a cualquier hora, no quiero esperar…-

-Puedes venir a vivir conmigo hoy mismo, podemos casarnos mañana, si así lo quieres, no tenemos que hacer nada. Pero estas segura de que no quieres nada de nada? He sabido que a todas las mujeres les gusta hacer una fiesta… por lo menos algo para la familia, piensa en tu mama y Seth, a ellos les gustaría compartir esto contigo…- pensó un poco antes de continuar, -Si crees que me voy a arrepentir, no es asi Leah… no tengas miedo, no me voy a ir-

-No, ya no es miedo, es solo que ahora que se que puedo tener una vida contigo la quiero ya. No quiero perder el tiempo.-

-Hagamos algo entonces… déjame pedir tu mano, déjame hablar con tu mama y hacer las cosas bien, nos casaremos mañana de todas maneras, pero tu te vienes conmigo hoy mismo. Te parece?.-

-Si, aunque mi mama no creo que sea una labor fácil.-

-Me la voy a ganar, ya lo veras, porque no vamos ahora mismo?, de todas maneras Jacob dijo que nos esperaban para cenar.-

**_[x Anthony]_**  
Corrimos muy juntos en forma de lobo, no estabamos lejos de la reservación, a una distancia prudente, cambiamos de fase y nos vestimos.

-Todo esto de ser lobos es aun muy raro para mi sabes?-

-Me lo imagino, espero que ahora no tengamos que ser lobos por mucho tiempo. Aunque quien sabe. Ahora tengo una razon para ser lobo,-

-Si?, cual?.-

-Tu. Si soy lobo, tendre mas tiempo para pasarlo contigo.- Yo ya habia pensado eso tambien…

-Gracias,- le dije y la tome de la mano,-entramos?.-

Hizo una cara de disgusto. –Que remedio!.-  
La patrulla de Charlie estaba afuera, asi que debian estar cenando aun.

-Hey, familia!.- dijo Leah cuando entramos.  
Fuimos al comedor donde estaban todos.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo dijo Seth, aunque se perdieron una buena funcion de box.-  
Sue y Charlie miraron a Seth con cara de pocos amigos. -Ya, me callo!! Porque siempre tengo que decir todo lo que estoy pensando!?-

-Tienen hambre muchachos?.- dijo Sue, se veia bastante calmada aunque me miraba con recelo.  
Nos sentamos a la mesa, muy a proposito me sente junto a Sue, y empece a platicar animadamente tratando de preparar terreno, Charlie me seguia la platica, me pregunto por mi vida en la reserva de los Makah, recordamos historias de cuando era pequeño, el no habia conocido a mi madre mucho, pero Sue si, eso la hizo relajarse un poco recordando a la que fue su vecina por varios años. Trate de concentrarme lo mas posible en la conversación, pero no podia evitar mirar a Leah de vez en cuando, tomar su mano sobre la mesa, y sentir el anillo en su dedo. Me sentia muy feliz, no paraba de sonreir. Fue una buena noche.  
Cuando todos estabamos satisfechos, Seth trajo un postre de leche. Parecia un buen momento.

-Bueno, Leah y yo tenemos noticias.- Me pateo por debajo de la mesa, pero no atino en el golpe sino que le dio a una pata de la mesa sacudiendolo todo. Seth se rio un poco. Charlie se puso tenso, como si supiera lo que iba a pasar, o lo presintiera, o tal vez, ya lo habia vivido.

-La cosa es esta... Nosotros, bueno... Sue, se que todo es muy rapido, pero primero que nada quiero que sepas que estoy muy enamorado de Leah, la he amado desde que eramos chicos; por una misteriosa 'magia' ella me corresponde; hoy tuvimos una platica muy... interesante,- mire a Leah y sonreimos recordando todo, -decidimos que queremos estar juntos. Estamos seguros de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y no le vemos razon a esperar mas. Ella me ha pedido irse conmigo hoy mismo, pero yo queria tener tu aprobación primero. No quiero hacer esto sin tu consentimiento. La amo, y la voy a hacer feliz, te lo prometo. Vamos a casarnos, pero queremos que tu lo apruebes- La mirada de Sue no era muy alentadora, sentia que me sudaban las manos y que me temblaban las piernas, pero no iba acobardarme, no deje que eso se reflejara en mi voz.

-Que dices?, me darias la mano de tu hija?.-  
Charlie abrazo a Sue por los hombros y le dijo muy quedo en el oido. –Recuerda lo que hablamos hoy… se ve buen muchacho. Leah merece ser feliz.- El no sabia que todos podiamos escucharlo claramente. Se hizo un largo silencio en el que Sue nos miraba a Leah, a mi y a nuestras manos unidas sobre la mesa.

-Leah?... que dices tu?... eso es lo que quieres?... estas segura de todo esto?.-

-Si mama, yo solo quiero estar con el.-  
Se quedo un buen rato en silencio, todos la mirabamos esperando. Por fin, dio un pesado suspiro.

-Muy bien... tienen mi aprobación.- todos nos relajamos. Pude sonreir y tome mas firmemente la mano de Leah.

-Y para cuando es la boda?.- pregunto Charlie.

-Mañana,-

-Cielos!... pero porque tanta prisa?... que les pasa a los jóvenes de ahora?...-

-Bueno Bella y Edward nos han puesto el ejemplo...-

-No Leah,- dijo Sue, -no puedes hacer las cosas asi, tan precipitadas, porque no esperan unos dias?, una semana por lo menos, porque no lo piensan?…-

-No hay nada que pensar mama. Hoy mismo me voy con Anthony, nos casamos mañana en Seattle, solo queriamos que supieran por si quieren acompañarnos.-

-Que?, no, no te vas a ir con el… no asi,-

-Mama, no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Soy un adulto y aunque me gustaria mucho que tu lo aprobaras voy a hacer lo que es mejor para mi...-

-Leah…- la detuve. –Si ya nos vamos a casar mañana, porque no pasas esta ultima noche aquí, con tu mama, con tu hermano?. No te quita nada mi amor.-

-Si… eso es lo que digo… no te voy a detener es solo que… bueno dame tiempo de asimilar las cosas…-

-Si me quedo aquí, se queda Anthony conmigo… y la boda sigue siendo mañana.-

-Que duerma conmigo mama… para que hacer mas problema con esto, es solo una noche.- dijo Seth.

Charlie se veia sorprendido por toda la situación, y la verdad es que yo tambien veia porque se sorprendian, no era comun todo lo que estabamos haciendo, pero tampoco es como que Leah y yo fuermos muy comunes. Y lo que sentia por ella era mucho mas alla de lo comun.  
Al final Charlie intercedio por nosotros otra vez. Sin imaginarse que lo escuchabamos volvio a hablarle en "secreto" a Sue.

-Dejalos, a ver que podemos hacer, ya se nos ocurrira algo.-  
Leah estuvo a punto de protestar pero yo le aprete la mano para que no lo hiciera.

-Esta bien, te puedes quedar aquí, mañana sera otro dia y al parecer uno muy agitado si tenemos una boda enfrente. Porque no vas con Seth para que te muestre su habitacion?...-

-Como usted diga.-

-Yo voy a subir a bañarme mama, si no les molesta. Fue un dia largo.-

**_[x Sue]_**  
Que voy a hacer?... Como protejo a mi hija?… Como saber si esta haciendo lo correcto?... Y si la vuelven a lastimar?... Si la vuelven a dejar hecha un trapo como todo este tiempo?...

-Que tanto piensas?.- me dijo Charlie. Cuando los muchachos se fueron y yo lo invite al jardin a tomar aire.

-En Leah, tengo miedo…-

-Por lo mismo?.-

-Si, es tan… repentino… Anthony se ve buen muchacho pero, si lastima a Leah otra vez, te juro que voy a arrancarle la cabeza por mas lobo que sea!... No ha conocido a una madre furiosa aun.-

-Anthony tambien es un lobo?.- Uy, me olvide que Charlie no sabia de Anthony, pero mejor que lo sepa de una vez.

-Si,-

-Se ven muy unidos, ya te diste cuenta... es extraño... no se como decirlo, pero es… es como si giraran uno alrededor del otro, te fijaste como se veian?... como se movian casi sincronizadamente?... Leah buscaba una servilleta y Anthony ya se la tenia en la mano… como si se leyeran la mente o algo asi… No parece como si acabaran de encontrarse, parece como si llevaran años viviendo juntos…-

Suspire, Charlie era perceptivo, yo tambien me habia dado cuenta de eso, pero yo si sabia la razon.

-Entre ellos pasa algo… difícil de explicar, es una cosa de lobos, por lo menos en Leah, cuando decian que iban a estar juntos, lo decian en serio. Leah va a hacer lo que sea por ese muchacho, pero no estoy segura de si el haria lo mismo por ella. Eso es lo que me preocupa.-

-Pues, no se de lo que me hablas, y no quiero saber detalles, pero estuve observando a Anthony toda la noche y vi como miraba a tu hija, ese chico se tiraria de un acantilado por ella. Yo que tu no tendria miedo.-

-Tu crees?...-

-Si, estoy seguro, y ahora abrazame porque hace frio y debes estar congelandote…-

-No tengo frio…-

-Si tienes, yo lo se; abrazame…-

-Tu no sabes nada, solo quieres que yo te abrace…-

-Me atrapaste... porque nunca me dejas ser sutil…?-

_**[x Leah]**_  
A la mañana siguiente me desperto Jacob muy temprano, dormi poco pero bien, dormir en una cama es una bendicion.

-Estas loco?... Que haces aquí aquí a estas horas?.-

-Vengo a tu boda!!.-

-Que!!?... como te enteraste?-

-Charlie llamo a Bella hace como una hora, y se lo conto. Por cierto. Traigo algo para ti.-

Era una caja blanca grande y cuadrada. No tenia envoltura pero estaba amarrada con dos listones blancos anudados.

-De quien es esto?...-

-Es para ti, trae una nota adentro.-

Lo abri sintiendome confundida… adentro habia un papel doblado y tenia mi nombre escrito con una caligrafia no muy estilizada que digamos.  
Y ahí envuelto en papel estaba un vestido, todo blanco, largo hasta mas de media pierna, de una tela muy ligera, con adornos sencillos satinados, no tenia mangas solo unos tirantes delgados y en el area del pecho estaba plisado con una tela de encaje sobrepuesta que realzaba esa area.  
Deje caer la caja al piso, y me apure a ver la nota, sin soltar el vestido.

_Leah:  
Se que no me consideras tu amiga, que ni siquiera soy una persona agradable para ti.  
Pero no desprecies este pequeño regalo, tomalo como una muestra de la buena intencion que tengo de conocerte mejor. Y de mis buenos deseos para este dia tan especial para ti.  
Te deseo que seas muy feliz, y que la vida te de todo lo que siempre has esperado.  
Solo no dejes de confiar.  
Bella._

Me quede helada. Bella me envió un regalo?... El vestido para mi boda?... Olfatee la tela un poco, olía a nuevo, ni rastro de aroma a vampiro. Y la verdad es que el vestido era hermoso, nada extravagante, sencillo, delicado, y femenino. Perfecto para mi. Ademas se veia de buena calidad, tenia aun puestas las etiquetas, y no habia visto esa marca jamas, calcule que habian gastado bastantes dolares en ese vestido. Dudaba que pudiera encontrar un vestido como ese en una tienda de los alrededores, dudaba que pudiera encontrarlo en todo el pais.  
Lo mire detenidamente lo puse sobre mi cuerpo solo imaginandomelo puesto, pude imaginar a Anthony mirandome con sus ojos verdes y sonreir al verme…

-Que dices?...- me interrumpio Jacob.

-Digo que tengo que comprar zapatos.-

-Ah… eso, jeje lo olvide, estan en el rabit. Te los manda Alice, dice que espera que sean de tu talla.-

-Alice?...-

-Si, se puso como loca cuando supo que habria una boda, esa mujer es un torbellino, no sabes. Y todos los Cullen estan muy contentos por ustedes tambien. Traigo el carro lleno; donde esta Anthony? vienen unas cosas que Edward le envia.-

-Wow… pues, que digo… diles a todos que gracias. Anthony duerme, creo.- Tanto detalle era inesperado, cuando hubiera pensado que Los Cullen harian algo bonito por mi.

Media hora después, la casa era una revolucion, Todos estaban enterados, y en movimiento…

-Porque Seattle me pregunto Quil?...-

-Tengo un primo que vive alla es lider de una comunidad Quilehute, nos puede casar hoy mismo pero se le complica venir. Le llame muy temprano y nos va a recibir a las cinco-

-Mi abuelo dijo que el podia hacer el rito tambien.-

-En serio?... Seria muy lindo, tu crees que podrian ser los dos?, porque ya se me hace una groseria cancelarle a Joshua.-

-No veo porque no. Mi abuelo va a ir a donde sea tu boda. Sabes que eres como una hija para el.-

A las nueve de la mañana estabamos todos en camino. Éramos mas de los que habia creído.  
Sam vino tambien, con Emily, y toda la manada por supuesto. No me molesto, y Anthony parecia contento de que hubiera venido. Quien diria que yo me casaria antes que ellos.  
Rentamos dos cuartos de hotel, mi mama me ayudo a vestirme y a maquillarme.  
Mi mama rizo mi cabello un poco para que no se viera tan liso, y me lo adorno con flores, que iban rodeando una cinta blanca alrededor de mi cabeza.

-Estas hermosa…- me dijo. -pero aun puedes arrepentirte…-

-No pasara mama, pero gracias. Escuche lo que dijiste anoche, y creeme no tienes de que preocuparte, he escuchado lo que Anthony piensa y siente y se que me quiere como yo a el.-

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz. Y me hubiera gustado hacerte una boda distinta, invitar a todo el mundo y gritar que mi hija se casa. Pero si tu asi quieres las cosas…-

-Si, lo unico que quiero es estar con el, y no te preocupes mas, soy inmensamente feliz.-

-Bueno entonces… que remedio. Toma.-

-Que es esto?.-

-Son los adornos tradicionales de la novia que tu abuela hizo para mi para que los usara el dia de mi boda. Los guarde para mi hija, osea tu…-

No sabia que decir, me quede callada un momento viendo las cintas y collares admirando el trabajo que mi abuela habia hecho.

-Te quiero mucho mama. Eres la mejor sabias?.-

-Y apenas te das cuenta!... Ahora apurate porque no quieres tener a Anthony esperando demasiado.-

Alice contrato por teléfono una florería que lleno la pequeña capilla de mi primo de flores blancas. A falta de mi papa le pedí a Charlie que me entregara, me parecio apropiado, de ahora en adelante el seria como mi padre y era una manera de agradecerle que me hubiera ayudado con mi mama. –Quien diria que entregaria a dos hijas en menos de dos meses…- me dijo. Le di un beso, en la mejilla me parecio muy tierno que me llamara hija. La entrega de la novia del padre al esposo, es similar a los ritos de otras creencias pero en nuestra tribu el padre canta una plegaria pidiendo al que va a ser su esposo que cuide de su hija. Charlie no sabia la plegaria, pero lo hizo bien repitiendo lo que debia decir.  
La ceremonia fue muy sencilla, solo los cantos y oraciones Quilehute, Mi primo y el Señor Ateara, se turnaron y cumplimos con todas las tradiciones de nuestra tribu.  
Anthony se veia simplemente hermoso. Se habia echado el cabello negro hacia atrás y sus ojos brillaban de emocion. Traia puesto un traje negro, de seguro el que Edward le mando, pero encima el chal tradicional que usan los novios en nuestra tribu, un prestamo de Billy. El señor Ateara tomo nuestras manos, nos hizo entrelazar los dedos y las amarro con una cinta. Señal de nuestra union permanente. Aprete la mano de Anthony tan fuerte que sentia que le haria daño, pero el no hizo ningun gesto, se veia igual de contento que yo.  
En la ceremonia solo eramos mi familia, y los muchachos de La Push; Los Cullen no vinieron a Seattle, no era seguro para ellos, aquí estaba soleado. Jacob fue nuestro testigo, era el mejor amigo que Anthony y yo teniamos. A pesar de eso, Billy no vino a la boda, Jabob dijo que se sentia mal y que se disculpaba, pero yo sospechaba que aun estaba un poco enojado por lo de Charlie y mi mama.

-Estas contenta?.- me pregunto Anthony en cuanto todo termino.

-Eso es decir poco!.-

-Ahora nadie me puede separar de ti.- Y se inclino para besarme por primera vez como mi esposo.

Charlie nos sorprendio diciendo que habia organizado una pequeña cena en su casa. Todos estabamos invitados. Estaba oscuro cuando llegamos a Forks, la casa de Charlie estaba rodeada de arboles, la construccion no era grande, pero tenia un patio trasero bastante amplio. Una casa que de seguro fue pensada para ampliarse pero nunca lo hizo.  
Cuando entramos al jardin trasero, estaba adornado con candiles colgando de los arboles que rodeaban la casa y antorchas que iluminaban la parte central. Habia varias mesas y en cada una habia una gran vela blanca en un jarro de cristal, y mas flores.  
Todo blanco, todo quietud, sencillo, pero elegante y delicado. Demasiado para un jefe de policia, Charlie no organizo esto.

-Me vas a decir a quien le diste libertad condicional para conseguir todo esto Charlie?-, le pregunte cuando varios meseros comenzaron a repartir la cena.

-Bueno, yo solo puse la casa y me cobre algunas cosas aprovechandome de mis parentescos. Esme y Carlisle te mandan un abrazo y esperan que les guste la cena. Tal vez vengan mas tarde.-

-Seran bienvenidos, no se como agradecer todo esto.-

-Y tu que no querias una boda,- me dijo Anthony.

Una hora después llegaron los Cullen, todos. Hasta trajeron a Nessie.  
Supuse que la casa de Charlie fue una buena eleccion, territorio neutral, territorio de humanos. Nadie rompia el tratado y podiamos festejar nuestra boda en paz.  
Bella se acerco para felicitarme. Se veia nerviosa y preocupada. Quise reirme de ella, supe que si aun fuera humana estaria como tomate.

-Veo que si usaste el vestido.- me dijo.

- Esta hermoso Bella, gracias.-

-Gracias a ti… - mmm porque me da las gracias?.- por decirme mis verdades,- explico cuando vio mi cara confundida. –Y por querer a Jacob tanto, por ser su amiga cuando yo solo lo lastimaba. Espero  
que ahora tengamos tiempo para que podamos conocernos.-

-Pues al parecer, vamos a ser como hermanas, tu papa y mi mama se ven muy enamorados, ya te diste cuenta?- ambas volteamos a la pista, donde mi mama intentaba enseñarle a Charlie a bailar. -y eso quiere decir que probablemente tu y yo sigamos de pleito, pero, ya no estoy enojada contigo Bella.- le extendi los brazos y ella me abrazo ligeramente. Contuve la respiración. Me gustaba demasiado el vestido como para explotar y arruinarlo.

-No estoy enojada contigo, pero aun asi… apestas!...- le dije y me saco la lengua.

Nos reimos juntas y Alice se acerco a nosotras.

-Espero que te haya gustado todo, me estoy haciendo especialista en bodas improvisadas, pero tu seguramente te llevas el premio mayor!... Y mas porque no podia ver que les gustaria o no!! Hice todo a ciegas!! Puede ser bastante frustrante sabes??...-

-Prometo avisarte con tiempo y darte todos los detalles si se me ocurre hacerlo otra vez por diversión. Tengo que admitirlo, los vampiros saben organizar fiestas!-

-Ves Bella?... deberias aprender a Leah!!...-

Bella hizo una mueca, pero luego me explico. -Alice hizo llamadas dese que supo que Charlie llamaria para anunciar tu boda, creo que todo La Push estaba enterado antes de que mi papa llamara...-

-No lo dudo...- Alice se veia como un duende que puede hacer aparecer todo de la nada...

La fiesta siguió. Bailamos, comimos, bebimos. Me rei mas en esa noche de lo que lo habia hecho en meses.  
Los chicos de La Push pusieron la musica, Embri y unos amigos de la escuela tenian una banda medio improvisada, pero que divirtió a todo el mundo porque el vocalista era muy simpatico.  
Anthony estaba guapisimo, después de verlo siempre en pantalones de deporte, su imagen ahora en un traje fino de color negro, era espectacular. Su cabello oscuro enmarcaba su rostro, algunos mechones se habian salido de lugar pero solo hacia que se viera mas guapo, sus ojos verdes brillaban mas que nunca. No me separe de su lado en toda la noche.  
Seth llego mas tarde que todos a la casa de Charlie, se habia entretenido en Seattle en un encargo de mi mama, pero lo que llamo la atención no fue que llegara tarde, sino que llego acompañado de una muchacha muy bonita y parecia simpatica. No tuve oportunidad de que me la presentara, como ya nos habia felicitado no se acerco a Anthony y a mi, solo hicieron acto de presencia, y antes de que cualquiera de nosotros tuviera oportunidad de saber quien era, los dos se habian ido por su cuenta. El unico en acercarse a saludarlos fue Jacob, parecia como que el la conocia, tal vez luego le preguntaria quien era.

Emmett y Rosalie nos regalaron boletos de avion para irnos de luna de miel, y el siguiente regalo fue de Jasper, el complemento perfecto, nos prestaba una casa, para pasar en ella dos semanas en una playa de Tamaulipas, Mexico.

-Has vivido en Mexico entonces?...- pregunto Anthony.

-Ocasionalmente...- respondio Jasper, -vivi en Texas mucho tiempo, y para la vida que llevaba antes, tener una casa al otro lado de la frontera era muy conveniente. Les va a gustar, esta en un lugar muy tranquilo.- Y despues de eso le dio todas las indicaciones para poder llegar. Alice, otra vez, habia arreglado que tuvieramos servicio, comida etc, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieramos alla.

Todo fue perfecto, mejor que si lo hubieramos organizado, porque todos nos dieron una pequeña muestra de cariño al poner cada quien algo muy suyo para nosotros.  
Cuando los invitados se fueron despidiendo Anthony y yo decidimos que era momento de irnos tambien. Edward le presto su carro, para esta noche y para el dia siguiente irnos al aeropuerto.  
Uno de los mejores regalos fue de Jacob, cuando entramos a la casa, estaba toda adornada con velas y rosas.

-A que hora hicieron todo esto?.- le pregunte a Anthony.

-Yo tampoco lo se.-

La casa de Anthony, nuestra casa, era pequeña, solo tres cuartos principales, el primero era sala-comedor-cocina todo en uno; la recamara tambien era practicamente parte de la otra amplia habitación, de no ser por una puerta plegadiza que dividia los dos espacios, y el baño.  
Me quede mirando todo, y empece a sentir un calor que subia por todo mi cuerpo y se quedaba en mis mejillas. Anthony me abrazo y recargo su frente contra la mia, al principio me miro a los ojos pero después suspiro y dejo que se cerraran, yo hice lo mismo disfrutando de ese momento.

-No sabes que feliz me estas haciendo…- dijo. -Eres mi unico amor, la unica mujer en mi vida. Y asi sera para siempre, te lo prometo.-

Su comentario era el mas dulce, y la intencion era una promesa, pero el contexto me hizo sentir mal. Culpable.

-Anthony, tu sabes cuanto te amo. Y sabes que sere tuya para siempre. –

El noto la tristeza en mi voz -Que pasa?,- quiso saber.

-Nada,- pero suspire, y resignada le confese la verdad, -es solo que, me habria gustado mucho poder decirte lo mismo esta noche. Me habria gustado saber lo que pasaria y asi esperarte, y que tu hubieras sido el unico tambien. Me habria gustado que mi primera vez, y que todas las veces fueran contigo solamente.-

-Shhh… olvidalo.- me interrumpio en cuanto entendio a que me referia. -No te lo dije como un reproche. No me importa el pasado, solo el presente y el futuro. Hagamos de cuenta que hoy es la primera vez. Hagamos de cuenta que todo comienza hoy, que no hay nada detrás, empecemos una nueva vida juntos.-

Le dije que si con la cabeza, porque tenia un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar. El me beso los ojos, la nariz, y cuando llego a mi boca fue un beso lento y dulce, sin prisas, sin urgencia, muy diferente a los otros besos. Me deje llevar por su ternura, sintiendo el clima del momento. Cada beso, cada caricia fue deliberada, nos mirabamos mucho a los ojos, y casi podria decir, que podia ver lo que su alma sentia. Me quito una por una las flores del cabello, sin dejar de darme pequeños besos intermitentes en los labios. Cuando termino, comenzo a besarme las mejillas, bajo por mi quijada, recorriendo todo mi cuello hasta llegar a los hombros. Lentamente fue bajando los tirantes de mi vestido, besando mis claviculas, mis brazos, mis manos, cada punta de mis dedos. Haciendome estremecer con cada beso. Yo tambien lo bese, con adoración, con ternura, abri despacio su camisa, un boton a la vez, y bese su pecho acomodandome ahí cuando el siguió besandome el cuello.  
Me sorprendio un poco cuando me tomo en sus brazos y me miro directamente a los ojos. Me senti tan pequeña, el era tan alto, tan fuerte, tan increíblemente guapo, me perdi en el mar de sus ojos mientras me llevaba a la cama donde dormiríamos juntos de ahora en adelante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tuve el sueño mas hermoso. Anthony y yo felices, años después de este momento, juntos, rodeados por dos pequeños, que corrian y gritaban, supe que no eran mios, pero aun asi me decian mama y yo los queria con la vida, Anthony y yo tomados de la mano, nos miramos y sonreimos, antes de que la imagen se desvaneciera, y yo abriera los ojos, con la debil luz del amanecer  
El seguia dormido, yo estaba abrazada a el, con la cabeza en su hombro. Tenia uno de sus brazos extendido por la cama pasando debajo de mi cuello, y el otro descansaba ligeramente en mis costillas, yo le cubra ese brazo con el mio. Su cabeza estaba inclinada en mi direccion, nuestros rostros muy juntos, podia sentir su aliento bañar mi cara, y nublar mis sentidos.  
Me aleje un poco para mirarlo detenidamente por mucho rato, el simplemente era maravilloso.  
Su respiración era tranquila y profunda.  
Recorri con mi dedo muy ligeramente para no despertarlo, todas sus facciones, sus pestañas y sus cejas, la forma de su nariz, sus pomulos que estaban un poco sonrojados, nuestra cama era un lugar muy caliente con los dos aqui, el rubor de sus mejillas hacia contraste con todo lo demas, su piel que no era tan morena como la mia, estaba enmarcada por su cabello negro carbon, me imagine sus ojos abiertos, completando el contraste con el verde brillante. Segui tocando suavemente su rostro, con cuidado, solo memorizando cada detalle, cuando trace las lineas de sus labios gruesos, el sonrio, solo un poco aun dormido. Verlo asi, descansando en mis brazos tan pacíficamente, hizo que me dieran ganas de llorar de alegria.  
No tuve que ir muy lejos para besarlo muy despacio sin despertarlo.  
Y volvi a acomodarme muy cerca, mis labios junto a los suyos, para quedarme dormida otra vez de esta manera. Podria quedarme asi toda mi vida.

* * *

**Esto va para quien se haya perdido un poco con las familias  
**

**Arbol genealógico**

Quil - Jacob= primos  
Embry- Sam- Anthony= medios hermanos.  
Emily - Leah -Seth = primos.  
Bella-Leah-Seth= hermanastros.  
Por lo tanto.  
Leah, Seth y Edward = cuñados.  
Leah y Sam = cuñados y primos.  
Emily y Anthony = idem.  
Sam y Bella, = cuñados.  
Bella y Jacob= Suegra y Yerno.  
Quil y Nessie= primos.  
Sam y Nessie= sobrina y tio.  
y ya no me da la cabeza para mas...  
_(y a mi no me pregunten si tienen dudas mandenle un privado a Bellalize , esta en los reviews)_

**Perdon por el retraso!!!espero k os guste y que dejeis vuestras opiniones pulsando el botoncito verde!!!k se k hay gente ala que le gusta le expresion xD**


	31. Cayendo

**DISCLAIMER: La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Bellalice y ya saben...la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Cayendo... [x Seth]**  
Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…

-Diga…-

-Hey Seth!... soy yo Leah.-

-Me despertaste!...

-Ya me di cuenta... y mama?...-

-No se, creo que salio…- a donde podra haber ido a las 7 de la mañana?... Que hace Leah llamando a las 7 de la mañana?... ah es cierto alla son las 10…

-Que lastima, queria saludarla, como estan por alla?...-

-Aca todos bien, y ustedes? Cuando vuelven?...-

-Llamaba para eso, regresamos mañana, la hemos pasado muy bien, la casa de Jasper es enorme!!... y esta junto a la playa… una playa con agua caliente!!! puedes creerlo??... La gente es divina, entiendo la mitad de lo que hablan pero todos nos tratan muy bien, la señora que nos ayuda con la comida y la limpieza es un amor, dice que me parezco a su hija y se la pasa abrazandome y dandome besos cada vez que viene. Todo ha estado riquisimo nos hemos divertido mucho.

-Solo no vayas a darme los otros detalles si?...-

-Jajaja como crees!!-

-Me da mucho gusto por ti hermanita. Y por Anthony tambien, el sabe lo que le espera si te hace sufrir… -

-No sera necesario. Cuando te enamores te vas a dar cuenta de lo que quiero decirte.-

-Eh… si, te creo…- Ooops ya hable de mas otra vez!!… que no pregunte, que no pregunte… todavía no.

-Hey, ahora que me acuerdo, quien era esa niña bonita que llevaste a la boda?... ni siquiera me la presentaste.-

Rayos!! Ahí esta la pregunta que no queria responder!!!...

El recuerdo vino fresco a mi memoria. Me golpeo como un rayo.

_"-Estupidos desechables… como rayos voy a saber cuales son los vasos del numero dos??.. Que diferencia tienen para mi mama que sean del dos o del cinco?... Y todavía quiere que sean de marca Beretz… Quien le pone por nombre a su compañía, Beretz?? Suena como a medicina… o como a esas muñecas de labios muy gruesos…- me rei un poco.  
Tome un empaque del estante mas alto y ahí me di cuenta de cuanto habia crecido, en realidad tenia mas problemas tomando los de hasta abajo.  
-Ya esta!... estos son… y si no son le dire a mama que mande a Charlie, tener novio le tiene que servir de algo… bueno, mejor no, pobre Charlie es buena persona la verdad… Que mas me encargaron?...-_

-Siempre hablas solo?- Me llamo una voz de mujer, y me di la vuelta para verla detrás de mi. Dios mio… que ojos!...

_ Y ya no pude pensar, no pude respirar, no pude hablar, mi boca se quedo abierta mientras solo podia mirarla… Que estaba haciendo aquí?... Donde estoy?... Como me llamo?... Ella debe ser un angel…_

-Hey, estas bien?... dijo sacudiendo su mano enfrente de mi.

Segui sin poder responderle… Sentia como si no estuviera ahí, donde sea que estuviera, como si todo se hubiera puesto de cabeza.  
Quien era yo?...  
Nadie.  
Ella era lo que importaba, lo unico.  
Sin pensarlo, sin que hubiera una orden concreta en mi cerebro, extendi el brazo hacia ella, y los paquetes de desechables cayeron al piso.  
No se movio al contrario, tomo mi brazo cuando mi mano alcanzo su rostro, solo queria asegurarme de que ella fuera real, de que no estuviera soñando. Cuando la toque y ella a mi, senti como todo caia en su sitio, pude recordar donde estaba, quien era, de donde venia y porque estaba aquí, solo que lo mas importante habia cambiado, el sentido de todo, el objetivo de todo.  
Yo estaba aquí y habia venido aquí, por ella.

-Estoy mejor que nunca- me las arregle para contestar, apenas con un hilo de voz, pero aun no podia dejar de mirarla como un idiota. Ella bajo la mirada y pude ver que estaba un poco avergonzada por la manera en que la veia.

-Idiota, vas a asustarla…- Ella se rio un poco, y cai en cuenta de que habia pensado en voz alta… para variar!...

-Perdon. Emm… que me habias preguntado?...-

-Que si necesitas ayuda?... -estaba extasiado con el sonido de su voz- … trabajo aquí.- me dijo señalandome su uniforme, cuando segui mirandola sin responder.

-Emm… no, yo… a que vine?... ah si, desechables…- me mire las manos extrañado de que estuvieran vacias y comence a buscar por todos lados como tonto, sin entender que habia pasado, cuando ella me indico con la mirada y una sonrisa divertida que se habian caido al piso. Apenas pude dejar de mirar esa sonrisa para levantar los paquetes y echarlos al carrito que tenia en seguida.

-Buscabas algo mas?- preguntó.

-Si… flores?.-

-En el pasillo 5 junto a las cajas.-

-Y cuales son tus favoritas?.-

Ella se rio un poco apenada y bajo la mirada otra vez, pude ver como su piel blanca se ponia rosa en las mejillas. Pero no se iba, asi que no debia estarle molestando demasiado, que fuera un imprudente acosador…

-Eres asi siempre?... porque no te ves del tipo que atacan a las chicas en un super mercado.-

-No lo soy, es solo que…- aunque pudiera explicarlo no creo que ella entenderia lo que me estaba pasando. Apenas podia obligar a mi mente a que pensara… -Que haras esta noche?. Te invito a una boda, que dices?...-

-Quien se casa?.-

No dijo que no.. bien!...

-Mi hermana,-

-Ya decia yo... ya es extraño ver a un hombre comprando solo en un supermercado y mas en un traje…-

-Entonces que dices?...- insisti.

-De que?...-

-De todo, aun no respondes ninguna de mis preguntas…-

Me miro con esa sonrisa, divertida otra vez… y yo solo pude mirarla a los ojos como un estúpido. No se que vio en mis ojos, pero hizo que respondiera…

-Los jazmines, me gusta como huelen, y las violetas por su color… y salgo a las 9… pero me gustaría al menos saber como te llamas antes de irme a una boda con un extraño… -

Senti un impulso raro, queria decirle todo sobre mi, queria que ella supiera quien era yo, hasta la mas vergonzosa de mis verdades. Supe que ese instinto no era mio, yo jamas le contaria tanto a una mujer a la que acabo de conocer, esto era porque ella queria saberlo todo de mi. Y saber eso me hizo hablar demasiado rapido, sin pensar las palabras, empezaron a salir sin sentido de mi boca.

- Me llamo Seth Clearwater, tengo 16 años, cumplo 17 en un mes… espero que mi edad no sea problema para ti… cuantos años tienes?... ah porque en realidad tengo la madurez de alguien de 25 asi que supongo que no importa mucho… vivo en La Push, tengo una hermana… pero eso ya lo sabias… emm… vivo con mi mama, mi papa acaba de morir, fue una tristeza, pero aun siento que anda con nosotros en la casa comiendo como loco y lloriqueando cuando mama quiere darle verduras, me encantan las galletas de chocolate, y la sensación del viento en mi pelo y la tierra en mis patas, cuando corro a 200 km por hora, soy un hombre lobo tambien sabes?, si, suena horrible pero en realidad es divertido solo un poco incomodo cuando tengo ke desnudarme enfrente de mi hermana para convertirme, me agradan las margaritas... las flores, la bebida no, porque no bebo; no se si eso te agrade si quieres bebo… de pequeño me encantaba spiderman, y el correcaminos, eran lo mejor… me encanta saltar de los acantilados al mar es algo muy emocionante, cuando tenia 6 años me parti la cabeza con un columpio de esos metalicos cuadrados, es horrible… tuvieron que darme varias puntadas, mira aquí tengo la cicatriz… mmm que mas? que mas?… ah si… mi mejor amigo es un vampiro se llama Edward, pero el y su familia no toman sangre humana porque son vegetarianos…

- Ya ya ya…- me interrumpio sonriendo de nuevo, -esta bien, si no quieres contarme todos los detalles de tu vida en una noche, esta bien, no importa, no tienes que mentirme,-

-No es mentira… todo es cierto…-

-Si, claro no lo dudo,- dijo sarcásticamente, -solo quiero saber que eres alguien confiable, y un nombre para que mi papa le diga al FBI por si me secuestras… la verdad pareces confiable… asi que, si me esperas…

-Toda la vida…-

-Que dramatico!...-

-Es literal… pero si no me crees puedes comprobarlo.-

Se rio abiertamente, y me encanto, me dieron ganas de reirme con ella.

-Si te portas mal tal vez me den ganas de comprobarlo, pero por lo pronto solo hasta las 9…-

La segui todo el resto de su turno, esperando a que terminara de trabajar, a veces me parecia que se sentia un poco incomoda porque la estuviera siguiendo y acosandola con preguntas, pero no estaba molesta, mientras no me corriera iba a seguir con ella.  
Cuando termino el turno, la lleve al Aston Martin, Edward me lo habia prestado para llevar a la familia a la boda, pero mama, Leah y Anthony se regresaron con Charlie…

-Hey, este carro esta increíble, eres el dueño?...-

-No, me lo presto mi amigo, el que te digo que es vampiro.-

-Ah, si?... Pues yo tambien quiero un amigo vampiro, que me preste su carro.-

-Puede ser tu amigo, Edward te va a caer bien, te lo presentare en la boda.-

-Bueno pero si es vampiro no se si quiera conocerlo… no vaya a ser que me chupe la sangre…-

-No te dije que no bebe sangre humana, ademas, la unica mujer que fue una tentacion para el, la hizo su esposa… y no pienso permitirle a Edward que te haga su esposa... asi que no creo que tengas de que preocuparte…-  
Ella se rio con ganas sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Tienes una imaginación increíble…- fue lo unico que dijo.

Llegamos a su casa, su papa no estaba, pero dejo una nota en el refrigerador con mi nombre, la direccion y el numero de telefono de Charlie. Se vistio rapidamente con un vestido sencillo azul cielo hasta las rodillas. El vestido en si mismo, era bastante femenino, y no era provocativo, pero aun asi ella se veia simplemente hermosa. Se dejo el pelo suelto, no se molesto en arreglarse demasiado, pero no era necesario.

-Sabes una cosa Seth, no quiero que tomes esto mal, yo no soy asi, pero hay algo en ti que me dice que puedo confiar… espero no equivocarme. De todos modos por si tienes otras intenciones tienes que saber, que soy la unica mujer de cinco hermanos, mi papa tiene un taller mecanico y sabe usar muy bien las llaves, y soy cinta negra en tae kwon do.-

-Ya ya ya… si quieres que me comporte solo tienes que desearlo, voy a hacer lo que me pidas,- y lo decia en serio, sentia que solo respiraba porque ella asi lo deseaba y que dejaria de hacerlo cuando ella lo pidiera,- no tienes que inventarme todo eso, ademas soy un hombre lobo recuerdas?...-

-Si, supongo que mi cinta negra no me serviria mucho contra eso…- aun bromeaba no me creia para nada… bueno el tiempo le diria la verdad.

-No. Si realmente quisiera hacerte daño, la cinta negra serviria para amarrar mi ropa a mi pierna antes de entrar en fase…-

-Hablas raro…-

-Ya me entenderas.-

Llegamos a la boda, Alice se lucio definitivamente, pero eso era de esperarse.  
No nos acercamos a nadie en particular, estabamos demasiado divertidos en nuestra propia platica. Jacob fue el unico que vino a hablarnos.

_-Hey, donde te encontro este niño?... Es un gusto verte otra vez!...-_

-Para mi tambien, ya me dijo Seth que no te robaste el Aston Martin… yo tambien hubiera tenido esa cara el otro dia… traer ese carro y que no sea tuyo…-

-No se puede tener todo en la vida. Bueno, me tengo que ir, que se diviertan muchachos. Seth… ya sabes, tienes permiso… pero cuidado…- La voz de alfa y significativa de Jacob me dieron a entender todo. Me daba luz verde, cosa que ya habia hecho de todas maneras, pero me ponia limites.

-Que fue eso?... sono como mafioso…-

-No te dije que soy un hombre lobo?... Pues Jacob es el lider.-

-Estas loco en serio, no me vas a contar la verdad?... no me merezco tu confianza?… de verdad mientras no vendas drogas o trafiques con armas por mi esta bien…-

-No vendo drogas, no trafico con armas, y tampoco hago pornografia con niños… solo soy un hombre lobo.- de pronto un miedo que era solo mio me recorrio de pies a cabeza. Que tal si ella no aceptaba lo que yo  
era, que tal si me rechazaba por ser un hombre lobo, ella no era una Quilehute, no entenderia tan fácilmente nuestras leyendas. -Quizas eso sea peor para ti que toda la lista que te acabo de hacer, y por eso no lo aceptas, pero tengo tiempo para convencerte.- le dije con la cabeza baja y esperando que eso ultimo fuera verdad, por lo menos iba a intentarlo.

-Dealer, mafioso, hombre lobo, vampiro, mutante, alien… eres Seth, y me agradas, me gusta la idea del tiempo…- y me senti bien instantáneamente, como si hubiera apretado el boton de la felicidad dentro de mi. Tenia una oportunidad al menos.

Pasamos solo un rato en la boda, llegamos tarde y ella tenia que estar en su casa temprano, porque en realidad nunca pidio permiso. Me gusto eso, era una niña valiente como para irse a una boda con alguien a quien acaba de conocer, pero al mismo tiempo responsable y hogareña como para considerar la preocupación de su papa.

-Que paso con tu mama?.- le pregunte cuando ibamos de regreso, ahora en el volvo Edward nos lo cambio para prestarle el otro a Anthony, porque era mas rapido.

-Murio al darme a luz… ni siquiera la conoci.- dijo un poco triste.

-Imagino que te ha hecho mucha falta…-

-A veces. Es difícil ser una mujer entre 5 hombres, pero me ha hecho alguien fuerte, y eso me gusta de mi, quizas fuerte como para llevarme bien con un hombre lobo…-

Porque ese comentario?, empezaba a creerlo?... – Y que tal con 10?...- le pregunte.

-No me presiones… aun soy una chica- dijo y después se rio.

Platicamos todo el camino, me rei, me impresione, era una mujer bellisima, por dentro y por fuera. Imprimacion o no, estoy seguro que me hubiera enamorado de ella. Estaba cayendo muerto, rendido a sus pies, con cada palabra que decia, con cada cosa nueva que aprendia de ella. Y queria saber mas. No podia evitar decirle todo lo que pensaba, pero ella no me callaba como todos los demas, le parecia divertido, no paro de sonreir toda el camino.  
Cuando llegamos a su casa, la acompañe hasta la puerta, no queria dejarla pero era necesario… La tome de la mano desde la acera hasta el portico tratando en vano de retenerla conmigo de sentir que las cosas podian quedarse asi como si el tiempo pudiera detenerse.

-Bueno, que descanses…- le dije al fin.

-Que tengas un buen viaje de regreso,- respondio y aparto un mechon de mi pelo que me caia sobre la frente, con la mano que le habia dejado libre. Yo la mire a los ojos, y sabia lo que queria hacer, lo mejor era saber que ella lo queria tambien, porque el impulso que sentia no se vio cortado, como hubiera sido, si ella no quisiera lo mismo.  
Nunca habia hecho esto, alguna chica en la escuela me habia gustado, pero nunca fue algo en serio, estaba mas preocupado por otras cosas que por las mujeres, asi que, esta sensación era nueva para mi, me sentia indefenso, pero al mismo tiempo valiente, era demasiado extraño.  
Puse solo mis dedos en su mejilla y le hice una caricia, antes de inclinarme un poco y presionar mis labios suavemente contra los suyos. Senti todo mi cuerpo vibrar de emocion, era un temblor interior, que me recorria entero. Ella no se movio al principio, se quedo rigida y cerro los ojos cuando vio que me acercaba pero demasiado rapido se quito y respiro agitada, como cuando dejas de respirar mucho tiempo y tomas la primera bocanada de aire. Yo tambien necesitaba un poco de aire.  
Se soltó de mis manos y dijo. –Wow, tienes fiebre?... quieres que te de algo?...-  
Y entonces entendi, mi piel era muy caliente para ella, pero tambien vi en sus ojos que estaba apenada por haberme dejado besarla, y todo eso de la fiebre era un pretexto porque no sabia que mas decir. No se veia molesta, se veia contenta pero apenada.

-No, asi es mi temperatura normal…- le explique.

-En serio?...- yo asenti con la cabeza, -Vaya, creo que tendre que acostumbrarme entonces…- y sonrio un poco, otra vez con esa sonrisa divertida, y las mejillas ardiendole con un color rojo. Abrio la puerta pero yo tome su mano antes de que entrara, no queria soltarla, no queria tener que separarme de ella.

- Que te vaya bien,- me dijo, y se devolvio con un brinco para darme un beso en la mejilla. Y después entro rapido y cerro la puerta. Pude escuchar una pequeña risita del otro lado, amortiguada, como si estuviera cubriendose la boca. Yo tambien me sentia tan feliz como para reirme a carcajadas.

-Te vere mañana… duerme bien.- le grite a la puerta cerrada.  
Era una promesa. Vendria mañana aunque tuviera que correr por el bosque en forma de lobo para llegar aquí."  
  
-Seth… Seth, estas ahí?...-  
-Eh??... si, aquí estoy Leah…- me habia olvidado que estaba al telefono, me quede recordando la sensación de haberla besado, y no solo ese primer beso, sino los que han seguido en estas dos semanas… han sido pocos pero sublimes… empece a pensar en la manera en que sus ojos brillaban cuando me acercaba a ella, cuando mis manos tomaban las suyas, y caminabamos juntos; en sus labios suaves, su aliento, su cintura entre mis brazos…  
-Crei que te habias dormido con el telefono en la mano…  
-No aquí estoy aun…-  
-Entonces?... me vas a decir quien es?...- Suspire resignado…  
-Se llama Lizzie, pero hablamos de eso cuando vuelvas, te va a salir cara la llamada…-  
-Ok, dale un beso a mama y nos vemos mañana.-  
-Bye, saludos a Anthony.-  
-Yo le digo, adios.-

Piip….piip...piip....

* * *

**espero que os haya gustado y que pulseis en botoncito verde y me hagais feliz **

**Los siguientes capitulos vienen emocionantes...sobretodo si os gusta la parejita Leah&anthony solo digo que se llama _"extraña enfermedad"_**


	32. Extraña enfermedad

Lo siento muxisimo por estos dias sin actus!!!PERO HE VUELTOOO!!! ____________________________________________________________________Extraña enfermedad…[x Anthony]

Han pasado tres meses desde que llegue de nuevo a La Push, la vida ha dado una vuelta tremenda, pero nunca habia estado tan feliz como ahora, consegui un trabajo en una tienda deportiva, tiempo completo, no me pagan mal. Los fines de semana atiendo en un Bar de Port Angeles. Es un poco pesado pero asi Leah ha podido estudiar un poco preparandose para irnos a la universidad, y ademas sentirse tranquila, algo que no habia podido hacer en mucho tiempo. Me gusta lo que hago, solo desearia a veces tener mas tiempo juntos.  
Ella tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo, ayuda a la señora Welsh con sus niños los pone a hacer sus tareas de la escuela, y los entretiene en lo que la señora Welsh ayuda a su marido en un negocio que tienen juntos. Esta feliz. Siempre le han gustado los niños y de esa manera saca un poco su frustración por no poder ser madre. Asi que entre los dos tenemos lo suficiente para vivir comodamente y tambien incluso nos queda un poco para ahorrar, queremos compara un carro para los dos, y asi movernos mas fácilmente.  
Jacob esta mas relajado, no nos exige las guardias, no son necesarias en este momento, y la manada de Sam nos puede avisar si algo mayor sucede. Yo no he tenido necesidad de transformarme en semanas, y Leah no lo hace desde la boda. Seth si lo hace, diario, porque viaja hasta Seattle a ver a Lizzie, ella es una niña muy dulce, y al mismo tiempo es juguetona y simpatica, va muy bien con Seth, se ve que lo quiere y en el poco tiempo que llevan juntos estan muy enamorados. No estoy muy seguro de si ella ya esta conciente de lo que somos, aun no hablo con Seth al respecto, el parece estar llevando todo con calma, se que se lo dira en su momento. Espero que eso no afecte la bonita relacion que tienen, seria una lastima, sobre todo para Seth porque no puede vivir sin ella.  
Bella y Edward se ven completamente felices, los he visto seguido igual que a todos los Cullen, soy yo el que mas se pone en contacto con Jacob por si se le ofrece cualquier cosa, he querido quitarle ese peso de encima a Leah, y como Jacob esta siempre con Nessie, pues voy y vengo a casa de los Cullen. La relacion con ellos ha mejorado mucho desde la boda. No han dejado de ser atentos con nosotros, y la verdad a pesar de su especie, son buenas personas.  
Nessie es una niña muy especial, me he encariñado con ella en estos dias, se la pasa riendo, mordiendome y jugando conmigo. Claro, cuando Jacob no esta acaparando su atención. Es muy inteligente y ha crecido tan rapido!. Ya sabe leer, y creo que muy pronto va a poder escribir. El otro dia me recito un poema, era hermoso, yo jamas lo habia escuchado pero ella se lo sabia de memoria y no solo eso sino que lo dijo con perfecta claridad y con sentimiento. Que niña tan impresionante!. Obviamente Jacob esta como un pavoreal, orgulloso de su Nessie, no para de hablar de ella y de lo hermosa que es.  
Todos pareciamos completos, felices y en su sitio, pero habia algo en mi, un presentimiento que me decia que algo estaba por venir, y eso me tenia muy nervioso.  
No habia nada que me hiciera suponer eso, era simplemente una sensación en mi pecho que no me dejaba en paz. Podria llamarse presentimiento o corazonada. Algo iba a pasar y las sorpresas no se hicieron esperar.  
Leah estaba dormida, la mañana del 14 de Noviembre, cuando yo desperte.  
Eran las 5 de la mañana y tenia que levantarme para ir a trabajar, le acaricie el cabello, cada vez mas largo, y le di un beso en la frente antes de levantarme, pero cuando lo hice ella se quejo y se agarro la cabeza con una mano.  
-Leah… amor… estas bien?...- ella solo se quejo de nuevo. -amor despierta, que tienes?...  
-Eh?... nada, solo, creo que me duele un poco la cabeza…-  
-Estas palida, quieres que me quede contigo?...-  
-No, tienes que ir a trabajar, bañate, y yo te hago el desayuno.-  
-Segura?... -  
-Si, estoy bien.-

Me fui al baño y apenas habia cerrado la puerta escuche un golpe fuerte en la cocina y unas sillas correrse bruscamente. Sali corriendo a ver que pasaba. Leah estaba en el suelo con una mano apoyada en la silla y apretandose fuerte la cabeza.  
-Que paso? Te golpeaste?... Que tienes?...  
-No, no es nada, creo que me tropece… esque me duele tanto la cabeza que no puedo ver bien.-  
-Eso no me gusta Leah, por algo te esta doliendo. Vas a desayunar y te voy a traer algo de la farmacia.-  
La ayude a levantarse y la sente en la silla, antes de ir por el telefono.  
-Que haces?-  
-Llamo al trabajo para avisar que no voy a ir.-

[x Seth]

Apenas me desperte, y ya estaba deseando ir con Lizzie, hace tres meses que estabamos saliendo.  
Tanto que me burle de Jacob por estar tan idiotizado por Nessie y ahora, mirenme a mi… Bueno, no tanto. Jacob es un caso a parte.  
No es como lo que he visto en los otros de la manada. Lo que Lizzie y yo tenemos no es tan pasional ni tan alocado. Tal vez es por la manera en que somos los dos. Ella es una niña muy tranquila, no le gusta ir muy rapido, disfruta de las cosas sencillas y tranquilas, como yo. A veces ver una película o dar una vuelta por el parque es suficiente. Siempre hay algo de que hablar, ella es tan inteligente.  
Fue un poco extraño al principio con su papa y sus hermanos, todos son muy protectores con ella. Es logico, es la unica mujer y la mas chica. Yo tambien fui protector con Leah y ella lo necesita menos que Lizzie.  
Estar con ella es lo que mas feliz me hace, tal vez es algo tonto, pero solo tomar su mano y caminar juntos me basta para estar contento todo el dia. Besarla es otra cosa totalmente…  
Me bañe y me vesti rapidamente. Hoy tenia muchas cosas que hacer, estaba planeando algo importante. No era algo completamente agradable, pero estos viajes a Seattle eran mas complicados, lo difícil seria explicarle mis planes a mama.  
Corri a Seattle estuve alla en un poco menos de media hora. Me vesti a las afueras de la ciudad y camine hasta la parada de autobús mas cercana. Estuve en casa de Lizzie quince minutos después.  
-Hey Seth!! Hoy madrugaste.-  
-Hola Andy, y Lizzie?.  
-Esta bañandose todavía. Pasa, ya desayunaste?-  
-Si, gracias.-  
-Aun estas planeando venir a vivir a Seattle?-  
-Si, hoy vamos a buscar una casa, y trabajo…-  
-Vas a dejar la escuela?...-  
-No!- solo voy a trabajar medio tiempo. -  
-No creo que te alcance…-  
-Ya veremos que se hace.-  
-Estas loco por ella no?.-  
Mas de lo que te imaginas Andy… -Un poquito.- me rei.  
Lizzie bajo entonces solo unos jeans y una camiseta verde, aun venia descalza y con el cabello mojado, cayendole en mechones que mojaban su camiseta.  
-Te ves muy linda…-  
Solo me vio, bajo corriendo las escaleras a abrazarme.  
-Pense que vendrias mas tarde, perdon por no estar lista.-  
-Esta bien, solo tenia muchas ganas de verte. Yo soy el imprudente por venir tan temprano.-  
Subio a terminar de vestirse, no tardo demasiado. Diez minutos después estabamos en camino, su hermano Louis le presto el carro para que hicieramos todas las vueltas que teniamos para ese dia.  
-Vi en el periodico unos departamentos en renta que estan muy baratos, tal vez podrias compartir con algun otro estudiante y asi te saldria a la mitad.-  
-Donde estan?-  
-Al norte, en los limites de la ciudad, es un poco alejado pero es agradable, queda cerca de una zona de reserva del bosque, asi que la vista debe ser agradable.-  
-Suena perfecto.-

Apalabramos el departamento para el proximo semestre, con otro muchacho, Adam; el tambien necesitaba un compañero de cuarto porque tenia problemas con la renta el solo. Parecia agradable, quizas me iba a llevar bien con el.  
Después de eso fuimos a la escuela a la que tenia planeado entrar, para averiguar el papeleo, tiempos, cuotas y todas esas cosas. Es cierto que la mayor parte de este cambio era por Lizzie pero tambien habia decidido estudiar medicina, era algo que me gustaba mucho y un medico licantropo Quilehute podia ser muy util. La preparatoria a la que queria entrar en Seattle tenia un muy buen programa enfocado a las ciencias y daban una beca a los estudiantes de ultimo grado para la Universidad.  
Mama no iba a poder discutirme eso, aunque estaba seguro de que iba a ponerse como una fiera para que no me fuera de la casa. A mi tambien me dolia dejarla pero era necesario. Y ademas ya no estaba tan sola, ahora tenia a Charlie, era cuestion de tiempo que esos dos acabaran viviendo juntos o casandose, y yo tenia que buscar mi propio camino.

Lizzie me tomo fuerte de la mano antes de entrar a una cafeteria. Nos sentamos a comer algo antes de seguir, porque aun me faltaba encontrar un trabajo. Todo nos habia estado saliendo muy bien pero esto ultimo iba a ser mas difícil. Un chico enorme de 2.10 m de estatura con brazos y manos enormes, intimida a todo el mundo. Muchos son bastante prejuiciosos y no me dan tiempo siquiera a demostrar que soy un buen muchacho. Tal vez por eso amo a Lizzie muchisimo mas, porque ella no me juzgo, sino que se dio la oportunidad de conocerme y lo sigue haciendo, a pesar de lo que soy, aunque aun no termina de creerlo.

-Porque no dejas solicitud aquí?, por lo menos comerias buenos postres.-  
-Puede ser… que te parece dar una vuelta por el bosque conmigo mas tarde?.-  
-Mmm no se, no creo que sea buena idea andar por el bosque cuando este oscuro tu y yo solos.-  
-Le tienes miedo al lobo feroz?...- ella solo se rio.  
-Sigues con eso?... ya han pasado tres meses Seth, cuando vas a superar esa broma?... – su reproche iba lleno de tanto cariño que no era ofensivo, pero aun asi, me dolia que no creyera la verdad.  
-Cuando entiendas que no es una broma… aunque, a veces me da miedo que lo aceptes, tal vez entonces dejes de quererme…-  
Ella me miro directo a los ojos, pero yo no pude sostener su mirada, me dolia pensar que eso podia ser cierto, ella estaba tan decidida a no creerlo, y yo tenia tanto miedo de demostrarselo que estabamos atorados en ese punto. Puso una mano a cada lado de mi rostro, haciendo que volteara a mirarla.  
-No tengo miedo siempre y cuando este contigo, esta claro?...Vamos a donde tu quieras.-

[x Anthony]

La ayude a levantarse y la sente en la silla, antes de ir por el telefono.  
-Que haces?-  
-Llamo al trabajo para avisar que no voy a ir.-  
-No tienes que hacer eso, es solo un dolor de cabeza.-  
-Hoy es un dolor de cabeza, ayer te cayo pesada la comida y hace una semana te sentias debil, decias que te dolian los musculos y que no te querias levantar. No me gusta Leah, y me voy a quedar contigo.-  
-Bueno.- Dijo y se recargo en la mesa sobre sus brazos. No era que estuviera de acuerdo conmigo sino que se sentia tan mal como para no seguir discutiendo.

El telefono timbro dos veces antes de que una voz conocida respondiera en el otro lado de la linea.  
-Diga?.-  
-Señora Newton…  
-Anthony?…  
-Si soy yo… mire, Leah se siente mal, creo que tendre que llevarla con un medico. – Cuando dije esto Leah levanto la cabeza de pronto y empezo a sacudirla diciendome que no era necesario, pero dejo de hacerlo rapidamente cuando eso hizo que le doliera mas la cabeza y empezo a apretarsela de nuevo con las dos manos.  
-En serio? Que tiene?...  
-Pues es lo que no se, lleva varios dias enferma y me preocupa. No creo que vaya en todo el dia, creo que la llevare al centro de salud y ya sabe como se tardan con las consultas.-  
-No te preocupes, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Saluda a Leah de mi parte y dile que espero que se ponga bien.

En cuanto colgue, Leah empezo a quejarse de que no podia llevarla al centro de salud.  
-Estas loco?... es cierto ya no tengo 45 grados, pero aun tengo 40, ellos podrian interpretarlo como un síntoma y tenerme en una tina con hielos por dias, solo derretiria el hielo por supuesto. Y si me hacen analisis no quiero ni pensar en lo que van a encontrar en mi sangre. Un medico esta prohibido Anthony, esto es una tonteria, a cualquier persona le duele la cabeza.-  
- Si pero yo no estoy casado con cualquier persona.-  
Me quede un rato pensando que hacer, le hice desayuno, pero no lo pudo comer, el dolor de cabeza hacia que no quisiera ni probarlo. Se recosto en la cama otra vez y yo con ella sintiendome impotente… y entonces recorde.  
-Carlisle es medico. Y el sabe sobre nosotros, ha analizado a Jacob, asi que no hay problema. Te voy a llevar con el…-  
-Que?... no, no… no es innecesario Anthony, ya me siento mejor…- pero lo dijo en una voz tan debil que no le crei nada.  
-Tu no puedes moverte, creo que mejor voy a llamarle.  
Llame a casa de los Cullen y me respondio Emmett… Carlisle estaba en el hospital, me dio el telefono celular y volvi a marcar. Nada. Me mando al buzon.  
-Carlisle… soy Anthony, no quiero molestarte es solo que Leah no se siente bien y no se a quien mas recurrir, ya sabes con aquello de que no somos humanos normales… Bueno espero que puedas venir a mi casa a cualquier hora. Gracias.-  
A medio dia fue lo mismo, no comio casi nada, y esta vez, el mismo dolor de cabeza la hizo vomitar y quedo tan cansada que se quedo dormida. Aun dormida se quejaba y daba vueltas por la caba agarrandose la cabeza de vez en cuando. Le amarre un pañuelo al rededor de la cabeza, era un truco que mi mama me habia enseñado, pero no parecia estar funcionando.  
Estaba muy asustado, Leah siempre habia sido muy sana, tenia un cuerpo fuerte, atletico, siempre habia estado delgada y no tenia problemas con nada, ni un resfriado, yo era un poco mas enfermizo que ella, sobre todo de pequeño, ahora con la licantropía me hice un poco mas resistente. Y al parecer esa era la regla, todos nos curabamos rapido y no nos enfermabamos. Rara ocasion algo nos hacia daño. En Leah era aun mas marcado, ella nunca se quejaba, ni se sentia mal, siempre estaba dispuesta a demostrar que el hecho de ser mujer no la limitaba para nada, y asi era, su cuerpo era fuerte como el de cualquiera de nosotros; hasta hace unas dos semanas que ha tenido malestares diferentes todos los dias. Un dia la encontre ardiendo en fiebre cuando llegue del trabajo… fiebre!!… nosotros que somos tan calientes y ella estaba aun mas caliente…. estaba metida en la regadera, porque decia que tenia tanto calor que no se lo podia quitar con nada. Le puse el termómetro y se reventó, después de media hora, como si nada hubiera pasado el calor se le quito, y se metio en la cama, sintiendose helada por el baño tan largo con agua fria. Y tuve que cubrirla con mantas hasta que pudo dormirse.  
No ha dormido bien estas dos semanas, se ha sentido cansada por lo mismo, y no come como deberia. Se brinca comidas, yo pense que lo hacia por la falta de tiempo pero ahora me he dado cuenta que no tiene hambre.  
Y a veces por la noche se levanta y come lo que encuentra en el refrigerador. Como si el hambre fuera y viniera erratica sin un patron, para ella. Todo esto no suena a un resfriado comun...  
Llamaron a la puerta como a las 3 de la tarde. Bendito sea, era Carlisle.  
-Como estas Anthony?... Donde esta Leah?.-  
-En la recamara, esta dormida, se quedo agotada.  
-Como la haz visto últimamente?.-  
Le hice una lista de todos los síntomas que habia visto en ella. Fiebre, frio, no apetito a veces y apetito descontrolado otras, dolores de cabeza, debilidad, falta de sueño, cansancio, dolores musculares.  
-Suena a un rompecabezas…- dijo riendose un poco tratando de aligerar mi tension. –vamos, llevame con ella.-  
-Leah… amor, llego el doctor a revisarte.-  
-Carlisle?... ay no que pena contigo, Anthony no debio llamarte en serio.-  
-No te ves muy bien Leah, Anthony hizo bien en llamarme, y creo que algo podremos hacer contigo…-  
Carlisle empezo a revisarla por completo. Le miro los ojos, la garganta, reviso sus ganglios, palpo su estomago, reviso reflejos, todo, hasta las uñas. Le hizo preguntas de rutina, enfermedades comunes, problemas hormonales, alergias, algun padecimiento hereditario, malestares recientes, heridas, incluso cosas de la licantropia.  
-Desde cuando tienes este dolor de cabeza?.-  
-Creo que empezo en la madrugada. Pero estaba demasiado cansada como para despertarme por completo. Y por supuesto no me dejo dormir bien.-  
-Mmmm ya veo.-  
-Y bien? Que tiene?...  
-Mira Anthony tengo varias teorias pero aun no puedo decirte, me gustaria tomarle unas muestras de sangre para hacerle unos analisis, quiero descartar algunas cosas de rutina. Anemia, ya sabes ese tipo de cosas.  
Le saco sangre a Leah, y le receto unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y un complejo vitaminico.  
Lo acompañe hasta su carro. Y espere hasta que estuvimos alla para preguntarle en voz muy baja.  
-Dime la verdad?... Que pasa?... es algo malo…  
-No lo se, algunas de mis opciones son fácilmente tratables, pero ese dolor de cabeza me tiene preocupado. No cede con nada, me dices que ya le diste un medicamento y era bastante fuerte. Tal vez sea la dosis, pero no quiero descartar nada.-  
-Debo preocuparme?-  
-No antes de tiempo, primero veamos que dicen los analisis.  
Me fui con Leah cuando Carlisle se fue, y me quede dormido un rato junto a ella, despertaba sudando y nervioso durante la noche solo para revisar que estuviera bien, que nada le hubiera sucedido. Tuve pesadillas por supuesto, era como si mi presentimiento se estuviera haciendo realidad de la peor manera, sentia que Leah se me iba, y sabia que no podria hacer nada para evitarlo.  
En cuanto salio el sol sono el telefono. Corri a contestarlo antes de que despertara a Leah.  
-Diga?  
-Anthony, soy yo Carlisle. Como sigue Leah?...  
-Creo que mejor, el medicamento que le diste le hizo efecto y pudo dormir toda la noche.  
-Que bien!, tengo resultados de unos analisis, porque no la traes a mi casa?, quiero hablar con ustedes…-  
-Es malo?...  
-Tu solo traela, y no te alarmes, no es buena idea ponerla nerviosa.  
Como no alarmarme??... Es el amor de mi vida… es mi razon de ser… si algo le pasa… no, Carlisle dijo que no me alarmara… algo bueno tiene que haber en todo esto. Si tuviera que preocuparme me lo habria dicho. O no?... Que haria si no... que pasa si Carlisle no quiere darme una mala noticia por telefono... si fuera algo bueno me habria dicho que es simplemente, pero no... no me ha dicho nada... Tal vez solo quiere tranquilizarme para no asustar a Leah, tal vez es algo tan grave que si Leah se preocupa puede empeorar... Miles de opciones, enfermedades graves, terminales y dolorosas corrieron por mi mente...  
No, no se me puede ir tan pronto... no quiero que se muera...

[x Leah]

Esa noche por primera vez en dos semanas pude dormir. Me levante tarde, Anthony me hizo el desayuno, me ayudo a entrar al baño y aunque trataba de ocultarlo sonriendo y haciendome bromas y cariños, yo sabia que estaba muy nervioso y preocupado. Yo trataba de aligerarle las cosas tambien, la verdad es que me sentia terrible, aun con los analgesicos que me dio Carlisle el cuerpo me dolia completo, como si me hubieran golpeado, o como cuando haces demasiado ejercicio y no estas acostumbrada a hacerlo entonces a la mañana siguiente te levantas sin poder mover un dedo, solo que yo llevaba asi semanas… yo tambien estaba preocupada, pero no queria que se hiciera mas grande de lo que era. No queria a Anthony sufriendo preocupado por mi.  
Me maquille, fuera de mi costumbre tratando de disimular las ojeras y la palidez de mi cara. Si, palidez. Mi piel rojiza se veia ceniza y demacrada... lo oculte lo mejor que pude. Jacob nos hizo el favor de llevarnos, iba a ver a Renesmee de todas maneras.  
Al llegar nos recibio Carlisle mismo y nos llevo a su despacho. Anthony no me dejo subir las escaleras por mi propio pie, no queria que me viera debil y me queje cuando llegamos, al despacho de Carlisle y me puso en un sofa.  
-No necesitas tratarme como una muñeca Anthony, no voy a quebrarme, no soy de porcelana…- lo regañe y luego le hable a Carlisle -Bueno y que pasa conmigo?... Cual es el veredicto?-  
-Aun no tengo un diagnostico completo, pero lo tendremos pronto probablemente.-  
-Que no tenia ya resultados de unos estudios?...  
-Si, pero eso me ayudo a descartar opciones, no me dio un resultado definitivo.-  
-Eso que quiere decir?... que no sabe que tengo?...- Vaya, aun tengo que esperar... pero luego pense que tal vez seria peor saber lo que en realidad me estaba pasando. De pronto senti un verdadero miedo...  
-En parte, pero mas bien quiere decir que estamos mas cerca de la verdad, el tuyo es un caso dificil de resolver, me haz puesto a estudiar un poco.-  
-Mmmm por lo menos algo bueno...- dije acidamente y me arrepenti al instante de haber pensado en voz alta, Anthony hizo una mueca de dolor, al darse cuenta del significado de mis palabras, no habia nada bueno con lo que me estaba pasando, al contrario, me sentia terrible.  
-Mira, me quede preocupado por lo que me dijiste que no haz tenido un periodo en el ultimo año, y que se fue de pronto en cuanto empezo el cambio a lobo.-  
-Si, asi fue pero bueno eso nunca me ha dado problemas, excepto el hecho de que soy esteril, pero fuera de ahí…- como si eso fuera poco... ahora nada mas faltaria que tambien me causara una enfermedad grave.  
-Bueno Leah un periodo que falta, es un problema, no es natural a tu edad, y no tiene que ver con tu licantropía. Es cierto que eres un caso unico en tu tribu, pero revisando tus analisis, todo esta normal en apariencia, todo es como deberia ser, excepto tus niveles de hormonas. Nunca viste a un medico para que te revisara sobre esto en particular?--No, es difícil ir al medico cuando tu cuerpo esta a 45 grados… y tu no eras nuestra persona favorita en el planeta… -  
-Jaja, cierto... Bueno Leah, en esto en particular hay algo que no cuadra, y no me gusta. Sere sincero, tus niveles de hormonas solo los he visto en pacientes hombres, con tumores en el páncreas o testículos…-  
Vi como Anthony ponia los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido y preocupado.  
-Vaya… lo que me faltaba… entonces que?... soy una hermafrodita con un tumor cerebral?... – dije tratando de aligerar la tension. –Porque yo me siento muy mujer a pesar de todo, pero pensandolo bien, tal vez naci hombre y por eso soy un lobo tambien.-  
-No jajaja, claro que no es eso,- se rio ligeramente con mi broma pero luego volvio a su tono serio. - eres una mujer, completa, en estructura, en adn, y en funciones, son solo tus niveles hormonales. Y esto me lleva a mi primera teoria, la mas desagradable…-  
Hizo una pausa, esperando a que la información cayera en su sitio, para ver que reaccion tenia, no era necesario, yo habia estado esperando lo peor los ultimos tres dias, Anthony era otra cosa, podia sentir su mano sudar, pero no era necesario todo eso, fuera lo que fuera, no iba a hacerlo sufrir de mas, el no iba a sufrir conmigo. Si estaba enferma, si lo peor venia, no me iba a quedar junto a el para que me viera morir en las peores condiciones.  
-Sueltalo Carlisle, lo que sea, esta bien…-  
-Creo que puedes tener un tumor. Y uno no muy benigno por lo que tus analisis muestran… Pero como te digo, esa es mi teoria mas desagradable aun hay otras opciones… -  
-Mmmm... cancer... me lo temia... no necesitas suavizarme las cosas, sea lo que sea quiero saberlo asi como es.-  
-No te precipites Leah, primero quisiera descartar esta teoria, porque como te digo es la mas desagradable… asi que, me permites?...- si claro, como todos los medicos, haciendo examenes y examenes sin sentido. Tratando de minimizar las cosas para no hacerte sentir mal... Era pura basura para mi.  
Solo asenti, no podia decir nada mas, sin arriesgarme a mostrarle a Anthony el miedo que se estaba apoderando de mi.  
Ahí mismo en el sofa Carlisle me hizo recostar para revisarme.  
-Voy a hacerte un examen para descartar tumores, aunque haz tenido dolores fuertes de cabeza, ya descarte esa zona con tus analisis, no encajan con un tumor de ese tipo, asi que te voy a examinar en las zonas mas comunes para tumores en las mujeres.- Una vez mas solo asenti.  
Reviso primero mis pechos y axilas, fue extraño porque nunca un doctor me habia revisado… me pregunto si dolia, y en una zona si que dolio, no pude evitar quejarme un poco, y otra vez me arrepenti inmediatamente cuando vi la cara de Anthony…  
-No hay nada anormal solo que estan un poco inflamados. Te habias dado cuenta de eso?...-  
-Si, pero no le di importancia, solo empece a usar ropa interior de deporte. Eso me pasaba a veces, asi que pense que se me pasaria como siempre, y a parte últimamente como que retengo agua porque me siento como hinchada, y de los pies tambien.-  
- Mmm… interesante…- eso fue todo lo que dijo… este doctor esta medio loco, bueno ya de por si es un caso loco un vampiro doctor…  
Carlisle tomo entonces una maquina y empezo a revisar mi estomago… Anthony y yo mirabamos extrañados la maquina de ultrasonido. Solo eran manchas blancas y negras para nosotros.  
-Y eso detecta tumores tambien?...- le pregunte.  
-Cualquier cuerpo extraño que este dentro, desde algo mas delgado que un cabello hasta tumores enormes, cualquier cosa en cualquier organo; se tiene que ver con esto.-  
Siguió buscando un largo rato, revisando primero desde la boca del estomago. Estaba muy concentrado mirando lo que fuera que mirara, al principio nos explicaba, descartando cada organo.  
-Esofago, limpio. Estomago, limpio, no tienes ni siquiera una ulcera.  
-Eso es bueno con lo enojona que soy...-  
-Higado, limpio. Vesicula limpia, solo un poco grande para tu edad aqui estan los resultados de esos corajes...  
-En algun lugar tenia que sufrir las consecuencias no?...  
-Si, siempre paga uno lo que le hace al cuerpo... Mmmm Intestinos, limpios. Vaso, limpio...-  
Luego se quedo muy concentrado y dejo de explicarnos, su cara se puso muy seria... por primera vez me parecio que tenia mucha edad.  
Los tres nos quedamos en silencio un momento…  
-Ah…- fue todo lo que Carlisle dijo y lo hizo con muy poco aliento.  
-Que?... es un tumor, es cancer?... pregunto Anthony asustado.  
Yo no pude hablar, estaba temiendo lo peor, pude ver en los ojos de Anthony su panico, y reflejaban el mio tambien, si era algo grave no sabia que iba a hacer… Un tumor no suena muy agradable… Habia visto a mi abuela morir de cancer, no era la cosa mas bella que uno puede desearle a una persona, quimioterapias, vomitos, quedarse sin cabello, dolor mucho dolor, la angustia de saber que tal vez ni con el tratamiento podras sobrevivir... y ahora me estaba enfrentando a algo asi, pero aun peor porque si se supone que los licantropos somos extremadamente sanos, y exageradamente rapidos para curarnos, si yo tenia algo grave, significaba que no seria algo facil de curar, algo que podia atacar a un licantropo, y hacerlo doblarse de dolor, hacer que no pudiera ver, que no quisiera comer, que sintiera que me quemaba de calor, que no pudiera dormir… Tenia que ser algo importante. Y Anthony?, que iba a hacer con el?, no iba a soportar verme enferma, sufriendo, en dolor, los tratamientos para un cancer no solo son difíciles para la persona que lo padece sino para todos los que lo rodean… Que iba a hacer?... Irme lo mas probable, dejarlo para que no tuviera que sufrir conmigo esto. Pero como podria dejarlo?, como podria abandonar a la persona por la que existo?... Solo de pensarlo mi corazon empezo a dolerme…  
Aun asi tenia que ser fuerte por el, tenia que saber ahora mismo que pasaba conmigo, la decision estaba tomada, si era algo grave me iria... no iba a dejar que el sufriera por mi, por lo menos lejos de el, no tendria que ver la magnitud del daño. Solo lo imaginaria, y ninguna de sus imaginaciones podrian acercarse a la verdad. Tenia que saberlo ya. Entre mas rapido mejor o mi desicion flaquearia, como ya lo estaba empezando a hacer, de solo ver la angustia en los ojos de Anthony, cerre mis ojos antes de preguntar.  
-Digalo, ya doc… lo que sea. Donde esta el maldito tumor?...-

[x Lizzie]

Corria desesperada, y no sabia porque… era un instinto... yo solo queria encontrar a Seth… que habia pasado?... no entendia nada… mi mente daba vueltas negandose a creer lo que habia visto: Seth explotando, convirtiendose en un enorme animal.  
No, no podia ser cierto, tenia que ser otra cosa, Seth tenia que estar ahí en algun lugar, yo solo tenia que correr hasta encontrarlo, antes de que el enorme lobo me encontrara a mi… Pero las lagrimas pudieron mas que mis fuerzas… me tropece con una piedra y cai al suelo. Fue ahí donde la verdad me golpeo… Seth era ese enorme lobo que habia dejado atrás. Me lo habia dicho todo el tiempo, siempre fue sincero conmigo, y yo como una tonta no habia creido nada… pero como creer algo asi?...  
Seth no me haria daño nunca, pero que tal el enorme lobo en el que se convierte… Ese animal sera tan bueno como Seth, sera posible que dentro de ese enorme monstruo sea Seth el que piensa, el que actua, solo que con otra forma?... No podia estar segura de eso.  
-Lizzie…- escuche su voz llamandome, muy cerca, demasiado… me enrede en mi misma tratando de protegerme… protegerte de que tonta?... es Seth!... Si, pero ahora no sabia que hacer con todo lo que acababa de ver, queria protegerme de la verdad, de una realidad que va mas alla de lo creible. De una realidad que no sabia como manejar.  
Escuche su voz cortada, timida... -Ya no voy a molestarte mas Lizzie…- Que?... que queria decir con eso?... Seth tu no me molestas, quise decirle, tu haz sido lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado, y estos tres meses han sido lo mejor para mi. Porque piensa que me molesta?... No es el quien me molesta, soy yo… mi cerebro no puede asimilar todo esto, pero Seth no tiene la culpa de nada. El es el hombre mas noble y sincero que he conocido. El mas dulce, el que mas me entiende y me escucha.  
-Lizzie... por favor, respondeme… quieres que me vaya?...-  
Irse?... En un segundo imagine mi vida entera sin el, sin sus ojos mirandome como si me traspasaran, sin su sonrisa, sin sus frases espontaneas, sin escuchar cuando dice lo que piensa sin que planee decirlo en realidad, sin sentir sus manos calientes sobre mi cara, sin sentir sus labios y su aliento en mi boca….  
-NOO!!.... NO!!!... NO ME DEJES!!... no te vayas… no me puedes dejar… no te vayas…- me levante como pude, pretendiendo correr a abrazarlo, como siempre acababa haciendolo cada vez que lo veia, pero el ya estaba ahí, hincado en el suelo, con los brazos abiertos para recibirme…. -no me dejes… no puedo estar sin ti… no te vayas por favor…- aprete mi cuerpo al suyo, intentando retenerlo conmigo, sus brazos fuertes y calidos me rodearon y sentia la presion de su abrazo que me hacia difícil respirar, pero no me importaba, no estaba mas segura en ningun otro lugar que no fueran esos brazos.  
-No me voy a ir a ningun lado pequeña… no mientras tu me quieras contigo… siempre voy a estar aquí para ti… ya no voy a asustarte nunca mas… te lo prometo….-  
-Seth… eras tu?.... eras tu!...- le dije tratando de creerlo.  
-Si, ese soy yo. Pero ya no voy a asustarte, no voy a volver a hacer eso jamas, y si no quieres estar conmigo por eso, yo lo entiendo…-  
-No vuelvas a decir que te vas a ir…- lo interrumpi. -a eso si le tengo miedo… - y entonces me di cuenta de la verdad mas importante, que en realidad no importaba lo que fuera Seth… en realidad, no importaba si se convertia en lobo, si le salian cuernos, o si era de otro planeta… no podia vivir sin el. En algun punto de estos tres meses, me habia enamorado tanto de el, que ahora no podria sobrevivir un futuro donde el no estuviera presente.  
-No me importa lo que eres, no me importa… puedo vivir con lo que sea, menos sin ti…- y por mi mente y mi corazon, se abrieron paso las palabras mas importantes que habia dicho en toda mi vida. -Te amo Seth…- vi sus ojos brillar cuando me escucho decirlo, fue como si le hubiera dicho la mejor noticia del mundo, como si se hubiera sacado el premio mayor y una amplia sonrisa que no le habia visto nunca se asomo en su rostro.  
-Yo te amo mas a ti…- parecia el primer dia; tomo mi rostro con sus manos muy lentamente, como pidiendome permiso, y senti el calor de ellas atravesando mi piel, llegando hasta mis huesos, haciendo vibrar todos mis nervios y poniendo en revolucion todos mis pensamientos. Puso sus labios suaves y calidos sobre los mios, y eso era lo mas dulce que podria haber probado jamas, como una adicta desesperada, pase mis brazos por su cuello y me fui encima de el, queriendo mas de sus besos, de sus manos en mi piel… era la primera vez que nos besabamos asi, con tanta fuerza, con verdadero deseo; el siempre habia sido dulce conmigo y a mi me encantaba que fuera tierno, pero ahora que sabia que no podia estar sin el, sus besos eran como el aire, como el agua, lo necesitaba conmigo, para vivir… nos estabamos dejando llevar por lo que sentiamos, recostados en la hierba sentia el calor de su cuerpo; me detuvo respirando dificilmente antes de que las cosas se escaparan de control.  
-Vas a llegar tarde a tu casa, y no quiero que tengas problemas…- se disculpo.  
-No me importan los problemas…- le dije con tan poco aire como el.  
-Ahorita no, pero mas tarde te van a importar, vamos.- Se puso de pie y me ayudo a levantarme. -Estamos lejos del carro, estas cansada como para caminar?... yo podria llevarte si no tienes miedo.-  
-No estoy cansada, pero tampoco tengo miedo.-  
Me tomo en sus brazos y me cargo todo el camino, iba corriendo, seguramente mucho mas rapido de lo que un corredor profesional podria, pero no parecia cansarse llevandome en sus brazos. Estuvimos en el carro mas pronto de lo que hubiera creido posible.  
-Puedes manejar?...- le pregunte. –Aun estoy un poco alterada, me da miedo que choquemos.-  
-Si, claro.- me dijo.  
Cuando llegamos a la casa, me tomo de la mano de la misma manera que el primer dia. Le temblaban las manos.  
-No quiero que te vayas…- le dije. -siento que si te dejo ir ahora, no te voy a volver a ver -  
-Pero voy a volver, no es como que voy a abandonarte, no te das cuenta?, no puedo dejarte Lizzie, te pertenezco…- sus palabras hicieron que un escalofrio recorriera mi cuerpo, me puse de puntillas para alcanzar a besarlo, no lo hubiera podido hacer si el no me hubiera ayudado, me tomo de la cintura y me levanto para que ninguno de los dos tuviera que inclinarse, yo era tan pequeña entre sus brazos. Creo que me habia ganado el apodo.  
-Descansa,- me dijo poniendome otra vez en el suelo, pero recargando su frente contra la mia.  
-Vere que puedo hacer…-  
-Estare aquí mañana temprano otra vez, aun no consigo trabajo recuerdas?.-  
-Ven en cuanto amanezca, no se como voy a sobrevivir esta noche.-  
-Como lo haz hecho todas las noches… sueña conmigo, sueña que estoy aquí que te cuido, y se hara realidad.-  
Nos quedamos asi abrazados, su frente contra la mia, y yo no lo queria soltar.  
-Lizzie, Seth, hasta que llegan, me tenias preocupado jovencita.- me di un buen susto con mi papa. Estaba parado en la puerta, la cual nunca la escuche abrirse, y nos miraba con ojos de regaño.  
-Perdon papa, se nos hizo tarde…-  
-Mirate nada mas como vienes, llena de tierra, pues donde estuvieron?...-  
-Fuimos a pasear por el bosque y me cai.-  
Mi papa observo a Seth con cuidado, se fijo que su ropa no estaba como la mia, y al parecer descarto sus peores sospechas.  
-Bueno, entren, esta haciendo mucho frio afuera. Te quedas a cenar Seth?.-  
-Perdon, pero mi mama tambien debe estar preocupada por mi.-  
Yo lo mire tratandole de dar a entender que se quedara, pero el no me hizo caso. Se inclino para besarme en la mejilla y me dijo muy bajo, -ya estas en suficientes problemas.-  
-Nos vemos, gracias por todo Steve.-  
-De nada muchacho, que te vaya bien.-  
No pude cenar gran cosa, me fui a la cama temprano pero tampoco podia dormirme, por mi cabeza daban vuelta las imágenes de esta tarde, Seth de espaldas a mi, su espalda amplia desnuda brillando con un color cobrizo contra el sol, despues el monstruo enorme de pelo color arena viendome a los ojos con una mirada torturada, el aullido de dolor que salio de sus labios cuando vio mi expresión asustada. Y luego la aceptación, y los besos de Seth sellando el pacto, el nunca me haria daño, me pertenecia, asi como yo le pertenecia a el. Cerre los ojos recordando… a lo lejos un aullido rompio la quietud de la noche… sonrei, y me quede profundamente dormida.

...

Soñe con Seth por supuesto, en mi sueño los dos caminabamos juntos por una playa desconocida, habia muchas piedras y estaba rodeada del bosque, aun dormida supe que debia ser la playa sobre la que Anthony, Leah y Jacob me habian platicado alguna vez. No hablabamos, solo ibamos caminando juntos tomados de la mano. En el cielo nocturno, como si fuera una aurora miles de escenas se dibujaban, eramos el y yo, era nuestra vida juntos habia escenas que ya habia visto y otras desconocidas, borrosas, de un futuro que no estaba escrito aun. Mire a Seth, y de su piel morena salia un resplandor dorado, que iluminaba todo a nuestro al rededor, sus ojos cafe me miraban con dulzura, como lo hace cuando se que quiere besarme pero no se atreve. Volvio a mirar la serie de imagenes a color que se proyectaban en el cielo. -Te amo y te pertenezco.- me dijo. -Sabes que soy tuya tambien.- respondi.

Desperte y me dolian las mejillas, como cuando ries mucho, creo que pase la noche sonriendo.  
Apenas estaba amaneciendo y baje las escaleras brincando de dos en dos... me servi un plato de cereal, mi papa y hermanos aun dormian, escuchaba la casa en silencio y no me molestaba estar ahi, sola, en una cocina medio a oscuras, aun podia ver la luz saliendo de la piel de Seth iluminando nuestro propio mundo. No necesitaba mas luz que esa.  
Pegue un brinco cuando sono el telefono, abstraida como estaba pensando en Seth no esperaba que sonara.  
-Diga?...-  
-Peque... soy yo Seth...-  
-Hey...- no pude decirle mas... estaba tan contenta de oir su voz.  
-Que tal dormiste?...-  
-De maravilla... soñe contigo toda la noche.- le admiti con un poco de pena.  
-Yo... algo asi.-  
-Como que algo asi?...- porque siempre tenia que hablar tan misteriosamente?  
-Em... bueno pues es que no dormi... voy llegando a La Push.-  
-y que hiciste toda la noche?...- no era un reclamo era pura curiosidad, y tambien un poco de preocupacion. Quizas no tuvo como volver a casa, se fue muy tarde de aqui.  
-Mmmmm... hacer tus sueños realidad...-  
No entendi a que se referia hasta que recorde la noche anterior... -Te pasaste la noche cuidandome?-  
-Si.-  
-Seth no debiste, tu tambien necesitas dormir...-  
-Pero tu querias que me quedara. No te preocupes estoy acostumbrado a las guardias nocturnas. Ademas no llamaba por eso, es que queria decirte que no podre ir hoy...- Senti un dolor en el pecho y como mi cara cambiaba con la repentina tristeza...  
-Porque?...-  
-Pues, cuando llegue mama estaba esperandome, Anthony le llamo anoche, Leah esta enferma, al parecer no es nada bueno, y mama esta muy asustada, hablo con Carlisle y no le quiso decir nada. Carlisle no es asi, cuando nos ha atendido a alguno de nosotros siempre nos dice que tenemos nos va explicando todo... y ahora no dice nada de nada... o no sabe que tiene o lo que tiene no es algo bueno... Estoy preocupado Liz...-  
-No, no... vas a ver que se va a poner bien no te preocupes...-  
-No se, Leah siempre ha sido tan fuerte... pero ahora... - su voz se oia cortada del otro lado, casi podia sentir el nudo en la garganta yo tambien.  
-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo aqui voy a rezar por ella para que se ponga mejor. Llamame en cuanto sepan algo esta bien?...-  
-Bien...- Me quede en silencio, y el tambien, no queria colgar sentia como que lo estaba dejando solo y el me necesitaba, pero que podia hacer?... No tenia como ir a La Push... no se como hacia Seth para ir y venir todo el tiempo sin un carro...  
-Liz,... gracias.-  
-De nada, sabes que te amo, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer, lo que sea... solo dimelo. Vere como puedo ir para alla no estan solos.-  
-No, no vengas no tiene caso, te llamo mas tarde si? te mando un beso.-  
-Uno para ti y dale mis saludos a Sue.-  
Colgo, y senti como si el alma se me hubiera ido con el.  
Pobre Leah... no podia imaginarla enferma aunque quisiera... y pobre Anthony, debia estar muy asustado.

[x Leah]

-Digalo, ya doc… lo que sea. Donde esta el maldito tumor?...-

-No es un tumor Leah… son quistes… y bastantes… tienes varios quistes ováricos, no se como no te habían dado problemas. Segura que no ha habido sangrados?.-

-No, nada de eso.-

-Y dolor abdominal?-

-No, tampoco, que tan malo es eso?.-

-Bueno... no malo, pero me extraña, son bastantes y normalmente son muy molestos, pero aun asi no son suficientes para tus sintomas...-

siguió revisando, y encontro otra cosa…-mmm… aquí hay mas.-

-Mas quistes?... –

-Ah…- otra vez el tono serio. -no, esto no es un simple quiste.- No me gustaba su tono, no se cuantos años tiene Carlisle, pero no son pocos, tal vez ha vivido cientos de años, y ha sido medico siempre, cuantas cosas no habra visto en todos estos años, cuando un medico asi se pone serio, es porque no es cualquier cosa. Me entro panico.

-¿Que es?... ¿que tengo?...- Porque no me explicaba nada... me estaba matando... solo seguia viendo el aparato.

No respondio.

Solo subio el volumen de unas bocinas que estaban conectadas al aparato… Un golpeteo ligero pero constante y el sonido como de agua fluyendo con cada golpecito se escucho fuerte por toda la habitación…- Abri los ojos lo mas amplios que pude, mirando en la pantalla buscando la fuente de ese sonido, mis pensamientos dejaron de ser coherentes… que es eso?... eso no es un tumor… eso no es cancer…

-Bueno, al final resultaron ciertas mis dos teorias, Leah, vas a ser madre.- dijo Carlisle…

No podia hablar, sentia que me estaba ahogando y de pronto empece a sollozar… Gruesas lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas… Esto era un sueño… increíble… seguramente, ese dolor de cabeza me mato durante la noche y ahora estoy en mi cielo personal… pero no… todo parecia tan real, no creo que en el cielo aun me doliera la cabeza y en este momento aun me dolia…

-Carlisle si esto es una broma juro que voy a entrar en fase ahora mismo y te voy a arrancar la cabeza…- le dije. No podia estarme engañando con algo tan serio y tan importante para mi.

-Entrar en fase es lo primero que tienes prohibido desde hoy hasta que termine tu embarazo… No sabemos como puede afectar eso a este bebe… Quieres verlo?...

Yo seguia llorando, sin poder parar, y solo asenti con la cabeza otra vez, tome la mano de Anthony muy fuerte, me sentia renovada, era como si las fuerzas hubieran vuelto a mi cuerpo, esta emocion era incomparable...  
Carlisle movio el aparato para que Anthony y yo alcanzaramos a ver lo que habia en pantalla, yo no podia distinguir un rostro ni nada, hasta que una pequeña manita aparecio, muy definida en la pantalla, con sus cinco deditos pequeños, demasiado pequeñitos apenas eran perceptibles de tan chiquitos que eran, Carlisle hizo apuntes y después nos indico la silueta de nuestro bebe, nos explico que era muy pequeño aun pero que estaba completamente sano y normal. El latido de su corazon aun resonaba fuerte por toda la habitación y era un sonido que hacia que el mio latiera con mas fuerza aun.

-Como es posible esto?… nosotros creiamos que, Leah no podria ser madre…- le pregunto Anthony.

-Bueno, ahora si puedo dar un diagnostico; Leah tiene algo que le pasa a muchas atletas de alto rendimiento, para poder obtener la musculatura y la fuerza necesarias para sus competencias, su mismo organismo empieza a producir montones de hormonas masculinas. Estas dominan a las femeninas y por eso la mayoria de las atletas de alto rendimiento, las gimnastas y nadadoras sobre todo, pierden su periodo. Pero en realidad es solo el ciclo de sangrado lo que pierden, porque la ovulación puede seguir presente. De hecho solo en casos muy extremos se pierde la ovulación, en mujeres anorexicas o con otro tipo de problemas de salud, pero Leah no es anorexica, mas bien encaja con el perfil de una atleta. Ahora, Leah no ha entrado en fase desde hace cuanto?... tres meses?... ha cambiado sus habitos, ya no corre como antes, ya no hace la misma actividad fisica, y para completar el cuadro han tenido una intensa vida sexual en todo este tiempo. Todo eso ha sido una bomba para su sistema endocrino.  
Su organismo esta tratando de hacer los ajustes necesarios de hormonas para atender a esta nueva situación. Leah tiene aproximadamente 8 semanas de gestacion. su cuerpo esta tratando de nivelar las hormonas de nuevo para que tenga las mismas funciones femeninas, y sacar de combate las hormonas masculinas,- entocnes Carlisle volteo a verme con ternura y empezo a explicarme a mi. -es normal que te sientas debil, que te duela la cabeza, que tengas calor, son los síntomas de un síndrome premenstrual y tambien el que sufren las mujeres de la menopausia, son solo problemas hormonales, quizas pronto te pongas de muy mal humor, o te pongas nerviosa, sientas miedo inexplicable, ansiedad, ya haz tenido insomnio tambien esos tambien son sintomas de hormonas… pero tambien seria normal que tuvieras nauseas, que te sientas cansada que tengas mucho sueño… Bella tuvo esos problemas con Nessie, y la hizo sufrir en serio, durante el mes que duro su embarazo no dejo de vomitar un solo dia. Pero tu caso es diferente, tu eres humana y el bebe que esta aqui adentro tambien lo es, y al parecer tu, no tienes tanto el tipo de problemas normales en una embarazada, sino los del otro tipo.-

-Bueno, a ver doc… entendi la mitad de lo que acaba de explicar, me dice que, no sangraba, pero seguia siendo fértil y que es un problema comun... que todo esto es culpa de hormonas?… y que ahora que estoy embarazada mi cuerpo esta intentando ser como era antes de ser un lobo?...-

-Exactamente.-

-Y que cuidados debe tener?.- pregunto Anthony, protector como siempre.

-Comer bien, aunque sea difícil. Un multivitaminico que ya empezaste a tomar desde ayer que sospeche que podria ser esto. No cambiar de fase, eso esta prohibido completamente, y darle tanto antojo como quiera, o este bebe les va a salir con cara de antojo.- Anthony se rio, de seguro se imagino a nuestro bebe con cara de fresas con chocolate, que era algo que me encantaba…

-Nada mas?...- le pregunte yo.

-Una visita una vez por semana, normalmente es una vez al mes, pero este es un embarazo especial, todos esos quistes en los ovarios pueden dar problemas… trataremos de atenderlos pasivamente para que no interfieran con el embarazo, pero pueden ser bastante molestos y quizas riesgosos. Ademas eres la primera mujer lobo que esta embarazada o me equivoco?... quiero pensar que no habra complicaciones por ese lado, pero por si las dudas quiero tener un control estricto. Y tambien por todo eso seria bueno que por el mes que viene trataras de mantenerte calmada, lo mas que puedas en reposo y sin ningun sobresalto fuerte. Vamos a cuidar a este bebe. Y quiero monitorearte un poco porque en tus analisis también saliste un poco anemica, debe ser porque no haz comido bien o me equivoco?...-

-Apenas come Carlisle… regañala por favor que a mi no me hace caso…-

-No siento hambre,- dije un poco apenada.

-Pues ahora debes comer, porque hay alguien que depende de ti… estamos?.-

-Siii… te juro que me voy a cuidar… Gracias Carlisle!!- y entonces me arroje a abrazarlo con fuerza… Estaba tan feliz, que no lo pense, simplemente quise abrazar al hombre que me habia dado la noticia mas feliz de toda mi vida, el que me estaba devolviendo las esperanzas, y la confianza en mi misma… Ahora tenia fuerzas para hacer lo que fuera. Le di un beso en la mejilla, y lo mire a los ojos. Sus ojos dorados que antes me parecian repulsivos por su significado, ahora eran hermosos. –Gracias!!... esto es… un sueño…-

-No, es real, y quiero que te tomes todo muy en serio. Nada de hacer desastres.-

-Nada te lo prometo…-

-Y nada de corajes…-

-Lo intentare.-

-Me la puedo llevar a casa entonces?...- dijo Anthony.

-Si, traela la semana entrante, te diria que la lleves al hospital, pero creo que estaremos mas comodos aquí. Tendre todo preparado para atenderla lo mejor posible.-

-Gracias Carlisle, en serio muchisimas gracias. Cuanto te debo?.-

-Nada, me gusta verlos felices, ustedes son como parte de esta familia. No te preocupes por mis honorarios.-

-Pues muchisimas gracias mas!... y sobre todo por considerarnos tanto. En serio no tengo como agradecerte.-

-Si tienes, cuidando a estos dos. Bueno, los veo luego se quedan en su casa, tengo que ir al hospital a atender un caso.-

Salimos del despacho juntos, por supuesto Jacob ya habia escuchado todo. Con los oidos super desarrollados es imposible mantener secretos.

-Wooow!!! Leah, muchas felicidades en serio!! Esto es increíble, es lo que siempre quisiste!!...-

-Lo se…- le dije, y empece a llorar otra vez. Esto no era normal, tanta lagrima en mi…

Me abrazo muy fuerte y me deseo lo mejor, el mismo nos llevo a la casa de vuelta, y no paro de hablar en todo el camino diciendo todo lo que iba a malcriar a nuestro hijo cuando naciera… Estuve segura en ese punto de que Jacob haria que todo La Push se enterara… mejor que llamara a mama y a Seth antes de que les llegara la noticia por otro lado. Cuando les llame era ya tarde, Seth iba de salida a Seattle para variar, pero alcance a darle la noticia; mama se puso que daba brincos, ella entendia como me sentia y estaba completamente feliz por mi. Incluso se puso a llorar… otro caso raro.

Anthony no dejaba de abrazarme. Cuando colgue el telefono se acosto junto a mi en la cama y puso su oido contra mi estomago, como si quisiera escuchar lo que oimos en el despacho. Probablemente estando ahí tan cerca podia hacerlo.

-Estas muy feliz verdad?.- le dije.

-Mucho, y sabes porque?.-

-Porque vas a ser papa?...-

-Tambien, eso me hace muy, muy feliz; pero lo que mas feliz me hace, es saber que todos tus sueños se estan haciendo realidad, y que nunca te habia visto mas feliz que hoy, y mas que eso, saber que yo soy el causante de esa felicidad, por este bebe mio que tienes dentro.-

-Entonces, gracias por hacerme la mujer mas feliz.-

Nos quedamos un rato largo despiertos, imaginando a nuestro bebe, haciendo planes, soñando despiertos, hasta que el sueño verdadero llego y nos venció a los dos.

La vida es justa, nos da lo que necesitamos en el momento preciso, en la circunstancia adecuada, no antes, y no después. Nos pone pruebas para merecer los dones, nos fortalece con el dolor para apreciar la belleza y la felicidad.  
No podia recibir este regalo en otro momento, con otra persona que no fuera este hombre recostado en mi pecho. Este era el momento, este era mi lugar, este era el equilibrio.  
Si no creia en Dios antes, empece a hacerlo en este momento.  
Bella tenia razon cuando me escribio esa nota, 'Solo no dejes de tener fe'... ella sabia lo que me decia.

**[xLizzie]**

Seth no llamo, todo el dia me pase preocupada por el, por Leah, por Anthony… ¿que pasaria? Seria algo grave? Tanto como para que no llamara?... Para cuando el sol se metio y todos nos fuimos a acostar yo ya estaba demasiado nerviosa, estuve tentada a llamar pero me arrepenti de ultimo minuto. Si Seth no me habia llamado era porque no era oportuno y tal vez estorbaria en vez de ayudarle. No podia dormir, ya era tarde y yo seguia esperando a que el telefono sonara, me meti en la cama y empece a pensar en las peores posibilidades, en que cosas tendria que decirle a Seth, en como podria consolarlo. No se me ocurria nada.

Pensar en Seth me llevo a otros pensamientos, a otros recuerdos… Cerre los ojos pensando en eso, en sus ojos grandes y transparentes, en la manera en que ponia su manos en mi rostro, en como acariciaba mi cuello, deje para lo ultimo el sabor de su boca. Bueno Lizzie que te pasa?... senti el rubor en mi cara efecto de solo los recuerdos, cuando estabamos juntos era peor... nunca me habia sentido asi por un muchacho, cierto que varios de la escuela eran bastante guapos, pero Seth, era diferente, el no solo era guapo; el era especial, diferente; me hacia sentir unica, escuchada, deseada, amada. Recorde esos primeros dias, sobre todo el primer dia; la confianza absoluta que me hizo sentir desde el momento en que vi sus ojos; y como poco a poco con su manera de ser, con sus ideas alocadas y su sinceridad, su alma tan noble, conquisto mi corazon por completo.  
Punto y a parte el decir que su rostro y su cuerpo son perfectos para mi. No soy tan tonta como para decir que es el mas guapo del mundo, es solo un hombre; pero para mi, no creo que pueda haber alguien que me parezca mas atractivo que el. No pude evitar recordar su figura desnuda de espaldas a mi, sus musculos marcados, sus brazos fuertes, y hombros amplios, alto, mas alto que cualquier hombre que haya conocido excepto Jacob, y a pesar de su cuerpo de hombre maduro, tiene una mirada de niño, sus ojos delatan su verdadera edad.  
Cuando miro sus ojos, siento que lo he visto todo, es como cuando contemplas algo maravilloso, como cuando ves un atardecer increible, o como cuando ves el mar por primera vez, y dices: 'wow... esto es algo que un humano no puede hacer... esta es una obra de Dios.' Si ya lo se, solo tengo 16, y me falta mucho por vivir, quizas conozca a otros hombres muy interesantes y muy guapos tambien mas adelante, pero por alguna razon estoy segura de que no puede haber algo mas fuerte que esto que siento por el, de lo que me inspiran sus ojos cuando me miran.  
Estaba pensando en la profundidad de sus ojos cuando escuche un golpeteo en mi ventana, abri los mios de pronto sorprendida, no habia nada cerca de mi ventana que pudiera hacerla sonar de esa manera, estaba en un segundo piso, sin arboles cerca. Me asome a la ventana un poco con miedo y ahí estaba el. De pie en mi jardin, aventando piedras pequeñas...  
-Liz… voy a subir, abreme la ventana por favor…-  
Abri la ventana de un solo movimiento.  
-Estas loco! Te vas a matar… no seas tonto, voy a abrirte la puerta… no hagas ruido.-  
Baje las escaleras lo mas silenciosamente que pude, sin zapatos y sobre la alfombra no me fue difícil. Papa roncaba en su cuarto y dos de mis hermanos se habian ido a un concierto, el otro estaba dormido tambien, su cuarto estaba en el sotano asi que no escucharia gran cosa.  
Abri la puerta con cuidado y ahí estaba el. Hermoso, con el cabello ligeramente humedo por la llovizna que habia afuera, tenia los hombros encogidos un poco para cubrirse con su chamarra… Senti el aire helado y eso hizo que me estremeciera, pero antes de que pudiera realmente quejarme por el frio Seth ya estaba rodeandome con sus brazos calidos evitando que sintiera cualquier cosa que no fuera el calor de su cuerpo.  
-Vamos a mi habitación, aquí puede encontrarnos quien sea.-  
Me siguió por las escaleras y el pasillo hasta que llegamos a mi cuarto, cuando entramos puse seguro a la puerta y me di la vuelta contra la puerta para verlo.  
-Te extrañe hoy…- me dijo.  
-Y yo…- dije casi sin aliento, la situación era extraña… algo de lo prohibido de todo eso me hacia sentir emocionada y culpable a la vez. Definitivamente mas emocionada…  
Se acerco a mi rapidamente y me miro por completo, traia puesta una pijama de dos piezas una camiseta de tirantes y un shorts largo hasta la rodilla.  
-Wow… te ves hermosa, creo que no te habia visto en pijamas antes...- y se acerco aun mas, ya no pude contestarle, vi como su mirada cambiaba cuando se encontro con la mia; solo senti cuando me tomo en brazos y mi cuerpo quedo junto al suyo, contra la pared.  
Empezo a besarme despacio, como siempre lo hacia, -En serio te extrañe...- me dijo de nuevo, contra mis labios. Habia un poco de la desesperacion que yo misma estaba sintiendo. Queria mas esta vez. Sentia que sus besos tiernos no llenaban toda la necesidad que tenia de el. Quizas habia estado pensando tanto en el, recordando sus besos del otro dia, que sentia que queria mas de eso.  
Le respondi sus caricias haciendo claras mis intenciones y no se quejó, al contrario, respondio como yo esperaba. Sus brazos me apretaron a su cuerpo aun mas cerca y senti su aliento ir y venir mas rapidamente. No se como, pero de pronto estaba en mi cama, el junto a mi, seguia besandome, ahora el cuello y la clavicula. Cerre los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Sus labios se sentian calientes y suaves contra mi piel; hacia frio, era Noviembre, pero muy rapidamente empece a sudar, sentia que el calor de su cuerpo traspasaba mi ropa y entraba por los poros de mi piel. Tenia calor, mucho calor… mi respiracion aumento de ritmo e intensidad cuando sus labios rozaron el hueco debajo de mi oido y podia escucharlo como jalaba el aire dificilmente tambien. Me recorrian escalofrios por el cuerpo, el contraste entre su piel caliente y el frio que entraba por la ventana abierta hizo que temblara, o quizas el clima no tenia nada que ver, porque fue entonces cuando senti que una de sus manos fue de mi cintura hacia arriba acariciando mi espalda debajo de la blusa. Empece a temblar en serio, no sabia que estaba sintiendo, era demasiado nuevo para mi. Mis dedos estaban enredados en su cabello, pero deje que una de mis manos se deslizara por su cuello hasta llegar a su camisa, segui la linea de la tela para empezar a desabrochar sus botones… era una camiseta polo, termine de desabrocharlos y segui linea recta hacia abajo, sintiendo los musculos ocultos con la tela. Queria sentirlos contra mi piel, pero cuando empece a rodear por sus costillas, con la intencion de sacarle la camisa por la espalda, el me detuvo.  
-Para… por favor… para…- su respiración no ayudaba mucho, habia mucho deseo ahi, por lo que el 'por favor' realmente sono como una suplica.  
-Porque?...- le dije con la respiracion tan cortada como el.  
-Porque en realidad, no quieres hacer esto.- eso me confundio... ¿yo no quiero hacer esto?  
-Claro que quiero!...- y empece a besarlo de nuevo, pero el no me respondio, al contrario me detuvo.  
-Si, lo quieres, y yo tambien, pero no estas lista.-  
-¿Como puedes saber eso?... te quiero Seth, te necesito…-  
-Y yo a ti, pero no es el momento.-  
-Porque no?..- ahora si me estaba molestando, porque me culpaba a mi de esto, el era el que me estaba deteniendo.  
-Porque lo siento, tu no… en serio no estas lista Liz… lo haremos te lo prometo, sabremos cuando sea el momento y no es este…-  
-Otra vez estas hablando asi… explicame esto porque no lo entiendo…- senti como un rubor muy distinto me cubria el rostro, verguenza, decepcion, tristeza... rechazo. -es que no me deseas como mujer?... no quieres estar conmigo?... -Porque se quejaba tanto?... no encontraba otra explicacion, pero lo que mas me molestaba era que no me lo dijera, que me usara a mi como excusa.  
Dio un suspiro profundo en la oscuridad, y se enderezo en mi cama recargando su espalda contra la cabecera, quedo sentado junto a mi y yo me acomode en su regazo.  
-Hay algo mal en mi?... Pasa algo?... Si no me deseas solo dimelo...- me sentia tan triste.  
-No, no seas tontita... no es eso... es que...-  
-Dilo...-  
-Bueno hay algo que tu no sabes aun… es solo que no se como explicartelo… es parte de ser lobo, y por eso no te lo habia dicho.-  
Trague grueso, esto no iba a ser facil de asimilar…  
-Mira, hay algo que nos pasa a los que son como yo… algo que me paso el dia que te conoci… es como… predestinacion… como si yo estuviera hecho para estar contigo, y desde el momento en que te encontre, estoy unido a ti irremediablemente.- Eso no me explicaba nada... pero continuo. -Tu tienes opcion, eres libre de dejarme si asi lo quieres, incluso puedes herirme, puedes en serio hacerme daño; pero yo no, yo hare siempre lo que sea mejor para ti, lo que tu necesites, lo que tu quieras, aunque lo que quieres y necesitas, tu misma no lo entiendas o concientemente no sepas lo que quieres o esperas;... mi cuerpo, mi mente, todo mi ser, me grita lo que debo hacer y lo que no debo hacer.-  
-No entiendo muy bien... - admiti.  
-Es como si todas mis acciones giraran alrededor de lo que tu me pides. Tu ordenas mi mundo. Tu le das sentido a todo. Eres mi corazon, mi cerebro, mi alma… eres todo.-  
-Eso no me dice si me deseas o no...-  
-Claro que te deseo, claro que quiero estar contigo, eres la mujer mas guapa y deseable que he visto en mi vida. Fisicamente mi cuerpo me pide a gritos estar contigo, pero de pronto, esos deseos se cortan, estan ahí, pero atados por otros deseos, que solo son tuyos… He aprendido a distinguir eso, cuando quiero decir algo pero puede ser vergonzoso para ti y entonces mi lengua queda atada y mejor me callo; o cuando al principio, que quise besarte y supe que tu lo querias tambien, porque el impulso siguió su curso. Se lo que necesitas, lo se mejor que tu. Y no estas lista para hacer esto.-  
-Seguro que no es porque eres tu el que no esta listo?. Podria entenderlo...-  
-No, es por ti, si tu necesitaras esto, yo estaria listo funciona igual al reves, mi ser entero se prepara anticipando tus necesidades… pero... - tomo aire profundamente y vi como luchaba con la verguenza para poder decir lo que seguia.  
-Bueno, siendo un poco sincero, creo que yo tampoco estoy listo. Aquí, donde tu papa y tu hermano pueden escucharnos, en un momento tan poco apropiado, y por otro lado,... emm.... no se, esto es nuevo para mi, no se como manejarlo y...-  
-Y?...-  
-No quiero decepcionarte.-  
Una sonrisa de ternura se extendio por mi rostro. -Tu no podrias decepcionarme… nunca- me apresure a contestarle, y luego me quede seria un largo rato meditando toda su explicación…  
-¿Te dormiste?- me pregunto en voz baja. Su voz amortiguada porque sus labios estaban contra mi cabello.  
-No, solo pensaba…-  
-En que?...-  
-En que no me gusta eso que te pasa…-  
-Eres la primera que se queja… porque no te gusta?.-  
-Porque, no eres libre entonces… haras siempre lo que yo quiero… lo que yo necesito y no lo que tu necesitas… ¿eres algo asi como mi titere?...-  
-Titere… jaja… asi lo describía Jacob… No, no soy tu títere, yo tengo mis propios deseos, y mis propias necesidades, y mis ideas son mias tambien pero… bien esto es lo complicado de explicar... - penso un momento buscando las palabras correctas, hasta que las encontro. -Yo no puedo ser feliz, si tu no eres feliz. Solo seré completo cuando tu estés satisfecha. Asi que lo que a ti te duele a mi también; entonces, hacer lo que es mejor para ti, no es un sacrificio como tu lo ves, en realidad estoy llenándome a mi también. Dándote a ti lo que tu quieres, me doy a mi mismo la mas grande felicidad, que es verte feliz. No soy tu títere, es solo que tu eres mi prioridad, antes que cualquier otra cosa.-  
-Suena complicado, y un tanto enfermo… como se llama tu enfermedad pequeño loco.- le dije bromeando un poco.  
-Imprimación…-  
-La tienen todos?...-  
-A estas alturas, la mayoría… Leah, Anthony, Jacob, Sam, Quil, Paul, Jared.... puedo asegurarte que no hay gente mas feliz que ellos, y sus parejas también lo son por supuesto.-  
-Bueno pero eso también quiere decir, que no me amas por quien soy, me amas por esa enfermedad de ustedes, estas atado a mi, pero no por mi.-  
-Eso no es cierto.-  
-No puedes saberlo.-  
-Si puedo, desde el primer día que te vi y que empecé a escucharte hablar, cuando te pusiste ese vestido azul y vi tu pelo brillar con los candiles en la boda de mi hermana, supe que eras la niña mas bonita que había visto, te vi a ti, con tus ojos bonitos y tu piel limpia y suave, tus mejillas sonrosadas cuando te dabas cuenta de mis intenciones. Me encanto que fueras valiente, pero amorosa con tu familia. Amo tus ojos, amo tus manos porque puedo agarrar las dos con una sola de las mías.- me rei cuando demostro eso ultimo, y el siguio ahora hablando tiernamente. -Amo tu risa, es tan dulce… es el sonido mas relajante que he escuchado... Amo tu manera de pensar, me fascina que eres libre, y que no juzgas a las personas. Eres noble, sincera, cariñosa, dulce. ¿Como no podría yo caer rendido a tus pies?... Con imprimación o sin ella, eres la mujer más adorable que he conocido...- Se quedo un momento en silencio, pero sus palabras seguian retumbando dentro de mi con cada latido. Cuando volvio a hablar era otra vez el tono de explicacion. -Ademas,- continuo. -tu no necesitas mi veneración, ese sentimiento en mi, no es algo que venga de ti porque eres lo suficientemente fuerte y segura de ti misma como para no necesitarla de los demás. Ese sentimiento nace solo de mi mismo... No sabes cuanto te adoro...- y la intensidad con la que dijo eso ultimo demostraba que era cierto.  
Como si no pudiera controlarse levanto mi cabeza y se acomodo para quedar al mismo nivel; comenzo a besarme de nuevo, pero era un beso diferente, podia sentir ambas, desesperación y paz, una combinación muy extraña. Le devolvi el beso con gusto solo para arrepentirme cuando las cosas volvieron a ponerse intensas de nuevo.  
-Seth…- le dije con la voz temblorosa, -creo que tienes razon… no estoy lista.-  
-Lo se, no te preocupes, cuando estemos listos ambos lo sabremos.-  
Nos quedamos muy quietos después de eso, solo abrazados, el recorria la parte expuesta de mi espalda con la punta de sus dedos, una caricia inocente, tranquila.  
-Hey… tu no venias a… bueno… venias a otra cosa… que paso? que haces aquí?.-  
-Ah, si. Leah… ella esta bien… mas que bien en realidad.-  
-En serio?... pero entonces que paso? Porque tanto alboroto?...-  
-Es que… voy a ser tio, puedes creerlo?...- Su sonrisa era orgullosa, triunfal.  
-Que?... en serio?... Wooow!! Que lindo!... Leah debe estar muy contenta.-  
-Si, solo que, el embarazo parece ser que va a ser complicado, tendremos que cuidar mucho a Leah, no se si podre venirme a vivir aca el proximo semestre.-  
-Oh… ya veo…- oculte mi tristeza rapidamente, yo no le habia pedido que lo hiciera, pero ya me habia hecho ilusiones. -no pasa nada, lo importante es que Leah este bien no? Hay tiempo para todo.-  
-Si, hay tiempo…-  
Ya no hablamos despues de eso, me quede dormida en los brazos de Seth. En algun punto de la madrugada, me dijo entre sueños que tenia que irse, me dio un beso tierno de despedida, y salio por la venta… Yo estaba demasiado dormida, cuando cai en cuenta de que habia saltado por una ventana del segundo piso, ya habian pasado horas desde que se habia ido.


End file.
